


Žít bez srdce

by Werisek93



Series: Žít [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Válka skončila jediným mávnutím hůlky; jediným zeleným paprskem, který se obrátil proti Pánovi Zla a připravil ho o veškerou moc.Z mého syna se přes noc stal hrdina a ze mě vdova. James Potter - poslední oběť Lorda Voldemorta - položil svůj život za naši budoucnost a my se teď museli naučit žít bez něj.Já, Remus, Sirius.Všichni naplnění zoufalstvím, které jsme nedokázali sami zvládnout. Najednou jsme nemuseli bojovat se zlem číhajícím tam venku, ale se svými vlastními démony, před kterými nebylo úniku. A souboj s vlastní myslí je občas daleko horší, než všichni smrtijedi světa.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Žít [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973830
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

_Válka není pohádka, v níž všichni zlí hynou a všichni hodní jsou zachráněni. Smrt si v ní nevybírá jen spravedlivou daň na těch, kdo na svůj vrub prolili nevinnou krev_ **\- Erich Maria Remarque**

Váleční hrdinové, tak nám říkají. My sami se nazýváme nenapravitelně zlomenými; dětmi války, které byly okolnostmi donuceny dospět až příliš rychle.

Plní vznešených ideálů a touhy po lepším světě jsme se vrhli do boje se zlem, aniž bychom vůbec pomysleli na následky. Očekávali jsme spravedlnost, pomyslné piedestaly a nesmrtelnost. Místo toho jsme pohřbívali své blízké, srdce se tříštila jedno po druhém, v temných nocích přicházely noční můry, které nás neopouštěly ani za svítání, a postupně jsme ztráceli dokonce i sami sebe.

James mi kdysi řekl, že nejtemnější hodina přichází těsně před úsvitem; že stačí zatnout zuby a počkat na první paprsky světla, které se záhy objeví.

Měl pravdu.

Pomyslný východ slunce, předpovídající lepší zítřky pro celý kouzelnický svět, přišel záhy po jeho smrti. Ve chvíli, kdy ostatní získali naději, já přišla o část duše.

Tehdy jsem byla přesvědčená, že bez jeho dlaně, která by mě vedla životem, se utopím ve zrádných vodách beznaděje. Osud ale splétá své sítě dál a dál, bez ohledu na naše bolesti, a občas se musí dvě zlomená srdce pevně obejmout, aby vůbec dokázala žít dál.


	2. I. - Po stopách ztráty

_Odčinit nemůže nikdo nic. Mrtvého nevzbudíš, ztracená léta nevrátíš a probdělé noci strachu neobrátíš v sladký spánek bezstarostnosti._

– **Jan Werich**

Romány jsou plné tesklivých rozloučení plných lásky a trpkých sbohem vyslovených v ten správný čas. Milenci si umírají v náručích a naposledy se ujišťují o citech silnějších, než je sama smrt. Realita je ale až příliš vzdálená romantickým představám spisovatelů a básníků. Přála bych si říct, že i já vyslovila všechno, co jsem měla na srdci, ale lhala bych.

_„Brzy se vrátím."_

To bylo poslední, co ode mě James kdy slyšel. Žádné _miluji tě_ ani _jsi to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo_. Jen prosté konstatování v závěru nepříjemné výměny názorů.

V hlavě jsem si tu chvíli přehrávala snad milionkrát, a ještě mnohem víckrát si představovala, co jsem mu měla říct a neřekla. Měla jsem ho obejmout. Měla jsem ho políbit. Měla jsem udělat spoustu věcí, ke kterým už nikdy nedostanu příležitost.

Ukázalo se, že toho večera neexistovalo méně bezpečné místo, než byl Godrikův důl.

Stalo se to v sobotu jednatřicátého října. Ten den pršelo a já byla celé odpoledne až nezvykle neklidná.

Něco, co jsem ráda nazývala šestým smyslem, se ve mně doslova bouřilo a pokoušelo se mi rozervat hlavu na kusy. Nedokázala jsem sedět na jednom místě a nic nedělat. Pořád jsem přecházela po místnosti. Tam a zpátky, tam a zpátky. Harry plakal, nervózní z mého rozpoložení, a Jamesovi brzy došla trpělivost – i on byl z naší nucené izolace značně podrážděný a občas nešel daleko k ostrým slovům.

„U Merlina, můžeš si už sednout na zadek, Lily?" zavrčel a zvedl přitom ze země našeho plačícího syna. „Ten kluk je z tebe zralý na uklidňující lektvar."

„Ty to nechápeš!" obořila jsem se na něj hruběji, než jsem původně zamýšlela. "Něco je určitě špatně! Petunie mi neodepsala na ten dopis, co jsem jí poslala. Nenechala Brumbála, aby jim kouzlem zajistil dům. Co když se něco stane? Měla bych to udělat já, určitě by se mi ji podařilo přesvědčit."

„Zešílela jsi? Nemůžeš se jít jen tak procházet ven! Tvá sestra za to rozhodně nestojí."

„Nestojí? Merline, je to moje sestra!" zajela jsem si rukou do vlasů a nervózně je odhrnula dozadu. "Mohla bych se přemístit přímo do Surrey, přesvědčit ji a do dvou hodin být zase zpět."

„Ne! Zapomeň na to, Lily. Nikam tě nepustím!"

„Nemůžeš mi to zakázat" vyprskla jsem ukřivděně.

Harry se rozplakal ještě hlasitěji a natáhl ke mně drobné ručky. Vzala jsem ho z Jamesovy náruče a s mateřskou něhou políbila baculatou tvářičku začervenalou neustálým křikem.

„Musím to udělat, Jimmy. Brzy se vrátím."

Nepokusil se mě zastavit. Věnoval mi jediný ustaraný pohled, na který jsem odpověděla letmým úsměvem, a znovu si přivinul našeho syna k hrudníku. Díval se na mě tak upřeně jako kdyby mě už nikdy neměl znovu vidět; jako kdyby snad tušil, že se blíží konec.

A já se otočila a odešla.

To byla poslední vzpomínka, která mi na něj zbyla.

Kdybych dostala šanci prožít ten okamžik znovu, uložila bych si do paměti sebemenší detail jeho tváře. Sotva znatelné vrásky kolem očí, které byly připomínkou nikdy neutuchajícího smíchu školních let, drobnou pihu v pravém koutku úst, jež pohybem doprovázela každý jeho rošťácký úsměv, i milující pohled oříškových očí, skrytý za obroučkami brýlí.

Místo toho jsem za sebou zavřela vchodové dveře a hned za brankou se přemístila rovnou do Kvikálkova. Mé kroky vedly skrz Zobí ulici, kde jsem s obličejem zakrytým kapucí mikiny – jako kdyby mě snad něco takového mohlo ochránit před Smrtijedy – hledala ten správný dům.

V rozrušení jsem si nedokázala vzpomenout na správné číslo popisné, takže jsem přecházela od domu k domu a prohlížela si jména na poštovních schránkách. Bowlerovi, Spencerovi, O'Donnellovi. Všichni měli úplně ty samé opečovávané předzahrádky před naprosto totožnými domy. Měnila se jenom výzdoba na zápražích a v oknech. V jednom zářila děsivá vyřezávaná dýně, v jiném zas třepotaly křídly umělí netopýři.

Úplně mi vypadlo, že se blížil Svátek všech svatých. Obtěžkán starostmi o bezpečí vlastní rodiny, člověk najednou zapomínal i na běžné drobnosti, které dělaly život životem. Okamžitě jsem si na pomyslný seznam v hlavě přidala nový úkol – sehnat dýni a společně s Jimmym a Harrym ji vydlabat. Jenom další z mnoha plánu, které zůstaly pouhým toužebným přáním.

S nostalgickým úsměvem jsem si vybavila Bradavické hostiny – stoly prohýbající se tím nejlepším jídlem, jaké skřítkové dokázali připravit, všudypřítomný zpěv duchů i tisíce hořících svící. Vzpomněla jsem si na šestý ročník, kdy Sirius celému zmijozelskému stolu podstrčil sirupové košíčky vlastní výroby, po kterých jim z rukou zmizela kůže i svaly a zůstaly jenom holé kosti. Tehdy za to vyfasoval měsíc školního trestu a Křiklanovi trvalo celý týden, než se mu podařilo vyrobit lektvar rušící účinek cukrovinek.

Jak moc mi ta bezstarostná školní léta teď chyběla.

Konečně se mi na jedné ze schránek podařilo objevit to, co jsem hledala: _Petunie a Vernon Dursleyovi._ Zvonek se hlasitě rozezvučel domem a okamžitě rozplakal malého Dudleyho. V první chvíli jsem zalitovala, že jsem raději nezaklepala, ale brzy si vynadala, že řeším hlouposti.

Dveře se pootevřely a v úzké škvíře se objevila Vernonova kulatá hlava. Zamračil se prakticky ihned, když si uvědomil, kdo stál na jeho prahu. Myslím, že v první chvíli mi chtěl dokonce zabouchnout přímo před nosem.

„Potřebuji s vámi oběma mluvit," vyhrkla jsem okamžitě, aniž bych mu dala možnost promluvit první. „Je to opravdu důležité."

„Kdo je to, Vernie?" ozval se z chodby známý hlas a za jeho objemným tělem vykoukla šlachovitá ženská postava.

„Tvá sestra," zabručel rozladěně, ale nakonec otevřel vchodové dveře dokořán a pokynul mi hlavou. Ve skutečnosti to bylo daleko milejší uvítání, než jsem očekávala.

„Díky," vydechla jsem a bez dalšího váhání vešla rovnou dovnitř. „Ahoj Tuny, ahoj Due," pousmála jsem se a cvrnkla přitom plačícího Dudleyho do drobného nosíku. Ten téměř okamžitě přestal ronit krokodýlí slzy a místností se rozezněl upřímný dětský smích.

„Co tu děláš?" zeptala se Petunie odtažitě a dala mi tím okamžitě najevo, že nejsem vůbec vítaná. Zamrzelo mě to, jenže jsem nic jiného ani nemohla očekávat. Náš vztah byl hluboko pod bodem mrazu už spoustu let, proč by se teď mělo něco změnit?

„Nemám moc času, tak mě teď prosím poslouchejte, ano? Vím, že jste odmítli Brumbálovu ochranu. Vím, že nevěříte kouzlům a vím, že nevěříte ani mě. Jenže ta zatracená válka je čím dál tím horší. Za poslední čtvrtrok jsem pohřbila tolik přátel, že je nespočítám na prstech obou rukou. Nechci, aby k nim přibyla i vaše jména."

Vychrlila jsem ze sebe všechno tak rychle, že jsem se během proslovu stihla jenom jedinkrát nadechnout. Zírali na mě dlouho, neschopní slova. Předpokládám, že jim do té doby nikdo nepředložil informace v takhle surovém stavu.

Jako první se z šoku probral Vernon, kterému se rozčilením třásl knír, a dokonce ani jeho hlas nezněl příliš sebejistě. „Proč by se nás měl týkat nějaký úchylný konflikt? Nemáme s tím vaším... spolkem nic společného."

„Výbuch v Cambridge, zřícený most v Londýně, požár v Edinburgu. Nic z toho nejsou náhody, ale útoky mířené přímo na nekouzelníky. Pán Zla si chce mudly podrobit a ti, kteří nepokleknou, budou bez milosti zabiti. Nemůžu vám zajistit stoprocentní ochranu, ale nechte mě zabezpečit alespoň váš dům. Ať se tam venku stane cokoliv, tady budete v bezpečí. Tuny, prosím. Jestli ne kvůli vám, tak kvůli Dudleymu."

Sledovala mě se směsicí pohrdání a nejistoty. V náručí přitom neustále pohupovala svým jediným synem a oči se jí pomalu potahovaly slzavým leskem. Pak jsem na její tváři zahlédla pocit, který mi napověděl, že mám vyhráno – byl to strach.

„Je to tak zlé?" šeptla a přivinula si Dudleyho ještě blíž k tělu, div ho přitom neumačkala.

„Horší, než si vůbec dokážeš představit, Tuny," hlesla jsem a z náprsní kapsy přitom vytáhla hůlku.

Oba sebou trhli a upřeli pohled na kus dřeva v mé ruce. Vernon přitom zbrunátněl ještě o něco víc a k tomu všemu začal funět jako lokomotiva, ale nezastavil mě. Mlčky poslouchali slova řinoucí se z mých úst, a přitom sledovali barevné záblesky působícího kouzla se směsicí odporu a vděčnosti.

Nic víc jsem nepotřebovala. Stačilo mi vědomí, že jsem poskytla své sestře alespoň malý kousek bezpečí v kruté době, která si vybírala oběti po desítkách. Přesto jsem od ní ten večer dostala ještě daleko víc. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem byla na odchodu, mě mezi dveřmi zastavila a pevně objala.

Jenom krátce, ale se vší láskou, kterou mi ty dlouhé roky upírala.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Lily," zašeptala mi plačtivě do ucha a mě se tehdy oči proti vlastní vůli zalily slzami. Jednou jedinkrát jsem vzlykla a oplatila jí pevný stisk náruče.

Pak jsem ji pustila; byl čas vrátit se domů.

Godrikův důl vypadal stejně poklidně, jako když jsem ho před krátkou dobou opouštěla. Z nebe se stále vytrvale snášely provazce deště a ulice byly prázdné a zamlklé. Tentokrát mi to ticho ale nepřipadalo uklidňující. Bylo jiné; tíživé a zlověstné.

Něco bylo špatně.

Branka vedoucí na zahradu našeho domu byla otevřená dokořán. V první chvíli jsem z toho obvinila vítr, ale v hloubi duše jsem věděla, že to byl holý nesmysl. Zamykala se a ani sebevětší vichr nedokáže nahradit klíč.

Váhavým krokem jsem vyrazila po betonovém chodníku, vedoucím až ke vchodovým dveřím. Hrudník mi svírala děsivá předtucha, která byla čím dál silnější. Všechno kolem se najednou podivně zpomalilo. Přes záda mi přejel mráz a chloupky na těle se postavily do pozoru v očekávání něčeho zlého.

Ticho večera prořízl hlasitý pláč mého syna. V ten samý okamžik okenní tabulky rozzářil oslepující zelený záblesk. Trval jenom několik vteřin, ale mě to přišlo jako věčnost. Stále ho vídám. Každou noc. Nemine den, kdy by mě tahle vzpomínka nepřišla trýznit a bránit mi v pokusech začít zase žít.

Obrovská tlaková vlna se prohnala okolím rychlostí blesku. Všechna okna se jako na povel s ohlušujícím tříštěním rozsypala na kusy a sklo se jako šrapnely granátu rozletělo do okolí. Několik střípků zasáhlo i mě, ale šok a děs přehlušil veškerou bolest, kterou mi zranění způsobila. Celý dům se doslova otřásl v základech a z každé stěny se jako déšť začala sypat omítka.

Vzpomínám si, že jsem stála jako přimrazená, když se s hlasitým praštěním propadla část střechy a zbortila se přímo do dětského pokoje.

Stejně jako moje sny. Stejně jako mé srdce. Stejně jako má budoucnost. 


	3. II. - Po stopách smrti

_Smrt není nejhorší ztráta v životě. Nejhorší ztráta je, když uvnitř nás něco zemře zatímco my žijeme._

– **Norman Cousins**

Ze světa vymizely barvy. Smrskl se jenom na jednotlivé odstíny zelené, které se přelévaly jeden přes druhý a zaplavovaly celou mou duši. Všechno ztratilo smysl. Život se stal jenom pouhou připomínkou naší vlastní bezvýznamnosti.

_Avada kedavra._

Dvě hloupá a nic neříkající slova, která mění lidské životy z minuty na minutu. Z vteřiny na vteřinu. Berou matky, otce, bratry i sestry a z dětí dělají sirotky. Nezajímá je váš původ, majetek ani závazky. Jsou neúplatná a ve chvíli, kdy jsou vyřčena, vás před nimi nezachrání ani po strop naplněný trezor plný zlatých galeonů. Nikdo a nic by nemělo mít takovou moc. Právo rozhodovat o životě a smrti by mělo náležet jen a pouze osudu.

Jenže realita nebývá spravedlivá.

Okamžiky těsně po výbuchu mám zahalené hustou mlhou. Nevzpomínám si, jestli jsem křičela nebo plakala. Vybavuji si jenom zničující pocit, který pohltil celou mou bytost. Byla v něm bolest, zoufalství i kapka šílenství. Drásal mě zevnitř jako pařáty rozzuřených hipogryfů a nebylo před ním úniku. Přála jsem si zemřít, jenže on mě nepřišel zabít; přišel mě zničit a rozložit můj život na nikdy nekončící chvíle bolesti.

V momentě největší beznaděje mi dělala společnost stříbrná laň. Mihotavý patron pocházející přímo z mého rozervaného nitra. Několikrát kolem mě zakroužila, načež se nechala pohltit tmou noci. Doteď nevím, jestli jsem ji tehdy vyčarovala vědomě nebo jestli se objevila sama od sebe. Jistá je jenom skutečnost, že se tu noc stala mým strážným andělem.

Ze světa šílenství mě vytrhl až dětský pláč, o kterém jsem byla přesvědčená, že už ho nikdy neuslyším. Někde hluboko v hrudníku se mi cosi pohnulo a všechno kolem okamžitě získalo ostré obrysy. Pochybnosti zmizely a jediným obrazem, zůstávajícím v mé mysli, byl najednou synův obličej.

„Harry!"

Zbrkle jsem se zvedla zpátky na nohy – tíha bolesti mě totiž stihla srazit na kolena – a rozeběhla se přímo do domu.

Byl plný těžkého a dusivého prachu, který se ještě nestihl usadit a plnil tak místnosti neprostupnou šedou clonou. Šla jsem prakticky poslepu a neustále zakopávala o zřícené kusy stropu a zdí. S každým dalším nádechem se mé plíce plnily dávkou poletujících omítky a nutily mě tak k dávivému kašli. Několikrát jsem spadla na všechny čtyři, abych se zase okamžitě zvedla a pokračovala dál. Myšlenka na Harryho mě plnila silou, o které jsem ani netušila, že ji v sobě mám.

Vchod do obývacího pokoje, odkud se ozýval dětský pláč, byl zavalený obrovskou horou suti. V panice jsem zapomněla na svou hůlku, zastrčenou v zadní kapse kalhot, a rozhodla se použít vlastní ruce. Prsty se bezmyšlenkovitě bořily do cihel, betonu a třísek. Ostré úlomky mi drásaly kůži a zanechávaly za sebou hluboké krvavé rány, ale já bez jediného zaváhání pokračovala dál. Odhazovala jsem kus po kuse a nevnímala přitom únavu ani bolest.

„Ustup!" ozval se za mnou hlas, který jsem v první chvíli nepoznávala.

Byl pro mě jenom něčím, co mě zdržovalo od záchrany Harryho. Neotočila jsem se, ani na něj nijak nezareagovala. Místo toho jsem pokračovala ve svém nesmyslném boji se sutinami; alespoň do chvíle, než mě zezadu pevně chytily silné paže a odtáhly mě od hory cihel.

„Pusť mě!" zaškubala jsem sebou a pokusila se bojovat stejně zuřivě jako divoká lvice. „Musím se k němu dostat! Je tam můj syn! HARRY!"

Hlas se mi brzy zlomil a během pár vteřin se vzteklý zápas proměnil v zoufalý pláč.

„Lily! Lily! Podívej se na mě!"

Prudce si mě otočil čelem k sobě a dlaně přitom položil na mé tváře, zamazané směsí prachu a slz. Neochotně jsem přestala vzdorovat jeho tlaku a zvedla na něj zdrcený pohled. Tvářil se stejně vyděšeně jako jsem se cítila já, ale v šedých očích se přitom zračilo něco, co mi v tu chvíli chybělo – zdravý rozum.

„Siriusi," vzlykla jsem hlasitě a pevně mu zaryla nehty do předloktí, až bolestivě sykl. „James. Harry. Výbuch. Musíš – pomoct."

„Musíme si pomoct navzájem, Lils, jasné? Prorazím to, ale potřebuju, abys chytila strop, kdyby se měl zřítit, rozumíš mi?"

Přesunul ruce z mých tváří na ramena a trpělivě čekal, než mi dojde význam jeho slov. "Jsi připravená?"

Nakonec jsem přikývla a párkrát zhluboka nabrala vzduch do plic. Sirius už mezitím stihl místnost zbavit těžkého prachu, takže se konečně dalo dýchat bez kašle.

V kapse kalhot jsem nahmatala svou hůlku, na kterou jsem až doteď nepomyslela, a připravila se mu pomoct.

„ _Bombarda!_ "

Hromada cihel se rozletěla na kusy a já je kouzlem okamžitě zachytila, aby nedostaly šanci nikomu ublížit. Strop se zatřásl a několik tenkých proužků omítky se přitom sneslo k zemi. Přesto vydržel a nezhroutil se.

Nic nás tehdy nemohlo připravit na pohled, který se před námi rozprostřel.

Obývací pokoj byl zaplněný nánosem prachu. Všechna okna byla roztříštěná; některá z nich měla dokonce vylámané i rámy. Velký krb ve středu místnosti se rozpadl na jednotlivé cihly a uprostřed toho všeho ležel Jimmy – můj manžel, má spřízněná duše, láska mého života. Pro Jamese Pottera bych našla stovky takových pojmenování, stejně jako by je jistě našel i Sirius.

Oba jsme zůstali zdřevěněle stát na místě, neschopní slov.

James ležel na břiše, s hlavu vyvrácenou do strany a brýlemi odhozenými stranou. Jeho hůlka se válela pod nízkým konferenčním stolem, kam se zřejmě zakutálela poté, co mu vypadla z ruky. Neměl na sobě žádnou známku zranění, a přesto jsem tušila, že je mrtvý. Už tolikrát jsem viděla prázdné pohledy očí, způsobené nepromíjitelnou kletbou, tolikrát jsem sledovala smrt a věděla, že nemělo smysl bojovat o životy obětí, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Vždyť tohle byl James. Nemohl být pryč. To se nemělo stát.

Přidala jsem se k nářku svého syna, sedícího na zemi vedle otcova těla. Jeho hlasitý pláč se rozléhal pokojem a naplňoval mě ještě větší bolestí. Zoufale jsem třásla bezvládnými rameny, jako kdybych snad doufala, že ho tím dokážu přivést zpátky k životu.

„Jimmy! Prosím, prober se! Nenechávej mě tu! Jamesi!"

Žádná má slova, ať už byla vyřčena hlasitě nebo prosebně, ho ale nedokázala vyvézt z hlubin podsvětí a vrátit mi ho zpátky. Barva se pomalu vytrácela z jeho tváře pokryté strništěm a pokožka začínala nepřirozeně chladnout. Už nemohl vidět hořké slzy, které pro něj ronila jeho žena a nejlepší přítel.

Byl pryč.

„Zabiju tu zatracenou krysu! Ten zrádce bude litovat dne, kdy mě poznal!"

Siriova hněvivá slova ke mně doléhala jakoby z velké dálky a pochopit jejich význam mi trvalo až nepříjemně dlouhou dobu. Uvědomění naštěstí přišlo právě včas – na poslední chvíli jsem se zvedla na nohy a zbrkle chytila černou látku jeho kapuce, div jsem ho svým zásahem nestrhla k zemi. Kdo ví, co by se všechno mohlo stát, kdybych ho ten večer nezastavila a on vyrazil za Peterem.

„Prosím, nenechávej mě tu," vzlykla jsem a oběma rukama křečovitě sevřela jeho předloktí. „Prosím. Nezvládnu to. Já tohle nedokážu – vždyť on – já – prosím, neopouštěj mě."

V jeho skelném pohledu se zračila bolest, velice podobná té mé. Těžko soudit, kdo z nás Jamese miloval víc. Vždyť Sirius byl prakticky členem naší rodiny. Byl mému muži nejlepším přítelem i bratrem. Ti dva byli nerozluční – v dobrém i ve zlém. Občas mi dokonce přišlo, že jsem si je snad nevědomky vzala oba, aniž by mě někdo předem varoval.

„Neopustím," hlesl nakonec, ačkoliv ho to muselo stát spoustu přemáhání.

Netoužil v tu chvíli po ničem jiném, než po pomstě; jeho oči ho prozradily. Znala jsem jeho prudkou a nekompromisní povahu a věděla jsem, že ho musím za každou cenu zastavit. Nemohla jsem přijít ještě o něj.

Jakmile jsem si byla jistá, že neodejde, povolila jsem své sevření a zvedla ze země plačícího Harryho. Přivinula jsem k sobě jeho drobné tělíčko a sevřela ho tak pevně, jako by mi ho snad měl někdo chtít odvést pryč. Hluboko uvnitř jsem proklínala celý svět a všechny lidi v něm, ale navenek jsem se pokoušela být silná. Teď šlo hlavně o něj. Byl tím jediným, co mi zůstalo.

„Jsi v pořádku, miláčku. Máma je tady," mumlala jsem zlomeně a přitom s ním lehce pohupovala v náručí, abych ho přiměla přestat brečet.

Nepomáhalo to.

Jak by taky mohlo? Byl tak malý, tak nevinný a už se musel prát o své vlastní právo na život. Ztratil své dětství ještě předtím, než vůbec stihlo začít. Rudá jizva, hyzdící jeho čelo, toho byla důkazem a zůstala tak věčnou připomínkou minulosti, před kterou nikdo z nás neuteče.

Tu noc se můj syn stal hrdinou, aniž by vůbec chápal proč. Tu noc skončila válka ničící naše životy víc jak deset let. Tu noc celý svět pozvedl číše a připil si na zdraví Harryho Pottera; Chlapce, který přežil.

Já bych přitom bez váhání zaprodala všechny jejich duše ďáblu, jen kdyby mi to mohlo vrátit mého muže. Tolik lidí se mě za ty roky pokoušelo přesvědčit, že přesně takhle by si to James Potter přál – zemřít hrdinskou smrtí, která zachránila svět.

A možná měli pravdu.

Jenže to nebyl osud, který si zasloužil. Měl být šťastný, měl vidět vyrůstat svého syna, učit ho hrát famfrpál a s hrdostí sobě vlastní mu předat pobertův plánek spolu s neviditelným pláštěm. Měl zemřít po mém boku jako starý muž na konci své životní cesty naplněné láskou.

Tohle všechno a mnohem víc ale zůstalo jen naivním snem sotva dospělého děvčete; jenom vzdušným zámkem, postaveným v mé vlastní hlavě, který se zřítil jako domeček z karet jednatřicátého října roku devatenáct set osmdesát jedna.

Dne, který se měl navždy zapsat do naší historie. 


	4. III. Po stopách nespravedlnosti

_Utrpení a bolest jsou nutností pro každou širokou duši a pro každé hluboké srdce. Opravdu veliké lidi, jak se mi zdá, v životě nezbytně provází veliký smutek._

– **Fjodor Michajlovič Dostojevskij**

Kráčíte pěšinou zoufalství obehnanou mrtvými stromy, které mezi sebou proplétají větve jako milenci toužící obejmout jeden druhého. Šedé a beztvaré nebe nad hlavou, skrz které neprosvítá ani jediný paprsek slunečního světla, vás tíží na ramenou. Mrtvolné ticho, přerušované pouze svistem chladného větru, se zarývá hluboko do hlavy, kde bodá a pálí. Jdete nazí. Nemůžete se otočit a vrátit se tam, odkud jste přišli. Jediná cesta vede rovně, skrz zničenou krajinu bez špetky štěstí, přičemž netušíte, co vás na jejím konci vlastně čeká; nevíte dokonce ani jestli nějaký konec vůbec má.

Přesně takové pocity mě pohlcovaly několik dalších dní, ba i týdnů. Pokoušela jsem se s nimi bojovat – vždyť jsem byla Nebelvír – ale všechno to byla ve skutečnosti jenom šaráda pro mé okolí. Tvářila jsem se tak jenom proto, aby se mě všichni neustále nevyptávali na ty samé hloupé otázky: Jak ti je? Nepotřebuješ něco? Můžu pro tebe něco udělat?

_Mám se naprosto skvěle, děkuji za optání._

Jenom jedna věc mě dokázala naštvat víc než falešný soucit, a tou byla Rita Holoubková. Neustále kroužila kolem jako hladový sup a toužila urvat co nejlepší článek do toho zpropadeného Denního věštce. Lidská hyena, která se nezastavila před ničím, jen aby získala jakoukoliv senzaci.

„Dneska už tu byla dvakrát. Jednou jsem ji dokonce vyhazoval ze zahrady, když se plížila pod oknem," zabručel Frank Longbottom rozladěně, mezitím co si naléval sklenici jahodového džusu k snídani.

„Jak může být někdo takhle moc otravný?" ušklíbla se Alice, která mezitím starostlivě hleděla do dětské ohrádky, v níž se právě škorpili naši chlapci. „Neville, miláčku, nemlať Harryho po hlavě tím chrastítkem!"

Jedna z mých nejlepších přítelkyň se zvedla od stolu a vzala svému synovi z ruky hračku, kterou doteď zkoušel tvrdost Harryho hlavy.

Zaplavila mě vlna absurdních výčitek, že jsem si toho nevšimla dřív. Připadala jsem si jako naprosto mizerná matka. Občas jsem měla problémy vnímat drobnosti a stávalo se mi, že jsem jenom dlouze zírala do zdi a neposlouchala nic, co se kolem dělo. Cítila jsem se jako kazové zboží rozbité natolik, že už se nedalo opravit. Byla jsem jenom koule na noze svých přátel, kteří si mě vzali k sobě domů.

Od toho neslavného dne jsem bydlela u Longbottomových, jelikož náš dům byl neobyvatelný. Ani nevím, jestli bych se do něj byla po tom všem schopna vrátit.

Děkovala jsem Merlinovi, že alespoň Harry se nezdál všemi těmi událostmi příliš poznamenaný. Byl tím nejšťastnějším dítětem na světě, když se mohl batolit po zahradě a hrát si na písku s Nevillem. Ještě si neuvědomoval, že přišel o otce, a dál si žil ve svém radostném světě plném dětských her.

Zaklepání na dveře přerušilo poklidnou snídani a donutilo nás prudce otočit hlavu směrem k vchodovým dveřím. Alice přitom sáhla pro svou hůlku a celá se napjala. Nemělo cenu si nic nalhávat; všichni do jednoho jsme byli poznamenaní válkou – viděli jsme nebezpečí za každým rohem a nikdy jsme se nedokázali na sto procent uvolnit.

To bylo prokletí nás přeživších.

Klepání se ozvalo znovu, tentokrát doprovázené známým hlasem: „Otevřete prosím, tady je Remus!"

Okamžitě jsem vyskočila na nohy a div se přitom nepřerazila o židli, stojící v cestě ke vchodovým dveřím. Ty jsem s trhnutím otevřela a než se Remus vůbec stačil nadechnout, našla si ho má pevná náruč.

Poslední dobou mě trápily absurdní představy, že když se s někým loučím, už ho nikdy v životě neuvidím. Právě proto jsem byla pokaždé až přehnaně nadšená z jejich návratu. Bála jsem se opakovat staré chyby a nedávat všem najevo své momentální pocity. Občas to bylo zřejmě dost otravné.

„No, no, Potterová," uchechtl se a oplatil mi přitom objetí, i když daleko něžněji, „tolik radosti si snad ani nezasloužím."

„Promiň," kuňkla jsem a spěšně ho pustila. Najednou jsem si připadala hloupě a směšně, což jsem se pokusila zakrýt další tíživou otázkou, která mi po nocích nedávala spát: „Našel jsi ho?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou, „ale mluvil jsem s Brumbálem. Prý ho poslal na nějakou tajnou misi Řádu. Nemáme mít strach."

„Hledá Petera, že?" vzdychla jsem a na okamžik si zakryla oči vlastní dlaní. „U Merlina, hlavně ať se mu nic nestane."

Siriuse jsem neviděla od toho osudného večera, kdy jsme přišli o Jamese. Tehdy mě držel za ruku během výslechu ministerstva, odháněl ode mě všechny čumily a reportéry, a nakonec se mnou šel i svatému Mungovi, kde si lékouzelníci převzali Harryho, aby zjistili, co přesně způsobilo jeho ránu na čele. Nakonec se mnou zůstal na nemocničním pokoji až do rána.

Leželi jsme spolu na jedné posteli v pevném objetí, naivně doufajíc, že si tím navzájem poskytneme alespoň trochu síly a podpory, která nám oběma zoufale chyběla. Slyšela jsem ho plakat, když si myslel, že už spím. To drolilo i poslední zbývající kousky mého roztříštěného srdce. Nikdy v životě jsem Tichošlápka neviděla takhle zlomeného. Pochopila jsem, že tu noc se svět nezhroutil jenom mě.

Zničilo nás to oba.

Ráno zmizel. Odešel bez jediného slova rozloučení a od té doby ho nikdo z nás neviděl. Nevěděla jsem, kam šel, ani jestli se ještě vůbec vrátí. Nezlobila jsem se na něj kvůli tomu; vlastně jsem mu trochu záviděla. Nebýt Harryho, i já bych se nejraději vytratila někam daleko od toho všeho. Útěk před realitou totiž vůbec nezněl jako špatný nápad.

„Lily, Sirius bude v pořádku. Dokáže se o sebe postarat. Slibuju."

„Remi, oba víme, že sliby v téhle době nic neznamenají. Ušetři nás slz a neslibuj, co nemůžeš ovlivnit, ano?"

„Promiň," povzdechl si a nejistě přitom přešlápl. „Jen jsem chtěl –"

„Já vím," přerušila jsem ho s letmým úsměvem a ještě jednou kolem něj obtočila ruce. „Všechno to zvládneme. Jednou bude líp."

Dovolil si krátkou chvíli, během které si opřel čelo o mé rameno a zhluboka dýchal. Obdivovala jsem ho. Musel trpět stejně jako my ostatní, ale přitom se dobrovolně stal mou kotvou. Neminul den, kdy by se za mnou nezastavil a nedonesl přitom Harrymu nějakou drobnou sladkost nebo hračku. Díky němu bylo všechno alespoň o trochu snesitelnější.

Nikdy v životě mu to nezapomenu.

„Musím vám něco říct," hlesl Remus poté, co přerušil naše objetí, přičemž přejel očima přes nás všechny. „Jde o Arthura Weasleyho."

„Počkej," zarazil ho Frank okamžitě, „toho přece poslal Řád do Londýna místo mě."

Lupin váhavě přikývl. „Smrtijedi tam hledali tebe, Franku. Rabastan Lestrange nám to sám přiznal, když jsme ho chytili. Jsou přesvědčení, že s Alicí víte něco o Pánovi Zla. Smrtijedi ho hledají. Domnívají se, že nezemřel, stejně jako si to myslí Brumbál."

„Co se stalo, Remusi?"

„Arthur Weasley je mrtvý."

Jídelnou se rozlilo tíživé ticho, které přerušilo až tříštění skla. To, když Frank prudce vstal od stolu a mrštil svou skleničkou o zeď. Okamžitě se rozletěla na kusy a červená tekutina začala stékat po zdech až na podlahu, kde pomalu tvořila rudou kaluž.

Nejvíc ze všeho připomínala krev.

Hypnoticky jsem zírala na zvětšující se skvrnu a cítila přitom paniku, která se pokoušela zmocnit mého těla, stejně jako už mnohokrát předtím. Ruce se roztřásly a v krku jsem měla sucho. Srdce přitom bušilo jako splašené a hučelo mi v uších.

 _Teď ne_ , pomyslela jsem si, _teď nejde o tebe, zatraceně! Vzchop se!_

Alice mi pevně stiskla dlaň, a přitom vyděšeně zírala na svého muže, který v obličeji zbrunátněl a zoufale si přitom zajel rukama do vlasů.

„Měl jsem tam být já," mumlal a přerývaně přitom dýchal, „ne Arthur."

„Franku," šeptla Alice, pustila mou ruku a pokusila se obejmou svého manžela, který ji ovšem nesmlouvavě odstrčil. „Kdybys tam byl, byl bys teď mrtvý. Nebo hůř!"

„Alice!" zavrčel. „U Merlina, vždyť Arthur měl sedm dětí. SEDM! Před třemi měsíci se mu narodila dcera! To přece... hrome," vzlykl zoufale a po krátkém boji se konečně nechal svou ženou vtáhnout do chlácholivé náruče.

Pohledem jsem vyhledala Remusovy oči, ve kterých se leskl bolestný slzavý povlak.

„Kdy tohle skončí, Remi?" zašeptala jsem a objala si přitom hrudník rukama.

Nebrečela jsem. Nezůstaly mi už žádné slzy, které bych mohla prolít nad další ztrátou. Připadala jsem si uvnitř mrtvá a otupělá. Bylo to jenom další ze jmen, vytesaných na náhrobek nesmyslného konfliktu, kam budeme chodit oplakávat své přátele. Artur se stal jenom dalším z řady těch, které svět nazve hrdiny, a tím bude svůj dluh považovat za splacený.

Jenom my znali pravou cenu míru – byla bolestná a krvavá.

„Brzy," ujistil mě můj přítel sebejistě. „Jsou roztroušení, neorganizovaní. Postupně je všechny dostaneme, Lily. Jednou ta noční můra skončí a ze světa bude lepší místo. Díky Jamesovi."

„Doufám, že máš pravdu, Remi."

Naděje.

Poslední věc, která nám všem zbývala. Drželi jsme se jí pevněji než topící se člověk záchranného kruhu, protože kdybychom přišli i o ni, pro co bychom vlastně dál žili? 


	5. IV. Po stopách rozloučení

_Vědomí, že milujeme a jsme milováni, zmírňuje těžké chvíle loučení. Poslední sbohem dokonce ztrácí všechnu hořkost, když je v něm ještě slyšet ozvěnu lásky._

_–_ **Joseph Addison**

Pohřby ve skutečnosti vůbec nejsou pro mrtvé, jsou pro živé. A v případě posledních sbohem, věnovaných válečným hrdinům, to platilo dvojnásob.

Pozůstalí přicházeli o soukromí, intimitu rozloučení a vlastně i o poslední iluze, které jim ještě zbývaly. To všechno jenom kvůli propagandě; kvůli tomu, aby se ministranti mohli plácat po ramenou a hrdě mluvit o míru, vykoupeném nezměrnou ztrátou.

Jako kdyby ho snad vybojovali oni sami.

Na našich názorech v tu chvíli nikomu nezáleželo. Pokud bychom se je pokusili odmítnout, nazvali by nás rebely, zbrojícími proti sjednocení čarodějného národa. A tak jsme museli mlčet a sledovat, jak se smrt našich nejbližších stávala politickou zbraní v úplně jiné válce; v takové, kde se místo kouzel používala slova a manipulace.

Godrikův důl byl v den Jamesova pohřbu plný kouzelníků.

Každý se chtěl rozloučit s hrdinou, který zachránil svět – zástupci ministerstva, reportéři Denního věštce i spousta hystericky plačících lidí, kteří ve skutečnosti Jimmyho vůbec neznali. Všechny jsem je za to nenáviděla. Nikdo z nich neměl právo ronit pro něj slzy. Tohle privilegium mělo náležet jenom nám nejbližším a nikomu jinému.

Během pouhé hodiny mi vyjádřilo soustrast tolik lidí, kolik jsem jich nepotkala za celý život. Připadala jsem si v takové společnosti téměř nepatřičně a rozhodně jsem nebyla sama. Já, Remus, Alice, Frank, Alastor – stáli jsme bok po boku, stranou od davů, a pokoušeli se přitom nikoho neproklít, což nás stálo spoustu přemáhání.

Nazývat tu událost pohřbem by totiž vlastně bylo poměrně troufalé.

Byla to fraška, která měla v první řadě upevnit postavení úřadu. Tklivá řeč ministryně Millicent Bagnoldové o hrdinství, sounáležitosti a lepších časech ve mně z toho důvodu vyvolávala jenom zášť a pohrdání. Byla jsem téměř přesvědčená, že i mě brzy požádá o projev v Jamesově jménu; samozřejmě dostatečně pochvalných a motivující.

A toho jsem odmítala být součástí.

Možná proto jsem cítila opojný pocit zadostiučinění ve chvíli, kdy se rozkašlala a nebyla schopna pokračovat ve své řeči. Nic mě netěšilo víc než sledovat rudé skvrny, postupně vyskakující po jejích tvářích i dekoltu, až byla nakonec nucena opustit vyvýšený řečnický pult a vyžádat si u svého schváceného asistenta sklenici vody.

Moody se téměř okamžitě naklonil k mému uchu a zašeptal: „Lily Potterová, uřkla jsi právě ministryni kouzel?"

„Míníš mě za to snad zatknout, Alastore?" zeptala jsem se a nenápadným pohybem si uklidila hůlku zpátky do vnitřní strany saka.

„Vůbec ne," uchechtl se bystrozor, „jenom mě mrzí, že jsi mě předběhla. Taky jsem se na to chystal."

Tiše jsem se zasmála a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno.

Původně jsem se bála, že Jamesův pohřeb zničí i poslední zbytky mé příčetnosti, ale nic takového se nestalo. Najednou jsem nebyla sama, nýbrž obklopená přáteli, kteří nade mnou drželi ochranou ruku. Společně jsme tak mohli na Jimmyho vzpomínat s kapkou sentimentu, a hlavně s úsměvem na rtech.

Nezáleželo mi na tom, že o mě Denní věštec napíše, že jsem netruchlila a neronila slzy nad hrobem svého manžela. Sama jsem si totiž uvědomovala, že přesně takhle by si to James přál. Celý život prožil s úsměvem na rtech a se smíchem v srdci. Vymýšlel ty nejšílenější lotroviny a dělal přitom blázny ze všech kolem sebe, tak proč by mělo být rozloučení s ním jiné? Každý proto s radostí přihodil k dobru nějakou veselou historku.

Jako třeba tu, když James omylem zamkl místo paní Norrisové do přístěnku na košťata Minervu McGonagallovou, načež ji Sirius zarytě přesvědčoval, že šlo v první řadě o její bezpečí. V pátém patře prý jistojistě zahlédli pobíhat velkého černého psa a báli se tak naprosto nezištně o její život.

Hned nato mi Remus škodolibě přiznal, že náš první polibek s Jimmym byl ve skutečnosti předmětem pobertovské sázky. Sirius prý tehdy Dvanácterákovi nabídl padesát galeonů, když se mě pokusí políbit a já mu přitom jednu nevrazím.

A to jsem si celý život myslela, jak úžasně romantické gesto to od Jamese ten večer bylo. Vlastně by mě to ani nemělo příliš překvapovat, zdálo se totiž, že v jakémkoliv zlomovém momentě našeho vztahu byl nějakým způsobem zapletený Black.

Jenže teď tu chyběl.

Rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe, abych se ujistila, že jsem Tichošlápka jenom nepřehlédla. Nevěřila jsem, že by se mohl vykašlat na pohřeb nejlepšího přítele, to mu zkrátka nebylo podobné. A právě tehdy začala paranoia v mé hlavě znovu rozehrávat své absurdní hry.

Přes záda mi přejel mráz a před očima se zeleně zablesklo. Klid jsem nakonec dokázala udržet jenom díky Alastorovi, který mě sevřel kolem ramen tak pevně, jako kdyby mě snad chtěl umačkat. Znal tyhle stavy dobře; i bystrozorové jimi často trpěli. Pokoušela jsem se nedat najevo nepohodlí, ale minimálně pisálky Denního věštce to ani v nejmenším neoklamalo.

Mnohokrát během dne jsem děkovala svému prozíravému rozhodnutí nechat Harryho u Batyldy Bagshotové. Představa, že k tomu všemu ještě trávím čas ochranou svého syna před partou senzacechtivých reportérů, mě neuvěřitelně děsila.

Stačilo, že jsem se s nimi nedokázala popasovat ani já sama. Například taková Rita Holoubková za mnou přišla nejméně desetkrát.

Při posledním pokusu o rozhovor už Remus ztratil trpělivost a trefil ji do zad matoucím kouzlem. Zbytek smutečního obřadu tak tahle pekelná ženská vyprávěla komukoliv, kdo byl ochotný poslouchat, že dostala nabídku pracovat pro Jinotaj, a že nad ní seriózně uvažuje.

„Že se nestydíte za své dnešní chování, mládeži! Řekl bych, že na vás všechny měl James velice neblahý vliv. A na vás obzvlášť, paní Potterová. Bývala jste takové slušné a pravidel dbalé děvče. Kdyby to tak viděla profesorka McGonagallová! Srdce by jí puklo žalem!"

Přísahám, že kámen, který mi v tu chvíli spadl ze srdce, snad do země musel vyhloubit kráter. Nikoho na světě jsem si v ten den nepřála slyšet víc než právě jeho. Zrovna jsem se chystala otočit a odvětit něco v podobném duchu, když mě předběhl další známý hlas.

„Jsem si naprosto jistá, že mé srdce toho vydrží dost, pane Blacku."

„Minnie!" vyjekl Sirius překvapeně, „vůbec bych si netroufal jakkoliv hanlivě hovořit o vašem jistě obrovském a ryzím srdci."

„Ještě jednou mi řeknete Minnie a přísahám, že vám zařídím práci učitele v Bradavické škole."

„To byste těm dětem přece nemohla udělat, Minervo," odvětil Remus pobaveně.

„Ani mě ne. Vždyť bych dopadl jako pan Binns!" zhrozil se Sirius, načež se poklepal prstem po rtu a pořádně se nad její poznámkou zamyslel. „Profesor Black. Těší mě, jsem Sirius Black, profesor. U Merlinových fuseklí, já to místo beru, Minnie!"

Minerva si povzdechla, ale rty se jí přitom stáhly do letmého úsměvu, když nás přejela pohledem.

„Jsem na vás všechny moc hrdá. Bylo mi ctí vás učit. Ano, dokonce i vás, pane Blacku. Lily, drahoušku, vy se ozvěte, kdybyste cokoliv potřebovala."

„Děkuji, Minervo. Za všechno," pousmála jsem se, a nakonec obrátila svou pozornost na Siriuse.

„Myslela jsem, že nepřijdeš," šeptla jsem mu do ucha, když mi ochranářsky ovinul ruku kolem pasu a já si tak mohla hlavu opřít o jeho rameno.

Téměř neslyšně si povzdechl a celý se přitom napjal. Věděla jsem, že úsměv na jeho tváři byl jenom přetvářkou před okolním světem. Za ta léta života na Grimmauldově náměstí se naučil nedávat najevo své pocity, ale já ho znala daleko lépe, než si on sám vůbec uvědomoval.

„Dvanácterák by mi nikdy neodpustil, kdybych přišel o jeho rozlučkovou párty," utrousil nakonec a blýskl přitom letmým úsměvem.

„Jestli mu na hrobě neodpálíš minimálně celou krabici petard, bude zklamaný tak jako tak. Úplně ho slyším: ' _To bylo jako všechno?_ _Vyměkl jsi, Tichošlápku,_ '" uculil se Remus.

„Já bych spíš řekl, že by ocenil, kdyby tahle sláva vyšla na úplněk. To by byla teprve zábava, co říkáš, Náměsíčníku?" zazubil se Sirius a s očividnou vášní se s Remusem začali navzájem pošťuchovat.

Trvalo ještě několik dalších hodin, než se hřbitov v Godrikově dole úplně vylidnil a atmosféra začala konečně připomínat rodinné rozloučení. Teprve tehdy jsme se konečně mohli my, pro které byl James daleko víc než jen hrdina národa, chytit pevně za ruce, pomodlit se a společně pozvednout hůlky k obloze.

„Na Jamese Pottera, člověka s nejryzejším srdcem, jakého jsem měl tu čest poznat," začal Alastor a konec jeho hůlky přitom osvítila hřejivě žlutá záře.

„Na Jamese Pottera, nejlepšího hráče famfrpálu na světě," usmála se Alice, a i ona namířila svou hůlku k nebi.

„Na Jamese Pottera, který se nikdy neptal, co pro vás může udělat; zkrátka to udělal." Remusovi se na konci věty lehce zlomil hlas, ač se to pokoušel zakrýt.

„Na Jamese Pottera, nejúžasnějšího přítele s těmi nejpitomějšími vlasy na světě," doplnil Sirius a vykouzlil mi tím na tváři lehký úsměv.

Já pozvedla hůlku k obloze jako úplně poslední.

Tou dobou už jsem bojovala se slzavým leskem v očích, stejně jako velká většina naší skupinky. Ve skutečnosti jsem byla hrdá na každou slanou kapku, kterou uronily. Znamenala totiž, že za sebou Jimmy zanechal nesmazatelnou stopu v srdcích všech svých přátel. A to bylo mnohem důležitější než veškerá sláva, které se mu po smrti dostalo.

„Na Jamese Pottera, lásku mého života a nejlepšího otce na světě. Jimmy, pro nás jsi byl vždycky hrdina. Nikdy nezapomeneme. Jednou se tam nahoře všichni zase sejdeme, tak nám tam drž místo. Milujeme tě."

Ze všech hůlek se zábleskem stříbrné záře vylétli patroni a společně ozářily pohasínající nebe. Obrovský chundelatý pes ve vzduchu prohnal pableskujícího vlka. Alastorův býk zahrabal kopytem a vyrazil vstříc obloze, následován párkem lvů patřících Longbottomovým. Jako poslední se vynořilo štíhlé tělo s dlouhýma nohama a majestátní šíjí, které vyběhlo z mé hůlky.

Tehdy se mi zatajil dech.

Už to nebyla laň – tělo zmohutnělo, šíje zesílila a zvířecí hlavu ozdobilo majestátní paroží. Jelen zatroubil a vyrazil v čele zářících zvířat, dokud se všichni do jednoho neztratili v dálce.

Nezbývala mi žádná slova. Smutek si znovu našel cestu k mému srdci a já pevně sevřela víčka k sobě. Pokoušela jsem si vybavit šťastné chvíle, které jsme s Jamesem prožily, jenže se všechny nakonec ztratily v mlze, potlačené zeleným zábleskem a vzpomínkou na bortící se dům.

„Necháte mě tu chvíli o samotě?" zašeptala jsem.

Nečekala jsem na jejich odpověď, věděla jsem, že mi bez řečí dopřejí chvíli soukromí, kterou jsem doteď postrádala. Potřebovala jsem se s ním rozloučit sama, bez publika.

Pomalým krokem jsem přešla přímo před tmavý náhrobek a klekla si na kolena. Konečky prstů přitom jemně pohladily slova, čerstvě vyrytá do černého mramoru.

__**James Potter  
27\. března 1960–31. října 1981  
Láska je tou nejmocnější magií na světě a odpovědí na jakoukoliv otázku**

„Jamesi," zamumlala jsem a hlas se přitom nejistě zatřásl, „Brumbál říkal, že Harryho prý ochránila tvá láska. Měla jsem tam být... třeba by ta má ochránila tebe. Můžeš mi to odpustit? Ani netušíš... u Merlina, tak moc mi chybíš."

Přerušilo mě hlasité vzlyknutí, které už jsem nedokázala potlačit. Rukama jsem si objala břicho a mírně se předklonila. Několik hořkých slz dopadlo na čerstvý hrob, ale zřejmě v nich nebyla žádná magie. Kdyby totiž láska byla láska všemocná, James by tu teď stál vedle mě.

„Bolí to tak moc, že nevím... nevím, jak mám žít dál. Jimmy, prosím, já už nechci být silná. Bez tebe jsem k ničemu. Jsem mizerná matka, mizerná čarodějka. Harry mě bude jednou nenávidět."

Chladný vítr se v tu chvíli prohnal hřbitovem a něžně rozvířil mé vlasy. Zavřela jsem oči a nechala se hýčkat jeho mrazivým dechem. Představovala jsem si přitom doteky Jamesových prstů, které se se mnou přišly rozloučit a utěšit můj žal.

Alespoň na krátkou chvíli mě tak konečně naplnil klid. Najednou jsem věděla, že je stále se mnou, a že už mě nikdy neopustí. I smrt je totiž krátká na lásku, jakou jsme sdíleli my dva. Nemohla nás rozdělit; ne úplně. Část mého srdce bude navždy patřit jenom jemu, až dokud se znovu nesetkáme.

„Miluju tě, Jamesi Pottere," zašeptala jsem nakonec, „a to se nikdy nezmění."

Mávnutím hůlky jsem vyčarovala svazek bílých lilií, kterými jsem ozdobila jeho čerstvý hrob. Ani teď, po všech těch uplynulých letech, je nenechávám uvadnout. Zůstávají tak nesmrtelnou připomínkou naší společné minulosti a bezstarostných časů, kdy jsme si ještě mysleli, že nám patří svět.

„Lily?" přerušil mé rozjímání hlas dávného přítele z dětství, jenž se toho večera rozhodl urovnat všechny křivdy, které mi kdy způsobil. Jako kdyby to snad bylo tak jednoduché.

„Severusi."


	6. V. Po stopách zášti

_Ve světě, kde je smrt lovcem, není čas na lítost nebo pochybnosti. Je čas jen na rozhodnutí._

_–_ **Carlos Castaneda**

Navzdory iluzím, které se v nás pokouší dnešní svět vyvolat, netrvá většina přátelství až do smrti. Blízcí lidé přichází, chvíli s námi pobudou a často zase odchází. Nemá cenu se kvůli tomu zlobit na život; to osud řídí všechny naše cesty.

Některá kamarádství nepřečkají dětství, jiná zničí první lásky a dospívání, další pro změnu rozdělí vzdálenost nebo neslučitelné názory.

Jenom pár vyvoleným je předurčeno zůstat ve vašem životě navždy, ale to rozhodně nebyl případ mě a Severuse.

Leželo mezi námi tolik křivdy, nahromaděné za všechny ty roky v Bradavicích, že nebylo cesty zpět. Už nikdy jsme nemohli navázat na ryzí a upřímné přátelství, jaké jsme sdíleli v dobách našeho dětství. Vyrostli jsme, dospěli a každý si vyšlapal svou vlastní životní cestu. Už nás nic nespojovalo, jenom kousek sladké minulosti, která se nikdy nemohla vrátit.

„Co tu děláš, Severusi?"

Zvedla jsem se od Jamesova hrobu, hřbetem ruky nenápadně otřela zbytky slz, a nakonec odhodlaně vystrčila bradu. Nemohla jsem dopustit, aby mě viděl zlomenou a na pokraji sil. Chtěla jsem vytvořit iluzi hrdé lvice, která bojuje až do posledního dechu, i když v tu chvíli nebylo nic vzdálenější pravdě.

„Chtěl jsem jen – Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, že mě to moc mrzí, Lily. Když jsem to slyšel – Merline, myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvá. Nepřežil bych, kdyby se ti něco stalo."

V očích měl tolik prosby a bolesti, že jsem mu to skoro uvěřila. Nechala bych se uchlácholit představou, že dorazil naprosto nezištně, aby mi pomohl v těžkých časech, jenže já věděla, že to nebyla pravda. Cokoliv Severus Snape udělal, bylo vždy jen a jen pro něj a ani tentokrát se na tom nic nezměnilo – jenom vycítil příležitost vetřít se mi zpátky do života, když byl jeho největší konkurent konečně pryč.

„Proč jsi nepřišel dřív? Když jsem slavila narozeniny. Když jsem se vdávala. Když se mi narodil syn. Proč teď, Seve?"

„Já – myslel jsem, že bys mohla potřebovat přítele. Chtěl jsem – pomoct," vydechl a jen stěží přitom potlačil ukřivděný tón; jenže já ho nepřeslechla. Cosi v mém nitru se vůči němu zatvrdilo ještě víc.

„Já mám přátele," odvětila jsem a na tváři přitom vykouzlila chladnou masku. „Ty, co se mnou byli celou dobu, když jsme přišli o Benjyho, o Fabiána s Gideonem, o Dorcas nebo o Marlene. Kde jsi byl ty, hm?"

„Já jsem–"

Znovu jsem ho přerušila. Nezajímalo mě, co mi chtěl říct, nezáleželo na tom. Nic, co řekl, mě nemohlo obměkčit, protože jsem dobře věděla, že za války stál na druhé straně barikády.

„Donášel Pánovi Zla? Paktoval se se svými kamarády smrtijedy? Sledoval, jak zabíjeli mé přátele jednoho po druhém? Je mi z tebe zle!"

„Lily," šeptl, tentokrát už plačtivě a zoufale. „Tohle nejsem já. Přece mě znáš. Řekni mi, kdy jsem o tebe přišel a já se to pokusím napravit. Prosím."

Rychle jsem překonala vzdálenost, která nás oddělovala a s prudkým škubnutím mu vytáhla levý rukáv až po loket. Objevil se vybledlý stín kdysi černého tetování, které jsem znala až příliš dobře. Jakmile jsem na obloze viděla zářit lebku, ze které vylézal had, věděla jsem, že mi ze života zmizel někdo další. Přinesla mi za těch pár let tolik bolesti, kolik jsem jen stěží zvládla unést.

„Přesně tehdy! Ve chvíli, kdy sis nechal tohle vytetovat, jsi mě ztratil navždy, Severusi! Nic, co řekneš a uděláš, to nedokáže změnit, rozumíš mi?!"

„Udělal jsem chybu, Lily. Strašnou chybu. Nemůžu to vzít zpátky, ale přísahám, že ti dokážu, jak moc pro mě znamenáš. Dej mi poslední šanci. Prosím."

Stál přede mnou; mírně přikrčený, se svěšenými rameny. Tmavé oči měl potažené slzami a tvářil se jako tehdy, za časů našeho dětství. Pořád si živě vybavuji toho osmiletého kluka, který mi ukazoval, jak pomocí magie přeměnit květiny na motýly. Najednou bylo všechno jinak. Teď mu bylo jednadvacet a na předloktí měl vytetované znamení zla. Kde se jenom mohla stát chyba?

Mou pozornost na chvíli upoutal nečekaný pohyb ve křoví, které se nepřirozeně zavlnilo. Přísahala bych, že jsem v něm zahlédla černý stín. Paranoidní reflexy zapracovaly bez váhání a já tak okamžitě namířila hůlku směrem, odkud jsem očekávala útok.

Žádný nepřišel. Okolí zůstávalo tiché a nehybné, až jsem se zastyděla za svou chvilku šílenství. Hůlku jsem ale neuklidila a rovnou jí obrátila přímo proti Severusovi.

„Nezasloužíš si další šanci," zavrtěla jsem hlavou, jako kdyby se před chvílí vůbec nic nestalo. „Ne po tomhle. Severusi Snape, zatýkám vás za vypomáhání Pánovi Zla. Budete podroben spravedlivému soudu a odsouzen na základě čarodějného práva."

Trhl sebou a výraz v jeho tváři se rychle změnil. Dokázala bych odhadnout přesnou chvíli, kdy se mu srdce rozlomilo na kusy. Skoro bych odpřisáhla, že jsem slyšela, jak se roztříštilo. Zřejmě pořád tajně doufal v mé odpuštění. Tahle naděje se ale ve zlomku vteřiny rozsypala na prach.

„To vážně uděláš?" šeptl a ani se nepokusil vytáhnout svou vlastní hůlku.

Dlouho jsem mlčela a sledovala jeho černé oči plné bolesti. I přes veškerou křivdu, kterou jsem pociťovala, mi ho bylo líto. Nedokázala jsem to. Nemohla jsem. Ve jménu našeho dávno ztraceného přátelství jsem sklopila hůlku k zemi.

„Ne," přiznala jsem neochotně, „ale už mi nikdy nechoď na oči. Pro mě jsi mrtvý."

Kdybych jen tehdy tušila, co vím teď – že to byl Severus, kdo řekl Voldemortovi o věštbě; že to on odsoudil Jamese k smrti – nikdy bych ho nenechala jít. Bez váhání bych ho proklela a zajistila mu místo v Azkabanu, aby tam zaživa shnil. Nic jiného si za svou zradu nezasloužil.

Chvíli mě ještě nevěřícně sledoval, než mu přes spodní víčka přetekly dvě zbloudilé slzy, které si našly cestu po tvářích, aby se nakonec rozplynuly v koutcích úst. Pochopil, že tohle už se nedalo napravit; že to byl poslední projev lásky, kterého se ode mě kdy dočká.

Využil ho a okamžitě se přemístil pryč. Zmizel mi ze života stejně rychle, jako do něj kdysi vstoupil.

Ztěžka jsem polkla. Přála bych si říct, že to nebolelo, jenže by to nebyla pravda. Severus měl v mém srdci vždycky své zvláštní místo, které jsem nedokázala zaplnit, ač jsem se o to mnohokrát pokoušela. Vděčila jsem mu za mnohé, jenže mě zklamal tolikrát, že už jsem v sobě zkrátka nedokázala najít odpuštění. Bylo příliš pozdě.

Nečekaný pohyb v zorném poli mi znovu rozproudil krev a já na poslední chvíli zastavila kletbu, která se chystala opustit špičku hůlky. Stanula jsem totiž tváří v tvář Siriovi. I on v ruce svíral svou dřevěnou ochránkyni; připravený se bránit, kdybych ho přece jen napadla.

„Skvělý reflexy, Potterová. Asi bych o tebe neměl mít takovej strach, co?" usmál se a bez váhání si uklidil hůlku za opasek. „Ale stejně nechápu, jak můžeš bejt v Řádu, když jsi tak příšerně měkká. Srabus si tohle ani v nejmenším nezasloužil."

„Ty mě šmíruješ, Blacku?" založila jsem si ruce na hrudníku a povytáhla přitom obočí."

„Jen si hlídám svoje teritorium," uculil se, ale v očích mu přitom chyběla tolik typická jiskra.

Konečně jsem měla možnost si ho pořádně prohlédnout. Ve tváři byl hubenější a pobledlejší, než jsem si ho pamatovala. Černé vlasy, na kterých si vždy tak zakládal, neměl udržované jako obvykle, ale stažené do neuspořádaného drdolu, ze kterého mu vypadávalo několik zvlněných pramenů. Připadalo mi, že během těch posledních týdnů zestárl snad o několik let.

Jak jsem asi musela vypadat já?

Mělké vrásky zkrabatily jeho čelo, když z tváře smazal i poslední zbytky úsměvu a nahradil ho provinilostí.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě v tom nechal. Já prostě nezvládl–"

„Nezlobím se," přerušila jsem ho okamžitě, „jsi tu teď. Hlavně, že jsi v pořádku. Měla jsem strach."

„Pojď ke mně, Potterová," zamumlal pohnutě a něžně si mě přitáhl do náruče.

Skryta v pevném objetí svého nejlepšího přítele jsem se konečně uvolnila. Mé ruce si okamžitě našly cestu kolem jeho pasu a nic mě v tu chvíli nemohlo uklidnit víc, než možnost zabořit hlavu do pevného hrudníku a zhluboka se nadechnout. Voněl jako domov; jako bezpečí.

On a Harry byli to nejbližší Jamesovi, co mi na světě zbylo. Spolu s ním se mi do života vrátila i síla bojovat proti tomu zatracenému osudu, který se nám poslední dobou nezdál být příliš nakloněn.

„Dostal jsem ho, Lils," zašeptal mi po chvíli příjemného ticha do ucha. "Chytil jsem tu práskačskou krysu."

Odtáhla jsem se na délku paží a zadívala se mu do očí. Byly chladné, stejně jako když dřív mluvíval o své matce. Patřily Blackovi, který byl nesmlouvavý, krutý a nepopiratelně poznamenaný temnou minulostí, která k němu nikdy nebyla příliš shovívavá.

„Ty jsi ho...?" dotázala jsem se nejistě.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „Chtěl jsem, ale nakonec jsem ho předal bystrozorům. Odsoudí ho a pošlou do Azkabanu. Smrt by pro něj byla až moc jednoduchá."

„Díky Merline," vydechla jsem a pocítila přitom hřejivé zadostiučinění.

Nikdy jsem nepatřila k pomstychtivým lidem, ale myšlenka na Petera ve mně probouzela jenom zášť a nenávist, žádnou lítost. Přála jsem si vidět, jak odchází v doprovodu mozkomorů rovnou do Azkabanu, a těšila mě představa, že se mu budou celý život vracet vzpomínky na to nejhorší, co kdy provedl. Doufala jsem, že bude trpět až do konce svých prašivých dnů.

„Lily?!"

Teprve po notné chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že jsem se zřejmě – se svým typicky nepřítomným výrazem – odmlčela na příliš dlouhou dobu a vyděsila tím svého společníka, který zrovna starostlivě studoval mou tvář.

„Promiň," vyhrkla jsem a prohrábla si přitom vlasy. „Já jen – Jsem ráda, že dostane to, co si zaslouží."

Lehce přikývl, otočil se čelem k Jamesovu hrobu a rukou mě přitom objal kolem ramen. Tiché souznění; přesně tak bych nazvala naše tehdejší rozpoložení. Už jsme nepotřebovali dál mluvit, potřebovali jsme jenom vzájemnou podporu a pochopení.

Stáli jsme před tmavým náhrobkem tak dlouho, dokud se k nám v tichosti nepřidal i Remus. Ten se postavil k mému druhému boku, a i on kolem mě ovinul paži.

Společně jsme došli až sem a společně budeme kráčet životem i dál. Sice s cejchem přeživších, ale přitom s vědomím, že dokud se máme, nikdy nebudeme na světě úplně sami.

„Dvanácteráku," promluvil Remus a mávnutím hůlky přidal na náhrobek zářící obrys jelena. „Pánové Náměsíčník a Tichošlápek slavnostně přísahají, že se za každou cenu postarají o ženu tvého života."

„I o tvého malého Bambiho," doplnil Sirius a poklepal přitom hůlkou na černý kámen. „Neplecha ukončena."

Modré čáry, vykreslující křivky parohatého zvířete, postupně bledly, až se ztratily úplně. Já ale věděla, že tam zůstanou navždy. Znala jsem i slova, kterými je budu moct přivolat kdykoliv se mi po nich zasteskne.

„Vzpomínáš si na poslední věc, kterou se James rozhodl rozloučit s Bradavicemi, Tichošlápku?" otočil Remus hlavu na svého přítele a v očích mu přitom lehce blýsklo.

Sirius se upřímně rozesmál a já přelétla očima z jednoho na druhého. Začínala jsem tušit zradu a o krok od nich ustoupila, abych se nakonec bezmyšlenkovitě rozeběhla pryč. Prokličkovala jsem mezi jednotlivými náhrobky rychlostí splašeného hrabáka a dorazila až k tmavé bráně vedoucí zpátky na ulici.

Tam mě chytili.

Jeden mi sevřel oba kotníky, druhý zápěstí a nehledě na hlasité protesty mě dotáhly až k místnímu rybníku. Několikrát mnou zhouply ze strany na stranu, aby mě nakonec s hlasitým výkřikem: „Polib za mě oliheň, Evansová!" hodili do vody.

Její mrazivá náruč mě okamžitě pohltila a ověnčila přitom rudé kadeře změtí bahna a řas. S hlubokým nádechem jsem protrhla vlnící se hladinu. Okolím se přitom rozléhal škodolibý smích obou pobertů, kteří se královsky bavili. Sirius se předloktím opíral o rameno předkloněného Remuse a z očí mu přitom tekly upřímné slzy veselí.

S námahou jsem se postavila na nohy, které se přitom neúnavně bořily do mazlavého dna, a obrátila hlavu k hvězdnému nebi.

„Myslím, že tihle dva pochopili význam slov _postarat se_ dost po svém, Jimmy. Jsi si jistý, že to jsou ti praví, hm?"

Pobavení z jejich tváří zmizelo stejně rychle, jako jsem já stihla vytáhnout hůlku z kapsy. Užívala jsem si záblesk paniky objevivší se ve chvíli, kdy jim došlo, jak moc velkou chybu udělali. Než vůbec stihli zareagovat, už mi oba dělali v ledové vodě společnost.

Tu noc se okolním tichem rozléhalo hravé cákání, neutuchající smích a škádlivé výkřiky sotva odrostlých dětí.

Ač nás srdce bolela a nezměrná tíha ztráty nás stále srážela na kolena, chtěli jsme dál žít a prožívat každý okamžik přesně tak, jako kdyby měl být poslední. Nemohli jsme totiž tušit, kdy přijde další rána osudu a vezme nám i zbytek vyměřeného času.

Láska a přátelství jsou totiž nesmrtelné; stejně jako vzpomínky na všechny milované, kteří nás opustili. Díky nim žijí v našich srdcích dál a my tak zůstáváme těmi nejbohatšími lidmi na světě. Až do hořkého konce. 


	7. VI. Po stopách času

_Najít krásu ve smutku, naději ve ztrátě a důstojnost v prohře – v tom je skutečné umění života_

– **Arthur Miller**

Čas utíká jako splašený, bez ohledu na naše štěstí nebo trápení. Nedokážeme ho zastavit, i kdybychom sebevíc chtěli. Nezbývá tak nic jiného, než se nechat vést na vlně osudu a doufat, že nás vyplaví na slunečné pláži plné písku a neodhodí nás místo toho na zrádné útesy, které by zničily i poslední zbytky našich odhodlání.

Život se od Jamesova pohřbu přestal počítat na hodiny a smrskl se na jednotlivé okamžiky, které rozhýbávaly misky vah na jednu nebo druhou stranu. Neustále jsem balancovala na tenké hraně mezi příčetností a zoufalstvím. Ostatní mi říkali, že čas zahojí všechny rány, jenže mě připadalo, že je jenom rozdmýchával, stejně jako vítr lesní požár.

Nic se nelepšilo.

Veškeré chvíle štěstí, které jsem prožívala hlavně díky Harrymu, ve mně nakonec stejně zanechaly hořkosladkou pachuť. Pokaždé jsem totiž skončila u jedné a té samé myšlenky – Jimmy tady měl být se mnou a vidět, jak jeho syn roste a objevuje svět. Nebylo fér, že mu to nejkrásnější v životě zůstalo navždy odepřeno.

První Vánoce bez něj jsem prožila v slzách i navzdory přítomností svých přátel. Po několika hltech skřítčího vína povolila stavidla a já následkem toho proplakala celou noc. Nikoho jsem k sobě nepustila; ani Alici, ani Siriuse. Zařekla jsem se, že to dokážu bez pomoci.

A přesně to mě ničilo nejvíc. Uvnitř jsem doslova křičela, ať mě někdo obejme a postaví zpátky na nohy, ale pro okolí jsem chtěla být silná a zvládnout to sama, stejně jako třeba Molly.

Viděla jsem ji v lednu na setkání Řádu. Působila sice unaveně, ale v očích jí zářilo tolik odhodlání, že jsem se cítila až podivně zahanbená. Nepoddala se smutku a jako správná lvice ze všech sil bojovala dál. Dokonce se jí podařilo chytit Dolohova – vraha jejích sourozenců Fabiána a Gideona. Obdivovala jsem ji.

V první čtvrtině roku dopadli bystrozorové ještě Rosiera a Mulcibera. Oba při útoku zemřeli.

I naši stranu postihly tragické ztráty – Elfias Dóže skončil u Munga, navždy upoutaný na lůžko, a Dedalus Kopál zemřel na začátku března následkem poleptání neznámým lektvarem.

V mém životě se postupně udála i spousta dalších věcí.

Zúčastnila jsem se Peterova procesu jako hlavní svědek a věnovala mu poslední pohrdavý pohled, než ho odvedli do Azkabanu. Brečel a prosil, ale soucitu se ode mě nedočkal.

Přečetla jsem si o sobě desítky článků v Denním věštci – většinou se týkaly mého domnělého šílenství nebo milostného poměru se Siriusem, Remusem či dokonce s Alicí a následných konspirací, že Harry vlastně vůbec není Jamesův. V prvních týdnech jsem kvůli nim často plakala, ale postupně mě přemohla otupělost.

Sledovala jsem, jak se Harry poprvé trefil camrálem do dětské famfrpálové branky a hlasitě ho přitom povzbuzovala.

Několikrát jsem se opila do němoty a zničila při svých následných záchvatech vzteku řadu různých věcí – od sklenic, až po dveře od svého pokoje. Remus mě jednou musel dokonce proklít, aby mi zabránil zdemolovat vybavení Řádu. Přicházely totiž chvíle, kdy jsem nenáviděla celý svět a dávala mu to patřičně najevo.

Mnohokrát jsem se omluvila oběma Longbottomovým za své chování a na oplátku strávila celé dny s Harrym a Nevillem ve víru dětských her.

Ještě víckrát jsem se pohádala se Siriusem, který bojoval se žalem po svém. I přes tisícero slibů často mizel a vracel se bez jediného slova až po několika dnech; občas dokonce plný šrámů a podlitin.

Při jedné obzvlášť divoké hádce, připadající na Jamesovy narozeniny, které nás oba rozrušily, jsem byla přítomná jeho úplně prvnímu nervovému zhroucení.

Já už jich za sebou tou dobou už měla hned několik.

Hádali jsme se přímo uprostřed domu Alice a Franka a bylo nám to srdečně jedno. Teprve teď si uvědomuji, jak příšerní jsme byli přátelé, a obdivuji jejich nezměrné pochopení, které nám oběma projevili. Nemyslím, že tenhle dluh vůbec někdy dokážeme splatit.

„Nechápeš to!" rozkřikl se na mě toho dne. Už měl dost upito, od rána totiž nedal z ruky láhev s ohnivou whiskey. „Byl to můj bratr! Moje jediná rodina! Byl tu pro mě tehdy, když tu nebyl vůbec nikdo jinej! A je pryč! PRYČ! Všechno je pryč!"

„JÁ jsem pořád tady, Siriusi! Podívej se na mě, hrome!" odsekla jsem a ukázala si přitom oběma rukama na hrudník. „Já jsem tu pro tebe!"

„To není to samý! Nikdy to nebude to samý, rozumíš?!"

Vyšlo z něj první hlasité vzlyknutí a já už věděla, co mělo přijít, jen jsem nečekala, že to bude tak zlé. Ve skutečnosti jsem byla překvapená, že v sobě dokázal tu bolest udržet tak moc dlouho. Uvnitř musel už nějaký čas trpět hůř než při útoku kletbou Cruciatus.

A já to nepoznala.

Nenáviděla jsem se za to, že jsem dopustila, aby se takhle cítil. Všechno potlačované zoufalství a bolest v něm v tu chvíli doslova explodovaly jako tříštivá kletba a zamlžily mu rozum.

Sáhl po ostré čepeli, která ležela na pracovní desce kuchyňské linky. Téměř jsem přitom zapomněla dýchat. Má hůlka tou dobou ležela na jídelním stole a než jsem ho stihla zastavit, dopadl na kamennou podlahu první pramen dlouhých černých vlasů. A po něm hned další a další.

Zoufale jsem sledovala, jak se Tichošlápkova největší chlouba, na níž si celý život tolik zakládal, snášela v chomáčích k zemi. Vím, že to byla drobnost – nešlo přece o život, jenom o vlasy – jenže na tom pohledu bylo něco beznadějně tragického. Zuby měl pevně zaťaté, po tvářích mu stékalo pár zbloudilých slz a nabroušený kov přitom zbrkle klouzal po hustých vlnách, které jsem mu tak ráda zaplétala do copánků.

Zlomilo mi to už tak dost zničené srdce.

Ocel cinkla o dlažbu, když Sirius povolil prsty a nechal nůž vyklouznout z dlaně, načež klesl na kolena. Ruce zabořil do krátkých zubatých vlasů, které působily až podivně nepatřičně, a nakonec se rozkřičel. V jeho hlase bylo tolik bolesti a zoufalství, že se mi úzkostí sevřel žaludek. Řval z plných plic, dokud mu stačil dech a hlasivky nezačaly s chrapotem protestovat.

Už jsem ho nedokázala jen mlčky sledovat. Musela jsem mu nějak pomoct.

Klekla jsem k němu a pokusila se mu silou odtáhnout ruce od hlavy. Bojoval se mnou jako kdyby mu šlo o život. Vzdor z něj ale postupně vyprchával, až konečně dovolil mým dlaním opatrně obejmout jeho krk. Palci jsem mu přitom něžně přejet přes tváře zarostlé tmavým strništěm a lehkým tlakem nadzvedla jeho hlavu výš.

„Dýchej," zašeptala jsem a zhluboka se přitom nadechla a vydechla. Následoval mého příkladu a pokusil se srovnat svůj dech s tím mým. „Dívej se na mě, jen na mě, ano?"

Skelným pohledem konečně vyhledal moje oči. Ani nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam takhle klečeli a sledovali jeden druhého, ale nakonec jsem dosáhla svého. Napětí v jeho tělo konečně povolilo a já tak mohla pevně přitisknout své čelo na to jeho.

„Zvládneme to, Siri," zamumlala jsem a ani se přitom nepokoušela zadržovat slzy, které si hledaly cestu po mých tvářích. Viděla jsem v něm sebe. Připadala jsem si stejně tak zlomená jako byl on, a přitom jsem ho přesvědčovala o něčem, čímž jsem si sama nebyla vůbec jistá. „Máme Remuse, máme Alici s Frankem a máme jeden druhého... Až dokud se nezřítí obloha."

„Až dokud nevyhasnou hvězdy," zašeptal na oplátku a pevně stiskl víčka k sobě, přičemž zesílil tlak na moje čelo.

„Až dokud nás nepohltí stíny, Tichošlápku."

Tahle slova jsme si my tři, společně s Jamesem, často opakovali před jakoukoliv misí, na kterou nás poslal Řád. Pro všechny případy; kdyby se náhodou něco až příliš zvrtlo. Nic neznamenaly a nemohly nic změnit, ale přesto v nich zůstávala jistá forma chlácholivé naděje.

Teprve potom se nechal Sirius pevně sevřít v mé náruči.

Vložila jsem do ní všechnu zbývající lásku, kterou mé zničené srdce ještě dokázalo vyrobit. Nebylo to moc, ale neměla jsem co jiného nabídnout. Přála jsem si udělat o tolik víc – pro něj, pro sebe, pro Harryho, pro celý svět – jenže jsem nevěděla co.

Jak jsem vlastně vůbec mohla chtít někomu pomáhat, když jsem sama žila u svých přátel jako nějaká troska? Takhle to dál nešlo. Něco se muselo změnit.

Všechno tohle nakonec přispělo k mému největšímu rozhodnutí. Třetího dubna – přesně sto padesát čtyři dní po Jamesově smrti – jsem se vrátila domů.

Řád nechal náš dům opravit a uvést do původního stavu, kdybych si tam přála znovu žít. Dlouho jsem se tomu bránila. Nakonec jsem ale pochopila, že je čas postavit se zpátky na vlastní nohy. Nemohla jsem pořád někomu viset na krku. Musela jsem se konečně sebrat a pokračovat dál. Harry potřeboval mámu, ne nevyrovnanou starší sestru.

Domov by měl být totiž místem, kde prožíváte ty nejkrásnější chvíle svého dětství. A já si nic nepřála víc než v Godrikově dole takové místo vytvořit. Chtěla jsem, aby byl Harry tím nejšťastnějším dítětem na světě a aby měl tolik lásky, kolik jen zasluhoval.

A přesně tohle byl můj úkol; první krok na cestě za lepší budoucností, kterou jsem si přála pro svého syna stvořit.


	8. VII. Po stopách útěchy

_Nikdo přece neví, co musí druhý vytrpět. To nemůže nikdo změřit, zůstává to tajemstvím, které každý nosí v sobě. Přesto však se vyskytnou hodiny útěchy a odškodnění._

**\- Klaus Mann**

Noční můry se staly jedinou jistotou mého života; nejvěrnějšími společníky, kteří mě každou noc pronásledovaly do říše snů. Postupem času jsem si k nim dokonce vytvořila velice zvláštní vztah – byly totiž jedinou šancí, jak stále vídat Jamese a já si zoufale přála udržet v sobě vzpomínku na něj co nejdéle to šlo.

Nehledě na cenu.

Pohled jeho oříškových očí mě po večerech provázel často. Namlouvala jsem si, že na mě stále dohlíží a dělá mi společnost, abych si nepřipadala tak moc sama. Byla to hloupost. Teď už vím, že jsem se upínala k nesmyslné naději a všechno tím ještě zhoršovala. Ty představy ve mně totiž zbytečně oživovaly lidskou touhu po lásce a objetí, kterých se mi nedostávalo.

Osamocené noci bývaly ještě daleko temnější a tíživější od doby, kdy jsem je začala trávit v našem starém domě. Postel byla beznadějně prázdná a neexistoval nikdo, kdo by mě mohl utěšit ve chvílích, kdy mě strašily záblesky zeleného světla.

V prvních dnech jsem sice spávala s Harrym, jenže má dobrodružství do krajin nočních můr ho pokaždé nepříjemně rozrušila a já ho nechtěla takovým způsobem ovlivňovat.

Musela jsem se s tím naučit poprat sama.

Noc, co noc. Jeden zlý sen za druhým. Probouzela jsem se s hlasitými výkřiky, kdy můj zoufalý hlas, volající Jamesovo jméno, rezonoval pokojem a prosytil přitom vzduch tíhou minulosti, která se snoubila s ledovým potem a hořkými slzami.

Ani ten červencový večer nebyl žádnou výjimkou. Zároveň to byla ale první noc, kdy mohl můj nedobrovolný nářek slyšet i někdo jiný.

Sirius totiž po těžkém dni, kdy mi pomáhal sestavit dětské hřiště pro Harryho, usnul v obýváku na gauči. Nevadilo mi to. Byla jsem ráda za společnost, jenže jsem nečekala, že bude Black svědkem mých nočních epizod.

„Lils?" ozvalo se mezi dveřmi. Spěšně jsem si přitáhla kolena k hlavě a opřela si o ně čelo, abych se na něj nemusela podívat. Styděla jsem se za své slabosti. „Všechno v pořádku?"

„Jen se mi něco zdálo," zamumlala jsem a doufala, že to Siria odradí a nechá mě samotnou se svými bolestmi.

Tichošlápek nicméně nepatřil k lidem, kteří by se nechali tak lehce odbít. Přešel k mé posteli a posadil se na její okraj.

„Posuň se, Potterová," strčil do mě ramenem a já se mírně neochotně uhnula, aby se vešel vedle.

„To tady jako chceš spát se mnou?" zabručela jsem rozladěně a přitáhla si peřinu blíž ke krku.

„Nikdy na to nezapomeneš, slibuju," pronesl sarkasticky a zatlačil mě zpátky do lehu, aby mě následně zachumlal až po uši do peřiny. Hned nato se chystal odvalit na druhou stranu postele a uložit se tam ke spánku.

Zastavila jsem ho. Zbrkle jsem chytila jeho ruku těsně nad loktem a zabránila mu tím v pohybu.

„Ne na jeho místo!"

Vím, že to byla absurdní žádost, jenže já ho tam zkrátka nemohla nechat ležet. Jamesova strana postele zůstávala netknutá od doby, kdy jsem se vrátila domů. Pořád byla cítit jako on. Dopomáhala tomu jemná vůně jeho parfému, kterou jsem pravidelně obnovovala.

Jistěže to bylo hloupé a nesmyslné, jenže já ho zkrátka potřebovala cítit; potřebovala jsem jeho společnost, abych nezešílela.

„Jasně, promiň," přikývl a ani se nad tím zvláštním požadavkem nepozastavil. Lehl si blíž ke mně, jen tak bez deky, a po chvíli se otočil na bok, aby na mě dobře viděl. „Máš noční můry často?"

Neochotně jsem přikývla: „Každou noc. Občas se bojím jít spát."

„Víš, kdy jsem se takhle cejtil já?" zeptal se a podepřel si přitom hlavu rukou. „V sedmdesátým devátým, když jsem zabil prvního smrtijeda. Ani nevím, jak se jmenoval. Byl to kluk starej asi jako já. Nikdy dřív jsem ho neviděl, ale od tý noci už jsem na něj nikdy nezapomněl. Pořád vidím ten strach, co měl v očích, když umíral."

„O tom jsi mi nikdy nevyprávěl," šeptla jsem a pomalu přitom přestávala myslet na svá vlastní trápení.

„Každej máme svý tajemství nebo ne?"

„Ty jsi jich měl ale vždycky víc než ostatní," pousmála jsem se. „Tajemný Sirius Black, postrach bradavických děvčat."

„Dodávalo to mojí image tu správnou hloubku," zasmál se. „A na holky to dost zabíralo."

„Na mě to působilo jen do chvíle, kdy jsem zjistila, co jsi za vola," rýpla jsem si škádlivě.

„No dovol! A kdy jsi na mě změnila názor, co?"

„Nezměnila. Jen jsem si zvykla."

„Jsi příšerná, Potterová!" zavrtěl pohoršeně hlavou a konečně si ji položil na polštář. „Už se s tebou odmítám dál bavit. Radši spi."

Věnovala jsem mu poslední letmý úsměv, než jsem se otočila na bok, zády k němu.

Za ty roky našeho přátelství jsme sdíleli stísněný prostor na spaní nesčetněkrát. Ať už to bylo při letních přespávačkách, při misích řádu, nebo když jsme s obavami očekávali Jamesův návrat během nejkrutějších dnů války. Nebylo na tom vůbec nic zvláštního.

Až do toho večera.

Najednou mi to připadalo jiné – nepatřičné – a přitom jsem vůbec nechápala proč. Ve chvíli, kdy se ke mně Sirius nevědomky lehce přitiskl, jsem totiž poprvé pocítila podivné bodnutí provinilosti.

Vyděsilo mě to. Měla jsem chuť s křikem utéct z místnosti a přespat na gauči, jenže uklidňující teplo cizí náruče mě nakonec přece jen udrželo na místě. Musela jsem přesvědčit sama sebe, že to byl jenom další z mých nesmyslných výstřelků. Sirius byl totiž kromě Harryho první, kdo se mnou tuhle ložnici od loňského podzimu sdílel, a to bylo zřejmě hlavní příčinou absurdních výčitek. O nich jiného nešlo.

Jakmile jsem si srovnala myšlenky v hlavě, netrvalo mi příliš dlouho konečně zase usnout. Zbytek noci jsem nakonec zvládla bez jediného zlého snu, za což jsem mohla zřejmě vděčit Siriově přítomnosti. Dokonce jsem spala déle než obvykle; mnohem déle.

Vzbudil mě až Harryho křik.

Vyskočila jsem z postele tak rychle, že mi peřina málem podtrhla nohy. Z nočního stolku jsem sebrala hůlku a vyběhla z ložnice. Teprve v půlce schodiště jsem si uvědomila, že můj syn ve skutečnosti nekřičel; on výskal. V pozadí hrála mudlovská hudba šedesátých let a skrz všechny ty rock'n'rollové rytmy jsem jasně slyšela Harryho smích.

S hlubokým výdechem jsem se opřela o zeď na schodišti a div přitom neshodila jednu z pohyblivých fotografií. Starostlivě jsem ji narovnala a zadívala se přitom na své mladší já v Jimmyho náručí. Šlo o náš svatební den. Oba jsme na sobě měli slavnostní oblečení, smáli se a občas spojili rty v něžném polibku.

Byly to časy, kdy jsme si ještě naivně mysleli, že se sny plní. Dala bych cokoliv za to, aby se vrátily zpátky.

Konečně jsem odtrhla zrak od vzpomínek a zbytek schodiště sešla o poznání klidněji, i když mi srdce ještě stále zběsile bušilo prvotním zděšením. Zastavila jsem se až mezi dveřmi do obývacího pokoje a tam se opřela ramenem o dřevěnou zárubeň. Pohled, který se mi naskytl, dodnes patří k mým nejoblíbenějším okamžikům z Harryho dětství.

Tančil se svým kmotrem přímo uprostřed místnosti. Sirius ho držel za obě ruce a můj syn přitom nadšeně péroval v kolenou. Každou chvíli s výsknutím poskočil. Obzvlášť, když ho Tichošlápek několikrát protočil pod rukou. Už dlouho jsem neviděla nic, co by mě naplnilo větším štěstím než pohled na ty dva ve víru tance.

Teprve po notné chvíli jsem se rozhodla přerušit jejich zábavu a konečně promluvila: „Měli jste mě vzbudit dřív. Připravila bych vám snídani."

„Máma!" vyjekl Harry nadšeně a rozeběhl se ke mně. Jednou sice v návalu vzrušení zakopl o vlastní hračky a dopadl na kolena, ale nic si z toho nedělal. Bez jediného ubreknutí se zase zvedl a co nejrychleji ke mně docupital, natáhl se na špičky, aby mě mohl chytit za ruku, a hned nato mě táhl do středu místnosti.

„Takže mámu taky vezmeme mezi sebe?" zeptal se Sirius a se šibalským úsměvem mrkl na mého syna.

„Jóó!" tleskl Harry vesele.

Neváhala jsem, chytila oba za ruce a přidala se k jejich hrám. Za bezmezné nadšení, zářící v těch nejkrásnějších zelených očích na světě, to rozhodně stálo. Přesně tohle byly chvíle, kdy vám svět vrací veškerou bolest a křivdu, kterou vám kdy způsobil. Nic v životě nedokáže překonat pohled na štěstí vašeho dítěte. Už jenom pro tyhle pomíjivé chvilky stojí za to žít.

Se Siriusem jsme nepřestali tančit ani potom, co se Harry unaveně svalil na zadek. Stále nás totiž sledoval se širokým úsměvem na rtech a nemotorně se přitom roztleskal. Rozhodně jsme ho nechtěli zklamat.

„Kde bereš u Merlina tu energii, Blacku?" zasmála jsem se zadýchaně, když mě několikrát roztočil pod rukou, až se mi zamotala hlava.

„To je další z mejch tajemství, Potterová," zakřenil se škodolibě a přitáhl si mě zpátky k tělu prudčeji, než původně plánoval. Oba jsme zavrávorali a jen tak tak udrželi balanc. Díky Merlinovi za to, protože propadnout zadkem skrz skleněný stůl by nejspíš nebylo dvakrát příjemné.

Rozesmála jsem se a pevně se ho chytila za ramena, abych získala ztracenou stabilitu.

„První tajemství odhaleno: Nejsi zas tak dobrý tanečník."

„Hrome, dařilo se mi to tajit tak dlouho," uchechtl se a jednou rukou se mi přitom pokusil z očí odstranit rudé rozlítané vlasy – ty se totiž při otočkách dostaly do mého obličeje a bránily mi tak ve výhledu – nicméně v tom nebyl příliš úspěšný. „Sis je tam přilepila, ne?"

Pobaveně jsem zavrtěla hlavou a projela si kadeře prsty, abych je odhrnula z tváře.

„Teď už je tvé aristokratické srdce spokojené, co?"

Kriticky se na mě zahleděl, načež mi vlasy jediným pohybem ruky hodil zase zpátky do obličeje.

„Takhle to bylo vlastně daleko lepší."

„Hele!" zabručela jsem a znovu si uvolnila výhled. „Nemůžu za to, že je má krása natolik oslepující, že se na mě nedokážeš dívat, ale já se přece nenechám omezovat!"

„Musím se k tomu vyjadřovat?" uculil se a rty přitom zkroutil do úsměvu, který jsem na jeho tváři neviděla už hodně dlouhou dobu.

Až tehdy mi došlo, jak moc mi tenhle Sirius chyběl. Jeho spontánnost, bláznivé nápady i jeho smích. Natolik jsem si zvykla na vážnou stránku jeho osobnosti, kterou od Jamesovy smrti tak často ukazoval, že jsem skoro zapomněla, jak bezprostřední kluk to kdysi býval.

S úsměvem jsem sledovala uvolněný výraz v jeho obličeji a ani si přitom neuvědomila, že mě druhou rukou ještě stále pevně držel kolem pasu. Napadlo mě to až ve chvíli, kdy se od vchodu ozvalo hlasité zakašlání.

„Stlejda!" výskl Harry a rozběhl se k Remusovi, který už očividně nějakou dobu stál v místnosti.

Ten ho okamžitě zvedl do náruče a hravě s ním zatočil ve vzduchu, aby vzápětí svou pozornost přenesl zpátky na nás dva.

Tou dobou už jsme od sebe se Siriusem stáli dobrý metr, jenže mě se z nepochopitelného důvodu do tváří neustále hrnula krev. Na rozdíl od Blacka, který se nezdál být nikterak rozhozený.

„Přišel jsem vyvést ven našeho kolouška, ale vypadá to, že spolu s ním vyvenčím i Tichošlápka, co říkáš, Lily?" pousmál se a taktně přitom přešel mé očividné rozpaky.

„Jasně," přikývla jsem s úsměvem a lehce si přitom odkašlala. „Ale jenom na krátké vodítko a nenech ho očůrat kdejaký roh, hm?"

„Zase jste se proti mně spikli," odfrkl si Sirius pobouřeně a bez váhání vyrazil ke dveřím. „Jak já k tomu přijdu?"

Remus na jeho poznámku nijak nereagoval a radši vysadil Harryho na botník, kde mu začal starostlivě obouvat botičky. Siri mezitím ve skříni našel vhodnou čepici, kterou nasadil na černé rozcuchané vlásky, a dokonce nezapomněl sbalit ani lahvičku s čajem a náhradní plenu.

Koutky mi při pohledu na ty tři vyletěly do širokého úsměvu.

Pravda byla, že ač Harry přišel o otce, díky Remusovi se Sirim určitě nebude ve svém životě postrádat mužský vzor. Měl kolem sebe tolik lidí, kteří ho bezmezně milovali, že se nikdy nebude cítit opuštěný.

A to bylo koneckonců jediné, na čem opravdu záleželo.


	9. VIII. Po stopách rozhodnutí

_Nic neodhalí charakter člověka tak, jako když shledá, že v jeho životě nadešel čas rozhodnutí._

**– Jeanine Frost**

V životě přijdou chvíle, kdy začínáte věřit, že se vše v lepší obrací, kdy si myslíte, že se svět po dlouhé době konečně otáčí správným směrem. Přesně tehdy ale často přichází další rány osudu a ani u mě tomu nebylo jinak.

V jedné chvíli jsem si užívala první větu, kterou Harry vyslovil – Sirius s Remusem se z něj očividně snažili vychovat druhého Jamese Pottera, protože zněla: „Sem kvál světa!" – v té druhé už jsem ale kráčela rychlým krokem skrz chodby Nemocnice svatého Munga a zmateně hledala ten správný pokoj.

Ve spletitých chodbách jsem se ztratila hned několikrát. Trvalo mi dobrých dvacet minut, než jsem konečně našla místo, po kterém jsem celou dobu pátrala, a to se mě snažilo nasměrovat hned několik sester, na které jsem po cestě narazila.

„U Merlina, Alice!" vydechla jsem, když mě nohy nakonec dovedly na to správné místo.

Ležela na nemocničním lůžku, tělo plné stále otevřených ran – některé z nich pokryté prosáklými obvazy, jiné úplně odhalené – a vypadala tak zuboženě, že mi do očí okamžitě vyhrkly slzy. Po jejím boku seděl zoufalý Frank, který křečovitě svíral drobnou ruku své manželky. Byl pobledlý, s tmavými kruhy pod očima od nedostatku spánku, a s výrazem vyděšeného zvířete zahnaného do kouta. Při zvuku mého hlasu sebou trhl a okamžitě na mě zaměřil svou pozornost. Všimla jsem si, že se ve skutečnosti tvářil hůř než Alice, která se pousmála hned, když mě zaslechla.

„Lily," zamumlala tlumeně, ale přitom s upřímným nadšením.

„Co přesně se stalo?" vyhrkla jsem zděšeně a přisedla si na druhou stranu postele. „Kdo ti to udělal?"

„Šedohřbet," sykla nenávistně. „Napadl mě na hlídce. Myslím, že mě měl odvést někam pryč. Když se mu to nepovedlo a já ho odzbrojila, vrhnul se na mě rukama i zubama."

„Zahojí se to?" zeptala jsem se ustaraně a sevřela v dlani její ruku.

„Prý mi nejspíš zůstanou ošklivé jizvy," povzdechla si lítostivě.

Netrápilo ji to ovšem tolik, jak bych byla očekávala. Očividně byla se svými ranami smířená; značily totiž její obrovskou odvahu, tolik typickou pro studentku Nebelvíru.

„A Fenrir?"

„Zmizel," zavrčela rozladěně. „Stihla jsem poslat patrona, ale on utekl dřív, než dorazili bystrozorové. Je nás moc málo. Pořád mají navrch, i bez Pána Zla."

Přikývla jsem. Její slova mi rezonovala v hlavě a nutila mě přemýšlet víc, než bylo zdrávo. Praly se ve mně dva pocity, které byly až příliš protichůdné, než aby dokázaly existovat společně. Byl čas vybrat si jeden z nich, jenže já nevěděla který.

„Franku?" oslovila jsem svého očividně unaveného kamaráda. „Běž si na chvíli odpočinout, zůstanu tu s ní."

„Nechci ji tu nech–" začal, ale jeho žena ho nenechala domluvit.

„Lily má pravdu. Jdi si lehnout, vypadáš hůř než já. Tady se mi nemůže nic stát."

Frank si zhluboka povzdechl, ale nechtěl se s Alicí hádat. Jenom ji tak něžně políbil na čelo, zašeptal vyznání lásky a nechal nás v pokoji o samotě.

Bodlo mě z toho u srdce. Pokoušela jsem se potlačit svou závist, ale nedařilo se mi to. Měli jsme s Jamesem podobně silné pouto a ti dva mi občas až bolestně připomínali, že já o tuhle sounáležitost přišla. Byla jsem přesvědčena, že už nikdy takový pocit znovu nezažiji.

Ještě chvíli jsem mlčela a bojovala přitom s návaly emocí, které se o mě pokoušely. Teprve potom jsem zvedla pohled na zbídačenou Alici.

Upřeně mě sledovala, jistě se pokoušela odhadnout, na co jsem zrovna myslela.

„Ať se rozhodneš jakkoliv, podpořím tě," zašeptala a stiskla přitom prsty mou ruku. „James zemřel pro něco, co jste si pro Harryho oba přáli. Nemůžu tě nutit, ale ty dobře víš, že jsi jedna z nejlepších. I jediný člověk nás teď může dělit od vítězství. Obě víme, že válka tak úplně neskončila. Zatím jsme vyhráli jednu velkou bitvu, ale ještě není konec."

„Já vím," přikývla jsem s povzdechem. „Mám strach. Přece nemůžu dopustit, aby Harry přišel i o mámu. Kdo by mu pak zbyl?"

„I já se bojím," pousmála se Alice, "ale chci pro Nevilla lepší svět. Bez válek, bez smrtijedů, bez té zvrácené čistokrevné ideologie."

„Myslíš, že něčeho takového můžeme dosáhnout?"

„Vím to!" přikývla rozhodně.

„Nechápu, kde bereš tu vůli, Al. Šedohřbet tě málem roztrhal na kusy a ty přitom pořád věříš."

„Co jiného mi zbývá, Lil?"

Usmála jsem se.

Měla pravdu – kromě naděje nám toho příliš mnoho nezůstávalo. Všichni jsme doufali v lepší a bezpečnější svět pro naše děti a udělali bychom naprosto cokoliv, aby nemusely vyrůstat ve válce. Teď už jsme chápali, že každé vítězství něco stojí, a my nemohli nabídnout nic míň, než naše bezpečí a vlastní životy. Byla to sice sázka bez jakékoliv garance, ale já už věděla, že musím do banku hodit i svůj vklad. Žádná jiná varianta neexistovala.

Domů jsem se ten večer vracela naplněná odhodláním a novou silou, kterou jsem chtěla obrátit proti zlu; pro Harryho, protože můj syn si zasloužil mnohem víc než život ve strachu. Byl tím, kdo porazil Pána Zla – cílem, na který se jednou zaměří každý smrtijed v zemi.

A to jsem nemohla dopustit, i kdybych kvůli tomu měla zemřít.

V obývacím pokoji na mě čekal Sirius, který se ten den nabídl, že Harryho pohlídá. Sledovali společně mudlovskou pohádku a Tichošlápek se jí zdál být daleko zaujatější než můj syn.

„Jsem doma, miláčci," upozornila jsem na sebe a během chvilky už svírala v náručí Harryho, který mě přiběhl přivítat.

„Už?" otočil na mě Siri hlavu a tvářil se téměř zklamaně. „Ještě jsme to nedokoukali."

„A já vám v tom snad bráním? Dám si ještě sprchu a přidám se k vám, hm?"

„Jo, dobře," přitakal Black s očima už zase přilepenýma na obrazovku televize.

Pobaveně jsem zavrtěla hlavou, políbila Harryho do vlasů a vyrazila do patra, kde jsem si dala dlouhou horkou sprchu, která konečně trochu odplavila stres dnešního dne. Hned po ní jsem na sebe oblékla své nejoblíbenější zelené pyžamo s tančícími dortíky a sešla zpátky dolů.

„U Merlina, proč máš na sobě tohle pyžamo?!" zhrozil se Sirius a zakryl přitom Harrymu rukou oči.

„Co je na něm špatného?" zeptala jsem se nechápavě a otočila se kolem dokola, hledajic na svém oblečení skvrny nebo díry, ale ať jsem koukala, jak jsem koukala, žádnou jsem nenašla.

„Je to to nejpitomější pyžamo na světě! Neuč Bambiho nosit takový věci!"

Harry se smál a tahal přitom Siriovu ruku pryč ze svého obličeje. Tvářičky měl přitom začervenalé teplem vycházejícím ze zapáleného krbu i z vlastního kmotra, kterému seděl na klíně.

„Laskavě mu neříkej Bambi!" zabručela jsem a přisedla si k nim na zem. „A proč ti to pyžamo tak vadí, hm?"

„Mám k tomu svoje důvody, Potterová," uchechtl se a podepřel si přitom bradu rukou.

„To mě zajímá," uculila jsem se a pokusila se vzít si svého syna ze Siriovy náruče. Marně. Držel se ho jako klíště a nespokojeně přitom zakňoural. Radši jsem ho proto nechala být, abych se vyhnula hysterickému výstupu, které ovládal na jedničku s hvězdičkou.

„Přesně si vzpomínám, kdy jsem ho na tobě viděl poprvé. Bylo to o prázdninách mezi šestým a sedmým ročníkem. Přijely jste s Marlene na víkend a stanovali jsme u Potterovejch na zahradě, vzpomínáš?"

S úsměvem jsem přikývla.

Jistěže jsem si vzpomínala. Ten večer jsme s Jamesem seděli venku pod hvězdným nebem a povídali si až do rána. Tehdy jsem poprvé ucítila podivné bodnutí u srdce, když na mě upřel pohled svých čokoládových očí a já začínala chápat, že jsem dočista ztracená.

„Tou dobou jsem si o tobě ještě myslel, že jsi tak trochu upjatá a nafoukaná princezna, a nechápal, co na tobě Dvanácterák viděl; bez urážky."

„Cože?!" vyhrkla jsem ublíženě. „Kamarádil ses s Jamesem a o mě sis troufal myslet, že jsem nafoukaná? Svatá Morgano, to jsi mě teď chtěl urazit?"

„Necháš mě domluvit, Potterová? Zdá se, že jsi pořád stejně nesnesitelná jako kdysi!"

Praštila jsem ho polštářem, který jsem sebrala z gauče, přímo do hlavy. To se očividně velice líbilo Harrymu, takže jsem to ještě dvakrát zopakovala.

„To, aby sis měl na co stěžovat, Blacku!"

Ukřivděný výraz, který se mu objevil v obličeji, když se pokoušel zkrotit rozcuchané vlasy, byl rozhodně k nezaplacení. Koutky mi cukaly potlačovaným smíchem a nemohla jsem se mu ani podívat do očí, abych nevyprskla.

„Víš co? Nic ti neřeknu. Už jsem se rozmyslel, nezasloužíš si to!" zabručel mírně rozladěně.

„Povídej, prosím," zamrkala jsem na něj nevinně, až protočil oči v sloup.

„No fajn. Jen jsem chtěl říct, že ten večer sis vzala tohle pyžamo, sebrala Jamesovi brýle a předvedla jeho naprosto dokonalou imitaci. Pochopil jsem, že vůbec nejsi tak nudná, jak jsem si myslel," zakřenil se.

„Takže jsi mě potom přestal nemít rád nebo tak něco? To mě rozhodně těší," ušklíbla jsem se na oplátku a vůbec přitom netušila, kam svým prohlášením mířil.

„Ne, spíš jsem se do tebe tenkrát šílené zakoukal a nějakou dobu nevěděl, co se sebou."

„Cože?!" vyjekla jsem překvapeně. „Ty? U Merlina, jak dlouho to trvalo?"

Svým přiznáním mě neuvěřitelně zaskočil. Nikdy jsem si nevšimla, byť i jediného náznaku, že by mě tenkrát vůbec vnímal jako děvče. Vlastně jsme si dřív nebyli příliš blízcí, alespoň do doby, kdy jsem začala chodit s Jamesem a pustila tím do svého života i jeho. Teprve potom se z nás postupem času stali kamarádi na život a na smrt. Ani tak mě ale nenapadlo, že se na mě kdy mohl koukat jinak, než jako na vysněnou dívku svého nejlepšího přítele.

Chvíli mě pobaveně sledoval, než konečně odpověděl: „Znáš mě. Pár lahví ohnivý whiskey a problémy byly vyřešeny. No zkrátka, už tehdy bylo to pyžamo pitomý a dětinský a nic se na tom nezměnilo," rýpnul si pobaveně. „A teď ty."

„Co já?" zeptala jsem se nechápavě.

„Jaký bylo tvoje nejtrapnější zabouchnuti?"

Na chvíli jsem si schovala hlavu do dlaní, abych zakryla červeň hrnoucí se do tváří a příliš se neměla k odpovědi.

„To ti nemůžu říct."

„Ale notak, přece to nemůže být horší než moje přiznání, no ne?" uchechtl se.

„Fajn, fajn. Byla jsem jednu dobu šíleně zamilovaná do Remuse," pípla jsem a doufala, že mi třeba nerozuměl.

Bohužel rozuměl moc dobře, protože měl prakticky okamžitě oči navrch hlavy a narovnal se přitom v zádech.

„To myslíš vážně? Svatá Morgano, jak k něčemu takovému došlo?"

„Bylo to v pátém ročníku. Hodně jsme se spolu učili před NKÚ a on byl vždycky takový – však víš – hodný, chápavý, chytrý. Byla jsem do něj blázen," nervózně jsem se zasmála. „Na konci května, těsně před zkouškami, jsem ho políbila. Totálně bez rozmyslu a úplně jak nějaká praštěná puberťačka. Merline, děsně jsem ho tím vyděsila. Začala jsem příšerně koktat a namluvila mu, že se se mnou Marlene vsadila, že to neudělám."

Sirius mě sledoval s pootevřenými ústy a tvářil se přitom jako kdybych mu právě teď dala ten nejkrásnější vánoční dárek.

„Chceš mi říct, že Remus netuší, že jsi z něj byla paf?"

„Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a prohrábla si přitom s povzdechem vlasy. „Řekneš mu to hned, jak ho uvidíš, co?"

„Promiň, nedokážu udržet tajemství. Teda, ty hodně důležitý jo, ale tohle k nim nepatří," zasmál se a trochu se přitom zasnil. „To si tak hrozně užiju."

„Že já radši nemlčela," povzdechla jsem si lítostivě a zahleděla se přitom na svého syna, který už široce zíval, unavený po perném dni. „Je pozdě, půjdu ho uložit, hm?"

„Jasně," přikývl okamžitě, „a já vyrazím domů, ať tu pořád nestraším."

„Ty nikdy," pousmála jsem se a zvedla se zpátky na nohy, abych se mohla se Siriem rozloučit.

Následoval mého příkladu, posadil Harryho na gauč a plácl si s ním.

„Tak zase zítra, chlape. Dobrou noc."

„Doblou, stlejdo," odpověděl můj syn spokojeně a natáhl se přitom po svém plyšovém jednorožci, který seděl v rohu gauče.

Vyprovodila jsem Tichošlápka ke dveřím a tam se hlavou opřela o zárubeň. Něco ve mně si přálo, aby tu se mnou zůstal. Cítila jsem se s ním daleko líp než sama, jenže jsem si uvědomovala, že je to hloupost. Sirius měl svůj vlastní život a já si ho nemohla ze sobeckých důvodů uzurpovat jenom pro sebe. To by nebylo správné.

„Určitě jsi v pořádku, Lils?" zeptal se mě ustaraně a mezi obočím se mu přitom objevila drobná vráska. „Víš kvůli Alici, a tak."

„Zvládnu to," odvětila jsem a pokoušela se přitom o bezstarostný tón. „Děkuju, žes pohlídal Harryho, a vlastně... tak nějak... i za všechno ostatní."

„Pro tebe cokoliv," usmál se a já se přitom natáhla na špičky, abych ho mohla přátelsky políbit na tvář.

Že to byl hloupý nápad, jsem pochopila hned záhy.

Nešlo o nic zvláštního ani nemístného, jenže mě se přitom až nepříjemně sevřel žaludek. Mohla za to jemná kořeněná vůně cedrového dřeva a kardamonu, která vycházela z jeho kůže; omamné tajemství orientu přinášející touhu po dalším večeru, stejně jako sultán toužil po další pohádce od Šeherezády.

Zbrkle jsem se odtáhla a vyhnula se přitom pohledu jeho šedých očí. Nevím, jestli si všiml mého podivného chování nebo zaznamenal tu zvláštní atmosféru, která najednou zahustila vzduch, ale jedním krokem vzad mezi námi vytvořil odstup, který mi pomohl v návratu do reality.

„Dobrou noc, Lily," dostal ze sebe spěšně a vyrazil pryč, aniž by čekal na mou odpověď.

Z kapsy přitom vytáhl krabičku cigaret, z níž jednu vyndal a sevřel ji mezi rty. Já už tak mohla jen sledovat, jak drobné červené světélko hořící neřesti pomalu mizelo ve tmě.

Bylo mi do breku.

Nerozuměla jsem sama sobě a tehdy jsem si ještě ani v nejmenším nedokázala připustit, co se za tím vším ve skutečnosti skrývalo. Nebylo nic jednoduššího, než svést své pocity na emočně vypjatý den; nic jiného totiž přece nepřicházelo v úvahu. Člověk ale bohužel nedokáže poručit svému podvědomí, které si občas jde svou vlastní cestou, navzdory našim přáním i přesvědčením.

Tu noc se mi poprvé nezdálo o Jamesovi. I přesto jsem se ale probudila s přidušeným výkřikem. Do snů se mi totiž vkradly představy, které jsem sama sobě nedokázala odpustit. Rty, které se v nich toužebně tiskly k mému horkému tělu, totiž vůbec nepatřily mému muži.

A přesně v té chvíli jsem si poprvé připadala jako zrádce; jako nevěrná manželka zasluhující pouze odsouzení a opovržení.

Nenáviděla jsem se za to.

Nejhorší ze všeho byla skutečnost, že tohle nebyl soupeř, se kterým bych mohla bojovat kouzly a důvtipem. Šlo o souboj s vlastním nitrem, jež dokázalo být tím nejzákeřnějším nepřítelem na světě, a já se obávala, že by bylo daleko jednodušší porazit stovku mozkomorů než jednu vtíravou myšlenku na jemnou vůni orientu, přinášející do mého života klid a hřejivý pocit bezpečí. 


	10. IX. Po stopách oslav

_lověk by měl využít každé vhodné příležitosti k oslavě. Život se již postará o to, aby se nenaskytla příliš často._

**– Geisler**

Narozeniny jsou téměř vždy důvodem k oslavám a platí to dvojnásob v případě, že se slaví další rok života našich dětí. Obzvlášť matky v těch vzácných chvílích prožívají hořkosladký pocit radosti, smíšený s touhou zastavit neúprosný proud času. S těžkými srdci sledují, jak jejich drobečci rostou, stávají se samostatnými, a nakonec musí s obavami čekat, až je přestanou potřebovat úplně.

To zatím naštěstí nebyl Harryho ani Nevillův případ.

Jejich druhé narozeniny rozhodně nepatřily k událostem, při kterých bychom se s nimi měli loučit a plakat, že už odchází do světa. Ještě je měla čekat dlouhá cesta na cestě k dospělosti; jenže my věděli, že i ta uteče stejně rychle a nezastavitelně jako voda v řece.

Slavili jsme na rozlehlé zelené zahradě plné květin a stromů, která patřila Longbottomovým. Díky nespočtu ochranných kouzel, na nichž se nás podílela velká většina, jsme si mohli dovolit alespoň na jeden den nechat stranou obavy a užívat si zaslouženého odpočinku.

Alici už tou dobou pustli od svatého Munga do domácího léčení, i když ještě stále musela každý druhý den docházet za lékouzelníky. Rány se jí totiž stále špatně hojily a občas trpěla velkými bolestmi, které byla ovšem ochotná bez váhání snášet, aby mohla trávit co nejvíc času se svým synem.

Zahrada byla toho dne pečlivě vyzdobená a opatřená různorodými dekoracemi. Všude poletovaly pohyblivé balónky ve tvaru nejrůznějších zvířat, které prozpěvovaly oblíbené dětské melodie. Piňata v podobě jednorožce, naplněná nepřeberným množstvím cukrovinek, visela na nejnižší větvi starého ořešáku, který na zahradě domu zasadil už Frankův pradědeček, a podlouhlé stoly se prohýbaly pod nejrůznějšími dorty a zákusky – byly tam nadýchané kremrole, sirupové košíčky, domácí fondánové cukroví od Molly Weasleyové a další a další pochutiny. Zkrátka radost pohledět.

I lidí se sešlo víc, než jsem očekávala. Téměř každý v těch temných časech uvítal možnost trochu se odreagovat. Pozvali jsme blízké přátele ze školy, prakticky všechny členy Řádu, i ty, kteří sice nepatřili k samotnému odboji, ale pomohli, kdykoliv bylo třeba a samozřejmě i všechny jejich ratolesti.

Společně jsme sfoukli svíčky, rozbalili dárky a užívali si neutuchajících úsměvů ve tvářích našich dětí, které právě prožívaly nejkrásnější dny jejich životů. Výskaly, mlsaly nejrůznější cukrovinky a hrály si bez jediné myšlenky na zlo, které se stále prohánělo ulicemi Británie. To trápilo jenom rodiče a bylo to tak správně – vždyť naším úkolem bylo udržet jejich nevinnost nedotčenou, co nejdéle to bude možné; ať už by nás to mělo stát cokoliv.

Uhlídat tu rozjívenou smečku ratolestí byl téměř nadlidský výkon, ve kterém jsme se s ostatními matkami střídaly, jak jen to šlo. Na mě vyšla směna těsně po poledni, takže jsem v tom největším letním horku běhala od dítěte k dítěti a nevěděla, kam koukat dřív.

„Rone, nejez ten písek. Je to fuj!" oklepala jsem malému zrzkovi, vrstevníkovi mého syna, ruce od drobného poprašku, který si zrovna s labužnickým úsměvem strkal do pusy.

„Frede! Georgi! U Merlina, nezavírejte Nevilla do toho domečku!" křikla jsem po rozdováděných dvojčatech, načež jsem se musela prudce sklonit a vyhnout se letícímu dětskému koštěti, které se prohnalo těsně kolem mé hlavy.

„Doro! Dávej přece pozor na ostatní! Remusi, prosím pomoz mi a chyť Nymfadoru s Charliem, než odletí někam na druhý kout světa!"

Bylo to jako hlídat hejno splašených švábů. Spadl mi obrovský kámen ze srdce, když se Remus nabídl a pomáhal mi udržet celé to stádo na uzdě, protože mě samotné už pomalu docházely síly. Bylo skoro neuvěřitelné, jak moc dala zabrat taková skupina rozjívených dětí.

Nejhorší ze všech byla bez debat čtyřletá Weasleyovic dvojčata. Za jedno odpoledne se jim podařilo popatlat bratra Percyho od hlavy k patě bahnem, omylem zapálit Frankovou hůlkou napůl rozbitou piňatu a nakonec se schovat pod jeden ze stolů, který zakrýval až na zem květovaný ubrus, a smát se panice, ve které jsme je všichni zoufale hledali.

Do toho jsem za sebou ještě vláčela ocásek v podobě Billa z Weasleyovic bandy. Nejstarší z bratrů měl v září nastupovat do Bradavic a ten den se ode mě prakticky nehnul. Vyptával se na školu, na to, jaké bylo postavit se Vy-víte-komu, nebo jaká jsou má oblíbená kouzla a proč. Vlastně byl na jedenáctileté dítě až překvapivě bystrý a bezprostřední. Už tehdy jsem tak nějak tušila, že z toho kluka jednou vyroste primus; zkrátka to měl v sobě.

V pět odpoledne má směna u dětí konečně skončila a já předala pomyslné žezlo vlády Molly. S neskrývaným nadšením jsem se unaveně sesunula na židli vedle tmavovlasé ženy, která přijala naše pozvání na poslední chvíli.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi přišla, Andromedo," usmála jsem se, a přitom si nalila skleničku skřítčího vína, které tu Tonksová již nějakou dobu popíjela.

Rozhodně nebyla sama, kdo nedostal přiřazenou směnu u dětí, obcházel s věčně plnou skleničkou všechny své známé.

„Nymphadora potřebuje trochu kontaktu s ostatními dětmi. Izolace jí vůbec neprospívala," vysvětlila mi okamžitě a já chápavě přikývla.

Její manžel byl mudlorozený a během války se musel skrývat, aby náhodou nedošlo k neštěstí. To samozřejmě trochu poznamenalo i malou Doru, která měla občas problémy komunikovat s jinými dětmi.

„A kde je vůbec Ted?" změnila jsem téma a ochutnala přitom jednu z delikátních jednohubek, která připravovala Emmeline Vanceová; jedna z mladších členek Řádu, která celý den okatě nadbíhala Siriusovi.

„Musel do práce," vzdychla a podepřela si hlavu rukou. „Na ministerstvu je pořád příšerné rušno. Zrovna dneska došlo k nějakému drobnému útoku na mudly. Nikdo naštěstí nezemřel, ale jsem si téměř jistá, že jsou za tím smrtijedi."

„Alastor mi říkal, že jsou několika z nich na stopě. Určitě je brzy všechny pochytají a bude tu zase bezpečno."

„Tomu bych ráda věřila, ale myslím, že to nebude tak jednoduché. Kdokoliv může být přívrženec," ztišila hlas do naléhavého šepotu. „Podezírám Walburgu, že jich pár schovává; nebo minimálně ví, kde je najít."

„Myslíš Siriova matka?" vyhrkla jsem překvapeně. „Nevěděla jsem, že patří ke smrtijedům."

„Nepatří," zavrtěla hlavou, „ale sympatizuje s jejich ideologií, což z ní dělá nebezpečného člověka. Od té doby, co zemřel Orion a zmizel Regulus, je to s ní ještě stokrát horší."

Zachmuřila jsem se. Občas bylo tak lehké zapomenout, jak moc byl svět stále prolezlý zlem do všech koutů. Ještě pořád se nedalo mluvit o absolutním bezpečí, a to platilo především pro mého syna, jak mi všichni bystrozorové rádi a často připomínali. Díky Merlinu, že si to Harry zatím neuvědomoval – právě s nadšeným úsměvem postrkoval po trávníku kočárek, ve kterém spala Ginny, a Neville mu u toho nezapomínal asistovat. Byli dvojka k pohledání.

Přibližně kolem sedmé byla většina dětí zahnána do domu Longbottomových, kde už pro ně byl připravený celý jeden pokoj na spaní. Povolení zůstat o něco déle měl už jen Bill, Dora a Charlie a zdálo se, že ani nikomu jinému z Řádu se nechtělo odcházet předčasně. Byla to první možnost k oslavám za hodně dlouhou dobu a všichni členové očividně čekali na večer, aby se konečně mohli pustit do něčeho ostřejšího.

Spolu se slunečními paprsky ze mě pomalu vymizela i povznášející atmosféra narozenin. Harry už dávno odpočíval spolu s ostatními a já pomalu ztrácela chuť družit se. Našla jsem si daleko přívětivějšího společníka a tím byla lahev ohnivé whiskey. Zkrátka jsem využila jedné noci, kdy můj syn nespal doma, a zatoužila na chvíli zapomenout na všechny své starosti. Už dávno jsem sice věděla, že alkohol není odpovědí, ale aspoň dával na chvíli zapomenout otázkám.

Zvedla jsem pohled od své skleničky a s hlavou podepřenou rukou jsem se zahleděla směrem k Siriovi. S černovlasou Emmeline po boku strávil prakticky celý den. Povídali si, špičkovali se a Emm se ho s očividnými vedlejšími úmysly neustále dotýkala. Čím víc v sobě měl Tichošlápek alkoholu, tím víc jí začínal její vstřícnost oplácet.

Zrovna jí cosi zašeptal do ucha, načež se rozhihňala jako puberťačka. Nalila jsem si další skleničku.

„Kéž by ses udusila," zamumlala jsem sama pro sebe jedovatě, když dlouhovlasá čarodějka vyprskla smíchy, až se rozkašlala.

„Lily! Lily!" vyrušil mě Bill, který právě přiběhl ze zahrady a v ruce přitom svíral velkou kytici lučního kvítí. „Všiml jsem si, že jsi smutná, tak jsem ti natrhal tohle."

Oči se mi zalily dojetím, když jsem si od zrzka převzala květiny. Nádherně voněly. Weasleymu zářily oči nadšením, když jsem si ji se širokým úsměvem pečlivě odložila do široké sklenice s vodou.

„Děkuju moc, Williame."

„Zatančíš si se mnou?" usmál se vstřícně a já ho zkrátka nedokázala zklamat; jak bych jenom mohla.

Připojili jsme se na parketu k Charliemu tančícímu s Dorou, která mu v nestřeženou chvilku během tance vlepila pusu na tvář. Nevypadal, že by se kvůli tomu zlobil. Frank Longbottom protáčel na parketu Andromedu, mírně přiopilou skřítčím vínem, a Kingsley Pastorek jim k tomu vesele poklepával nohama do rytmu.

Vládla tu až překvapivě přívětivá nálada a z dětské oslavy se pomalu začala stávat párty pro členy Řádu a jejich blízké. Zřejmě to nebylo na škodu. Všichni si potřebovali vydechnout a chvíli nemyslet na Damoklův meč visící nad našimi hlavami.

Velice brzy jsem se ale vrátila ke své opuštěné lahvi, která na mě čekala jako věrný přítel. S každým dalším loknutím se mi rozlévalo teplo končetinami a dělalo mi menší problémy nezírat směrem k těm dvěma tmavovlasým hrdličkám, sedícím opodál na lavičce. Pohled na ně mě z nějakého důvodu rozčiloval.

„Už bys neměla pít," doporučil mi Remus, který si přisedl přímo naproti mně.

„Tak sleduj," odvětila jsem mírně podrážděně a vyprázdnila další panák.

„Ale notak," pokusil se mi znovu domluvit, „nechovej se jako ten idiot támhle. Vždyť už je na mraky," kývl hlavou směrem k Siriovi, který si právě dopřával další skleničku brandy, jež mu Emmeline s nadšením dolívala.

„Jo, všimla jsem si," zabručela jsem a sáhla po lahvi, kterou přede mnou ale Remus odsunul pryč. „Jsem už velká holka, Remi. Dokážu za sebe rozhodovat sama, nemyslíš?"

„Nejsem si tak docela jistý," přiznal, a přitom ke mně natáhl ruku. „Pojď si místo pití radši zatancovat."

„Nechci tancovat," zaprotestovala jsem jako malé dítě a zabrousila přitom pohledem k velkému altánu uprostřed zahrady, kde hrála muzika a na provizorním parketu se stále pohybovalo několik lidí.

„Když ti tancování nepomůže, slibuju, že si tu pak sednu s tebou a vypijeme spolu tu lahev až do dna, co říkáš?" navrhl mi Remus s letmým úsměvem a já se proti své vlastní vůli musela zasmát.

„Vždyť ty skoro nepiješ."

„O to větší sranda to bude," uculil se a já se nakonec opravdu nechala přesvědčit. Už jenom kvůli myšlence, že bych mohla mít tu čest vidět přiopilého Lupina – to za pár minut tance rozhodně stálo.

Ve výsledku jsem byla ráda, že jsem se nechala přemluvit a vyšla si s ním na parket. Spokojeně jsem mu ovinula ruce kolem krku a čelo si opřela o jeho rameno. Rozhodně to bylo o něco lepší, než do sebe lít jeden panák za druhým, to jsem musela uznat. Remus mi při tanci vyprávěl o nové čokoládovně, kterou otevřeli na Příčné ulici, a do které se prý musíme s Harrym určitě zajít podívat. Údajně tam mají tolik druhů čokolád, kolik jsem nikdy v životě pohromadě neviděla.

Podařilo se mu téměř nemožné. Za pár chvil jsem se konečně uvolněně smála a zapředla s ním rozhovor o cukrovinkách, které jsme kdysi na škole tak rádi mlsali.

Rozplývali jsme se společně nad nadýchanými koláčky, které se doslova rozpadaly v puse a pokaždé nás překvapily novou příchutí, nebo nad složitě zdobenými dortíky, jež tak rád vyráběl jeden z domácích skřítků v kuchyni. S radostí nám je pekl na přání – k Siriovým narozeninám vyrobil úžasný dort, na jehož polevě se vyjímala celá galaxie, v čele se souhvězdím Velkého psa, a pro Jamese upekl naprosto dokonalou zlatonku.

Byly to skvělé časy.

Byl by to možná i skvělý večer, kdyby nás při tanci nepřerušila kousavá poznámka z úst našeho nejlepšího přítele: „Nějak jsi ztratil výšku, Remusi, nezdá se ti?"

Sirius tím zřejmě narážel na Lupinovu dlaň, která mi spočívala na bedrech místo v pase. Nebylo to nijak intimní gesto, ale Tichošlápkovi se na něm zřejmě něco nezdálo. Když byl ovíněný, často býval až přehnaně rýpavý a hádavý. Vždycky bylo lepší klidit se mu z cesty a počkat, až vystřízliví, ale to teď nebylo tak úplně možné.

„Starej se laskavě o sebe, Tichošlápku," odvětil Remus s klidem sobě vlastním.

„Řeknu ti vtip, Náměsíčníku jo? Je to sranda," uchechtl se, ale nebyla v tom ani trocha pobavení. „Věříš, že do tebe byla tady Potterová blázen? Chvíli jsem vás sledoval; jste spolu ohromně roztomilí, tak mě napadlo, že by vám to mohlo pomoct v tom, co tady právě děláte; ať už je to cokoliv," ušklíbl se.

Tahle informace Remuse na krátkou chvíli očividně vyvedla z míry a já bych se nejradši propadla do země. Několikrát překvapeně zamrkal, ale naštěstí včas usoudil, že tohle teď není, vzhledem k situaci, zrovna nejvhodnější téma k hovoru. Byla jsem mu za to popravdě ohromně vděčná, protože tohle byl rozhodně dost tenký led.

„Jsi opilý, Siriusi. Měl bys jít domů," odvětil Lupin a spustil ze mě ruce.

„Ale tak nekaž zábavu, Remusi," uculil se s cynickým úsměvem. „Jen jsem si chtěl tady s Potterovou zatancovat. Hned ti ji vrátím; přece bych ti nekazil večer, Náměsíčníku."

Jenom jsem lehce přikývla směrem k Remusovi, který čekal na můj signál. Kdybych s ním nechtěla tančit, postaral by se o to, tím jsem si byla jistá. Stejně jako jsem věděla, že si o tom s Tichošlápkem pohovoří okamžitě, až bude jeho přítel alespoň trochu při smyslech.

„Říkáš nesmysly, Siriusi," zasyčela jsem okamžitě, když jsem se chytila jeho rukou a stiskla je o něco silněji, než by se při tanci mělo. Mohl za to vztek. Nejradši bych ho na místě nakopla do holeně, možná klidně do obou.

„Hele, to je v pohodě," prohodil a rozhodně přitom vypadal jako kdyby to myslel smrtelně vážně. Já ale slyšela ten zvláštní tón, který mu podbarvoval hlas; byl to potlačovaný vztek, který se tak rád projevoval občasným úšklebkem. „Co bych to byl za člověka, kdybych neměl radost z toho, jak vypadáte spokojeně."

„Vůbec nevíš, o čem mluvíš," protočila jsem oči.

„Jak myslíš," ušklíbl se a ve mně už se pomalu začínala vzteky vařit krev.

„A co je ti vlastně do toho, hm?" naježila jsem se a nevědomky přitom zvedla hlas.

„Vůbec nic, Potterová. Vůbec nic," potvrdil Sirius, ale jeho oči přitom říkaly něco úplně jiného. Sledoval mě tak upřeně, že jsem se začala nervózně ošívat.

„Tak vidíš! A teď by ses měl vrátit ke svému vlastnímu namlouvání, nemyslíš si?" vypustila jsem ze sebe bez přemýšlení a až pozdě si uvědomila, jak hloupě to znělo.

„Co máš proti Emmeline?" naklonil Sirius hlavu zvědavě na stranu. Stejně jako to dělával v černém kožichu, ačkoliv v psí kůži u toho vypadal o dost roztomileji.

„Vůbec nic, Blacku. Vůbec nic," odsekla jsem po jeho vzoru, jenže jsem v sobě nedokázala udržet další příval slov, které mi na jazyk samovolně posílala ohnivá whiskey. „Celý den se po tobě plazí jak úponice a za mnou jsi nepřišel ani jednou. Až když už pomalu nevíš o světě a já se dobře bavím, najednou přijdeš? Udělala jsem ti snad něco, že se mi mstíš?"

„Já–" zarazil se Sirius. „Neudělala, jen – u Merlina, promiň," vydechl nakonec k mému překvapení. „Máš pravdu."

„Nemůžeš se za všechno jenom omluvit a doufat, že to tím vyřešíš!" prskla jsem naštvaně. „Měl bys začít přemýšlet ještě před tím, než to uděláš! Zase jsi to všechno zkazil! Občas... občas tě tak děsně nenávidím!"

Bez váhání jsem z něj spustila ruce a rozešla se pryč z parketu. Neohlédla jsem se ani jednou, i když jsem cítila spousty očí, které mi doslova propalovaly záda. Místo toho jsem ze stolu sebrala poloplnou láhev whiskey a bez jediného rozloučení vyrazila k domovu.

Sirius mě tu noc příšerně naštval. Svým způsobem to byl jeden z nejlepších dnů, jaké jsem od Jamesovy smrti prožila, a on ho zkrátka musel zničit. Stačilo mu k tomu jenom pár hloupých vět, které vypustil z pusy. Jenže takový on zkrátka byl – temperamentní, zbrklý a nevypočitatelný. Nikdy jsem se na něj nedokázala zlobit dlouho, protože jsem ho přesně takového brala.

Tentokrát to ale přehnal!

Doma jsem dopila většinu whiskey, rozbila ve vzteku jednu vázu na květiny, která byla původně umístěná na dřevěném baru v kuchyni, a nakonec jsem zůstala sedět na vyvýšené židličce s očima zarudlýma od pití i pláče. Nenáviděla jsem svou slabost; byla jsem až příliš hrdá na to, abych si ji dokázala přiznat, a tak jsem musela trpět.

Utápěla jsem se ve vlastní sebelítosti až do chvíle, kdy se místností rozeznělo hlasité zaklepání na dveře.

Tehdy jsem ještě nemohla tušit, že byl tenhle zvuk předzvěstí něčeho, co mi mělo změnit celý život. Občas totiž na prahu pomyslné křižovatky života stojí osud, čekající, jestli ho pozvete dál, aby mohl přinést novou budoucnost, nebo mu zabouchnete před nosem v naději, že budete moct i nadále prodlévat ve vzpomínkách.

Někdy je načase zavřít oči a udělat krok do neznáma. A já ho udělala. 


	11. X. Po stopách touhy

_Touhy nás oslepují a my se často mýlíme. Ale když se vzdáme touhy, celý život se stane omylem._

**– Romain Rolland**

V životě neexistuje příliš mnoho věcí, na kterých by opravdu záleželo, i když si můžeme myslet opak. Ve výsledku je jedno, jestli jsme bohatí nebo chudí, jestli jsme ze Zmijozelu nebo z Nebelvíru; nezáleží dokonce ani na našich přesvědčeních. To jediné podstatné je totiž zdraví, rodina a přátele.

Už moje maminka se mě pokoušela naučit pokorné skromnosti. Přála si, abych se těšila i z toho mála štěstí, které si pro mě život nachystá. Tvrdila, že všechno se děje z nějakého důvodu, a že nejsme v postavení, abychom kritizovali cesty osudu.

Pak zemřela. Harrymu bylo sotva půl roku, když si naši jednoho večera vyrazili za kulturou do Londýna. Smrtijedi toho dne vyhodili do vzduchu budovu divadla. Díky Řádu jsem se o útoku dozvěděla do dvaceti minut a na vlastní oči tak viděla temné znamení zla, vznášející se na obloze nad doutnající budovou plnou mrtvých lidí, budovou, která pohřbila i mé rodiče. Bylo mi sotva dvacet, když mi Pán zla vzal i ten poslední střípek dětství, který ve mně tehdy ještě zůstával.

Když si k sobě Merlin o několik měsíců později vzal i Jamese, často jsem vzpomínala na matčina slova a hledala v nich útěchu. Marně. Ani zdaleka jsem nebyla tak ctnostná a skromná, jakou si mě přála mít. Od života jsem chtěla mnohem víc, než jsem dostávala. Zkrátka jsem nedokázala žít s permanentní pokorou a jako spousta jiných jsem se nechávala zlákat svody neřestí – vztekem, alkoholem, touhou. Byla jsem jenom člověk a měla spousty chyb; některé malé, některé větší, ale za všechny jsem musela dřív nebo později zaplatit.

A hledat pravdu na dně lahve byla jedna z mých největších slabostí.

Slézt z barové židličky, na které jsem doteď seděla a popíjela, byl pro mě ten večer téměř nadlidský úkol. Jakmile se mé nohy dotkly země, zavrávorala jsem a jen má vlastní zvědavost mě donutila dojít otevřít dveře, do kterých někdo stále neúnavně bušil.

„Ale ne," povzdechla jsem si rozladěně, když jsem střetla oči s nezvanou návštěvou. „Dneska už ne, Siriusi, jasné?"

Chtěla jsem zavřít a vrátit se ke své skleničce, ale on strčil mezi křídlo a zárubeň svou nohu, aby mi zabránil přibouchnout mu dveře před nosem. Hned nato na ně zatlačil a já neměla dost síly, abych je udržela na místě, tak jsem prostě rezignovala a s neurčitým mávnutím rukou ho pustila dovnitř. Nemělo cenu se s ním přít.

Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, pravděpodobně bych ho na místě proklela a vyhodila ze svého domu, jenže tohle byl Sirius a má tolerance vůči jeho výstřelkům byla občas až nezdravě vysoká.

Neodradila mě dokonce ani viditelná zlost, zářící v přimhouřených šedých očích. Na pravé tváři se mu vybarvovala čerstvá rudá podlitina, která jenom podtrhovala punc divokosti, jenž z něj v tu chvíli sálal. Já ale neměla strach. Pes, který štěká, totiž obvykle nekouše, a u Tichošlápka to většinu času opravdu platilo.

Ani jsem se nezeptala, co se mu stalo, na to jsem byla ještě příliš rozladěná, takže jsem jenom přešla zpátky ke kuchyňské lince, opřela se o ni zády a v ruce znovu sevřela skleničku se zlatavou tekutinou.

Došel přímo přede mě, zlostně mi z dlaně vytrhl pití a s prásknutím ho položil na pracovní desku za mými zády.

„Můžeš mi to laskavě nějak vysvětlit?" zavrčel nepříjemně a ruce si položil kolem mě, abych nemohla nikam odejít.

„Já tobě?!" vyprskla jsem a zpupně založila paže na hrudníku. „Ty sis začal! Nechápu, proč jsi tak vyletěl na Remuse!"

„Jo, to už jsem slyšel i od něho," ušklíbl se a ukázal si na rudnoucí skvrnu na tváři. „Praštil mě. V životě jsem ho neslyšel takhle nadávat. Nechceš mi vážně tvrdit, že mezi váma dvěma nic není, že ne? Jsi pro něj jak nějaká modla!"

„U Merlina, i kdyby bylo – co je ti sakra po tom?" zavrčela jsem. „To ty tu věčně nejsi! On je! Pomáhá mi kdykoliv může, mezitím co ty oblbuješ ženský!"

„Tak to se ti strašně omlouvám. Já jsem vůbec netušil, že jsme tvoji otroci, drahá Potterová! Jsi totálně padlá na hlavu! Přiznej si konečně, že se svět netočí jenom kolem tebe!"

„Já si přece nikdy nemyslela–" zalapala jsem po dechu a měla chuť mu vytnout takový políček, že by se z něj jen tak nevzpamatoval. Místo toho jsem ale jenom zaryla nehty do vlastních dlaní a cítila přitom, jak mi vlastní hněv barvil tváře do ruda. „–nikdy jsem vás do ničeho nenutila!"

Zatím jsem nebyla ve stavu, kdy bych si dokázala přiznat, že na jeho slovech byla, byť i jen trocha, pravdy. Možná jí bylo dokonce mnohem víc než jenom trocha. Chtěla jsem je mít oba na blízku, a to čistě ze sobeckých pohnutek. Záleželo mi hlavně na tom, aby bylo lépe mě; nikdy jsem se jich nezeptala, jestli nechtějí žít svůj vlastní život bez toho, abych jim visela na krku. Brala jsem to zkrátka jako samozřejmost.

Nejspíš jsem neměla.

„Ani trochu si nevážíš toho, co pro tebe děláme! A ještě mi pověz tu pohádku, žes to nebyla ty, kvůli komu teď Emmeline tráví zbytek večera s hlavou v míse!"

Skrze rty se mi prodralo pobavené uchechtnutí, které jsem bohužel nedokázala potlačit. Sáhla jsem pro sklenici s pitím a chtěla si srknout, když mi ji znovu vytrhl z ruky a hrubě položil na původní místo.

Popravdě na mě udělalo dojem, jak dobře mě znal.

Jistěže jsem to byla já. V pomatení smyslů mi přišlo jako skvělý nápad při odchodu z oslavy poupravit obsah jejího pití, když se od něj s ustaraným pohledem zvedla a vyrazila na parket za Siriusem. Zřejmě jsem s Poberty strávila až příliš mnoho času, který se na mě nesmazatelně podepsal.

„Nestarej se," sykla jsem, jelikož mě navztekalo, že mi neustále sahal na pití. „Nikdo tě nenutí tu se mnou být. Tak zmiz! Běž si žít svůj život beze mě! O nic jiného očividně nestojíš!"

„Jsi blázen," odvětil chladně a pevně přitom zatnul čelist.

Rýsovala se mu pod několik dní starým strništěm, které začal nosit až v posledních měsících. Působil v něm starší, dospělejší. Kdybych ho neznala, netušila bych, že stojím před dvaadvacetiletým klukem.

Byli jsme tak mladí, a přitom tak moc zničení; ovládáni svými vnitřními démony, kteří nám do uší neustále šeptaly své ďábelské lži – a my jejich svodům podléhali až příliš často. Věřili jsme jim a ztráceli tím sami sebe.

A já obzvlášť.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a zády se opřela o pracovní desku. Chlad v jeho hlase mě konečně donutil zmlknout a zamyslet se nad sebou. Už tehdy jsem zalitovala některých slov, která jsem vypustila z pusy, jenže by byl nesmysl pro ně brečet; stejně se nedaly vzít zpátky.

Neměla jsem dost sil ovládnout vlastní jazyk, natožpak ještě tělo, které v jeho přítomnosti doslova žadonilo o kontakt a já se přitom ze všech sil snažila nebrat na něj zřetel. V touze zapudit takové myšlenky jsem sklopila hlavu a upřela pohled na tkaničky svých kecek.

„Máš pravdu," zašeptala jsem nakonec. „Nejspíš jsem blázen."

„Lils," odpověděl nakonec smířlivě a položil mi ruce na tváře, aby mi mohl zvednout hlavu výš. „Nejsi. Občas je toho zkrátka... trochu moc. Věř mi, moc rád bych s tebou byl častěji, ale já... hrome, nemůžu. Prostě nemůžu."

„Chápu to," přikývla jsem a vděčně položila dlaně na jeho hrudník. „Máš svůj život. Promiň, chovám se jako dítě."

Jeho srdce mi bušilo přímo pod prsty a já vlastně doteď nevím, jestli jsem se ho tehdy dotkla pod jasnou záminkou nebo to bylo ryze přátelské gesto. Některé věci z toho večera mám přece jen trochu v mlze a stoprocentní pravdu se zřejmě už nikdy nedozvím, protože oba účastníci toho večera mají v hlavě vymeteno úplně stejně.

„Nechápeš vůbec nic, Potterová," zavrtěl hlavou a jedním krokem vzad přerušil veškerý náš kontakt. Ruce si hbitě strčil do kapes a uhnul pohledem směrem k rozpité lahvi na stole.

„Tak mi to teda vysvětli, když jsem tak moc hloupá," zabručela jsem rozladěně.

„Můžeš přestat být taková –"

„Jaká? Protivná? Kousavá?"

„Vztahovačná, drahoušku," ušklíbl se. „Občas mám chuť tě chytit a někam zamknout; nebo použít tišící kouzlo nebo–"

Dál už jsem neposlouchala, ačkoliv Sirius jistojistě stále mluvil. Vnímala jsem spíš hloubku jeho hlasu a sledovala bílou jizvu táhnoucí se přes černé obočí až téměř k uchu.

Jasně jsem si vzpomínala na večer, kdy k ní přišel.

Jednoho chladného únorového dne, přibližně rok od Harryho narození, jsme vyrazili plnit misi pro Řád. Já, James a Sirius. Šli jsme po skupince smrtijedů, kteří prahli po mudlovské krvi asi jako potlouk po pořádné ráně do něčí hlavy. Byli to šílenci. Vůbec nešlo o žádný ze starobylých rodů. Tou dobou válka vrcholila a Voldemort verboval kohokoliv, kdo byl ochotný otočit celý svět vzhůru nohama. Obry, trolly, akromantule, jezerní příšery i spoustu vlkodlaků. Byly to příšerné časy. A tohle byla přesně ta lůza, která se neštítila vůbec ničeho. Nebyli to žádní bojovníci, jenže měli velkou převahu a my jim vešli přímo do pasti.

Všechno šlo dobře, dokud jeden z těch bláznů nepoužil kletbu, se kterou jsem se v praxi setkala poprvé. Z jeho hůlky vystřelil rudý proud světla a provlnil se mezi námi jako kdyby někdo práskl bičem. Že je zároveň i ostrý jako břitva jsme zjistili hned záhy. Paprsek líně olízl Jamesovo rameno a zanechal po sobě hlubokou krvácející ránu.

„Jimmy!" vyhrkla jsem a okamžitě vyrazila k němu. Jeho hlasité _„pozor"_ přišlo až příliš pozdě na to, abych se ještě stihla ubránit útoku černé magie, který se na mě v tu chvíli řítil.

Sirius mě strhl k zemi jen těsně před přímou ranou rudého světla; kletba mu přitom letmo přejela přes obličej a rozsekla čelo, obočí, jen těsně minula oko a pokračovala přes tvář až k uchu. Kdyby to neudělal, pravděpodobně by mě zabila.

U Merlina, byla jsem vážně idiot. Doopravdy jsem mu vyčetla, že tu pro mě nikdy nebyl? Zasloužila jsem, aby na mě někdo plivnul. Měla jsem nutkavou potřebu to nějakým způsobem napravit, něco říct. Cokoliv. Klidně i nějakou hloupost.

Tak jsem to udělala.

„Já a Remus spolu vážně nic nemáme," dostala jsem ze sebe bez rozmyslu.

Grandiózní. Nic blbějšího mě tehdy snad ani napadnout nemohlo. Něco jako ' _promiň'_ nebo ' _tak jsme v pohodě?'_ v mém slovníku očividně chybělo.

Čekala jsem, že se mi vysměje; přesně takový totiž občas býval. Tentokrát ale ne. Zdál se být trochu v křeči, načež vypustil nečekanou otázku: „Ne?"

Okolím zavoněl jeho parfém, když se nervózně ošil a já v tu chvíli doslova ztratila hlavu.

„Ne," zašeptala jsem a z ničeho nic se přistihla, jak se k němu bezmyšlenkovitě tisknu rty.

Chutnal po whiskey a po mentolu. V nose mě zašimrala vůně sladkého hříchu a zatemnila veškerou mou morálku. Byla dočista pryč; a ne jenom ta moje.

Sirius bez váhání zabořil jednu ruku hluboko do rudých kadeří a s netrpělivou naléhavostí prohloubil naše žádostivé polibky. Mé dlaně už si tou dobou hledaly cestu pod tmavým oblečením a klouzaly přitom po horkém mužském těle, jenž se zdálo být naprosto dokonalé – i s každou jednou jizvou, kterou za posledních několik let nasbíral.

Doslova jsem se mu třásla pod rukama. Byl to skoro rok, kdy se mě někdo dotkl takovým způsobem naposledy, a tělo mě tak prakticky okamžitě zradilo; vždyť celý večer po ničem jiném netoužilo. Nedokázala jsem odolat jeho zoufalým prosbám po cizí blízkosti.

Ani jsem se nenadála a místnost rozezvučelo tříštění skla, které se trochu nedobrovolně rozhodlo uvolnit místo pro moje hýždě, když mě silné paže vysadily na kuchyňskou linku. Siriovy prsty pevně tiskly mé odhalené boky a mě se ruce mírně třásly, když jsem je s toužebným spěchem přesunula na knoflíky vlastní košile. Jeden po druhém povoloval a odhaloval tak Tichošlápkovi pohled na bledou kůži, doteď skrytou pod lemy oblečení.

Nikdy v životě jsem v jeho očích neviděla takový pohled. Propaloval mě skrz naskrz, když upřeně sledoval sebemenší reakci mého těla na žádostivé doteky prstů, jež vedl po jemném povrchu lýtka, přes vnitřní stranu stehna, až nakonec zmizely pod látkou krátké sukně. Každý centimetr těla, který polaskal, mě odváděl daleko od reality. Zaklonila jsem hlavu a nechala skrz rty proniknout tlumený sten.

Skoro jako kdyby na to čekal; přitiskl své horké rty na mou šíji, odkud pokračoval dál přes klíční kost, až do jamky mezi ňadry. Couvnout se zdálo být nemožné, myslím, že ani jeden z nás by to v tu chvíli nedokázal. Tou dobou už jsem mu totiž několika zbrklými pohyby prstů rozepínala pásek i knoflík od kalhot, které byly v tu chvíli přebytečné.

„Chci tě," zavrněla jsem mu do ucha a rty přitom zavadila o rozpálenou kůži na jeho krku. „Ať nás zítra klidně pohltí stíny, ale dneska v noci tě chci."

Ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by mě odmítl.

Přitáhl si mě za stehna blíž a splnil mi ty nejniternější touhy posledních týdnů. Byl to večer prosyceny vůní alkoholu a chutí hříchu. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem pod rouškou noci hlasitě sténala jeho jméno a často se za to v následujících týdnech nenáviděla.

Tahle vášnivá chvilka slabosti nás stála celé přátelství. Pár minut zadostiučinění jako kouzlem smazalo všechny ty roky souznění. Nebylo cesty zpět, a kromě roztřeseného těla mi tak zůstaly jenom oči pro pláč.

Vystřízlivění z mlžného oparu a návrat do bolestné reality nás zničil oba. Vzpomínám si na spoustu křiku, krutých výčitek i hořkých slz a na hodiny a hodiny strávené pod proudem vody, kde jsem se ze sebe pokoušela vydrhnout leptavý povlak provinilosti.

Nešlo to.

Tu noc jsem přišla o mnohé – o sebeúctu, o iluze, a hlavně o Siriuse – a to byla ztráta, kterou už jsem nedokázala zvládnout. Myslím, že tohle byla chvíle zlomu, kdy jsem ztratila sama sebe.

Tehdy mě moji démoni konečně pohltily. 


	12. XI. Po stopách šílenství

_Pokud bolest ignorujeme, či skrýváme, roste a roste, až do chvíle, kdy před námi vyvstanou dvě poslední možnosti: změna, nebo šílenství._

**– Dan Millman**

Šílenství ducha může mít mnoho podob. Vždycky jsem si ho představovala jako temný stín s dlouhými nenechavými pařáty, jež se pevně zaryjí do zad a řídí odtud všechny naše činy, jako kdybychom byli pouhé loutky. Neuchopitelný beztvarý démon, který člověka postupně zbaví jeho příčetnosti i vlastní vůle.

Teď už se na něj dívám trochu jinak.

Myslím, že šílenství si v sobě každý nosí už od narození. Je naší neodmyslitelnou součástí, bez které bychom ve skutečnosti nemohli existovat. Je součástí dětských her, pomáhá nám nasadit růžové brýle zamilovanosti a nutí nás smát se, i když bychom raději plakali. Často je tak věrným přítelem, spíš než proradným zlounem, a obvykle jsme to až my sami, kdo si z něj udělá krutého nepřítele.

Postupně ho krmíme bolestí a nejistotou, které pohřbíváme hluboko v sobě, místo abychom je vypustili na povrch. A přesně tehdy naše vnitřní šílenství roste, pomalu a plíživě nabývá na síle, až nakonec přebere vládu nad našimi myšlenkami, aniž bychom si toho vůbec všimli.

I já stále tápu a dodnes nevím, kdy jsem si konečně uvědomila, že se mnou není něco v pořádku.

Svým způsobem jsem nevnímala nic, co by na mě bylo jakýmkoliv způsobem odlišné. Občas jsem sice ráno neměla chuť ani sílu vylézt z postele – a to ani když Harry plakal – ale nepřišlo mi to jako pádný důvod k obavám. Stejně jako mě neznepokojovala občasná nechuť k jídlu, zvracení před důležitými schůzkami, nebo častá únava. Na to všechno už jsem byla dávno zvyklá.

Daleko horší byla podivná citová apatie, která ale přišla tak nenápadně, že jsem si jí vlastně vůbec nevšimla. Najednou jsem si připadala až překvapivě volná a bezstarostná; zkrátka jsem si myslela, že už jsem se pomalu smířila se životem v bolesti. Nenapadlo mě, že šlo jenom o iluzi, kterou jsem si v hlavě sama vytvořila.

Jeden nenápadný krůček po druhém z mého života mizela bezprostřednost a touha po štěstí, stejně jako z něj zmizel Sirius. Trvalo však ještě dny, týdny i měsíce, než jsem pochopila, že to byl právě on, kdo nutil mé démony utichat. To on mě chránil před temnotou, skrývající se uvnitř každého z nás, a byl to jeho hlas, jenž učil mé zlomené srdce znovu bít ve správném rytmu. Bez něj jsem byla někým jiným; bez něj se na povrch dostávala ta nejhorší stránka mé osobnosti.

Ta, jež nenáviděla celý svět a barvila mi duši do černa.

Ta, která ze mě dokázala udělat monstrum.

Nebylo to tak, že by Sirius opustil všechno, čeho jsem byla součástí. To ani v nejmenším. Opustil jenom mě samotnou.

Ani nespočítám kolikrát jsem večer slyšela Harryho chichotání a Tichošlápkův tlumený hlas, když mu chodil před spaním předčítat pohádky. Stejně tak jsem mlčky tolerovala chuchvalce černých chlupů, které se nám často válely po zahradě následkem jejich vzájemných her.

Celou tu dobu dál dohlížel na mého syna, jako kdyby byl jeho vlastní.

A přesně to mi lámalo srdce ze všeho nejvíc.

Byly to chvíle, kdy jsem si připadala příšerně opuštěná. Často jsem v těch dnech sedávala na zahradě, kde mi společnost dělala pouze sklenička alkoholu spolu s nikdy nemizícími výčitkami. Zas a znovu jsem si přehrávala naši poslední hádku se Siriusem a čím dál tím víc litovala té osudné noci, kdy jsem dala přednost vlastnímu tělu před rozumem.

_„Nikdy v životě jsem neudělal větší chybu, Lily! Do hajzlu, tohle se nemělo stát! Jak jsem to mohl takhle zatraceně podělat? Jak jsem to mohl Jamesovi udělat?"_

Já se na rozdíl od něj popasovala se svým svědomím poměrně rychle. Několikrát jsem zašla k Jimmyho hrobu a všechno mu vysvětlila. Jakmile jsem to ze sebe konečně dostala, ulevilo se mi. Celý svět, ležící na mých ramenou, najednou spadl a já se tak mohla konečně zase nadechnout.

Daleko víc mě mrzelo přátelství, které jsem svou hloupostí ztratila. Ale i tahle lítost časem otupěla. Nahradila ji touha – šílená a nutkavá touha pomstít se veškerému zlu světa za to, že mi zničilo život.

A tehdy jsem se na plný úvazek vrátila k Řádu.

„Lily, měly bychom se vrátit! Může to být past!" zašeptala Emmeline, když jsme pomalým krokem procházely potemnělým londýnským domem.

Ten den nešlo o žádný úkol, byly jsme na pouhé obchůzce, když jsem v jednom okně zahlédla podezřelý záblesk a rozhodla se ho prověřit.

„Snad nemáš strach," ušklíbla jsem se posměšně a nedbala na její protesty.

„Ne, jen nesdílím tvou očividnou touhu umřít!" odsekla podrážděně.

Opatrně jsem nahlédla za jeden z mnoha temný rohů. Někdo tu určitě byl, čerstvá stopa v nánosu prachu jenom potvrdila mou domněnku a nutila mě pokračovat dál úzkou chodbou, vedoucí do nitra bytu.

„Smrt je to poslední, čeho bychom se měly bát," odvětila jsem chladně.

Pod Emmelininou nohou zavrzala parketa a celé mé tělo se přitom napjalo jako luk. Hned nato se ozvalo druhé vrznutí, které jsme s jistotou nezpůsobily my dvě.

Rudě se zablesklo.

Dusivý prach zaplnil celou místnost a na chvíli nás úplně oslepil. Hlasitá rána rozezněla okolí, následovaná tlumeným vyjeknutím, když útočník prudce přirazil Emm ke zdi. Její hůlka vyletěla do vzduchu a odkutálela se o několik metrů dál. Vanceová tak zůstala naprosto beze zbraně – vydána na milost a nemilost neznámému nepříteli.

Neprostupný oblak tou dobou stále halil tmavou místnost a já se kvůli němu bála zaútočit jakoukoliv kletbou. Šlo by o střelu naslepo. Mohla bych tím nadělat daleko víc škody než užitku, kdybych omylem trefila svou společnici. To jsem zkrátka nemohla riskovat.

Nelidský řev, který vzápětí prořízl vzduch, však ve zlomku vteřiny mé rozhodnutí přehodnotil. Bylo v něm tolik bolesti a utrpení, že jsem se musela okamžitě rozhoupat k činu. Zřejmě při mně museli stát všichni svatí, protože kouzlo, které jsem vypustila, minulo Emmeline sotva o pár palců a zakouslo se do mohutného těla útočníka.

Zářivý proud světla ho strhl po zádech k zemi a uvolnil tak čarodějku z jeho spárů. Emm se téměř okamžitě svezla po stěně na podlahu, kde si pevně přitiskla ruku na krvácející rameno. Skrz prsty se jí neúnavně drala rudá tekutina, jež stékala po paži až na dřevěné parkety. Nezdála se být nicméně v přímém ohrožení života, takže jsem svou pozornost mohla obrátit na postavu v černém hávu, stále ještě přišpendlenou k zemi mým kouzlem.

Prach už si tou dobou pomalu sedal k zemi a konečně tak zlepšil viditelnost – přesně tehdy jsem poznala, s kým jsme měly tu čest.

Ústa měl zkroucená do nenávistného šklebu, ze kterého vyčuhovaly špičaté zuby, ostré jako břitva. Tlumeně vrčel a vzhlížel ke mně s takovou nenávistí, že kdyby dokázala zabíjet, už dávno nejsem mezi živými.

Neděsil mě. Strach o vlastní život byl jedním z prvních pocitů, který ze mě v posledních týdnech vyprchal, což bylo svým způsobem velkou úlevou. Mé příčetnosti to ovšem příliš nepomáhalo.

„Ale, ale," povytáhla jsem jeden koutek do pokřiveného úsměvu, „kohopak jsme to nenašli zalezlého ve svém doupěti."

Nevím, kde se ve mně brala všechna ta uštěpačnost, ale ve skutečnosti jsem si ji až podivně užívala. Hrudník mi plnila spalující nenávist a netoužila po ničem jiném než po opojném zadostiučinění. Chtěla jsem, aby ten zmetek trpěl stejně, jako trpěla Alice, když ji trhal zaživa. Nic by mi neudělalo větší radost – doslova jsem prahla po jeho krvi a křiku.

„Potterová," procedil Fenrir skrz nebezpečné tesáky. „Slyšel jsem, že ti přeskočilo. Jakpak se má Longbottomová?"

„Rozhodně líp než ty," ušklíbla jsem se na oplátku a pozvedla hůlku. „Připadám ti snad šílená?"

„Mě nevyděsíš, holčičko," štěkavě se zachechtal a zacukal sebou v naději, že povolím své sevření. „Už se těším, až si kousnu do toho tvého slavného kloučka. Možná ale počkám až na úplněk!"

I já se zasmála. Možná to znělo až podivně chladně – Šedohřbet se totiž zarazil a upřel na mě své kruté, krví podlité oči.

„Ty si vážně myslíš, že ti k tomu dám příležitost? Ale notak, přece nejsi hlupák."

Už i Emmeline mě tou dobou sledovala s nečitelným výrazem v tváři. Krvácení se jí hůlkou podařilo zastavit, a dokonce stála na nohou, zády opřená o zaprášenou zeď. Sice nezasahovala, ale nejistota v ní očividně neustále vzrůstala.

„Copak mi udělá malá ukňouraná holka?" zavrčel posměšně Fenrir a vyzývavě povytáhl své chlupaté obočí.

Očividně se mě snažil vyprovokovat. Chtěl, abych se přestala hlídat a on mě tak mohl snáz napadnout. Doufal marně. Pořád jsem zůstávala až nezvykle klidná.

Na mysl se mi vracely všechny ty rány, které od něj utržila Alice. Vzpomněla jsem si i na zvěrstva, která vlkodlaci během války napáchaly. Nebojovala jsem sama se sebou. Nezastavila mě žádná vnitřní morálka ani dobrota srdce. To všechno už jsem totiž dávno pohřbila hluboko pod povrch. Zkrátka jsem se rozhodla dát sama sobě přesně to, po čem jsem v tu chvíli toužila nejvíc.

 _„Crucio_."

Bolestné vytí. Přesně tak bych nazvala zvuk, který se linul z jeho zákeřných úst, když ho sevřela mučící kletba. Použila jsem ji poprvé v životě, ale připadalo mi, jako kdybychom byly dávné přítelkyně. Ta lehkost, se kterou dokázala způsobit muka někomu jako byl Šedohřbet, dávala člověku do rukou povznášející pocit moci.

„Lily! Přestaň!" zakřičela Emmeline, jenže já na její slova nedbala. Bylo mi srdečně jedno, co si myslela. Záleželo jenom na tom, jak dobře mi najednou bylo, když Fenrir bolestně platil za své činy. Cítila jsem se tak živá jako už dlouho ne. „TAK DOST! _Expelliarmus_!"

Kletba se přerušila, hůlka mi vylétla z ruky a Vanceová ji ve vzduchu hbitě chytila.

Vzteklý pohled, který jsem jí vzápětí věnovala, ji donutil o krok ustoupit. Byla vyděšená do morku kosti. Dokonce se ani nepokusila nic říct; jenom mě mlčky sledovala.

Vyrušil nás až přidušený smích vlkodlaka, který konečně znovu popadl dech. Nepokoušel se nijak bránit, jenom se smál. Skrz zuby mu prýštila krev – při mém mučení se zřejmě několikrát kousl do jazyka – ale to mu ani v nejmenším nevadilo.

„Podívejme se na ni," dostal ze sebe přidušeně, ale zároveň náramně pobaveně. „Zdá se, že zlo se vážně skrývá v každém z nás."

„V Azkabanu budeš mít spoustu času nad tím přemýšlet, Šedohřbete," odvětila po chvíli ticha Emmeline a jediným kouzlem ho omotala provazy a nasadila mu roubík.

Na mě už nepromluvila.

Ten večer jsme chytily Fenrira Šedohřbeta a postavily ho před spravedlivý soud. Ten večer Emmeline pochopila děsivou hloubku mého šílenství a já poprvé okusila, jak sladce chutná život bez hranic a výčitek.

Nejtemnější období mého života mělo tou dobou teprve začít. 


	13. XII. Po stopách zla

_Svět je holé šílenství. Člověk se rodí v okovech. Do světa zášti a zla. V chladu – hledá si cestu za hnitím. Málokdo touží stát se zabijákem, ale málokdo odmítne zabíjet. Bez konce táhne zlo dějinami._

**– Patrik Ouředník**

V kouzelnickém i mudlovském světě se říká, že všechno zlé je pro něco dobré. Osobně si myslím, že na tomhle přísloví je ve skutečnosti daleko víc pravdy, než by se mohlo na první pohled zdát.

Dobrým příkladem byl i můj vlastní život v osmdesátém druhém.

Ačkoliv jsem byla emočně nestabilní a občas až nezvykle bezcitná, měla tahle změna i své pozitivní stránky – alespoň pro okolní svět – a jednou z nich byla i má obsedantní posedlost smrtijedy. Teď už vím, že jsem tenkrát hledala smysl života, který bych mohla pevně držet ve vlastních rukou. Už jsem nechtěla žít jenom srdcem a spoléhat na druhé, to až příliš bolelo. Raději jsem si tak vytyčila konkrétní cíl, ke kterému jsem mohla směřovat vlastní pílí a rozumem. 

A tím cílem byla Bellatrix Lestrangeová.

Stále unikala – už celý dlouhý rok. Byli jsme přesvědčení, že je hlavou zbývajícího odboje přisluhovačů Pána zla, a že když najdeme ji, všechno konečně skončí. Jenže se nám to nedařilo. Bylo to skoro jako hledat svatý grál – všichni jsme věděli, že existuje, nikdo ale netušil, kde hledat.

Tohle pátrání mě nesčetněkrát dovedlo až na pokraj vlastních sil. Stávalo se, že jsem dva dny v kuse nespala a pročítala všechny mudlovské noviny, abych našla jakékoliv vodítko, které by nás mohlo posunout blíž. Mezitím jsem se musela stíhat starat o domácnost i o Harryho a občas dokonce i o Nevilla. Společně s Alicí jsme si totiž navzájem chlapce hlídali, když byla ta druhá zaměstnaná čímkoliv pro Řád.

Bylo to příšerně vyčerpávající období, ale naše snaha rozhodně nepřišla vniveč.

Během září se nám podařilo chytit Averyho a Notta, kteří ovšem zarytě mlčeli a nechtěli nic prozradit; nebo možná dokonce ani sami nic nevěděli. Ve skutečnosti jsme tak nebyli nalezení Bellatrix o nic blíž než před pár měsíci.

Na začátku října jsme s Alastorem skončili u Munga, když jenom kousek od nás vybuchla tříštivá kletba. Moodymu kouzlo téměř utrhlo ruku v rameni, jelikož mě na poslední chvíli zezadu objal, aby mě ochránil před obrovskou rázovou vlnou. Byla jsem vděčná Merlinovi, že se lékouzelníkům podařilo jeho paži zachránit. Já následkem výbuchu sice na několik dní částečně přišla o sluch a trápila se silným otřesem mozku, ale s tím si v nemocnici hravě poradili.

K mému překvapení mě hned po převozu k Mungovi navštívil Sirius. Očividně měl velké obavy, jelikož se mu celou dobu třásly ruce a zdál se být až nepochopitelně rozrušený. Ale ani tahle událost nedokázala zachránit náš na kusy rozbitý vztah. Klidný rozhovor se velice rychle zvrhl v nepříjemnou hádkou, při které mi vyčetl, že jsem nezodpovědná, svéhlavá a že znevažuji Jamesovu oběť. Já už mu bohužel nestihla říct, co všechno si o něm myslím, protože ho lékouzelnice bez váhání vykázala z pokoje.

Tehdy jsem si myslela, že je idiot; teď vím, že byl jediný, kdo mi dokázal vmést do tváře pravdu bez jakýchkoliv příkras. A já ho za to nenáviděla, protože jsem si nechtěla přiznat, že jsem se dočista zbláznila.

A bylo to mezi námi den ode dne horší a horší. Trestali jsme jeden druhého za naši vlastní slabost a chovali se jako malé děti. Na naši obhajobu jsme ale pořád tak trochu dětmi byli. Co jsme vlastně ve svých čerstvých – ceti věděli o životě? Smrt byla to jediné, co jsme doopravdy znali a chápali. Stále jsme žili ve válce a nejsilnější emocí, jež nám celé roky zachraňovala životy, byl strach. Jedinou obranou proti strachu byl útěk nebo útok.

A my nikdy neutíkali.

To říjnové odpoledne byl Kingsley Pastorek na schůzi Řádu pečlivě připraven. Brumbál totiž musel vycestovat do zahraničí, takže za něj musel zkušený bystrozor zaskočit. Na velkém jídelním stole měl rozloženou mapu Británie spolu se spoustou figurek, zobrazujících jednotlivé nepřátele, abychom mohli co nejúčinněji plánovat taktiku.

„Vypadá to, že obři konečně definitivně opustili Británii. Odbor kontroly nad kouzelnými tvory už se setkává s novými případy jenom velice sporadicky, což se nevymyká normálu a už by nám to nemělo působit problémy. I akromantule se stáhly zpátky do lesů, ačkoliv zrovna včera napadla jedna osamocená mudlu na okraji Oxfordu."

Figurky na stole nás pozorně poslouchaly a téměř okamžitě změnily svou polohu. Zlatí pavouci kvapně přeběhli na část mapy zobrazující skotské lesy a obři se až na několik málo výjimek, jež se rozprostřely po celém území Británie, stáhli úplně mimo pergamen.

„Remusi?" oslovil ho Kingsley.

Lupinovi se mezi očima vytvořila ustaraná vráska. Ještě stále dělal zvěda v kolonii vlkodlaků, ale já dobře věděla, že se to na něm začínalo nepříjemně podepisovat. Šlo o nebezpečnou práci, a i jeho pomalu zmáhaly strachy a nejistoty, i když byl z nás všech zdaleka nejodolnější.

„Od zajetí Šedohřbeta jsou vlkodlaci neorganizovaní, nemají konkrétní cíl, ale jsem přesvědčený, že pokud jim ministerstvo nenabídne reformu ve prospěch jejich práv, brzy si najde další alfa, který je sjednotí a celé to začne nanovo."

„Dobře," přikývl Pastorek. „Proberu to s Brumbálem a pokusíme se dohodnout s ministryní. Třeba se s tím bude dát něco dělat. Emmeline?"

„Nikam jsme nepokročili," zavrtěla černovláska hlavou. „Prověřili jsme všechny příbuzné i Averyho s Nottem, ale bylo to k ničemu. Bellatrix ani Rodolfus zkrátka nejsou k nalezení. Je to jako kdyby se vypařili."

Kingley se zamračil a podrbal se na zátylku. Byla to špatná zpráva a začínalo to být značně frustrující. Ministerstvo už chtělo mít celou tuhle událost uzavřenou, takže na něj i na Moodyho vytvářelo obrovský tlak, který je velice zmáhal.

„Podle mě mají informátora," vmísila jsem se bez váhání do konverzace. „Znají každý náš krok. Není možné, aby to byla náhoda."

„Neznačuješ snad, že je mezi náma další krysa?" ozval se doteď mlčící Sirius, který se zády opíral o okenní parapet s rukama založenýma v odmítavém gestu. „Kdo by to podle tebe měl být?"

„Páni, ještě že jsi ten náznak pochopil," pronesla jsem s úšklebkem. „Kdo ví – ty, já, Alastor. Může to být kdokoliv."

„Mohla by sis laskavě odpustit ten tón, Potterová?" odvětil podrážděně a já se zhluboka nadechla k odpovědi, kterou mi ovšem nebylo dopřáno dokončit.

„Řešte si laskavě své citové újmy někde jinde, mládeži," přerušil nás Alastor hrubě. „Potterová má každopádně pravdu. Nemůžeme nic riskovat, takže přistoupíme na určitá opatření."

Sklopila jsem hlavu do stolu a nedokázala přitom zabránit nachu obarvit mi tváře. Byla jsem naštvaná na Siriuse a zároveň jsem se styděla sama za sebe. Byla to příšerná kombinace, která přispěla ke skutečnosti, že jsem až do konce schůze jenom mlčky seděla s očima zavrtanýma do mapy.

Jakmile nás Pastorek propustil, vyrazila jsem tou nejbližší uličkou dál od místa našich schůzek. Už byla tma, a to byla má nejoblíbenější část dne – noc totiž skryla obličej pod neprostupnou roušku a dovolila mi tak na chvíli zmizet před otravnými reportéry a lidmi, kteří mě zastavovali na ulici a ptali se, jak se má Harry.

Hlasitá rána znenadání rozezněla ticho okolí a vyděsila mě k smrti. V první chvíli jsem si myslela, že šlo o útok smrtijedů a zbrkle vytáhla hůlku. Teprve potom jsem zahlédla jiskry, které vylétly k obloze a vykreslily tam tvar obrovského blesku.

Šlo jenom o ohňostroj.

Jak jsem mohla zapomenout? Dneska to byl přesně rok od Jamesovy smrti; rok od Voldemortova pádu. Celý čarodějný svět se vydával do ulic ve víru bujarých oslav, které dodržovali dokonce i mudlové. Jeden z předních fanoušků mého syna totiž shodou okolností pracoval v mudlovské vládě a zajistil tak, aby se z jednatřicátého října stal uznávaný státní svátek.

To byla doslova má noční můra.

Jenom krátce po ráně z rachejtle se vedle mě objevil Remus s až nezvykle vážným výrazem v obličeji. Poslední dobou se sice mračil daleko častěji, ale téměř nikdy to nebylo na mě. Trochu mě to znejistělo.

„Musíme si promluvit, Lily!" oznámil a na mé potvrzení vlastně vůbec nečekal. „Myslím, že už jsem mlčel dost dlouho, protože jsem naivně doufal, že to vyřešíte jako dospělí."

„Ale–" nadechla jsem se k obraně, jenže jsem nedostala šanci oponovat.

„Notak, Lils," zklidnil hlas a vrátil se ke svému obvyklému trpělivému přístupu. Zdálo se, že na mě zkrátka nedokázal být tvrdý. „Já vážně nevím, co přesně jste si udělali a jak moc zlé to bylo, ale pro Merlina – jste přátelé už tolik let. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, nestojí to za to, jasné?"

Znovu jsem zhluboka nabrala vzduch do plic, ale nakonec ze mě nevyšla žádný slova. Rukou jsem si trochu zoufale zajela do vlasů a odhrnula je tak dozadu.

„Všechno jsme podělali," dostala jsem ze sebe a nejistě si u toho přešlápla.

Remus mě chvíli zkoumavě pozoroval, než si promnul oči a k mému překvapení se dokonce uvolněně zasmál.

„Co je tu k smíchu?" naježila jsem se a přimhouřila oči.

„Nic, jen už to všechno najednou dává smysl. Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Lily." Přešel blíž a ruce mi položil na ramena, aby si zajistil mou plnou pozornost. „My všichni víme, že Jamese nikdy nepřestaneš milovat. Chápu, že ho nechceš zklamat, ale on by tě takhle vidět nechtěl! Tohle přece nejsi ty. Občas bych skoro přísahal, že jsi pod kletbou Imperius. Neviň za to Siriuse, není to jeho chyba. Měla by sis to konečně přiznat, uleví se ti."

„Co si mám podle tebe přiznávat?" zeptala jsem se chladně, ale udržet tvář bez jediného výrazu už mi činilo čím dál tím větší problémy. Do očí se mi tlačily slzy a nepříjemně mě pálily, když jsem se je pokoušela zadržet.

Neodpověděl, ale jeho výmluvný pohled mi prozradil téměř všechno. Vzpurně jsem zavrtěla hlavou a rty stiskla pevně k sobě, skoro jako profesorka McGonagallová.

„Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Remusi."

„Ale víš," pousmál se vlkodlak. „On se sice chová jako hlupák, ale přiznal si to už dávno. Život je moc krátký na to, abyste to oba ignorovali, Lily. Jestli to neuděláte, budete toho jednou hrozně moc litovat. Víš přece, co se před měsícem stalo Tobolkovi; žije snad jen zázrakem. Rád bych řekl, že máte všechen čas světa, jenže ho nemáte. Co kdyby se jednomu z vás něco stalo? Sirius si myslí, že ho nenávidíš. Vážně chceš, aby tohle byla jeho poslední myšlenka, kdyby to šlo celé do háje?"

Zvedla jsem ruku a s hlasitým vzlyknutím si ji položila přes ústa. Vím, že to z jeho strany byla vlastně jen chytrá manipulace, jenže zabírala. Žaludek se mi sevřel tak, že jsem se skoro nemohla nadechnout. Ještě stále jsem si vyčítala poslední slova, která kdy slyšel James a tohle bylo ještě stokrát horší. Vždyť já ho nařkla z toho, že by mohl být špeh, ačkoliv jsem si nic takového ve skutečnosti ani na chvilku nepomyslela.

„Já... musím. Vážně...," vykoktala jsem. Už jsem nechtěla slyšet nic dalšího; i bez toho mi bylo naprosto mizerně. Dokonce jsem se s ním ani nerozloučila.

Přemístila jsem se rovnou do Godrikova dolu.

Tak trochu jsem očekávala, že narazím na nával kouzelníků a reportéru, ale překvapivě tu byl klid. Lidé zřejmě považovali tohle místo za pietní a rozhodli se uctít Jamesovu památku někde mimo jeho hrob, za což jsem jim byla nesmírně vděčná.

Mohla jsem tak být jediná, kdo stál na hřbitově pod hvězdným nebem a vzpomínal na Jimmyho hlas. Dřepla jsem si níž, hůlkou letmo poklepala na náhrobek a zašeptala: „Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem připravena ke každé špatnosti."

Modrý obrys jelena, který na něj před rokem vyryl Remus, se znovu rozzářil jasným světlem a donutil mě tak k letmému úsměvu.

„Vsadím se, že se teď náramně bavíš nad tím, jak hloupě se chovám, co?" zamumlala jsem a hluboce si povzdechla. „ _Dokonalá Evansová a neví, jak z něčeho ven? Budeme každý rok slavit výročí téhle události!"_

Promnula jsem si oči a několikrát zamrkala, abych rozehnala slzy.

„Pořád mi příšerně chybíš, Jimmy. Sirius mi tě občas připomíná tak moc, že nevím, jestli ho chci mít vedle sebe nebo ne. Asi se k němu chovám vážně zle. Kdybys tu byl, nejspíš bys mi to pěkně vyčetl. Ale kdybys tu byl, nic z toho by se nestalo, takže je to vlastně celé koneckonců tvoje vina," uchechtla jsem se nevesele. „Aspoň, že to mám na koho svést, co? To mi vždycky šlo."

Jemně jsem mávla hůlkou a vyčarovala na hrobě novou kytici lilií, aby nahradila tu starou, mírně povadlou. „Asi je vážně čas to konečně srovnat," povzdechla jsem a prsty přejela přes Jamesovo jméno na náhrobku. „Vím, že bys nechtěl, abychom na sebe byli takoví."

„To je tak dojemné, že se asi rozbrečím, holubičko."

Srdce se mi zadrhlo až v krku, když jsem se pokusila prudce postavit a vypustit obranné kouzlo. Nebyla jsem ale dost rychlá. Má hůlka odlétla o několik metrů dál, kde ji chytila černovlasá žena. 

Zůstala jsem stát beze zbraně přímo proti Bellatrix.

Na tváři jí zářil zákeřný úsměv a v očích měla šílenství. Ač jsem se s ní v minulosti setkala už několikrát, nikdy dřív mi nepřišla takhle děsivá. Z jejího pohledu mi přes záda přeběhl mráz a já se mimoděk roztřásla; vyděšená jak laň stojící před vlčí smečkou.

„Slyšela jsem, že mě hledáš, drahoušku," zasmála se chladně a vyzývavě roztáhla ruce. „Tak jsem tady. Už měsíce se snažím dostat k tomu tvému drahému synáčkovi, ale zřejmě ho chráníte až příliš mnoha kouzly. Budu muset očividně začít od tebe."

Ztěžka jsem polkla a hrdě přitom vystrčila bradu.

„Nemáš proti nám šanci, Bellatrix. Už sotva přežíváte. Chytíme vás – všechny do jednoho!"

„Možná. Jen škoda, že ty se toho pravděpodobně nedočkáš," povzdechla si na oko lítostivě. „ _Mdloby na tebe!"_

Rudý záblesk bylo poslední, co si z toho večera pamatuji.

Druhý den se mé jméno objevilo na titulní straně Denního věštce – přidalo se na seznam pohřešovaných. Většina lidí si myslela, že jsem zmizela dobrovolně. Část čtenářů byla dokonce přesvědčená, že jsem přeběhla k smrtijedům. Další se domnívali, že jsem se rozhodla spáchat sebevraždu.

Jen málokdo věřil, že jsem ještě vůbec naživu.

Byly chvíle, kdy jsem si ze srdce přála, aby měli pravdu. 


	14. × Po psích stopách - Vol. 1 ×

_Láska se nedá měřit trváním. V jediném okamžiku se vyhrává, nebo prohrává a jedna noc může mít pro dva větší cenu než celý život._

**– Eduard Bass**

Byl jsem vážně idiot, když jsem si myslel, že s Jamesem jednou dobudeme svět; že nám bude ležet u nohou a my budeme stát na jeho špici jako neporazitelný králové. Tichošlápek a Dvanácterák. Dva naivní pitomci, který si ani za nic nechtěli přiznat, že život není jenom samá sranda. Bylo vlastně jen otázkou času, než na to měl jeden z nás dojet. Život nám totiž často se zvráceným potěšením ukazuje, jak moc bezvýznamný ve skutečnosti jsme.

Žádná ztráta, která mě kdy postihla, se nemohla ani zdaleka rovnat Jamieho smrti.

Byli jsme nejlepší přátelé od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsme se potkali ve vlaku, až do toho zpropadenýho konce, ke kterýmu nikdy nemělo dojít! Ač jsme nebyli jedný krve, byl mi bratrem daleko víc, než kdy byl Regulus. Byl moje lepší a zodpovědnější půlka. Ve chvílích, kdy já používal tu prokletou Blackovskou náturu, on na rozdíl ode mě myslel a zachraňoval situaci – jako třeba tenkrát v pátým ročníku. Stejně si pořád stojím za tím, že kdyby tenkrát Remus Srabuse sežral, bylo by všem líp.

A najednou byl pryč; bez omluvy, bez rozloučení. Jediný, co po něm zůstalo, byl pitomej punc hrdinství, kterej neznamenal absolutně nic. Vždyť k čemu jsou do háje vdovám medaile na zdech? Žádná blbá zlatá plaketa nevychová dítě, ani nespraví zlomený srdce, a že to moje bylo sakra zničený.

První dny jsem tu tíhu reality ještě tolik nevnímal. Živil mě vztek. Byl tím jediným, k čemu se upínaly moje myšlenky. Chtěl jsem dostat toho práskače Pettigrewa a rozervat ho na kusy. Prakticky jsem nespal, dokud jsem ho nenašel – zalezlýho v tý nejhlubší díře, kterou ten posera dokázal najít. Ani nevím, co mi zabránilo v tom, abych ho na místě zabil. Nejspíš myšlenka na život v Azkabanu, kterej jsem Červíčkovi ze srdce přál. Doufal jsem, že se denně podělá strachy při pohledu na ty monstra.

Jenže když jsem si splnil tuhle touhu, která mě do tý doby hnala kupředu, život najednou tak nějak úplně ztratil smysl. Teprve tehdy mi definitivně docvaklo, že je James pryč – jako úplně – že už ho nikdy neuvidím, že odešel někam, kam za ním prostě nemůžu.

Kdybych tehdy dostal šanci vyměnit svůj život za ten jeho, udělal bych to bez mrknutí oka. Jenže takhle to nefunguje. Kšefty se smrtí jsou možný jen v pohádkách a do těch má reálnej svět dost daleko. Kdyby ne, pravděpodobně bych si s ohromnou radostí vyřízl srdce a zamkl ho do truhly – stejně jako ten pošahanej mág z Bajek Barda Beedleyho.

Třeba by mi pak bylo líp.

Místo toho jsem se ale musel poprat s bolestí, jakou jsem do tý doby nikdy nepoznal. Připadal jsem si, jako kdyby ze mě někdo násilím vyrval všechno štěstí. Zbyla po něm jenom otevřená krvácející rána, neschopná mě zabít, ale ani nechat žít. Chodil jsem spát s tou samou prázdnotou, se kterou jsem se každý další ráno probouzel a takhle to šlo den co den, noc za nocí, až dokud jsem si proti tomu nenašel obranu.

Brzo jsem zjistil, že v psí podobě bylo všechno tak nějak snesitelnější. Myšlenek bylo míň, stejně jako bolesti. Strávil jsem v kožichu daleko víc času, než by vůbec bylo zdrávo – většinu času ve skotský vysočině; daleko od lidí, daleko od všeho. Prodíral jsem se trny, lovil ryby v řece, prostě jsem se snažil zdrhnout tý krutý realitě.

Byly jen dvě věci, který mě nutily vracet se z lesů zpátky domů – Lily a Harry. Merline, ten kluk byl prostě mrňavá verze Jamese, jak já ho miloval. Jedinej úsměv toho prcka doslova léčil duši. Jenže čím častějc jsem byl s Harrym, tím častějc jsem byl i s Lils, a to byl právě ten kámen úrazu.

Abyste pochopili tu spojitost, musel bych se vrátit do chvíle, kdy mi bylo sedmnáct.

Někdy v době, kdy si Lily konečně vyrazila s Jamesem na svoje první opravdový rande, jsem pro ni totiž dočista ztratil hlavu. Místo abych měl ze svýho nejlepšího kámoše radost, jsem měl děsnej vztek. První jsem si myslel, že mě štvalo, jak si ho ta zrzka neustále uzurpovala pro sebe, jenže přišel čas, kdy jsem k sobě konečně musel bejt upřímnej.

Přiznat si, že miluju holku svýho nejlepšího přítele, byla jedna z nejtěžších věcí v mým životě. Tisíckrát radši bych si znova nechal potetovat žebra; a že to sakra bolelo. Jenže ona v sobě prostě měla něco výjimečnýho. Občas, když jsem hezky poprosil, pro mě psala pojednání a nosila mně a Remusovi ze schůzek primusů sladkosti. Ty nám mimochodem Jimmy nikdy nepřinesl, vždycky je všechny zfutroval sám.

Bylo to zrovna na začátku posledního ročníku, když do mě Remus při snídani ve Velký síni strčil a upozornil mě, že na ni nemám civět jako na jahodovej dortík se šlehačkou. Teprve tehdy mi to všechno docvaklo – byl jsem v prdeli.

V zájmu udržení bratrský lásky jsem to Jamiemu nikdy nepřiznal, a jak šel čas, většina toho naivního citu sotva dospělýho kluka postupně zmizela, aby ho nahradilo upřímný přátelství, který jsme si s Lily postupně vybudovali.

Jenže pak šlo všechno do kopru. James umřel a já přestal myslet na malichernosti – aspoň do doby, než jsem začal v Godrikově dole trávit čím dál tím víc času. Poslouchal jsem, jak Lily zpívá Harrymu před spaním, hrál s ní po nocích Řachavýho petra a vůbec si přitom neuvědomil, že jsem podvědomě zase začal toužit po její blízkosti, a to i přesto, že jsem tou dobou randil s Emmeline.

Ten největší zlom ale přišel jednom dva dny před Harryho narozeninama a Lily s ním shodou okolností neměla vůbec nic společnýho.

Hrál jsem si zrovna s prckem na zahradě, stavěl s ním bábovičky z písku a docela dobře se bavil, když se na mě ten kluk otočil, ukázal prstem na motýla, co se zrovna posadil na kraj pískoviště, a vypustil z pusy něco, co mi na chvíli doslova vyrazilo dech.

„Jéé, podívej, _tati_."

Zpanikařil jsem.

Ač jsem se mu snažil vysvětlit, že nejsem jeho táta, pořád si mlel svou a já netušil, jak z toho ven. Hlavou mi proletěly všechny ty večery, co jsem s nima strávil, až mě nakonec úplně pohltila provinilost. Najednou mi přišlo, že jsem Jamesovi doslova _kradl_ rodinu. Trávil jsem večery s jeho ženou a jeho syn mi říkal tati. Co jsem to byl sakra za přítele?

Možná proto jsem na tý pitomý oslavě tolik pil. Bylo mi zle ze mě samotnýho a bylo mi zle i z Emmeline, která se mě furt vyptávala, co se se mnou děje. U Merlina, co asi? Zklamání z toho, že jsem nevyhrál soutěž Týdeníku čarodějek o nejkouzelnější úsměv, to asi nebude.

A pak jsem zahlídl ty dva – Lily s Remusem – a popadl mě až absurdní záchvat žárlivosti. Potlačil jsem touhu mu jednu rovnou natáhnout, protože by pravděpodobně vůbec netušil, za co to bylo, a radši si tak vystačil jen se svým kousavým sarkasmem.

Moc dobře jsem to neustál.

Že jsem to trochu přepískl mi došlo až když Lily naštvaně odkráčela a Náměsíčník na mě vyletěl stejně napruženě, jako když mi tenkrát spílal za Srabuse.

„Můžeš se laskavě přestat chovat jako totální idiot?" vyjel vztekle. „Co ti udělala, žes sem musel takhle nakráčet? Chápeš vůbec, že to jsou Harryho první narozeniny bez Jamese? Snažím se jí tu povzbudit a ty přijdeš a celý to poděláš!"

„Všiml jsem si, jak se jí snažíš povzbudit," ušklíbl jsem se. Byl jsem zkrátka přesvědčenej, že se Lils snaží sbalit a popravdě si doteď myslím, že kdyby mu tenkrát dala šanci, využil by jí. Byl z ní úplně hotovej, i když to nikdy nepřiznal. „Doufáš, že se jí dostaneš do kalhotek, co?"

A přesně za tuhle větu jsem schytal takovou ránu pěstí, že jsem se odporoučel k zemi. Skoro bych odpřísáhl, že jsem v jeho očích zahlídl ten nepříčetnej vlčí záblesk, kterej jsem tak dobře znal z úplňků na školních pozemcích. Vážně mě překvapil.

„Bejt tu James, srovná ti za to ciferník, Remusi," odfrkl jsem si rozčileně, když jsem se trochu probral z šoku, a hřbetem ruky si otřel krev, která se mi spustila z naraženýho nosu.

Vzhledem k množství vypitý whiskey mi dělalo problém se bez vrávorání postavit zpátky na nohy, takže přilítla Emm a pokusila se mi pomoct. Neměl jsem pro její snahy přílišný pochopení. Setřásl jsem ze sebe její ruce, a ještě se na ni stihl obořit:

„Můžeš na mě laskavě na chvíli přestat sahat, drahoušku?!"

Urazila se a s nafouknutou pusou se vrátila zpátky ke svý skleničce s pitím. Vlastně jsem jí to zvracení, který ji potom přepadlo, docela přál.

Obrátil jsem svoji pozornost zpátky na Remuse, kterej si v tu chvíli dovolil říct něco, co bylo do tý doby naprostý tabu. Samozřejmě, že měl pravdu, jenže tu nikdo z nás slyšet nechtěl. Náměsíčník ale vždycky stál, na rozdíl od nás ostatních, nohama pevně na zemi.

„James je mrtvý, Siriusi! Ať se nám to líbí nebo ne, rozumíš?! Je pryč a nikdo z nás to nezmění! Přestaň se na něj odvolávat; jenom se za tím schováváš. Jestli něco chceš, prostě běž a udělej to, jasný?!"

Už jsem mu na to nic neřekl. Bez jedinýho slova jsem se otočil a odešel – znechucenej z toho, jak mluvil o Jamiem. I tak ve mně ale zůstal ten hlodající červ, co se mě snažil přesvědčit, že na Remusovejch slovech možná něco přece jen je. Ještě chvíli jsem mu odolával, jenže když se ten vtíravej zmetek spojil s whiskey, překecali mě nakonec dost rychle.

Tak jsem vyrazil za Lily a podělal to ještě víc.

Ta noc bylo to nejhorší a zároveň to nejlepší, co mě v tý šílený době potkalo. Snad ještě nikdy jsem se necejtil tak děsně rozervanej jako tehdy. S ní v náručí se všechno zdálo bejt správný. Život měl najednou smysl, jenže to byla jen iluze, která neměla šanci vydržet. Problém byl ten, že jsme byli oba na mol a ani jeden z nás by to za střízliva ani náhodou neudělal – z úcty k Jamiemu.

Jak to asi mohlo jinak dopadnout?

Řekli jsme si spoustu hnusnejch věci. Ať už těsně po tom úletu, nebo v dalších tejdnech. Myslím, že ani jeden z nás se s tím zkrátka nedokázal vnitřně smířit. Oba jsme si připadali jako zrádci, který bodli Jamese do zad a hledali jsme viníka, co by ulevil našemu svědomí. Hádám, že to je běžnej problém Nebelvírů – hrdost jim prostě nedovolí přiznat vlastní vinu. Radši ji smetou ze stolu, zakopou pod koberec a ideálně na ní ještě chvíli skáčou, aby nebyla na první pohled vidět. Pak totiž můžou začít předstírat, že se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo.

I přes to všechno jsem ji ale nedokázal opustit. Ač jsme spolu prakticky nemluvili, byl jsem pořád vedle ní, abych se ujistil, že jsou ona i Harry v pořádku. Nejspíš jsem to tenkrát zvoral hned na začátku, protože když jsem se s ní po nějaký době pokoušel všechno srovnat, nenechala mě. Přišlo mi, že už na mě snad ani nedokáže mluvit normálně. Byla vždycky kousavá a nepříjemná, až jsem to nakonec úplně vzdal a přestal se snažit.

O to nepříjemnější jsem ale byl na svoje okolí. Obzvlášť na Emmeline, která sice za nic nemohla, ale obvykle byla po ruce, když jsem měl mizernou náladu. Přiznávám, že jsem se k ní choval jako hovado a ona měla dost dlouho svatou trpělivost. Ani ta ale nebyla věčná.

„Říkám ti, že se dočista zcvokla!" sykla, když přecházela po mým bytě z místa na místo. Zdála se bejt trochu v šoku, ale to mě až tak moc netakovalo. „Nechci s ní spolupracovat. Hrabe jí!"

„To říkáš už nějakou dobu," houkl jsem v odpovědi a pořád přitom civěl do Denního věštce, aniž bych na ni byť jen zvedl pohled.

„Ona ale Fenrira mučila! Mučila, Siriusi! Nepromíjitelnou kletbou! To není normální!"

„A co jinýho si ten bastard zasloužil, hm? Víš, co byl jeho primární cíl? Děti. Děti, Emmeline. To on může za to, že je Remus to, co je. Mohla by ho zaživa vykuchat a stejně by to bylo málo," ušklíbl jsem se a konečně odložil noviny na stůl.

„Mohlo mě to napadnout, co? Ať udělá dokonalá Lily cokoliv, Sirius to vždycky schválí, že?" obořila se na mě bojovně a já už měl dost těch jejích výlevů.

„Neber si ji laskavě do pusy, rozumíš mi dobře?" doporučil jsem ji neutrálním tónem, ačkoliv se ve mně vzteky skoro vařila krev.

„Nebo co, hm? Víš ty co?" zavrčela a sebrala si z poličky pár drobností, který na ní měla. V očích se jí leskly slzy a jen stěží potlačovala třes v hlase. „Možná bys měl jít za ní a plazit se jí u nohou. Třeba by tě milostivě nechala olízat jí boty."

„Vypadni!" zavrčel jsem a postavil se s přimhouřenýma očima přímo proti ní.

Spodní ret se jí třásl, když na mě chvíli nevěřícně koukala, ale já pro to neměl sebemenší pochopení. Moc dobře jsem věděl, že mě milovala, ale bylo mi to naprosto ukradený. Zlomil jsem jí srdce bez mrknutí oka a ani trochu se za to nestyděl. Necejtil jsem vůbec nic, když s prásknutím dveří odešla pryč. Byl jsem jen rád, že už jí nemusím dál poslouchat.

Nikdo se ale nemůže chovat jako hajzl a doufat přitom, že si to jednou nevyžere. Ani já nebyl žádná zářná výjimka. Karma mi to totiž se vší parádou vrátila přesně prvního listopadu.

Probudilo mě hlasitý bušení do dveří, který ani na chvíli nepřestávalo. Rozladěně jsem se vyhrabal z postele a po cestě si mumlal pod vousy různý kletby, který bych na toho idiota, co mě vzbudil, nejradši seslal.

„Děláš si ze mě prdel? Někdo snad umřel nebo co?" vyletěl jsem na Remuse okamžitě, když jsem ho našel na svým prahu.

Výraz v jeho tváři mě ovšem prakticky ihned uklidnil. Byl bledej jako stěna a v třesoucí se ruce svíral ranní vydání Denního věštce. Titulní stránce vévodil obrovskej nadpis:

**Lily Potterová. Oběť smrtijedů nebo vlastního stihomamu?**

Přímo pod ním byla její velká pohyblivá fotografie, schválně vybraná tak, aby na ní vypadala jako šílenec. Nedělal jsem si iluze, o jaké spekulace v článku půjde, ale to bylo to poslední, co mě v tu chvíli zajímalo. Vyhledal jsem očima Náměsíčníkův zoufalej pohled a čekal, co mi k tomu řekne.

Možná bych byl radši, kdyby mlčel.

„Dostali ji, Siriusi. Našli jsme jenom její hůlku. Nevíme, co se s ní stalo."

Přesně tehdy se mi svět zhroutil podruhý. 


	15. XIII. Po stopách bolesti

_Lidé se bojí smrti ještě víc než bolesti. Je divné, že se bojí smrti. Život bolí mnohem víc než smrt. V okamžiku smrti je bolest u konce. Jo, myslím, že je to přítel._

**– Jim Morrison**

„I princezny už le-ží v postýlkách... vši-chni draci už jsou dá-vno pryč... tak se uveleb ve svých pe-řinkách... zamykám ú-sta a schovávám klíč."

Můj ochraptělý hlas přerývaně plnil potemnělou místnost. S pevně sevřenými víčky jsem tiše zpívala a představovala si přitom Harryho klidnou spící tvář. Tolik miloval ukolébavky a tahle byla jeho nejoblíbenější; bez ní se mu špatně usínalo. Byla to pro mě jediná šance, jak mu být o kousek blíž – alespoň ve vlastních představách.

Pár horkých slz opustilo koutky mých očí a pomalu steklo po tvářích až na látku polštáře, potřísněnou krví a nasáklou pachem zoufalství a bolesti. Čas na tomhle místě pozbýval významu – měřil se jenom na chvíle strachu a utrpení. Netušila jsem, jestli jsem tam pár dní nebo pár týdnů a vlastně na tom vůbec nezáleželo.

Byla jsem až příliš zesláblá na to, abych se ještě pokoušela o útěk. Připadala jsem si uvězněná v těle, které jsem už nechtěla používat. Bylo plné modřin a tenkých otevřených ran. Z některých přitom ještě stále při pohybu vytékaly kapky krve. Všechny šťastné myšlenky se postupně ztratily, až zůstala jenom jediná touha. Touha po konci všeho toho utrpení.

„Jimmy," šeptla jsem slabě a s námahou otevřela unavené oči, abych je mohla upřít na tmavý strop. „Prosím... ať už to skončí. Už nemůžu. Prosím."

Nikdo mi neodpověděl. Nikdy mi nikdo neodpověděl a já přitom jenom toužila po ujištění, že je v pořádku to konečně vzdát. Kdybych jen tehdy věděla to, co vím teď, za žádnou cenu bych nepřestala bojovat. Měla jsem totiž mnohem víc důvodů proč být silná, než jsem vůbec bývala tušila.

Vrznutí dveří mě donutilo odvrátit hlavu směrem k oknu. Zavřela jsem oči a v duchu se modlila k Merlinovi, aby mi jen nesly něco k jídlu, abych jim hlady a žízní nezemřela dřív, než by si ony samy přály. Moje marná naděje pohasla okamžitě, když jsem pocítila, jak se matrace na jedné straně prohnula pod nečekanou vahou.

„Jak se dneska cítíš, holubičko?" zavrněla mi do ucha Bellatrix.

Už jen při zvuku jejího hlasu mi po těle naskočila husí kůže a já jen těžko nutila své tělo k ledabylé netečnosti. Nerada jsem před ní dávala najevo strach. Dělalo jí to totiž radost a já jí nechtěla dopřát ten pocit zadostiučinění, i když se mi s tím bojovalo jen velmi těžko.

„Docela to jde," odvětila jsem s letmým úšklebkem a konečně na ni obrátila pohled. „Trochu se nudím, co kdybys mi donesla křížovky?"

Široký úsměv, který zkroutil její tenké rty, mě znejistěl. Byla jsem zvyklá, že si z mých kousavých poznámek nic nedělala, ale tentokrát se jimi zdála být až znepokojivě pobavená. To mohlo znamenat jenom jediné – měla v hlavě další zákeřný plán, kterým mě chtěla trápit.

Rozhodně jsem nebyla daleko od pravdy.

„Už se nebudeš nudit dlouho, Potterová. Zítra dostaneš poslední možnost promluvit. Našla jsem někoho, kdo dokáže být velice... přesvědčivý. A pokud by se ti i tomu podařilo odolat. No," povzdechla si na oko, „řekněme, že vyzkoušíme, kolik lidí jsi ochotná obětovat pro bezpečí svého drahého synka. Myslím, že začneme mým nezvedeným bratránkem."

Srdce mi vynechalo několik úderů, než se znovu pokusilo dohnat ztracený rytmus. Doufala jsem, že Bellatrix mé zaváhání přehlédla, ale zároveň jsem dobře věděla, že je to hloupost. Byla jako divoká šelma, která sledovala každý můj krok, každou nejistotu, aby udeřila na tom nejslabším místě.

„Sirius by radši zemřel, než by komukoliv Harryho prodal, rozumíš?" zasyčela jsem nenávistně.

Úsměv se jí rozšířil ještě víc, načež se pomalu a rozvážně sklonila níž, až se svými rty skoro dotkla mého ucha. Chloupky na šíji se postavily, když mi na kůži dopadl její horký dech.

„A co ty, Potterová? Dokážeš sledovat, jak umírá další muž tvého života? Odsoudíš ho k smrti, když budeš jenom pár slov od jeho záchrany? Ubohý Sirius, beznadějně zamilovaný do šmejdky, která ho bez zaváhání obětuje. To mu zlomí jeho krvezrádské srdíčko."

Pevně jsem zaťala zuby a na chvíli přestala dýchat, ale ani tak jsem nedokázala potlačit hlasité polknutí, kterým jsem zastavila přicházející zoufalství.

Poznala to. Vždycky to poznala.

„Ale, ale...," se sladkým úsměvem se odtáhla a za bradu mi mírně pozvedla hlavu výš. Zarytě jsem jí zírala do šedých očí a nedokázala přitom nemyslet na ty Siriovy. Měly navlas stejný odstín, stejnou zvláštní jiskru, jakou měla i Andromeda. „Můžeš mu to říct, než ho zabiju. Takové věci by neměly zůstat nevyslovené," zasmála se Bella.

Bez dalšího vysedávání se zvedla a vyrazila ke dveřím. Tam se na mě ještě otočila a s pokřiveným úšklebkem řekla: „Láska je tak proklatá slabost, že? Máš ještě zítřek na rozmyšlenou. Přemýšlej úpěnlivě, holubičko."

Nechala mě v místnosti samotnou s mými vlastními strachy. Nebylo třeba mě dál mučit fyzicky. Myšlenka na Siriuse s Harrym totiž bolela daleko víc než jakákoliv rána na těle. Zoufale jsem se upínala k jakémukoliv zázraku, který by mohl přijít a zachránit mě před tou děsivou volbou, ale moc dobře jsem přitom věděla, že zázraky se nedějí.

Musela být jiná cesta, jenže jaká?

Sama sobě jsem nadávala za lehkomyslnost, která vedla k mé největší chybě za poslední roky – podcenila jsem Bellatrix Lestrangeovou. A to jsem rozhodně neměla dělat.

Ač jsem si naivně myslela, že o Belle vím všechno, brzy jsem zjistila, že o ní ve skutečnosti nevím vůbec nic. Byla to ona, kdo znal každý detail mého života. V době, kdy jsem se s nesmyslnou úpěnlivostí honila za ostatními smrtijedy, mě sledovala a hledala mé slabé stránky, které proti mně všechny do jedné nakonec i použila.

Bellatrix byla svým vlastním zvráceným způsobem naprosto okouzlující. Měla ostře řezanou čelist, husté černé vlasy a aristokratický vzhled rodu Blacků. Na první pohled mi tolik připomínala Andromedu, ale u vzhledu jejich podobnost končila. Neměla v sobě ani špetku z dobroty jejího srdce; popravdě si myslím, že jí srdce chybělo úplně. Co jí ale život ubral na empatii, to jí stokrát vrátil na inteligenci a taky krutosti, s jakou ji dokázala využívat.

Jedním z mnoha jejích zákeřných plánů bylo i místo, na kterém mě držela. Očekávala jsem temnou vlhkou kobku bez oken a bez světel, ale nic takového se nekonalo. Místo toho jsem se ocitla v nevelké místnosti, jíž vévodila široká postel s vyřezávaným čelem. Stěny pokrývala kombinace nebelvírských barev a mudlovských plakátů. Ač působila trochu zašle, jelikož v ní očividně nikdo dlouho nebydlel, zdála se být až nečekaně útulná – teda byla by, kdybych tou dobou nebyla k smrti vyděšená.

Až pohyblivá fotografie na nočním stolku mi prozradila, kde jsem se to vlastně probrala. Byla pořízená už tak dávno, zdálo se to být jako celá věčnost. Okamžitě jsem poznala všechny čtyři chlapce, kteří se na ní zeširoka zubili.

Tehdy mi došlo, že jsem v Siriově starém pokoji.

Byla v tom ironie, kterou si Bella ohromně užívala a přesně proto si vybrala pro mé vězení právě tohle místo.

Netrvalo dlouho a dostalo se mi dokonce té cti, že mě navštívila sama majitelka domu.

Walburga na první pohled působila daleko starší, než kolik jí ve skutečnosti opravdu bylo. Zdála se být vážně nemocná – měla propadlé tváře a nepřirozeně pobledlou pleť – ale i tak se snažila zachovat si důstojný vzhled šlechtičny.

„Takže tohle je ta Potterovic holka?" ušklíbla se Blacková pohrdavě. „Není tak krásná, jak o ní Věštec tvrdí. Vypadá jako kdyby vypadla z té Weasleyovic krvezrádcovské rodiny jen s tím rozdílem, že je to šmejdka."

„To je ona, tetičko," přikývla Bella a zakroužila kolem mého kouzlem svázaného těla. „A zdá se, že má velice... vřelé... vztahy s tvým starším synkem."

Walburga se zatvářila, jako kdybych byla jenom obtížný hmyz na její botě, který by si ráda otřela o trávník.

„Vždycky upřednostňoval lůzu jako je ona. Je to zrádce rodu! Stydím se, že jsem kdy byla jeho matka!"

To už jsem konečně našla ztracenou hrdost a bojovnost a obořila se přímo na samotnou Blackovou: „Vy byste ani neměla mít právo nazývat ho synem!" štěkla jsem rozzuřeně. „Jste zrůda, ne matka!"

„Co si to dovoluješ, mudlovská šmejdko?" Chřípí se jí rozšířilo, když vytáhla hůlku a přiložila mi ji ke krku. „Víš ty vůbec, s kým mluvíš?"

„S lidským odpadem, který by si neměl říkat rodič," znechuceně jsem natáhla a plivla jí přímo do obličeje.

Tehdy jsem ještě měla sílu bouřit se, ale tu mi měly obě už velice brzy vzít.

Přišla nečekaná facka, kterou mi Walburga uštědřila vlastní rukou posetou prsteny. Většina z nich mi na tváři otevřela drobné krvácející rány. A byly jenom první z mnoha, které jsem během doby mého pobytu na Grimmauldově náměstí nasbírala.

Daleko horší než všechny rány, byly ale Belliny kruté hry, ve kterých se doslova vyžívala. Dávala mi naději a zase mi ji brala jen proto, aby se pobavila a zároveň mi tím odkrojila další kousek z už tak otřesené vůle.

Jednoho dne za sebou při odchodu z místnosti nezamkla dveře. Já naivní hlupačka si myslela, že zkrátka zapomněla a pokusila se její roztržitosti využít k útěku. Když jsem po cestě domem ve vedlejší místnosti zaslechla kroky, v panice jsem se nasoukala malými dveřmi do omšelého kamrlíku, který byl očividně obývaný domácím skřítkem. Pan domácí naštěstí nebyl doma, takže jsem si dovolila zůstat na místě a čekat, až ten někdo odejde a já se budu moct vyplížit hlavním vchodem ven.

Během pár desítek minut, které jsem tam strávila, jsem probírala věci, jež měl skřítek v místnosti schované, a narazila přitom na pár zajímavostí. Našla jsem fotku Bellatrix, která měla své čestné místo vpředu poličky, několik dezertních lžiček, velice podivně vypadající hřeben, a hlavně zvláštní medailonek s velkým eskem ve tvaru hada, vykládaný zelenými kameny. Ten mě zaujal natolik, že jsem se ho rozhodla zastrčit do kapsy, abych ho mohla doma lépe prozkoumat.

Jenom chvíli potom mě Bellatrix našla.

Ve skutečnosti nejspíš celou dobu věděla, kde jsem, ale chtěla mi dopřát alespoň chvilku opojení, kterou mi hned zase vzala. Moc dobře věděla, co dělá a proč to dělá.

Přesně těmihle svými hrami a manipulací mě nakonec dočista zlomila. Na těle i na duchu. Udělala ze mě něco, čím jsem se nikdy nechtěla stát – už jsem nebyla schopná dál bojovat. A k čemu byl vůbec Nebelvír bez vůle a bez odvahy?

Teď po mě navíc ještě chtěla, abych si vybrala mezi životem svého syna a Siriuse, kterého jsem zkrátka nemohla ztratit. Nikdy v životě bych neobětovala Harryho, ale zároveň jsem nemohla sledovat, jak mi přímo před očima umírá Tichošlápek. Byla jsem si jistá, že bych se z toho už nikdy v životě nevzpamatovala.

Jenom s obrovskou námahou jsem se sesunula z postele a s vypětím posledních sil si sedla do jednoho ze zaprášených rohů místnosti. Roztřesenou rukou jsem sáhla po omšelé kytaře, která už měla dny své největší slávy za sebou a položila si ji na kolena. Prsty přitom lehce zavadily o struny, až se místností rozezvučela nic neříkající melodie, která mě přenesla na jiné místo, kamsi mimo realitu.

Ve skutečnosti jsem neuměla zahrát jediný akord.

To Sirius měl dar od Merlina. Hrával na kytaru často. Harry jeho písničky miloval, stejně jako já. Za nic na světě bych nevyměnila vzpomínky na naše noční posezení na zahradě u malého táboráčku, které jsme občas pořádali, dokud jsme se nerozkmotřili.

Byly to úžasné noci.

Zvenku mě hřálo příjemné teplo plamenů a zevnitř Siriho hlas – byl sametový a překvapivě hluboko posazený. Dokázala bych ho poslouchat až do skonání světa a k životu bych přitom nepotřebovala nic jiného, než jeho zpěv a náruč svého syna.

Jednou se mě dokonce pokoušel naučit něco zahrát. Bez mučení musím přiznat, že se snažil marně. Zdálo se, že na kytaru jsem vážně antitalent.

„Musíš ty prsty držet kolmo!" poučil mě znovu trpělivě a přitiskl mi bříška prstů ke strunám. „Takhle nikdy nic nezahraješ."

„Jasně, jasně. Už to mám v ruce," přitakala jsem a znovu uhodila do strun. Prsty jsem ovšem zřejmě nepřitlačila dostatečně, protože to vůbec neznělo, jak by mělo. I já se svým hudebním hluchem poznala, jak moc příšerné to je.

Sirius nedokázal potlačit smích, když si složil obličej do dlaní a nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pro Merlina, ty seš takový střevo, Potterová. To snad ani není možný!"

„Hele, není to zas tak lehký!" zabručela jsem, ale velice rychle se přidala k jeho nakažlivému pobavení. Sama jsem věděla, jak hrozně moc jsem v tomhle marná.

„Přísahám, že i Harry by to zahrál líp než ty," škádlil mě dál, a nakonec mi kytaru z rukou radši vzal. „Už se jí radši nikdy nedotýkej nebo mi uteče!"

Chystala jsem se jeho rozhodnutí vzdorovat, když odložil kytaru stranou a bez dalších řečí mě zezadu pevně sevřel ve svém horkém náručí.

„Nedělej si s tím hlavu. Od hraní na kytaru máš mě, Potterová," uculil se a opřel si bradu o mé rameno, jen abychom spolu mohli zbytek večera mlčet a sledovat hlubiny nekonečného vesmíru.

A přesně to byly noci, které hojily mou bolavou duši.

S hlasitým vzlyknutím jsem si opřela čelo o zrezivělé struny jeho staré kytary a zoufale se rozplakala. Tiskla jsem k sobě ten kus dřeva a kovu tak pevně jako kdyby mě snad mohl zachránit před budoucností. Jako kdyby snad mohl zachránit Siriuse před mým destruktivním citem.

Nevěděla jsem, jak mu pomoct. Netušila jsem, jak ho ochránit před jeho vlastní sestřenicí, až dokud mi uslzený zrak nepadl na nejtenčí strunu kytary, která se zdála být mnohem ostřejší než ty ostatní. Zatlačila jsem na ni malíčkem a se zatnutými zuby přejela několik centimetrů po její délce. Na kůži prstu se přitom otevřela nepříliš hluboká rána, ze které vyteklo několik kapek krve. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a sevřela kolíček nástroje, abych mohla strunu uvolnit a sundat.

Pokud mělo znamenat, že beze mě nebude koho vydírat, byla jsem odhodlaná to celé skončit a alespoň jednou tak rozhodnout o svém vlastním osudu. Zemřít se po tom všem zdálo být jako ta nejjednodušší věc na světě, jenže jsem nepočítala se svou zvířecí stránkou, která se skrývala kdesi hluboko uvnitř a obvykle o sobě nedávala vědět. Právě ta totiž ze všech sil toužila bojovat a žít, až dokud nezmizí i poslední paprsek naděje.

A přesně s ní jsem se musela poprat, jestli jsem tomu chtěla utéct. 


	16. × Po psích stopách - Vol. 2 ×

_Někdy není hrdinství být silný a odvážný, ale nejstatečnější je užívat si to, co máme, a zachovat si optimismus kvůli tomu, co nám přináší štěstí. Bát se života je snadné a obyčejné. Mnohem těžší je obklopit se něčím dobrým a každý den kráčet k zítřkům jako bojovník._

**– Samanta Young**

Kdekdo by mohl říct, že už jsem musel bejt na bolest ze ztráty zvyklej, jenže já ani zdaleka nebyl. Na něco takovýho se zvyknout prostě nedá. Ať je to poprvý nebo po desátý, bolí to pořád úplně stejně. Chce se vám řvát až do ochraptění a proklínat přitom celej ten mizernej svět, kterej se vám sype na hlavu a dává vám přitom najevo, že jste jenom obtížnej hmyz na jeho podrážce.

Moje první reakce na zmizení Lily byla přesně taková, jak se ode mě dalo očekávat. Zbrklá a absurdně vzteklá. Rozbil jsem sváteční servis, co mi dala před rokem Andromeda, a navrch ještě svoji nejoblíbenější skleničku. Možná bych toho stihl ještě o něco víc, kdyby mě Náměsíčník včasným zásahem nezastavil.

„Siriusi!"

Zůstal jsem stát na místě, odhrnul si vlasy z očí a na chvíli schoval obličej do dlaní, když jsem se pokoušel potlačit vlastní emoce, který ze mě tryskaly do všech stran.

Přesně v tu chvíli mě Remus objal. Dokonce tak pevně jako kdyby mě snad už nikdy v životě nechtěl pustit. Ani nevím, jestli tím chlácholil spíš mě nebo sám sebe, ale ať tak nebo tak, zabíralo to.

„Tentokrát od toho nemůžeš utéct, rozumíš mi?" kladl mi na srdce, když jsem kolem něj i já ovinul paže.

Cejtil jsem, jak se mi lehce třásl pod rukama a pochopil přitom, že ani on už nezvládne dál všechno držet pohromadě. Bylo toho na něj prostě moc a potřeboval moji pomoc. Nemohl jsem se na něj vykašlat. Stejně jako jsem se nemohl vykašlat na Harryho, kterej ze dne na den přišel o mámu – o jedinýho člověka, co mu na celým tom krutým světě zůstal.

„Nenechám tě v tom, kamaráde," odpověděl jsem a myslel to smrtelně vážně.

Musel jsem se přestat chovat jako zbabělec.

Byla to právě myšlenka na toho černovlasýho prcka, která mě držela nohama na zemi. Ač jsem bojoval s vlastním zoufalstvím a nutkavou touhou připojit se k pátrání, neudělal jsem to. Byl jsem totiž jedinej, s kým Harry neprořval celej den, takže jsem sám sebe nakonec přesvědčil o tom, že moje přítomnost při pátrání vlastně nic nezmění. Vždyť Lily hledal i sám Brumbál, co bych mohl nabídnout víc? Nejspíš jsem byl vážně užitečnější v jejím domě se svým kmotřencem. To on mě potřeboval ze všech nejvíc.

První dva dny jsem z něj dočista šílel. Bojoval jsem s vařením, s všeobjímajícím bordelem, kterej za sebou ten kluk nechával, a taky s nikdy neustávajícíma otázkama ohledně čehokoliv, co viděl kolem sebe. Musel jsem uznat, že Lily to s ním neměla úplně jednoduchý. Harry byl prostě dokonalou malou kopií svýho tatínka.

Všechno jeho rebelanství bylo ale hnedka odpuštěný, když mi s dětským nadšením nosil ze zahrady kytky nebo kamínky, když večer předstíral, že čte z pohádkový knížky, nebo když mě prosil, aby mohl ten večer spát s _pejskem_.

Nedokázal jsem popřít, že se mi to líbilo. Miloval jsem toho kluka čím dál tím víc a nedokázal si ani představit, že bych s ním neměl trávit čas.

Jenže ani přes všechno rozptýlení, co mi Harry do života přinášel, jsem se nedokázal zbavit nemizící úzkosti, se kterou jsem myslel na Lily. Každou blbou minutu každýho pitomýho dne jsem čekal na jakoukoliv zprávu, která ale nepřicházela. Pořád jsem si nepřipouštěl, že by se mi neměla vrátit, jenže jak dlouho člověk vydrží mít takovou naději? A jak dlouho by ji vlastně měl mít, aby nedoufal už jen z obyčejný naivity? Tejden? Měsíc? Rok?

Jednoho večera, asi pět dní po jejím zmizení, když se mi konečně podařilo uspat Harryho, jsem si sedl ven na zahradu pod hvězdnou oblohu a v rukou sevřel dřevěný tělo svý kytary. Troufnul bych si ji nazvat svou nejlepší a nejvěrnější přítelkyní, jenže tentokrát mi nepřinášela ty pocity, na který jsem byl zvyklej. Několikrát jsem uhodil do strun, ale hrát jsem nezačal. Proč taky? Neměl mě kdo poslouchat.

Teda aspoň do doby, než si ke mně mlčky přisedl Remus a podal mi lahvový pivo, který jsem okamžitě vděčně přijal. Byl jsem rád za jeho společnost. Ač bych to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, nesnášel jsem samotu; obzvlášť v těhle dnech, kdy mi tak moc chyběla Lily.

„Nějaký nový zprávy?" zeptal jsem se s nadějí v hlase, i když mi bylo jasný, že kdyby nějaký byly, Náměsíčník mi je už dávno řekl.

Mlčky zavrtěl hlavou a napil se chmelovýho moku, kterej nejspíš koupil po cestě někde v mudlovský večerce.

Znova jsem sklonil hlavu ke strunám a chvíli je něžně probíral prsty, než mě z mýho zamyšlení vyrušil Remusův hlas.

„Jsem na tebe hrdý, víš to?"

Zvedl jsem na něj překvapenej pohled a zachytil úsměv, kterýma obvykle dost šetřil a schovával si je jenom pro mimořádný události. Už podle toho jsem poznal, že se náš rozhovor měl stočit k vážnějším tématům a nebyl jsem z toho kdovíjak nadšenej.

„Co jsem udělal?"

„Dospěl jsi, Siriusi. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že něco takového řeknu, ale... myslím, že z tebe jednou bude skvělý táta."

„Ty víš dobře, že nebude," zavrtěl jsem hlavou.

Jeho slova mě ve skutečnosti trochu naštvaly; vždyť moc dobře znal můj pohled na záležitost rodičovství. Ne! Jméno Black mělo umřít spolu se mnou. Už žádný další šílenství, který se u nás v rodině předávalo z generace na generaci. To muselo jednou provždy skončit.

„S Harrym si vedeš vážně skvěle." Nenechal se odbít. „Možná by –"

„Přestaň, Remusi!" obořil jsem se na něj trochu víc, než jsem původně plánoval.

Nechtěl jsem s ním o tom mluvit. Proč taky? Nemělo to sebemenší smysl. K čemu další řeči, co vůbec nic neznamenaly a nemohly nic změnit?

„Mluvíš jako kdyby bylo všechno ztracený, jako kdyby z něj měl bejt sirotek. Má přece mámu. Jsem jeho kmotr, a tak to i zůstane."

„Já ale nemluvím jenom o Harrym, Siriusi," zavrtěl hlavou a věnoval mi jedinej výmluvnej pohled.

Ještě chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se dovtípil, na co vlastně naráží. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a přejel si zuby přes spodní ret, když jsem zvažoval, co mu na tu pitomost odpovědět.

„Tohle je ten nejdebilnější nápad na světě, Náměsíčníku. Věř mi – ušetřím jí obrovskýho zklamání. Nedokázal jsem si udržet žádnej vztah, protože se chovám jako idiot. Rozhodně bys byl daleko lepší partie."

Náměsíčník první dopil svoje pivo, než mi věnoval letmej úsměv, ze kterýho jsem nebyl schopnej odhadnout jeho momentální rozpoložení. Ač jsme byli kamarádi dlouhý roky, nikdy jsem mu nerozuměl tolik jako Jamesovi a občas mě to vážně štvalo. Časem jsem si na to ale prostě zvykl.

„Jsme jen přátelé, Siriusi. A my oba přece dobře víme, že já nejsem ten, o koho ta holka stojí, hm?"

Na dlouhou dobu jsem se odmlčel. Nechal jsem myšlenky chvíli jen tak vířit hlavou, abych je vůbec dokázal správně pochopit. Sklopil jsem hlavu a opřel si čelo o studenej povrch svý dřevěný kamarádky. Remus mě nijak nerušil; dával mi tolik prostoru, kolik jsem potřeboval a já jsem za to byl docela vděčnej.

Nakonec jsem odložil kytaru do trávy vedle sebe a prohrábl si dorůstající vlasy, který byly momentálně ve fázi, že mě celej den padaly do očí, a to mě vážně štvalo.

„Nechápeš to," zavrtěl jsem lehce hlavou.

Nebyl jsem zvyklej se někomu svěřovat s trápením, jenže Lily mě často přesvědčovala, že mám s lidma mluvit. Za zkoušku jsem asi nic nedal.

„Já nejsem... prostě... nejsem James, rozumíš mi? To on byl skvělej kamarád, skvělej manžel a skvělej táta. Já jsem jenom... Black. Věčně v průseru, ze kterejch mě James vysekával. S pošahanou rodinou prolezlou šílenstvím. Nejsem takovej, jakýho byste mě chtěli mít. Nechci ho nahradit. Ani bych ho nedokázal nahradit. Já –"

Mou litanii díkybohu přerušilo vzdálený volání, který se pořád přibližovalo a přitáhlo si tak k sobě naši pozornost.

Ukázalo se, že to byla Molly. Vlasy měla rozcuchaný, oči uslzený a vypadala neuvěřitelně vyděšeně. Ještě nikdy v životě jsem ji neviděl takhle rozrušenou, a to dokonce ani na Arthurově pohřbu.

„Siriusi," dostala ze sebe přidušeně, když mi prsty pevně sevřela předloktí. „Musíš mi pomoct. Musíš ho najít. Já – myslela jsem, že si šel lehnout, jenže on zmizel. Vzala jsem ho z Bradavic na pár dní domů, protože ho hrozně vzalo všechno to s Lily. Myslím – Myslím, že ji šel hledat."

„To mluvíš o Billovi?" vyděsil jsem se.

Byla temná noc, a to rozhodně nebyl ideální čas, kdy by se měl jedenáctiletej kluk, kterej sotva dostal svoji hůlku, courat někde po lesích. Kolem Doupěte totiž prakticky nic jinýho nebylo – jenom pole, louky a lesy. Hledat ho tam by bylo jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena.

Ale ne pro mě.

„Molly?" položil jsem jí ruku na rameno a upřeně se na ni zadíval. „Najdu ho, jasný? Pojď se mnou. Dáš mi nějakej kousek jeho oblečení."

Bez váhání přitakala. Obrátil jsem pohled na Remuse, kterej mě samozřejmě nenechal na holičkách.

„Pohlídám Harryho. Jen běž, Čmuchale," uculil se a já se musel i proti svý vůli trochu uchechtnout. Přesně takhle mi totiž občas říkali v Řádu, jelikož jsem svoje stopařský dovednosti už nejednou využil. Nenáviděl jsem tu přezdívku.

Jakmile jsem ale vybíhal po všech čtyřech z Doupěte, naplnil mě pocit svobody. Chladnej noční vzduch mi cuchal srst a všechny ty stokrát zesílený zvuky a pachy odváděly pozornost od dotěrnejch myšlenek.

Občas jsem měl vážně chuť zůstat ve psí kůži, vždyť by to bylo tak moc jednoduchý. Jenže mě pekelně štvaly blechy, a navíc mi to ta nově nabytá zodpovědnost tak úplně nedovolovala.

A tak jsem vyrazil po stopě, která byla pořád perfektně cejtit. Mohla bejt sotva dvě hodiny stará. Najít Billyho díky tomu nebyl žádnej velkej problém, nestihl za tu dobu ujít moc daleko.

Naštěstí byl slyšet už z dálku – větvičky křupaly a okolím se míhalo světlo baterky, kterou zřejmě našel v Arthurově šuplíku. V dostatečný vzdálenosti jsem se přeměnil zpátky a vyrazil k němu.

„Billy," oslovil jsem ho co nejopatrněji, abych ho moc nevyděsil. Stejně sebou trhl, poskočil a s napřaženou hůlkou se na mě otočil. „Páni, ty se ve světě vážně neztratíš," pousmál jsem se. „Ale teď by ses měl vrátit domů. Všichni tě hledají a mají strach."

„Lily má určitě taky strach!" prohlásil zpupně a rukávem si otřel nos. „Chci taky pomoct!"

„Věř mi, hledá ji spousta lidí. Víš ale, co je vážně potřeba? Někdo si musí hrát s Harrym, než se mu máma vrátí. Jsem si jistej, že by tím Lily pověřila tebe. Co myslíš? Pomůžeš nám s tím?"

Ještě chvíli přešlapoval z nohy na nohu a očividně zvažoval, co se mu vyplatí víc. Nakonec ale vyhrála jeho starostlivost, a tak jenom lehce přikývl, načež si znovu promnul nos a sebral ze země svůj batůžek.

„Bude v pořádku, že jo?" pípl po chvíli ticha a sklopil hlavu k zemi.

„To víš, že bude!" přikývl jsem a instinktivně toho kluka objal.

Vděčně se mi na chvíli schoval do náruče, přičemž se třásl jako osika.

„Je jako zakletá princezna?" zvedl na mě zrzek hlavu, když konečně povolil stisk kolem mýho pasu. „Možná by pomohla pusa z pravé lásky."

Lehce jsem se zasmál a hravě mu rozcuchal vlasy, než jsem ho vzal kolem ramen a bok po boku jsme pomalu vyrazili potemnělým lesem.

„Až ji najdeme, určitě jí můžeš zkusit jednu takovou dát."

„Hm," houknul William trochu zamyšleně, načež zavrtěl hlavou, „Myslím, že tebe má o něco radši než mě."

„Kdes na to přišel, prcku?" usmál jsem se. „Myslím, že jsi její favorit."

„Občas se na tebe dívá, jako se máma dívala na tátu," hlesl tiše a smazal mi tím úsměv z tváře.

Skoro jsem zapomněl, že tenhle kluk nedávno přišel o svýho otce, kterýho nadevše miloval, a zvládal tu ztrátu daleko líp než já tu svoji. Skoro jsem se zastyděl. Než jsem ale stihl něco říct, už se zase oklepal a pokračoval dál.

„Ale mě to nevadí. Můžeš si Lily nechat. Já jsem v Bradavicích potkal jednu holku – jmenuje se Hestia. Moc se mi líbí."

„Vážně? Tak o tomhle mi něco pověz. Nechci se chlubit, ale se ženskýma to fakt umím, takže ti poradím, jak na ni!"

Do Doupěte jsem poslal patrona a místo přemístění jsme s Billym vyrazili zpátky pěšky. Celou cestu jsme si povídali o všem možným i nemožným a ač to může znít zvláštně, myslím, že po tomhle rozhovoru jsme se oba cítili o dost líp. Není nadto podívat se na všechno, co se kolem děje, nevinnejma dětskejma očima.

Po spoustě objetí a polibků, kterýma mě Molly zahrnula, jsem nakonec z Doupěte odcházel se skvělým pocitem a zároveň se závažím ve formě malýho Weasleyho. Ten totiž mámě oznámil, že musí hlídat Harryho a neexistuje žádná šance, že by s ní zůstal doma, když ho Lily nutně potřebuje.

Tak jsme tu noc spali v posteli u Potterových dokonce tři. Usnul jsem mimochodem ještě dřív než ti dva. Vlastně se ze mě začínala stávat chůva na plnej úvazek – a to bylo sakra divný. Na druhou stranu jsem byl aspoň nějak užitečnej, když už jsem neměl sebemenší ponětí, kde bych měl Lily hledat.

Jediný místo, který jsem vyrazil zkontrolovat, bylo Grimmauldovo náměstí. Tam mě matka pozvala do chodby, načež mi začala okamžitě vyčítat všechno, čím jsem kdy rodině ukřivdil, až jsem usoudil, že tudy cesta nevede. Byl jsem přesvědčenej, že ta čarodějnice byla sice šílená, ale neměla na to, aby někoho unesla. Nikdy by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, že u sebe tenkrát tak dlouho schovávala zrovna Bellatrix. Matka vždycky bývala zbabělá a od všeho nebezpečí se radši držela dál. Myslím, že ztráta Reguluse v ní nejspíš zlomila i ty poslední zbytky rozumu. Jinak si to nedokážu vysvětlit.

Do dneška jsem si ale neodpustil, že jsem to tenkrát tak rychle vzdal. Mohl jsem ušetřit Lily spousty bolesti a strachu, kterejma si musela projít. Jenže minulost už se prostě změnit nedá – můžeme jenom dělat všechno pro to, aby byla aspoň naše budoucnost lepší.

A já se snažil, jak nejlíp jsem uměl. 


	17. XIV. Po stopách soucitu

_Utrpení vděčíme za vše, co je dobrého v nás, co dodává životu cenu, vděčíme mu za soucit, vděčíme mu za odvahu, vděčíme mu za všechny ctnosti._

**– Anatole France**

Člověk si ve chvíli, kdy by měl skončit jeho vlastní život, uvědomí spoustu věcí. V první řadě hlavně to, že se ještě nechce loučit s těmi, které miluje. Vždycky se najde něco nebo někdo, kvůli komu stojí za to bojovat až do posledního dechu – pro mě to byl hlavně Harry.

Ač jsem se tak nevzdala myšlenky, že svou smrtí můžu ochránit své blízké, stále jsem to považovala za krajní řešení, ke kterému bych se uchýlila až v naprosto bezvýchodné situaci.

A ta ještě nepřišla. Zatím ne.

Místo toho jsem strávila několik hodin prohledáváním každého centimetru Siriova pokoje. Stále jsem doufala, že najdu cokoliv alespoň trochu užitečného, ale marně. Jediná zajímavá věc byl ošuntělý deník, který jsem objevila pod uvolněným prknem v podlaze. A i ten měl pro mě pouze citovou hodnotu; k ničemu jinému nebyl.

Otevřela jsem ho ve chvíli, kdy jsem konečně vzdala své marné pátrání, a další dvě hodiny listovala jeho popsanými stránkami. Nejspíš to ode mě nebylo fér, jelikož jsem tím zasahovala do Tichošlápkova soukromí, ale co na tom záleželo? Vždyť jsem mohla být za pár hodin mrtvá; určitě by se na mě kvůli tomu nezlobil.

Obsah Siriho deníku mě ve skutečnosti ani v nejmenším nepřekvapil. Rozhodně nebyl plný tajných tužeb a srdceryvných zpovědí. Vlastně šlo o takový průřez jeho života v Bradavicích – od pár receptů na dost pochybné lektvary, přes podrobný návod na to, jak se stát zvěromágem, velkou řádku dost sprostých vtipů, příručku _Jak naštvat Srabuse_ , až po obsáhlou tabulku plusů a mínusů velkého množství jeho spolužaček.

Koutky se mi samovolně vytahovaly do pobaveného úsměvu, když jsem listovala zažloutlými stránkami a četla si jednotlivá jména, ke kterým si Sirius dělal velice osobité poznámky. Brzy jsem narazila na část věnovanou mé zesnulé nejlepší přítelkyni _Marlene McKinnonové_ a ze zvědavosti se do ní začetla.

**_+_ ** _Skvělej zadek  
 **+** Vcelku vtipná  
 **+** Nosí ohnivou whiskey  
 **–** Naprosto dutá  
 **–** Nenávidím její smích_

„Ty jsi byl stejně takový idiot, Blacku," uchechtla jsem se sama pro sebe a zavrtěla přitom hlavou. „Jak já tě tehdy nesnášela."

Samozřejmě jsem nedokázala odolat nutkání vyhledat v sešitě i své jméno, ačkoliv pár řádků už jsem dokázala odtušit předem – v době, kdy Sirius ještě bydlel tady na Grimmauldově náměstí, jsme k sobě totiž nechovali kdovíjaké sympatie.

_Lily Evansová_

**_+_** _Je hodná na Remuse  
 **+** Občas zapomene úkoly ve společenský místnosti  
 **–** Panovačná  
 **–** Přechytralá_  
 ** _–_** _Moralistka_ (to bylo později jinou barvou inkoustu přeškrtáno a nahrazeno slovem _Prefektka_ )  
 ** _–_** _Kamarádí se Srabusem  
 **–** Nestojí o Jamese_

Byla jsem naprosto jediná, ke které neexistovala žádná poznámka týkající se vzhledu – zřejmě v rámci přátelské kolegiality vůči Jamesovi. O to hůř jsem z toho srovnání vyšla, ačkoliv na tom samozřejmě vůbec nezáleželo. Byly to jen dětinské hlouposti, které postupem času přestaly být důležité. Dospěli jsme, vykašlali se na předsudky a semkli se dohromady jako jedna velká rodina. Možná jenom díky tomu jsme byli ještě pořád naživu; i když já měla tou dobou dost na kahánku.

Ve skutečnosti jsem byla neskutečně ráda, že jsem toho bláznivého kluka, který napsal všechny ty urážlivé a ponižující poznámky, měla. Za nic na světě bych ho nevyměnila, ačkoliv bych ho obvykle minimálně několikrát týdně nejradši přerazila. To už k životu ale asi zkrátka patří. Nikdo přece není dokonalý.

Vzpomínka na Siriuse ve mně nakonec vyvolala až nepříjemnou melancholii. Litovala jsem věcí, které jsem mu měla říct a neřekla, a ještě víc mě mrzely všechny ty naše nesmyslné hádky, způsobené pošramoceným egem. Dala bych cokoliv za to, abych se mu mohla alespoň omluvit.

A pak mi pohled znovu padl na špinavou knížečku, hovící si v mých rukou.

Jestli existovala, byť jen nepatrná, šance, že se do toho deníku jednou podívá, musela jsem mu nechat alespoň pár posledních slov. Něco, co by uzavřelo celou tuhle podivnou kapitolu mého života. V šuplících stolu jsem proto našla starý brk, který sice sotva držel pohromadě, ale svému účelu ještě posloužil. Nestála jsem o žádné teskné loučení ani klišé věty, proto byl můj vzkaz krátký, ale výstižný. Přesně takový, jaký se hodil ke všem těm ostatním popsaným řádkům.

_Jsem ráda, že ses přestal chovat jako blbec, Blacku.  
Miluju tě._

_Lily_

Hned potom jsem deník uklidila zpátky do dřevěného úkrytu pod podlahou, kde jsem ho původně našla. Byla jsem si jistá, že by ho tam dokázal najít jenom sám Sirius a o nic jiného mi vlastně ani nešlo. Tajně jsem přitom ale doufala, že nic takového nebude potřeba a já jeho i Harryho ještě někdy uvidím.

Sotva jsem se zvedla od dřevěných parket, ozvalo se cvaknutí zámku a následné zaskřípání dveří.

Instinktivně jsem se natlačila zády ke stěně jako vyděšené zvíře a otočila pohled k nově příchozí. Tentokrát jsem ale nezahlédla záplavu černých vlasů, kterou jsem měla tu čest potkávat v posledních dnech.

Tahle žena měla vlasy světlé a v očích o něco víc přívětivosti než její starší sestra. Trvalo mi však ještě dalších několik vteřin, než jsem ji byla konečně schopná poznat. Vídala jsem ji totiž v Bradavicích pouhé dva roky, než úspěšně složila OVCE a opustila školu. Vlastně jsem toho o ní příliš mnoho nevěděla; jen to, že měla stejně starého syna jako já.

„Narcisso," vydechla jsem překvapeně a napětí v mém těle mírně povolilo. Rozhodně jsem z ní neměla takový strach jako z Bellatrix; alespoň zatím ne.

„Potterová," odpověděla mi bez jediné nápadné emoce a měřila si mě přitom přimhouřeným pohledem.

„Tak to ty máš za úkol ze mě dostat nějaké informace? Marníš čas," ušklíbla jsem se a hrdě přitom zvedla bradu výš. „Nic ti neřeknu. Ty víš, že nic neřeknu."

„Nemusíš," odvětila tiše a hlas jí přitom mírně zakolísal. „Zjistím to sama. Myslím, že jsi až příliš zesláblá na to, abys odolala nitrozpytu."

Prudce jsem zavrtěla hlavou.

„To přece nemůžeš," vyhrkla jsem.

Ledové drápy strachu mi přejely přes záda a postavily přitom všechny chloupky na těle. Nebyla jsem moc dobrá v nitrobraně; rozhodně ne v tomhle stavu. Navíc jsem slyšela, že Narcissa byla v tomhle druhu magie velmi talentovaná.

„Pokud zjistí, kde najít Harryho, zabijou ho. Prosím tě jako matka matku, nedělej to."

„Já musím," odpověděla téměř provinile.

Očividně tu nebyla úplně dobrovolně a jí samotné se tenhle postup nezamlouval. Všimla jsem si, jak občas utíkala pohledem stranou, a přitom si v ruce nervózně mnula rukáv svého tmavého hábitu.

„Lucius by zuřil a Bella... zkrátka není jiná možnost. Omlouvám se. _Legillimens_!"

Prudká bolest se mi zařízla přímo do hlavy. Slyšela jsem sama sebe zoufale vykřiknout a marně se pokoušela bojovat proti jejímu kouzlu. První minutu jsem sice odolávala, ale velice rychle jsem slábla, až má chatrná hradba dočista povolila. Myslí se mi proháněly jednotlivé obrazy – vzpomínky na časy dávné i nedávné. Na Jamese, na Harryho, na Siriuse. Brzy se objevil i Brumbál, který se mi pokoušel vysvětlit pravou podstatu kouzla, které zachránilo mého syna před smrtí.

Vzpomínky se ale z ničeho nic změnily a objevilo se pár podivných záblesků, které rozhodně nepatřily do mé paměti. Temně rudá kulatá místnost plná vody. Pravidelné bušení srdce. Věčná neprostupná tma, která ovšem nebyla děsivá; byla uklidňující.

A pak všechno zmizelo.

Prudce jsem otevřela oči a zalapala po dechu. Narcissa stála s hůlkou napřaženou přímo proti mně a v obličeji byla ještě daleko bledší, než u ní bylo obvyklé. Téměř bych přísahala, že jsem v jejích vždy chladných očích zahlédla záblesky slz.

„Jak to mohla přežít?" zašeptala a sklonila svou hůlku k zemi.

„O kom... to mluvíš?" zeptala jsem se přerývaně a několikrát zamrkala, abych si pročistila zamlžený pohled.

Ani jsem přitom nezaznamenala, že jsem se svezla po stěně k zemi a seděla teď na chladných parketách.

„Ty to nevíš?" podivila se a zuby si pevně skousla spodní ret.

Ještě chvíli mlčky stála na místě, než se otočila a rychlým krokem zmizela z místnosti.

„Co nevím? Co? NARCISSO!" křikla jsem za ní, ale nedostalo se mi žádné odpovědi.

Roztržitě jsem se zvedla, ale nestihla jsem kliku dveří zachytit dřív, než za sebou zamkla. Vůbec jsem netušila, co Malfoyová viděla, ale byla jisté, že to pro mě nebude žádná polehčující okolnost. Nezískala totiž odpovědi, po kterých prahla, což sem mělo s jistotou velice rychle přivést mou noční můru v podobě Bellatrix.

Neměla jsem příliš mnoho času na rozmyšlenou.

Téměř okamžitě jsem se vrhla zpátky k posteli, odhodila stranou špinavý polštář a odhrnula prostěradlo, abych vytáhla tenkou strunu, kterou jsem pod něj schovala. Pocítila jsem v těle tolik adrenalinu, že jsem v tu chvíli ani necítila tu příšernou únavu, která doteď sužovala moje tělo. Teď byl ten správný čas začít opravdu bojovat; víc šancí už jsem totiž ani dostat nemusela.

Postavila jsem se těsně za dveře, zhluboka se nadechla a zavřela oči. Úzký kousek kovu jsem si přitom pevně omotala kolem prstů obou rukou a co nejvíc ji napnula. Struna se mi nepříjemně zařezávala do kůže, ale to byla úplně poslední věc, co mě zajímala. Byla to v tu chvíli má jediná zbraň a já bych se jí za žádnou cenu nepustila.

Trvalo jenom dalších pár minut, než se dveře s hlasitým prásknutím opravdu otevřely a Bellatrix udělala několik kroků do místnosti. Rozhlížela se kolem sebe a propátrávala pokoj pohledem, aby mě našla. V první chvíli ji zřejmě nenapadlo, že stojím přímo za ní.

„Mě se neschováš, holubičko! Radím ti dobře, abys vylezla, ať jsi kdekoliv!" zavrčela.

Očividně byla velice naštvaná, a to mi nehrálo příliš do karet. Měla jsem jen jednu jedinou šanci, kterou jsem zkrátka musela využít. Nehledě na následky.

Stačily mi dva kroky, abych přešla přímo za její záda a přehodila jí ruce přes hlavu. Ve stejný okamžik jsem si ji co největší silou přitáhla k sobě, až se o mě opřela téměř celou svou vahou. Struna se jí pevně zařízla do kůže na krku, až ze sebe vydala přidušený sten a její ruce rychle vylétly výš, aby mohla prsty uvolnit bolestivý tlak. Nedovolila jsem jí to. Ještě jsem zesílila stisk, až mi po dlaních začaly stékat pramínky mé vlastní krve, když se mi kov zakousl hluboko do masa.

„Nikdy se k mému synovi nedostaneš, ty bestie, rozumíš mi?" sykla jsem přidušeně.

Síly mi nebezpečně rychle docházely a já sama věděla, že i kdyby se mi podařilo přemoct Bellu, nemám ani zdaleka vyhráno. S Walburgou a Narcissou v domě se mé šance na útěk tak jako tak rovnaly nule.

Nedostala jsem ovšem ani šanci to vyzkoušet. Lestrangeová prudce couvla a narazila mě tak zády na zeď, až jsem přišla o dech. I tahle krátká chvilka jí stačila k tomu, aby proti mně použila hůlku. Než jsem se nadála, už jsem ležela na zemi a před očima mi problesklo rudé světlo nepromíjitelné kletby.

Můj vlastní křik vzápětí naplnil celou místnost. Bolest mi naprosto zatemnila mysl a já nedokázala myslet na nic jiného než na představu tisíce žhavých nožů, bořících se do mého těla s neutuchají intenzitou. Nepoužila _cruciatus_ jenom jednou, ale hned několikrát, a přesně v tu chvíli jsem ze všeho nejvíc toužila po rychlé smrti.

Až do chvíle, než ji zastavil další hlas.

„Přestaň, Bello!" vyhrkla Narcissa, která v odpovědi na můj křik vyběhla nahoru. „K čemu ti bude, když jí usmažíš mozek?"

„Nepleť se do toho, Cissy!" vyštěkla Bella. „Ta mudlovská šmejdka si nic jinýho nezaslouží!"

„Potřebuješ ji, sestřičko," pokusila se ji znovu uklidnit, až nakonec Lestrangeová opravdu sklonila hůlku a mě tak konečně pohltila úleva.

Téměř jsem nevnímala svět kolem sebe. Ležela jsem zplihle na zaprášené podlaze a nedokázala pohnout ani jedním jediným prstem. V břiše mě nepříjemně bodalo, ale nemohla jsem udělat nic proto, aby to přestalo. Jenom jsem zavřela oči a poslouchala tlumené kroky, které se kolem mě pohybovaly, až nakonec utichly úplně. To, když obě opustily mé prozatímní vězení, aniž by se vůbec zabývaly tím, jestli jsem při smyslech.

Ani nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam takhle bez hnutí ležela. Jediné, co jsem cítila, byl chlad, který od země prostupoval celým mým tělem a rozdrkotal mi zuby. Nedokázala jsem proti němu nijak bojovat, jen jsem se modlila k Merlinovi, aby přišel jakýkoliv zázrak, který by mě vysvobodil z mého utrpení.

A on přišel.

Venku už byla tma, když se ozvalo tiché lupnutí, následované několika zbrklými kroky, jež se zastavily jenom kousek od mé hlavy.

„Pro Merlina, Lily!" zašeptal mi kousek od ucha cizí mužský hlas.

Nebo byl známý? Netroufala jsem si odhadovat. Na to jsem byla až příliš otupělá.

„Neboj se, dostanu tě odsud, jasné? Už jsi v bezpečí."

Neodpověděla jsem mu. Dokonce jsem nemohla otevřít ani oči, abych se podívala, kdo se ten večer stal mým andělem strážným. Jenom jsem doufala, že je to přítel a nečeká mě nic horšího, než jsem prožívala doteď. Přesto jsem ve chvíli, kdy mě opatrně zvedl ze země do náruče, konečně pocítila naději.

Bylo mi úplně jedno, kdo to byl. Stačila jenom myšlenka na mého syna, který na mě čekal doma, a někde hluboko uvnitř jsem věděla, že už bude dobře.

Nejspíš jsem byla vážně v bezpečí a na čem jiném v tu chvíli ještě vůbec mohlo záležet? 


	18. × Po psích stopách - Vol. 3 ×

_Temnota nedokáže vyhnat temnotu, to dokáže jen světlo. Nenávist nevypudí nenávist, to může jen láska._

– **Martin Luther King**

Podzim vždycky patřil k mejm nejoblíbenějším ročním obdobím. Zřejmě za to mohl sentiment z časů, kdy jsme ještě studovali v Bradavicích. Tahle část roku pro mě totiž znamenala jedno jediný – čekala mě spousta měsíců, během kterejch jsem neviděl svoji pitomou matku ani celej ten blbej barák na Grimmauldově náměstí, kterej jsem ze srdce nesnášel.

Teď mě ale všechny ty padající listy, sychravý počasí a věčný mrholení spíš rozčilovalo. Děcka byly po půl hodině venku celý špinavý a mokrý a já už fakt nevěděl co s nima.

Andromeda, která se do baráku Potterovejch na pár dní prakticky nastěhovala, mi s tím navíc vůbec nepomáhala. Její přístup k mateřství mi občas připadal dost svobodomyslnej a rozčiloval mě.

Když se ohlídnu zpátky, uznávám, že měla pravdu, a ani já bych z toho už nedělal takovou vědu. Tenkrát jsem byl ale permanentně unavenej, vyděšenej, že něco udělám blbě, a možná až přehnaně úzkostlivej. Nejspíš za to mohla skutečnost, že Harry bylo to poslední, co mi v tu chvíli zbejvalo a já se k němu až nezdravě upínal. Byl jsem tou dobou fakt na pár facek.

„Andromedo! U Merlina, vždyť mrzne, nemůžeš dát Harrymu aspoň čepici, když ho bereš ven?"

Nabručeně jsem založil ruce na hrudníku, když jsem vyšel ze dveří a zjistil, že Harry s Dorou pobíhaj po celý zahradě jenom v mikině, i když bylo venku skoro na nule. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jak absurdně se zase chovám, dokud se na mě Meda nechápavě nezadívala, načež se pobaveně rozesmála.

„Co je tu k smíchu, hm?" ušklíbl jsem se a opřel se přitom předloktím o zábradlí.

„Jestli to takhle půjde dál, možná se ti brzo spustí i laktace, bratránku," uculila se a drze po mě hodila jedním z kaštanů, který se válely po celý zahradě.

Jen tak tak jsem se mu vyhnul, jinak by mi nejspíš udělal slušivou bouli přímo uprostřed čela. Měl jsem chuť ji za to roztrhnout jako hada.

„Tak nejseš pitomá, Medo?" obořil jsem se na ni.

Ten den jsem nevstal zrovna správnou nohou. Vlastně jsem v noci vůbec nespal; trápily mě noční můry a nedokázal jsem dostat z hlavy ty nejhorší scénáře týkající se Lily. Začínal jsem vážně šílet. Už to bylo moc dlouho, už jsem potřeboval jakoukoliv informaci – ať dobrou nebo špatnou – jen abych mohl přestat žít v tý šílený nejistotě, která mě dočista ubíjela.

Andromeda to moc dobře věděla, a to byl nejspíš hlavní důvod, proč se rozhodla, že mě budou s Nymfadorou oblažovat svou neodolatelnou přítomností. No a kde byla Dora, tam byl i Charlie Weasley, takže to v domě zase vypadalo tak trochu jako ve školce. Obzvlášť, když se k tomu všemu přidala ještě dobrosrdečná Alice s tím svým malým troubou Nevillem.

Ta banda dětí mě svým způsobem děsně štvala, ale na druhou stranu fungovala jako dost dobrý rozptýlení proti vtíravejm myšlenkám. V hloubi duše jsem za ně byl vlastně vděčnej.

V průběhu toho dne se mi, hlavně díky Remusovi, povedlo hodit se trochu do klidu, a tak jsme večer prakticky všichni vegetili v obýváku u krbu a cpali se sušenkama, který Meda napekla.

Remus seděl na koberci před gaučem a hrál s Nymfadorou nějakou dost pofidérní verzi pexesa – místo obrázků před sebou měli různý druhy čokolád a když narazili na dvě kostičky stejný příchutě, mohli ji sníst. Skoro bych se vsadil, že tahle kratochvíle bavila daleko víc Náměsíčníka než tu desetiletou holku, která při každým tahu měnila barvu vlasů jako nějaká diskokoule, až jsem se začínal obávat o její duševní zdraví.

Už, už jsem se chystal pronést na jejich adresu nějakou chytrou poznámku, když se z venku ozval hlasitej a očividně hodně naléhavej křik, ve kterým jsem vcelku zřetelně zaslechl svoje a Remusovo jméno.

„Slyšels to taky?" otočil jsem s přimhouřenejma očima hlavu na Náměsíčníka, kterej zpozorněl stejně jako já. Očividně se mi to jenom nezdálo.

„BLACKU!" ozvalo se znova a ještě o něco hlasitějc.

To už jsem kvapem vyskočil na nohy a rychlým krokem došel až ke dveřím. Teď už jsem dokonce poznával i ten hlas. Jak já ho zatraceně nenáviděl. I teď, po těch letech, jsem měl chuť vymáchat mu tu jeho šerednou hlavu v záchodě, aby se aspoň trochu umyl.

„Co tady řveš, Srabusi?" vyštěkl jsem okamžitě, jakmile jsem s trhnutím otevřel dveře. Sevřel jsem přitom hůlku v ruce o něco pevněji, tomu hadovi se totiž nedalo ani v nejmenším věřit.

Záplava rudejch vlasů, která se mi v tu chvíli dostala do zornýho pole, mě ale naprosto vykolejila. Prsty povolily a ten kouzelnej kus dřeva dopadl s tichým klapnutím přímo na zem.

Bylo mi to úplně fuk. Co na něm sešlo? Jediný důležitý bylo to, že Snape držel Lily v náručí jako hadrovou panenku. Ruce i nohy měla svěšený a s každým jeho krokem se klimbaly ve vzduchu jako kdyby byla jenom nějaká dřevěná loutka.

Byl jsem přesvědčenej, že je mrtvá. Nechal jsem hůlku hůlkou a rozběhl se k brance, abych se sám ujistil. Nemohla to bejt pravda, prostě nemohla.

Zbrkle jsem jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a prakticky okamžitě si všiml, že měla červený tváře i rty. Hned nato jsem pohledem sklouznul na hrudník, kterej se pohnul, a mě zaplavila vlna obrovský úlevy. Snad nikdy v životě mi nespadl ze srdce takovej obrovskej šutr.

Ani jsem Srabusovi nedal šanci promluvit nebo cokoliv namítnout a prakticky jsem mu ji vytrhl z náruče do svý vlastní.

„Už je dobře, Lils, už je dobře," zašeptal jsem a vyrazil zpátky do domu, následovanej tím zatraceným Zmijozelem.

Měl jsem sto chutí ho poslat tam, kde slunce nesvítí, jenže jsem si to v týhle situaci nemohl dovolit. Potřebovali jsme informace a on byl v tu chvíli jedinej, kdo je měl.

Po cestě do domu jsem kopl do svojí hůlky, aby se zakutálela zpátky do obýváku a nezůstala ležet na zápraží, což byl zřejmě důvod, proč na mě všichni mířili těma svejma, když jsem překročil práh místnosti. Nejspíš čekali nějakej útok a já se jim vlastně ani nedivil. Byla to dost bizarní situace.

„U Merlinových trenek!" vyjekla Andromeda a přikryla si oběma rukama pusu.

Oči měla vytřeštěný šokem a zírala přitom na zrzku v mým náručí. Tohle byla nejspíš ta poslední věc, kterou by kdokoliv z nich čekal.

„Vezmi děti nahoru, Medo!" zavrčel jsem možná trochu moc nesmlouvavě.

„Ale –" pokusila se mi odporovat.

„Hned!" štěkl jsem, až se zarazila a bez dalších řečí odvedla Doru i Charlieho nahoru do parta, kde už nějakou dobu spal i Harry.

Položil jsem Lily na gauč a znova starostlivě zkontroloval, jestli dejchá a jestli jí srdce bije tak, jak by mělo. Zdála se bejt mimo ohrožení života, ale co jsem mohl vědět o tom, v jakým byla duševním stavu. Právě z toho jsem měl největší strach. Netušil jsem, co s ní mohli celou tu dobu dělat – co když jí dočista vymyli mozek?

Vzedmula se ve mně až neuvěřitelná vlna vzteku. Bez rozmyslu jsem chytil Srabuse za límec hábitu a docela prudce ho přirazil ke zdi, až bolestně syknul.

„Co jí udělali?!"

„Já nevím!" rozkřikl se stejně naštvaně jako já a pokusil se mě od sebe odstrčit.

Nepovolil jsem ani o chlup. Naštěstí jsem potlačil nutkání přitisknout mu předloktí na krk, abych ho trochu přidusil.

„TAK CO?" pokračoval jsem nepříčetně.

Myslím, že jsem v tu chvíli asi nebyl tak úplně při smyslech. Měl jsem totální blackout. Možná bych byl toho umaštěnce schopnej i zabít, kdybych zjistil, že do toho byl jakkoliv zapletenej.

„JÁ NEVÍM, BLACKU!" vyštěkl smrtijed prudce. „Netušil jsem ani, že ji mají. Kdyby mi to Narcissa neřekla, tak –"

„Nekecej! Celou tu dobu jsi určitě věděl, kde je, ty bastarde, viď?!"

„Víš, kde byla, ty prašivej čokle?" nenechal se Snape zahanbit a přešel do protiútoku. „Na Grimmauldově náměstí. Celou tu dobu ji držely ve TVÉM domě!"

Tehdy jsem teprve zmlknul, během zlomku vteřiny ho pustil a odstoupil od něj. Obě ruce jsem zabořil do vlastních vlasů a mírně se předklonil, když jsem se pokoušel popasovat s vlastníma emocema. V tu chvíli jsem se hrozně nenáviděl; stejně jako jsem nesnášel skoro celou svoji pošahanou rodinu. Vždyť jsem tam byl. Stál jsem tam a nechal se oblbnout vlastní proradnou matkou. Byl jsem takovej idiot!

„Do prdele!" ulevil jsem si vztekle a kopl přitom do konferenčního stolu, ze kterýho se sesypaly věci a s hlasitou ránou se dopadly na zem, následovaný celým stolem. „Ta podělaná čarodějnice! Přísahám, že ji zabiju! Najdu ji a budu sledovat, jak umírá – doufám, že to bude dlouhý a bude to bolet!"

Sebral jsem ze země hůlku a bez dalších řečí se rozešel rovnou ke vchodu. Chtěl jsem vyrazit do našeho domu a zadusit ji vlastníma rukama. Na ničem jiným mi v tu chvíli nezáleželo. Přál jsem si vidět její hlavu napíchnutou na kůlu; nic by mi neudělalo větší radost.

Ještě před odchodem mě ale chytil Remus a zabouchl mi dveře přímo před nosem.

„Prober se, zatraceně!" zavrčel nesmlouvavě a za ramena mě odstrčil dál. „Tímhle ničemu nepomůžeš. Pošleme patrona Řádu. Třeba ještě nepřišli na to, že je pryč a chytnou je."

„Chci si to s ní vyřídit sám!" štěkl jsem znova jako smyslů zbavenej.

Vlastně jsem Remuse vůbec neposlouchal. Byl jsem naprosto zaslepenej sám sebou – ostatně jako vždycky, když nějaká situace zkoušela moji trpělivost. Rozhodně jsem v sobě nezapřel mnou tolik nenáviděnou povahu rodiny Blacků. Ač jsem se jí bránil sebevíc, vždycky se nakonec projevila.

„Vzpomínáš si, co jsi slíbil, Siriusi?" upřeně se na mě zadíval těma svýma blbýma psíma očima a přitom mi obě ruce položil na ramena, aby mi zabránit se hejbat. „Přísahal jsi při Merlinovi, že jestli se ti někdy vrátí, už jí nikdy neopustíš!"

„Ale –" začal jsem nesmlouvavě, stejně jako Meda před chvíli. Očividně jsme nezapřeli stejnou krev.

„Ale? Myslím, že tě možná vyslyšel, tak splň svoje slovo, Tichošlápku."

Zavřel jsem oči a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, než jsem i já položil jednu ruku Náměsíčníkovi na rameno.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsem na hovno," zamumlal jsem jenom pro jeho uši. „Umíš si vůbec představit, jak děsnej bych byl přítel?"

„Je načase začít se učit, Siriusi," odvětil s letmým úsměvem, obešel mě a vyrazil přímo ke Srabusovi, kterej už spolu s Andromedou cosi hledal ve skříních.

„Hej, co tam hrabete?" obořil jsem se na ně.

„Povzbuzující lektvar, vrtáku," odtušil Srabus a otevřel další z mnoha skříněk v rozlehlý kuchyni.

„Je nad sporákem," procedil jsem skrz zuby.

Pomalu jsem začal přijímat myšlenku, že bych možná mohl Snapea za jeho záchrannou akci aspoň na pár hodin nechat na pokoji a teprve potom ho s radostí vyrazit z domu.

Po drobný nápovědě ho ten slizoun prakticky hnedka našel a vrátil se s ním k Lily. Drze se posadil na kraj gauče a položil si její hlavu do klína, aby jí dokázal ten lektvar nalejt do pusy. Celou tu dobu jsem musel mít ruce v pěst, abych dokázal s grácií ignorovat, jak si ten zmetek užíval, že jí měl zase u sebe. Nějakou dobu jsem dokonce přemejšlel nad tím, jak moc ho Řád potřebuje; určitě by se ho dalo nějak šikovně zbavit.

Na jeho likvidaci jsem přestal myslet až ve chvíli, kdy se Lily konečně pořádně nadechla a otevřela oči. Očividně byla ale úplně mimo. Vyděšeně těkala pohledem kolem sebe, až se její pohled zastavil na Srabusovi, kterej se jí ještě pořád dotýkal. Zornice se jí rozšířily zděšením, když se v panice co nejrychlejc odsunula z jeho bezprostředního dosahu jako nějaký vyděšený zvíře.

„Nechte mě být!" vyhrkla bez rozmyslu a my všichni se zastavili na místě.

Občas se stávalo, že povzbuzující lektvar až moc uvolňoval emoce a v první chvíli po vypití tak člověka dokázal dost rozhodit. Nemuselo to vůbec nic znamenat, ačkoliv jsem měl popravdě neskutečnej strach, že jí fakt ruplo v bedně. Vůbec jsem netušil, co bych dělal, kdyby se vážně zcvokla.

„Lily, to je dobré. Jsi v bezpečí," dostal ze sebe Snape opatrně a natáhl k ní ruku, jako kdyby snad byla nějakej blbej prašivej pes nebo co.

„Ti snad připadá, že je nějaký zvíře? Merline, prostě se k ní chovej jako k člověku, Srabusi."

„Kdo chce s vlky žít, musí s nimi výt, Blacku," ušklíbl se na mě a já měl už zase chuť ho vyrazit ze dveří hlavou napřed.

„Narážíš tím snad na mě a na Remuse? Ach, to bylo tak originální!"

„Pro Merlina, zmlkni, Blacku!" přerušila nás nečekaně Lily, která očividně během naší výměny názorů překonala prvotní šok a rozkoukala se. Ač byl její hlas chraplavej a tlumenej, rozhodně to znělo jako ona.

„Sotva ses vrátila a už mě komanduješ? Žádný – ráda tě vidím, Siriusi?" ušklíbl jsem se jedním koutkem a sledoval přitom její unavený oči s velkejma tmavejma kruhama.

„Ještě pořád čekám na tvou omluvu, Tichošlápku!" uchechtla se a s trochou námahy si opřela hlavu o čelo gauče. Očividně byla příšerně unavená a nejspíš se nebylo čemu divit.

„Děláš, jako bych se snad uměl omlouvat, Potterová," zavrtěl jsem pobaveně hlavou, načež jsem ji zbrkle objal, až bolestně zasyčela.

Ani sebou přitom neškubla. Místo toho se mě chytila ještě pevnějc a čelo si opřela o mý rameno.

„Promiň, Siriusi," zašeptala mi do trička, které se z ničeho nic začalo nasakovat jejíma slzama. „Omlouvám se, byla jsem pitomá. Už mě nikdy neopouštěj, ano?"

„Nikdy," slíbil jsem, ač to byla jenom planá přísaha pronesená do větru, ale chápal jsem, jak to myslela.

Ani jeden z nás to nepovažoval za žádnej závazek; byly to jenom slova, který ji v tu chvíli dokázaly aspoň trochu uklidnit. A to úplně stačilo.

Brzo se zase odtáhla a zadívala se na mě se zoufalstvím v zarudlejch očích.

„Harry? Je v pořádku?"

„Měl se jako v bavlnce," přitakal jsem s úsměvem.

„A to jako fakt! Sirius by si měl zařídit školku!" Přidala se nečekaně Andromeda, a dokonce se zasmála, aby prolomila tíživou atmosféru. „Vynadal mi, že jsem dala Harrymu zmrzlinu před obědem, a taky za to, že jsem mu před spaním četla Bajky Barda Beedleyho – prý z nich má prcek zlé sny."

„To není prav–"" chtěl jsem se bránit, ale nakonec jsem to vzdal. Stejně bych to nezakecal. „No a co? Všechny jen závidíte, že mi to jde líp než vám!"

„Jo, dokonce u toho ani nepil, a to už je co říct," doplnil ještě Remus a já už se musel trochu zamračit.

„Hele," začal jsem a otočil se podezíravě na Remuse s Andromedou. „Já snad umírám, že mě tu takhle opěvujete, nebo o co vám jako jde?"

To už se tiše zasmála dokonce i Lily. Srabus mě přitom pořád propaloval pohledama slibujícíma věčný pekelný muka, ale já z toho měl jen škodolibou radost. Uvítal jsem totiž jakoukoliv možnost ho vytočit – a že tentokrát byl očividně hodně naštvanej a závistivej. Dobře mu tak.

„Dost řečí," zavelel nakonec Remus rázně. „Měla by sis odpočinout, Lily. Nepředpokládám, že bys chtěla k Mungovi, že?"

Potterová zuřivě zavrtěla hlavou. Myslím, že představa davu novinářů, který by jí byly v tu chvíli okamžitě v patách, ji od týhle myšlenky velice rychle odradila.

Než jsme ji ale vůbec stihli postavit zpátky na nohy a odvíst do ložnice, objevil se uprostřed obýváku s prásknutím Moody. Všichni jsme na něj upřely pohledy v očekávání dobrejch zpráv.

Jak moc jsme byli naivní.

„Nenašly jsme je," zklamal nás okamžitě. „Už byly pryč. V domě zůstal jenom domácí skřítek. Zase jsme tam, kde jsme byli."

To byla rozhodně blbá zpráva.

Naštěstí mě v tu chvíli nenaštvala tolik, jak by bejvala mohla. Měl jsem totiž zpátky Lily a všechno ostatní jsem odsunul kamsi pozadí. Nemohl jsem mít přece všechno. A tohle bylo dokonce daleko víc, než jsem si vůbec zasloužil.

Tehdy jsem vážně začal věřit, že to všechno zvládneme; že se postavíme zpátky na nohy a život se vrátí zase do starejch kolejí.

Do těch se už ale nikdy nevrátil.

Místo toho se měl vydal jiným směrem a – ač jsem si na něj dlouho zvykal – troufám si tvrdit, že dokonce lepším. 


	19. XV. Po stopách zrady

_Nikdo není takový, jaký se zdá, a skoro všechno s výjimkou upřímné zrady, je lež a podvod. A toho dne, kdy zjistíme, že sami nejsme jiní, přestaneme mít chuť žít dál._

– **Jo Nesbo**

Cesty osudu dokážou být občas vážně nevyzpytatelné. Severus byl snad úplně poslední člověk, od kterého bych v tu chvíli čekala pomoc a přesto přišel.

Věděla jsem, že bych mu měla být vděčná, že bych mu měla odpustit všechny ty křivdy, které mezi námi ležely, jenže to nešlo tak snadno. Už dávno to nebyl ten kluk, se kterým jsem vyrůstala – můj nejlepší kamarád Sev – jeho oči byly teď až příliš cizí a jeho loajalita až příliš nejistá.

A přesto jsem mu něco dlužila. Pár slov. Vysvětlení. Cokoliv.

Ve chvíli, kdy z mého domu zmizel Alastor s nepříliš pozitivními zprávami, jsem obrátila pohled na Siriuse a šeptla: „Nech mě tu s ním chvíli o samotě?"

Zatvářil se velice pobouřeně. Nezdálo se, že by mi něco takového chtěl dopřát. Než ale stihl cokoliv namítnout, položila jsem mu dlaň na předloktí a zadívala se do jeho nejistých očí.

„Kdyby mi chtěl ublížit, nechá mě tam, Siri. Nic mi nehrozí."

„Kdyby něco, budeme nahoře," odpověděl nakonec smířlivě, rukou mi letmo přejel přes záda a nechal mě v obývacím pokoji jenom se Sevem.

Musela jsem se na to posadit. Byla jsem až příliš unavená, abych vydržela dál stát. Ruce i nohy se mi třásly jako nějakému důchodci a přišlo mi, že musím snad každou chvíli omdlít. Daleko víc mě ale trápila skutečnost, že jsem netušila, co bych mu vlastně měla říct. Nakonec jsem se tak rozhodla začít co nejneutrálněji.

„Děkuju," řekla jsem tiše. „Nejspíš bych toho už o moc víc nevydržela."

„Vážně jsem to nevěděl, Lily. Nikdy bych tě tam nenechal. Věř mi," zamumlal na oplátku a udělal několik nejistých kroků blíž.

„Věřím ti," přikývla jsem. „ _Mě_ bys tam nenechal, máš pravdu. Jenže já... potřebuju víc, Seve."

„Jak to myslíš?" dotázal se nechápavě a já si jen zhluboka povzdechla.

„Udělal bys to samé i pro Siriuse? Pro Remuse?" otevřela jsem těžké téma a viděla přitom, jak znejistěl. Znala jsem ho dobře a věděla, že obětovat něco pro ostatní, v jeho případě nebyla naprostá samozřejmost. „Nebo třeba pro Jamese, kdyby byl naživu?"

„Já – Jsem členem Řádu. Udělal bych cokoliv by po mě Brumbál chtěl."

Vyhnul se přímé odpovědi, čímž má slova jenom potvrdil. Nezměnil se ani v nejmenším. Neudělal to kvůli svému přesvědčení, ale kvůli mně. Stále jsem byla středobodem jeho malého vesmíru, a to bylo strašně špatně. Už na škole mnou byl až nezdravě posedlý a očividně se ho to ještě stále drželo, což bylo značně znepokojující. Abych pravdu řekla, trochu mě to děsilo.

„Potřebuju kolem sebe lidi, na které se můžu stoprocentně spolehnout, Seve. Někoho, o kom budu vědět, že stojí za celou mou rodinou, ne jenom za částí."

„Třeba Blacka?" zeptal se trochu upjatě. „Drželi tě v jeho domě a on na to nebyl schopný přijít. To ti vážně stačí?"

„Už dlouho přece nejde jenom o nás," zavrtěla jsem hlavou.

Stále jsem udržovala trpělivý tón, protože jsem si přála, aby Severus pochopil, že na mě nikdy nebude záležet tolik jako na mém synovi. To na něm stál a padal celý můj svět.

„Jediné, co je opravdu důležité, je Harry, rozumíš? A Sirius to chápe. Právě proto tu byl pro něj, místo aby běhal po Británii a hledal mě."

„Takže mu věříš? Nikdy na něj nebyl dvakrát spoleh, Lily. Buď opatrná."

„Víc než komukoliv jinému," potvrdila jsem bez jediného zaváhání. „Nejsem naivní. Vím, že ničí loajalita není stoprocentní, ale za něj bych dala do ohně klidně obě ruce. V životě už mě zklamalo a zradilo dost lidí. Nikdo není dokonalý a chyby děláme všichni – on, já, ty. Chci, abys věděl, že umím odpouštět, Seve. Nezapomněla jsem na to, jak jsme si byli blízcí; vážně ne. Mám tě ráda, víš?"

„Dokážu ti, že jsem se změnil," řekl. „Mohla bys mi odpustit, že jsem šlápl vedle?"

„Mohla," přikývla jsem trochu rozpačitě. „Jsou jen dvě křivdy, které odpustit nedokážu – Peterovi, za to, že zaprodal moji rodinu, a tomu, kdo donesl Voldemortovi tu zpropadenou věštbu, která nám všem zničila život; ať už to byl kdokoliv."

Zbytky barvy z jeho sinalého obličeje v tu chvíli zmizely. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla takhle moc zblednout a už to ve mně vyvolalo letmé podezření. Přimhouřila jsem oči, a dokonce se s námahou zvedla z pohovky.

„Netušil jsem, že se týkala tebe, Lily," dostal ze sebe nakonec ztěžka a o krok ustoupil, když jsem se k němu zbrkle rozešla.

Neměla jsem u sebe ani svou hůlku, ale to mi v tu chvíli vůbec nevadilo. Před očima jsem měla rudo, když jsem do něj několikrát prudce strčila, až zavrávoral. Vzpomínám si, že jsem na něj křičela jako smyslů zbavená. Padla slova jako: _jak jsi jen mohl_ a _zabil jsi Jamese_. Najednou byla únava ta tam a od toho zrádcovského hada mě museli odtrhnout až oba kluci, jelikož Sirius sám si se mnou nedokázal poradit; tak moc jsem byla v tu chvíli nepříčetná.

Neutuchající výčitky a kletby, řinoucí se z mých úst, nakonec přešly v zoufalý pláč. Už dlouho jsem se necítila tak moc zrazená.

Severus – nejlepší přítel mých dětských let, ten, kterému jsem svěřovala všechny své strachy i sny, ten, který byl mou jedinou radostí přes všechna ta léta strávená v Cokeworthu – mě zradil. To kvůli němu jsme se museli začít skrývat jako nějaká vyděšená kořist, to kvůli němu chtěl Voldemort zabít mého syna, to kvůli němu James nakonec zemřel.

Bolelo to daleko víc než všechny kletby, které na mě kdy použila Bellatrix. Tohle mě totiž zasáhlo daleko hloub a daleko intenzivněji. Nedokázala jsem tu myšlenku za nic na světě přijmout a vstřebat.

„Jak mi to mohl udělat? Proč?" vzlykala jsem hlasitě, když mě Sirius držel v náručí a chlácholivě mi přitom probíral vlasy.

Ani nevím, kdy Severus odešel z domu. Myslím, že ho nejspíš odvedl pryč Remus, ale nejsem si vůbec jistá.

„Byl to můj přítel. Siriusi."

„Protože to vždycky byl bastard, Lily," zabručel rozladěně.

Ani on do té doby netušil, že tím byl vinen Snape; skoro se divím, že se ho tenkrát nepokusil na místě zabít. Nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že měl plné ruce práce se mnou, takže neměl čas vyhrožovat Severusovi.

„Teď mě ale poslouchej, jasný? Zapomeň na Srabuse, zapomeň na všechno, co se stalo. A víš proč? Protože nahoře na tebe čeká tvůj syn, kterej tě miluje nejvíc na světě. Tak pojď za ním."

„Máš pravdu," zašeptala jsem plačtivě a nechala se jako nějaká loutka odvést nahoru do ložnice.

Harry seděl rozespale na posteli a objímal přitom svého plyšového jednorožce, který byl momentálně celý špinavý od čokolády. Velké zelené oči se rozšířily obrovským překvapením, když mě uviděl. Nechal jednorožce jednorožcem a hlasitě se rozkřikl: „Maminko!"

Vrhnul se mi do náruče tak nadšeně, že by mě možná povalil, kdyby mě přitom Sirius zezadu nedržel za obě ramena.

To mě rozplakalo znovu. Tiskla jsem k sobě svého syna tak silně, jako kdybych ho už nikdy v životě neměla pustit. Držel se mě svýma drobnýma ručičkama kolem krku, a i on mě svíral pevněji než kůrolez kmen stromu.

Jeho přítomnost, jeho hlas i jeho dětská vůně; to všechno odválo mé starosti i bolesti alespoň na chvíli někam pryč. Existoval jenom on – mé největší životní štěstí.

„Myslela jsem, že už tě nikdy neuvidím, miláčku. Máma je tady," šeptala jsem mu něžně do ucha a hladila ho po černých neposedných vlasech tak dlouho, dokud neusnul vyčerpáním.

Teprve potom jsem si dopřála dlouhou a velice horkou sprchu. Potřebovala jsem ze sebe smýt všechnu špínu, pot i krev posledních dnů. Škoda jen, že ten osvěžující proud vody nedokázal odplavit i tíživé vzpomínky na bolest a zoufalství, které se ve mně usadily jako žába na prameni.

Nejspíš jsem tam byla až příliš dlouho, jelikož mě z mého vnitřního světa vyrušilo až naléhavé zaklepání na dveře koupelny.

„Lily? Jsi oukej?" zaslechla jsem zpoza dveří Siriův hlas, který mě donutil otočit kohoutkem a konečně vypnout vodu.

„Jo, jasně," houkla jsem v odpovědi, osušila se a vzala si na sebe svůj oblíbený spací úbor; tentokrát se znakem Hollyheadských harpyjí, kterým jsem vždycky dost fandila. James měl zase rád Kanonýry – dost často jsme se kvůli tomu handrkovali.

Teprve potom jsem se celá rozbolavělá vrátila zpátky do ložnice. Ač jsem doteď žádnou bolest necítila, jelikož mě pokaždé něco dostatečně zaměstnalo hlavu, teď už se začínala hlásit o slovo a já si připadala jako kdyby mě někdo táhnul několik kilometrů na provaze za vozem.

Na nočním stolku na mě naštěstí čekal velký hrnek horké čokolády, na kterém jsem jasně poznávala Remiho podpis. Nikdo jiný ji neuměl připravit takhle dobře. Vzedmula se ve mně vlna vděčnosti, když jsem šálek sevřela oběma rukama a opatrně si usrkla z tmavého potěšení – chutnalo po anýzu a skořici. Tělem mi okamžitě projela vlna horka, která přinášela úlevu a příjemnou únavu; jenže já se bála jít spát. Měla jsem strach z nočních můr, o kterých jsem si byla naprosto jistá, že přijdou.

„Potřebuješ ještě něco, zlato?" ozvala se ze dveří ložnice ustaraně Andromeda, která mě zřejmě už nějakou chvíli pozorovala.

„Ne, v pořádku," zavrtěla jsem lehce hlavou. „Díky, Medo. Za všechno," povytáhla jsem koutky úst do úsměvu. Vážně jsem jí byla vděčná, stejně jako všem ostatním. Zachovali se úžasně a dočista mě svou ochotou dojali.

„Udělala bys to samé." Oplatila mi úsměv a očima na chvíli spočinula na podřimujícím Harrym, který už zase objímal svého plyšáčka. „Zaslouží si jen to nejlepší. Stejně jako ty."

„Víš, vlastně," nadechla jsem se nejistě, „mohla bys –"

„Pošlu ti ho sem," mrkla na mě, aniž by mě nechala domluvit, a spěšně odkráčela po schodech dolů.

Poslouchala jsem, jak se její kroky rozléhaly chodbou, přičemž jsem dopila svou čokoládu a zachumlala se do peřin.

Dorazil během pár minut. I on byl očividně po koupeli, jelikož měl vlnité vlasy ještě stále vlhké, stejně jako výstřih černého trička s logem Depeche Mode. Opíral se ramenem o dřevěnou zárubeň a nejistě mě přitom sledoval.

„Nechci být v noci sama," šeptla jsem a upřela na něj prosebný pohled.

Věděla jsem, že jeho přítomnost mi pomůže zahnat zlé sny. Vzpomínala jsem na ni během všech těch dlouhých a chladných nocích na Grimmauldově náměstí. Připadalo mi, že je tam se mnou, a to mi pomohlo se nezbláznit. To a myšlenka na Harryho; nic víc.

Chvíli váhal. Prozradilo ho nervózní přejíždění zubů přes spodní ret. Nakonec ale přikývl a já se posunula blíž ke spícímu Harrymu, aby se vedle mě na postel vešel. Bylo to úplně poprvé od té neslavné noci, kdy jsme byli takhle blízko sebe, a já v tu chvíli netoužila po ničem jiném než po jeho hřejivém objetí, které mi dávalo sílu jít dál bez ohledu na stíny, visící nad mou hlavou.

„Neměl jsem to nikdy dopustit, Lils," zamumlal mi tiše do vlasů, když kolem mě lehce ovinul ruce. „Vážně jsem to zvoral."

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a opřela si hlavu o jeho hrudník. Vůně kardamonu mě zašimrala v nose a já se konečně cítila v bezpečí jako už dlouho ne.

Byla jsem doma.

„Siri," zamumlala jsem smířlivě, „není to tvá vina. Nemohl jsi udělat nic jinak."

„Copak to nechápeš? Celá moje zatracená rodina je prokletá!" odvětil hořce a jenom s přemáháním na mě otočil hlavu.

Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se na mě nemohl ani podívat. Vyhýbal se mému pohledu a očividně byl trochu nervózní. Nejspíš si dával za vinu, že mě nenašel dřív, nebo za to taky možná mohla má blízká přítomnost. Kdo ví, co se mu v tu chvíli honilo hlavou a kde byla vlastně pravda.

„My jsme tvoje rodina," šeptla jsem a rukou mu přitom něžně přejela přes předloktí až ke dlani, abych nám nakonec pevně propletla prsty. „Já, Harry, Remus – to my, ne oni."

„Lily," povzdechl si, když upřel oči na naše spojené ruce. „Nedokážu ti dát to, co potřebuješ, víš? Nejde to."

„Nepotřebuju nic víc, než abys tu byl se mnou, Siriusi," odvětila jsem smířlivě a znovu si o něj opřela hlavu.

„Už nikdy tě v tom nenechám," přikývl a vtiskl mi letmý polibek do vlasů, načež se natáhl po vypínači lampičky a ložnice se ponořila do neproniknutelné tmy.

Pevně jsem zavřela oči a pokoušela se v sobě zadržet další várku slz a zoufalství. Je pravda, že ač bych to nahlas nepřiznala, jeho slova se mě dotkla. Jistěže jsem nečekala, že by se z nás mávnutím hůlky měla stát velká a šťastná rodina, jako kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo. Do té doby jsem v sobě ale živila naději, že bychom možná jednou mohli být šťastní.

Tehdy už jsem si totiž byla jistá, že ten kluk je má budoucnost; že vedle něj bude svět lepším místem, které jsme si po všech těch ranách osudu zasloužili. Protože občas se dvě zlomená srdce zkrátka musí obejmout, aby mohla začít znovu bít ve správném rytmu.

On mi ten paprsek naděje tehdy v noci vzal, a právě kvůli tomu můj svět zase o trochu víc potemněl. Čas ale neúnavně ubíhal vpřed a já se nemohla zastavit a litovat. Musela jsem jít dál, nehledě na tužby vlastního srdce.

Vždyť láska si nakonec vždycky stejně najde svou cestu.


	20. XVI. Po stopách nedůvěry

_Důvěra je jako zrcadlo, můžete ho spravit, když je rozbité, ale stále můžete vidět trhliny v poničeném odrazu._

– **Lady Gaga**

Nikdy dřív jsem příliš nepřemýšlela nad tím, co všechno pro mě znamená domov – že je to jediné místo, kde se člověk cítí v bezpečí a milovaný. Zdá se, že až znepokojivě často považujeme spoustu věcí za samozřejmost a jejich hodnotu si uvědomíme až ve chvíli, kdy o ně přijdeme.

Já měla díky Merlinovi to štěstí, že jsem dostala druhou šanci tenhle svůj omyl napravit. A rozhodně jsem ji nemínila promarnit.

Hned další den po záchraně jsem se proto pokoušela žít, jako kdyby se vůbec nic nestalo. Namlouvala jsem sama sobě, že ve vlastním domě mi nic nehrozí a tvářila se přitom, že mě ve skutečnosti vůbec neděsí každé prásknutí dveří nebo zaškrábání na podlaze. Nakolik úspěšně, to říct nedokážu. Obávám se, že své přátele jsem tím zřejmě příliš úspěšně neokamala.

Zároveň s tím jsem se snažila hodit za hlavu i zklamání ze Siriho odmítnutí, které jsem vlastně tak trochu očekávala. Teď, když už nade mnou nevisela hrozba blízké smrti, jsem totiž vystřízlivěla z podivného opojení a nadávala si, že jsem raději nemlčela. Byli jsme se Siriusem blízcí přátelé. Vážně jsem se náš vztah rozhodla ohrozit hloupou a zbrklou touhou vlastního srdce? Copak jsem se vážně nic nenaučila?

Nejspíš právě proto jsem se ke včerejšímu rozhovoru ani slovem nevrátila a Sirius na tom byl podobně. Zřejmě jsem mohla být ráda, že jsme spolu po tom všem zase mluvili. Nebyl dobrý nápad to pokoušet. Daleko raději jsem se proto soustředila jen a pouze na Harryho, který se ke mně hned po probuzení přitulil, položil mi hlavu na břicho a spokojeně si sám pro sebe něco vyprávěl. Hladila jsem ho přitom v rozčepýřených vlasech a užívala si jeho hřejivé blízkosti.

Nic víc jsem si vlastně ani nemohla přát.

Chvíli klidu, kterou mi poskytlo líné ráno, jsem navíc využila k prozkoumání medailonku, jenž jsem odcizila ze skřítkova přístěnku na Grimmauldově náměstí. Obracela jsem ho v ruce, zkoumala každý milimetr jeho povrchu a pokoušela se přijít na cokoliv, co by na něm mohlo být zvláštní. Vyzařovala z něj totiž podivná zoufalá aura, která člověka nutila cítit se velice zvláštně; i když jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli si to jenom nevymýšlím a celé to není jenom výsledkem hrůzného týdne, který jsem si prožila.

Mé hloubání přerušil až Harry, když se s téměř blaženým výrazem zase posadil a na stejné místo, odkud před chvílí zvedl ucho, mi položil svého plyšáka. To mě donutilo pověsit si řetízek s přívěskem kolem krku a zadívat se na toho zaneřáděného jednorožce, kterému jsem s letmým úsměvem oběma rukama upravila zlatavou hřívu.

Harry ho dostal od Jamese k prvním narozeninám a od té doby ho téměř nikdy nedal z ruky. Opotřebení si na něm už pomalu vybíralo svou daň a já se obávala, že za chvíli už ho nezachrání ani magie.

Hlasitě jsem si povzdechla. Při pohledu do korálkových očí hračky jsem cítila podivnou tíhu na hrudi. Pokoušela jsem se vybavit si tvář svého milovaného muže, která mě provázela skrz tolik předchozích let, ale zdála se být až podivně mlhavá. Čím víc jsem se snažila zaměřit na jakýkoliv detail jeho tváře, tím víc mi ta myšlenka protékala mezi prsty. Nedokázala jsem si vzpomenout, jestli měl drobnou jizvičku pod pravým nebo levým okem, ani na přesný odstín jeho duhovek. Jediné, na co jsem nikdy nezapomněla, byla představa jeho bezvládného těla, ležícího v prachu na podlaze. Ta se mi vypálila do hlavy až příliš hluboko na to, aby kdy zmizela.

„Tak to vidíš, Jimmy," zašeptala jsem si pro sebe a stiskla jednorožcovu hřívu mezi prsty o něco silněji, načež jsem si opřela čelo o jeho srst. „Musíš mě tak nenávidět. Za rok jsem zapomněla přesný tón tvého hlasu, nenaučila se být dobrá matka, a ještě jsem si do srdce pustila někoho dalšího. Myslela jsem, že jsem silnější."

Můj výlet do hlubin vlastního nitra přerušilo až několik tlumených cvaknutí, následovaných tichým zvukem připomínajícím syčení, vycházejícím z medailonku kolem mého krku. Snad všechny chloupky na rukou i zátylku se mi postavily do pozoru, a aby toho nebylo málo, se podobný zvuk ozval i z Harryho úst.

Vyděsilo mě to. S nastraženýma ušima jsem těkala pohledem mezi šperkem a svým synem a snažila se zaslechnout to znovu. Chtěla jsem se ujistit, že se mi to jenom nezdálo. Nečekala jsem příliš dlouho – tentokrát už jsem si byla naprosto jistá, že podivné syčení vycházelo ze rtů mého malého chlapečka.

Rychle jsem se vymotala z peřin a s Harrym v náručí vyrazila rovnou dolů do obývacího pokoje, odkud se momentálně ozýval halas a smích. Všichni, kdo tu za dobu mé nepřítomnosti téměř bydleli, tu totiž stále byli a nejspíš ve velkém oslavovali můj návrat, kterému už pomalu přestávali věřit.

Vpadla jsem mezi ně, bledá jako stěna, a kvapem postavila malého zpátky na nohy. To okamžitě utišilo veškerý hovor a hned několik párů očí se otočilo přímo na mě. Nejspíš je zaskočil můj vyděšený výraz, protože Remus se ihned zvedl na nohy a chytil mě za rameno; to asi kdybych se náhodou měla zhroutit.

„Co se stalo? Je ti dobře?" zeptal se ustaraně.

„Ten medailonek," vyhrkla jsem a spěšně si ho sundala z krku. „Harry s ním mluvil. Znělo to jako syčení. Jak je to možné? Co je to pro Merlina za věc?"

Koutkem oka jsem zahlédla, jak Andromeda nechápavě povytáhla obočí a dost podobný výraz se objevil i v Remusově obličeji. Bylo to jasné – měli mě za naprostého šílence.

Lupin si ho ale i tak vzal do rukou a několikrát otočil kolem dokola. Dokonce na něj poklepal hůlkou a zašeptal: „ _Revelio_." Nic se ale nestalo.

„Kdes ho vůbec vzala?" zeptal se Sirius, který se postavil hned vedle Remuse, a skrz jeho ruce nahlížel na blyštivý kovový přívěsek.

„Našla jsem ho na Grimmauldově náměstí. V přístěnku vašeho domácího skřítka. Určitě je plný černé magie. Normální šperky přece nemluví!" sypala jsem ze sebe zděšeně.

„Já nic neslyším," zavrtěl Remus hlavou a přiložil si medailonek dokonce k uchu. „Myslím, že se ti to jenom zdálo. Prošla sis peklem, je to pochopitelné."

„Říkám vám, že Harry s tím medailonkem mluvil!" zavrčela jsem nesmlouvavě a přejela všechny přimhouřenýma očima. „Hrome, proč mi nikdo nevěří?"

„Lily," oslovil mě Remus opatrně, přičemž v ruce stále obracel ten stříbrný kousek kovu se smaragdovým hadem. „Zní to šíleně. Je to jenom medailonek. Nevidím na něm nic zvláštního."

Vytrhla jsem mu ho naštvaně z rukou a pevně sevřela v dlani. Začínala mě plnit beznaděj, když jsem si šperk přitiskla blíž k sobě, aby mi ho náhodou někdo nevzal. Znovu jsem přelétla pohledem všechny kolem sebe a hledala v nich jakoukoliv spřízněnou duši, která by mi věřila. Marně. Dívali se na mě se soucitem v očích, jako kdybych snad byla nemocná.

Nakonec jsem otočila zoufalý pohled na Siriuse, ale ani v jeho tváři jsem nezahlédla, byť jediný, náznak pochopení. Tvářil se úplně stejně jako všichni ostatní; i on si myslel, že jsem nejspíš dočista zešílela.

„Siriusi, prosím," šeptla jsem, tentokrát už mírně plačtivě. „Já přece nejsem blázen."

„Nemyslím, že jsi blázen, Lils," zavrtěl Sirius hlavou. Chlácholivý tón, který k tomu použil, mě ale neskutečně rozčílil. Zněl, jako kdyby mluvil s někým, kdo zrovna utekl z ústavu pro duševně choré. „Jsi jenom unavená. Bylo toho na tebe poslední dobou hodně. Musíš si pořádně odpočinout, ano?"

„Ne," sykla jsem a hlas mi přitom mírně zakolísal. „Kašlu ti na únavu. Vím, co jsem slyšela!"

„Lily, nemyslíš, že –" začal Sirius, ale co přesně jsem si měla myslet, už jsem se nedozvěděla.

Přerušilo nás vyšlehnutí jasně zelených plamenů z krbu, ve kterém se v tom samém okamžiku zhmotnila zrzavá kštice Molly Weasleyové, kterou doprovázel její nejstarší syn.

„Lily!" vyjekl Bill hlasitě a rozeběhl se ke mně. Než jsem se stihla rozkoukat, už mi prudce narazil do těla a objal mě nejpevněji, jak vůbec dokázal. „Já se o tebe tak bál! Šel jsem tě hledat!"

„Vážně?"

Pokusil jsem se potlačit dojetí, ale marně. Dřepla jsem si níž, abych byla na jeho úrovni, a i já kolem něj něžně obtočila paže. Moc mi chyběl, byl jako můj další syn, který mi přes prázdniny rád pomáhal s Harrym nebo i jen tak s úklidem a vařením. To prý, abych se nemusela tolika dřít. Díky němu jsem alespoň na chvíli z hlavy vypustila podivný syčící šperk, který mi momentálně tepal přímo na hrudi.

„Pomáhal jsem strejdovi starat se o Harryho, víš?" brebentil okamžitě. „Říkal, že ti to udělá největší radost. Udělalo?"

To už jsem se neubránila slzám a přitiskla jsem si ho k sobě ještě o kousek blíž.

„Jsi ten úplně nejlepší mužský na světě, Billy," usmála jsem se a věnovala mu letmou pusu na tvář, po které jsem ho pustila a zase se narovnala.

Nadšení, které se mu rozlilo ve tváři, se nedalo zaplatit penězi. Položil si ruku na místo, kde se ho dotkly moje rty, a celý od hlavy až k patě zčervenal. Pak se nadšeně otočil na místě a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Tohle mi Charlie nebude věřit! CHARLIE!" vyjekl na svého bratra, který s Dorou právě proběhl dveřmi ze zahrady zpátky do místnosti. „Neuhodneš, co se mi stalo!"

„Jsem ráda, že tě máme zpátky," přerušila halas svých dětí Molly a mateřsky mě přitom objala. „Nevím, co bychom bez tebe dělali."

„Mrzí mě, že jsem ti způsobila tolik vrásek. Jako kdybys jich neměla sama dost," zamumlala jsem jí do ucha, a přitom se ani nepokoušela přerušit naše objetí. Bylo chlácholivé a téměř mateřské; vonělo po sušenkách a po čerstvě vypraném prádle.

„Na tom vůbec nezáleží, drahoušku," odpověděla mi tónem, který si obvykle schovávala pro své děti. Zahřálo mě to u srdce, stejně jako včerejší horká čokoláda. „Artur vždycky říkal, že každá další vráska mě dělá jenom krásnější."

„Vsadím se, že Jimmy by říkal spíš něco o čarodějnici z močálů," uchechtla jsem se a konečně se uvolnila z jejího sevření.

Ani jsem nepostřehla, že mi při naší konverzaci znovu zvlhly oči. To jsem poznala, až když jsem cítila, jak si hledaly cestu po mých tvářích.

„To by na toho uličníka sedělo," zasmála se Molly tiše, přičemž mi palci obou rukou setřela slané potůčky z tváří. „Jsi ještě tak mladá, zlatíčko. Jsem si naprosto jistá, že se najde někdo, pro koho budeš znamenat celý svět a on se nebude bát tě o tom přesvědčit."

Svá poslední slova řekla tak úsečně, že bych skoro přísahala, že vůbec nebyla určená pro mé uši, ale mířila spíš kamsi za má záda, kde stál Sirius a zlostně přitom Molly probodával pichlavým pohledem.

Ani tomu jsem ovšem nestihla věnovat příliš mnoho pozornost, protože se vzápětí otevřely vchodové dveře a dovnitř nakráčela Alice. Začínala jsem si připadat jako na nějaké rušné ulici – všichni si sem chodili jako kdyby snad šlo o veřejný prostor. Zřejmě si na to zvykli během mé krátké nepřítomnosti.

„Lily, jsem moc ráda, že jsi v pořádku!" S úsměvem mě lehce políbila na tvář, ale hned nato zaměřila svou pozornost na Siria a Remuse. „Malfoy Manor," oznámila jim formálně.

Teprve tehdy jsem si všimla, že na sobě měla svůj pracovní hábit – byla ve službě. Patřila spolu se svým mužem a Alastorem k těm nejlepším bystrozorům, které ministerstvo kouzel mělo. Její přítomnost mohla znamenat jenom jediné – nejspíš přišli na to, kam zmizela Bellatrix.

„Co s ním? Chceš si tam snad zajet na dovolenou?" ušklíbl se Sirius, ale přitom na sebe oblékal mikinu a sebral ze stolu i svou hůlku.

„Dostali jsme tip. Ministr nám sice zakázal udělat tam zátah, protože nemáme povolení k prohlídce, ale na to kašlu. Jestli tam ta mrcha vážně je, dostaneme ji!" oznámila všem nesmlouvavým tónem a bez jediného mrknutí oka. Byla očividně naprosto odhodlaná dotáhnout svou misi do konce a nikdo a nic jí nemohlo zastavit. A přesně to z ní dělalo jednoho z nejlepších bystrozorů, které Británie měla.

„Půjdu s vámi," ozvala se k překvapení všech Andromeda – ta totiž nikdy nebyla členkou Fénixova řádu, dělala nám pouze tichou podporu. Bála se, aby tím neohrozila svou rodinu, což jsem dokázala pochopit. „Trochu to tam znám. Cissa mě kdysi pozvala na svůj zásnubní večírek. Poprvé a naposledy. Můžu pomoct."

„Nebráním se žádné ruce navíc," přikývla Alice, „může se nám hodit. Musíme ale vyrazit. Hned."

„Někdo by tu měl zůstat s Lily," nadhodil Remus a otočil na mě smířlivý pohled, kterým nejistě zatěkal k medailonku visícím na mém krku. Zřejmě měl znamenat něco jako: _Co kdyby jí náhodou přeskočilo a napadla místo smrtijedů nás_. „Vím, že chceš jít taky, ale není to dobrý nápad. Potřebuješ se z toho první trochu oklepat."

„Zůstanu tu s ní," nabídla se okamžitě Molly. „Aspoň pohlídám i Dorku."

„Děkuju," pousmála se Andromeda, pohladila svou holčičku po – momentálně fialových – vláskách a políbila ji přitom na tvář. „Za chvíli se vrátím, miláčku. Zatím tu dávejte s Charliem pozor na Harryho, ano?"

„Na nás je spoleh!" zasalutovala Nymfadora, přičemž omylem vrazila do skleničky na stole, takže se pomerančový džus začal okamžitě vsakovat do ubrusu. „Hups."

Nikdo ji za to nehuboval, nebylo to momentálně vůbec důležité.

A já, ač jsem původně chtěla protestovat vůči rozhodnutí většiny, jsem dobře věděla, že mi nikdy nedovolí jít s nimi. Místo toho jsem tak jenom tiše sledovala, jak se všichni čtyři co nejrychleji připravili a vyrazili ke dveřím.

„Ani se neopovažuj odejít bez rozloučení, Blacku!" vyhrkla jsem překotně směrem k Siriovi, když procházel kolem a jediné, co mi přitom věnoval, byl letmý nicneříkající pohled šedých očí.

Zastavil se.

„Neříkáme si přece sbohem, Potterová," odvětil smířlivě, když se na mě otočil a zastrčil si ruce do kapes tmavých džínů.

Nevyhýbal se přitom mému pohledu, ale zároveň se zdálo, že je trochu nervózní a nejistý.

„Jestli nás něco poslední roky naučily, tak to, že nikdy nevíme, kdy je to naposledy, Tichošlápku."

Připadala jsem si hloupě, že ho takhle poučuji, ale nemohla jsem si pomoct. Nakonec jsem ale jenom zavrtěla hlavou a s tichým zamumláním: _Dělej, jak myslíš_ , jsem se otočila ke konferenčnímu stolku, ze kterého jsem chtěla sebrat džusem nasáklý ubrus.

V tu chvíli mi jednou rukou pevně sevřel rameno a čelo si krátce opřel o mé rudé temeno. Cítila jsem jeho horký dech na krku, když šeptl: „Slibuju, že to není naposledy."

Než jsem se na něj vůbec stačila podívat, byl pryč. Stejně jako všichni ostatní. Jediní, kdo se mnou ještě stále sdíleli místnost, byla Molly a čtyři rozjívené děti, které si očividně příliš neuvědomovaly vážnost situace.

To na mě toho bylo až příliš mnoho. Rozbolela mě hlava a mírně se mi zhoupl žaludek.

„Myslím... myslím, že si půjdu ještě na chvíli lehnout, Molly," zamumlala jsem a prsty si přitom odhrnula rozcuchané vlasy z obličeje.

Netoužila jsem po ničem jiném než po chvilce klidu, kterou bych mohla strávit se svými vlastními myšlenkami.

„Utíkej, drahoušku," usmála se vstřícně a okamžitě se pustila do úklidu nepořádku, který za sebou na stole nechala malá Dora. „My si tu poradíme."

Mírně jsem přikývla a bez dalších řečí se vydala po schodech nahoru do ložnice. Ruka mi přitom automaticky vystřelila k medailonku, kolem kterého jsem pevně sevřely všechny prsty.   
  


Cítila jsem se podivně – tehdy jsem ale netušila, že to všechno způsobuje šperk bradavického zakladatele. Dodnes mě děsí představa, že jsem u sebe nosila část Voldemortovy duše a dovolila jí, aby mě ovládala a plnila mi hlavu vtíravými myšlenkami. Doslova ve mně krmila všechny mé nejhorší vlastnosti, kterými jsem oplývala – hlavně umíněnost a občas až příliš chorobnou hrdost. Nechtěla jsem se smířit s myšlenkou, že jsem blázen a už vůbec jsem odmítala představu, že si to o mě myslí i ostatní.

Právě proto nejspíš má hlava přišla s tím nejbláznivějších nápadem, jaký dokázala vyplodit. Najednou jsem přesně věděla, kde získat odpovědi, po kterých jsem tak moc toužila. Bez dalšího přemýšlení jsem tak popadla z nočního stolku svou hůlku, naškrábala na papír krátký vzkaz a hned nato se přemístila pryč.

Uvědomuji si, že to bylo hloupé a riskantní, a že jsem hazardovala se svým vlastním životem, jenže jsem v sobě zkrátka nedokázala potlačit tu proklatou Nebelvírskou náturu. Občas se ale i z těch nejšílenějších nápadů vyklube něco dobrého, něco, co dokáže změnit budoucnost jedince a někdy dokonce celého národa.

A tohle se nakonec ukázalo být jedním z nich.


	21. × Po psích stopách - Vol. 4 ×

_Když se tak všechny hrůzný věštby vyplnily_   
_a_ _noc se naplnila chroptěním a křikem,  
_ _dav přese všechno ještě hledal vhodnou chvíli  
_ _pro tupou pomstu, jak už bývá jeho zvykem._

– **Vladimir Semjonovič Vysockij**

Je děsně zvláštní zjistit, že se ve skutečnosti znáte ještě daleko míň, než jste si celou dobu mysleli. Jestli jsem byl totiž kdy přesvědčenej o svý vnitřní rozervanosti, ani zdaleka se to nevyrovnalo večeru, kdy se mi vrátila Lily.

Cejtil jsem toho tolik, že jsem se v tom sám nevyznal – úlevu, štěstí, strach a kdoví co dalšího. Chtěl jsem ji obejmout a už nikdy v životě nepustit a zároveň jsem netušil, jestli je to správný.

Hrozně mě odzbrojilo, když udělala první krok a nazvala mě rodinou. Už nějakou dobu jsem si vážně přál, aby přesně takhle vypadala moje budoucnost. Jenže ve chvíli, kdy ta představa nabyla reálný podoby, mě to šíleně vyděsilo. Tak moc jsem se bál, abych ji jednou nezklamal, že jsem ji radši zklamal hned.

Srabus měl přece jen v něčem pravdu – nebyl na mě spoleh. Vždyť ta holka dávala mýmu mizernýmu životu smysl a já jí to ani nedokázal říct. Copak jsem se jí po tom všem vůbec mohl podívat do očí?

A snad ještě daleko horší než moje vlastní nejistota, byl ten zatracenej tlak okolí.

Každej mi neustále předhazoval, jak jsem neschopnej, jak se mám přiznat k tomu, co cejtím, a všichni byli očividně daleko chytřejší než já; jako kdyby snad žili můj život. Připadal jsem si kvůli nim pod šíleným tlakem a panikařil ještě o to víc. Věděl jsem, že nemám šanci splnit utopický očekávání, který očividně všichni kolem měli. Byl jsem přesvědčenej, že si mě i Lily přála vidět jako někoho, kým jsem prostě nedokázal bejt.

Všechny tyhle myšlenky jsem ale hodil za hlavu ve chvíli, kdy přišla Alice a oznámila, že máme stopu. Konečně jsem měl dostat šanci, vrátit svý zpropadený sestřence všechno to, co kdy udělala. Pořád jsem měl před očima, v jak zuboženým stavu se vrátila Lils, a měl chuť za to Bellatrix vyříznout to její prohnilý srdce tupou lžičkou.

V tu chvíli jsem dejchal jenom pro představu jejího utrpení. Všechno ostatní ustoupilo do pozadí. Měl jsem pomstu doslova na dosah ruky, stačilo se jen natáhnout.

Adrenalin mi koloval v žilách jako rozbouřená řeka, když jsme se z dálky dívali na Malfoy Manor a připravovali tu nejvhodnější taktiku. Neměli jsme stoprocentní jistotu, že tam Bellatrix je, takže jsme se rozhodli postupovat pomalu a obezřetně. Nemínili jsme tam vpadnout a udělat rozruch, tím bychom jim jenom dali příležitost k útěku a o to nikdo z nás nestál.

Tmavý honosný sídlo bylo samozřejmě chráněný nejrůznějšíma kouzlama, který měly držet nezvaný návštěvníky dál. Nejvíc jich bylo seslanejch na obrovskou kovovou bránu, která zahrazovala širokou příjezdovou cestu. Na jednom ze sloupků navíc seděl bílej páv a celou tu dobu na nás upřeně civěl. Trochu jsem se bál, že i on nějakým způsobem hlídá vstup, ale nejspíš byl jenom zvědavej.

Dalo se očekávat, že tak starobylej rod, jako byli Malfoyovi, si bude pečlivě střežit svoje tajemství a soukromí. K ničemu jim to ale stejně nebylo. Ač bylo prolomení ochrany mravenčí prací, Alastorovi s Alicí stačilo jenom půl hodiny na to, aby se ty obrovský vrata konečně s tichým zaskřípáním otevřely.

Pak už nám nic nebránilo v cestě dovnitř.

Pro všechny případy jsme ještě předtím, než jsme vůbec do sídla vešli, použili zastírací kouzla; to aby nás náhodou někdo neodhalil dřív, než bychom my sami chtěli. Potom už jsme nerušeně postupovali krok za krokem tmavejma chodbama, vedený nenápadným světlem Andromediny hůlky, která se sice v domě neorientovala dokonale, ale měla aspoň malý podvědomí o tom, kudy jít.

Vlastně jsme vůbec nemuseli hledat dlouho. Už na docela velkou dálku jsme totiž zaslechli dost hlasitou výměnu názorů, která se díky vysokejm stropům rozlíhala chodbama a neomylně nás vedla na správný místo. Nakonec jsme tak zastavili před širokejma dubovejma dveřma, zpoza kterejch se ozývaly navztekaný hlasy Bellatrix a Narcissy.

Alastor se už už chystal vpadnout dovnitř, když jsem ho prudce chytil za zápěstí a zabránil mu otočit masivní zlatou koulí s reliéfem emka, která nahrazovala kliku. Zaslechl jsem totiž něco, co jsem si chtěl poslechnout do konce. Vždyť kde jinde bychom se mohli dostat k dalším užitečnejm informacím? Bella by nám je nejspíš dobrovolně z rukávu nevysypala.

„Je to tvoje chyba, že zmizela! Proč jsi mě zastavila, Cissy? Měla jsem ji zabít, dokud jsem měla možnost!" vrčela Lestrangeová nabroušeně a z místnosti se přitom ozýval zvuk podpatků, klapajících o kamennou podlahu. Ta černovlasá čarodějnice nejspíš bez přestání přecházela ze strany na stranu. „Pak bychom nemuseli utíkat jako spráskaní psi! Ta hloupá šmejdka se odtamtud neměla nikdy dostat!"

„Vůbec to nechápeš, Bello!" odvětila jí Narcissa hořce. „Víš ty vůbec, cos udělala?! Mučila jsi těhotnou holku! Málem jsi zabila nenarozené dítě. Nechápu, že to vůbec přežilo. Kdybych tě nechala ještě jednou použít tu zatracenou kletbu, nemuselo by to zvládnout!"

Ve chvíli, kdy se mezi mýma sestřenkama rozlilo tíživý ticho, jsem se opřel zády o zeď a zhluboka se nadechl.

Možná ty dvě vůbec nemluvily o Lily. Ona přece nemohla bejt těhotná. Kde by k tomu pro Merlina přišla? Teda jasně, že jsem věděl, kde by k tomu přišla – o těhle záležitostech už jsem byl před pár lety řádně poučen – ale stejně to nedávalo smysl.

Ani Remus si zřejmě v první chvíli nedokázal spojit dvě a dvě dohromady. V jeho případě to bylo navíc umocněný tím, že nevěděl, k čemu přesně mezi mnou a Lily došlo. Myslím, že mu to celý zapadlo do sebe, až když na mě otočil hlavu a všiml si, jak nepřirozeně jsem zblednul.

„Zradilas mě," zasyčela najednou Bellatrix a vsadil bych se, že Narcisse při tom zvuku musela naskočit husí kůže. Bylo v něm tolik vzteku, že by se za něj nejspíš nemusel stydět ani sám Voldemort. „Uvědomuješ si vůbec, co jsi udělala, když jsi mi to neřekla, sestřičko?! Mohly jsme to využít proti našemu prašivému bratránkovi!"

Zajel jsem si prstama do vlasů, přičemž mi Náměsíčník pevně sevřel ruku nad loktem; to asi abych neudělal žádnou šílenou pitomost, kterejma jsem byl pověstnej. Nejspíš ani nemusel, protože mě polil studenej pot a měl jsem dost velkej problém se vůbec nadechnout. Celý to bylo tak strašně absurdní, ale přitom tak moc reálný, že mě to vyděsilo až do morku kosti.

„Jsi šílená! Mluvíme tu o dítěti, Bello. Cítila jsem ji, když jsem se s Potterovou spojila. Slyšela jsem, jak jí buší srdce. Nikdy bych ti nedovolila ji takhle využít!"

„Ale, ale..." odvětila Lestrangeová chladně. „Hlavně, že víš, že je to _ona_. Nestihla jsi ji už rovnou i pojmenovat, co? Možná bys jí mohla jít za kmotru. Alespoň už vím, kdo je ta krysa, kvůli které ta mudlovská šmejdka zmizela!"

„Nemůžeš to pochopit. Nejsi matka," odvětila Narcissa hrdě, přesně jako správná Blacková.

Bylo to snad úplně poprvý, kdy se rozhodla otevřeně postavit vlastní sestře a rozhodně si za to vysloužila můj obdiv. Ženská láska k dítěti je nejspíš vážně jedno z největších kouzel na světě a zdálo se, že občas hoří i pro cizí děti. Nejspíš bych ji obdivoval ještě o chlup víc, kdybych tehdy neměl dost práce sám se sebou.

Ať jsem se na to díval z jakýkoliv strany a přehrával si to v hlavě znova a znova, vycházel mi z toho jen jeden jedinej výsledek – to dítě, o kterým mluvily, muselo bejt moje. A jestli existuje horší způsob, jak se něco takovýho dozvědět, dost rád bych ho znal, protože tohle byla fakt docela síla.

„Ne, to díky Merlinu nejsem. Láska je slabost, sestřičko, a my si nemůžeme dovolit být slabí. Myslím, že by mého synovce neměla vychovávat krvezrádkyně. Mohla bys být Dracovi špatným vzorem, Cissy!"

V tu chvíli jsem tak trochu ztratil hlavu. Už zase.

Vím, že jsem měl seriózní problém se sebeovládáním, ale já tomu vlezlýmu tepání ve spáncích zkrátka nedokázal odolávat. Bylo příšerně lehký mě vyprovokovat; byl jsem zkrátka pořád tak trochu namachrovanej kluk, kterej byl přesvědčenej, že musí svoji čest bránit za každou cenu. I když pro tentokrát jsem se spíš chystal bránit čest svý blonďatý sestřenky, který jsem toho očividně docela dost dlužil.

„Ta mrcha je moje," sykl jsem směrem k ostatním. V ruce jsem přitom pevně sevřel hůlku, vytrhl se Remusovi a vztekle rozrazil dveře dokořán.

„Sestřenky! Doufám, že se vám po mě stýskalo!" pronesl jsem melodramaticky, až se můj hlas ozvěnou rozezněl celým tmavým sálem.

Hůlkou jsem mířil přímo na Bellatrix, kterou jsem zároveň přimhouřeným pohledem sledoval. Odmítal jsem ji pustit z očí, byť na jednu jedinou sekundu, jenom tolik by jí totiž mohlo stačit k tomu, aby mě na místě zabila.

„To jsou k nám ale hosti!" ozvala se Bella s pohrdavým úšklebkem. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby mě čekala – nejspíš moc dobře věděla, že to nenechám jen tak. „Neuvěříš, co jsem se právě dozvěděla, drahoušku. Věděla jsem sice, že nejsi tak úplně na úrovni, ale zbouchnout manželku mrtvého kamaráda? To skoro předčilo moje představy. Možná v tobě nakonec vážně třímá trochu toho hada."

Horní ret mi vztekle cukl, když jsem udělal několik kroků blíž. Hůlku jsem přitom svíral tak pevně, až opovážlivě zapraskala. Skrz zuby mi přitom proniklo vzteklé zavrčení: „Zabiju tě za to, žes na ni kdy vztáhla ruku, Bello!"

Rozesmála se, chladně a hlasitě. Ten zvuk se člověku doslova zarejval pod kůži a já ho k smrti ho nenáviděl. Nejradši bych jí na místě vytrhl jazyk z tý jedovatý pusy, jenom aby konečně zmlkla. Krev se mi hrnula do hlavy a já bych ji úplně nejradši na místě roztrhl vlastníma rukama.

„Oba jste tak děsně patetičtí, víš to? Ale musím uznat, že ta šmejdka má odvahu." Mimoděk si rukou přejela přes krk, na kterým měla ještě pořád rudej pruh od struny. „Vrátím jí tě po kouskách, bratránku!"

Zaútočila bez varování.

Byl jsem na ni připravenej a kletbu bez obtíží odrazil. To byl ale teprve začátek. Myslím, že si mě vážně z celýho srdce přála zabít, protože se do mě pustila s takovou vervou, že jsem měl co dělat, abych se zvládal bránit, natož abych ji dokázal odzbrojit.

Pak mě ale kouzlo z cizí hůlky bez varování trefilo do boku. Zaškobrtl jsem a skončil na zemi – toliko k mýmu hrdinýmu výstupu.

Proti svý vlastní matce, která se objevila u mýho boku a mířila na mě s hmatatelnou nenávistí v očích, už jsem bojovat nemohl. Byl jsem totiž v obležení a nedokázal bych zvládnout obě najednou. Byly jako nějaká zatracená vlčí smečka, co se stáhla kolem zraněnýho srnce.

Jejich škoda byla, že ani jedna z nich netušila, že jsem nepřišel sám. Dobře jsem věděl, že mi kamarádi kryjou záda a rozhodně by mě nenechali chcípnout na podlaze Malfoyovic sídla jako nějakýho prašivýho psa.

„Myslím, že bys ho měla nechat být, Bello," vykročila z ničeho nic ze dveří Andromeda. V ruce svírala hůlku a propalovala přitom Lestrangeovou palčivým pohledem.

Všechny tři sestry se po tolika letech zase sešly na jednom místě. Byl to fakt bizarní výjev a já si v tu chvíli vůbec netroufal odhadovat, jak by to mohlo dopadnout.

Bellatrix očividně dost znejistěla, když zatěkala hůlkou mezi mnou a Medou, aniž by věděla, na kom z nás se zastavit. Matka ještě víc pobledla v obličeji a nejistě obrátila oči na Andromedu, za kterou se vynořila i Alice s Alastorem a Remusem.

„Medo," vydechla Narcissa překvapeně.

„To je rozhodně dojemný shledání. Jakože fakt," ozval jsem se s úšklebkem a s námahou se zvedl zpátky na roztřesený nohy. Nikdo se mě nepokusil zastavit, a tak jsem mohl svoji hůlku namířit přímo na Walburgu. „Je konec, matko! Vzdej to!"

Ruka s hůlkou se jí zběsile třásla, ale v očích přitom neměla nic jinýho než jed. Hrudník mi při pohledu na ni svírala jenom čistá nenávist. Z lásky, kterou jsem k ní jako malý dítě pociťoval, už nezůstalo zhola nic.

A najednou, aniž by to kdokoliv z nás čekal, přiletěly ze šera místnosti další kletby.

„POZOR!" zařval Alastor a odrazil první z nich.

Rodolfus Lestrange a Lucius Malfoy stáli bok po boku, přivolaní zvukem doteď probíhajícího boje, a okamžitě se na nás vrhli. Kletby lítaly vzduchem sem a tam a místnost se pomalu zaplnila prachem a kouřem, který nám bránily ve výhledu.

Andromeda jenom kousek ode mě sváděla urputnej boj se svou starší sestrou a ani jedna z nich přitom nehleděla kolem sebe. Obě měly pevně zaťatý zuby a vysílaly proti sobě kouzla s takovou vervou, že se mi na nich na chvíli dokonce zastavil zrak.

Tehdy mě zasáhla matčina kletba, která mi otevřela ránu na obličeji, až mě oslepila vlastní krev. Zběsile jsem mrkal a pokoušel se ji otřít do rukávu mikiny, abych vůbec dokázal dál bojovat. Přitom mě jenom těsně minulo několik zelenejch paprsků, který se naštěstí s tříštěním rozprskly o zeď za krbem.

Alastor zakopl následkem kouzla, který ho zasáhlo do stehna, a přepadl přes dřevěnou židli, stojící uprostřed místnosti. Mě v tu samou chvíli zezadu nečekaně strhnul k zemi Rodolfus, kterej využil mojí momentální indispozice a pokusil se mi vytrhnout hůlku z ruky hrubým násilím. Prsty mi přitom zabořil do hluboký rány na rameni, o který jsem doteď ani netušil, že ji mám.

Hlasitě jsem zařval. Ta bolest byla dost nečekaná a projela mi doslova celým tělem, div mě úplně neparalizovala. Prsty, kterejma jsem svíral hůlku, nepovolily jenom díky vypětí posledních sil, co mi ještě zbejvaly. Prudce jsem se po něm ohnal a vypustil svoje poslední kouzlo toho večera.

Rodolfus ho na poslední chvíli odrazil, přičemž se rozletělo směrem k Narcisse. Ta se za celou dobu do souboje nezapojila; zřejmě nevěděla, na kterou stranu by se měla vlastně přidat.

Na stranu ji nečekaně strhl Remus, až oba skončili dost polučený na zemi. Ozvalo se i hlasitý křupnutí a bolestný vyjeknutí, když Cisse následkem pádu prasklo v zápěstí.

Nakonec si moje zatoulaná kletba přece jen našla svůj cíl. Krev se rozstříkla po stěnách i po podlaze, když s nečekanou prudkostí trefila Luciuse přímo do hrudníku. Okamžitě se zhroutil na tmavou podlahu a ztěžka zachroptěl.

Narcissa hlasitě vykřikla a s námahou se vymotala zpod Náměsíčníka, kterej byl v obličeji taky řádně potlučenej. Po čtyřech se co nejrychlejc přesunula ke svýmu manželovi, pod kterým se nezadržitelně zvětšovala rudá skvrna.

„To bude dobré. Vydrž, pomůžu ti," šeptala roztřeseně a z kapsy přitom vytáhla hůlku.

Využil jsem chvíle, kdy se všichni zastavili, a rozhlídl se kolem sebe.

Rodolfus ztěžka dejchal, jelikož se mi povedlo přitlačit mu předloktí na krk a přišpendlit ho tak k zemi. V obličeji už trochu fialověl a já tak mírně povolil tlak, abych ho nezabil – ještě jsme ho totiž mohli potřebovat.

I Andromeda s Bellatrix se díky výkřiku svý sestry na chvíli zastavily. Jakmile Lestrangeová viděla, že se karty obrátily na naši stranu, chytila moji matku za zápěstí a s hlasitým prásknutím se přemístila pryč dřív, než jsme ji stihli zastavit.

Místností se znova rozeznělo zakvílení, který vycházelo od Narcissy.

„Nefunguje to! Pomozte mu!" zavzlykala hlasitě a tiskla přitom obě dlaně na Luciusův hrudník, aby zastavila neustávající krvácení.

Moc dobře jsem věděl, že je to marný.

Kletba, kterou jsem se snažil trefit Rodolfuse, byla totiž dílem černý magie a jako taková byla docela dost odolná proti běžnejm hojícím kouzlům. Nejspíš by mu dokázal pomoct jedině Alastor, kterej byl ale v bezvědomí, nebo možná Alice, která si ho ale vůbec nevšímala – zrovna mě totiž odstrčila stranou, aby mohla Lestrange spoutat.

Trvalo ještě pěknejch pár minut, než jsme se všichni sesbírali, probrali Moodyho a přemístili se s Malfoyem rovnou k Mungovi. Teda všichni kromě Longbottomový, která se s Rodolfusem přesunula rovnou na ministerstvo, kde ho mínila předat do rukou Skrkovi.

Lucius Malfoy se nedožil rána.

Ani lékouzelníci už nebyli schopný zvrátit účinky kletby. Bylo mi to fuk. Byl to zmetek a konečně dostal přesně to, co si zasloužil. Škoda byla jen toho jeho malýho kluka, ačkoliv jen tak mezi náma – i tomu bude možná bez toho bastarda líp. Nepředpokládal jsem, že by byl Malfoy dvakrát příkladným otcem.

Já se nicméně u Munga moc dlouho nezdržel. Sotva jsem si nechal trochu ošetřit obličej, přemístil jsem se zpátky do Godrikova dolu a vrazil do domu jako velká voda, až jsem docela dost vyděsil Molly i děcka.

„Kde je Lily? Musím s ní mluvit!" vyhrkl jsem a jakmile ukázala nahoru do patra, bral jsem schody po třech, abychom si to mohli všechno co nejdřív vyříkat.

Místo Potterový jsem ale našel jenom prázdnou ložnici. Pohled mi skoro okamžitě padl na malej kus pergamenu, ležící na nočním stolku. Bylo na něm jen pár v rychlosti naškrábanejch slov: _Dokážu, že mám pravdu_.

Hlavou mi v tu chvíli prolítla velká spousta myšlenek, který mě donutily ten papír vztekle roztrhat na kousky.

„Přísahám, že tě zavřu někam do sklepa, Potterová!" zavrčel jsem sám pro sebe a několikrát přešel z jedný strany místnosti na druhou, přičemž jsem usilovně přemejšlel, kam mohla ta pitomá holka jít.

Brzo jsem si vzpomněl na její slova o našem domácím skřítkovi a seběhl dolů jenom abych Molly sdělil, co se stalo. Hned nato jsem se přesunul rovnou na Grimmauldovo náměstí, kde jsem několikrát prošel celý spodní patro a hledal toho zpropadenýho skřeta.

„Kráturo! Kráturo!" zařval jsem několikrát, ale dům byl úplně tichej. Nikdo v něm nebyl.

Průzkum sídla mě nakonec dovedl až do mýho vlastního pokoje, kterej byl doslova vzhůru nohama. Dřevěná skříňka za dveřma byla převrácená a knížky se válely všude po zemi. O kus dál ležela dlouhá zakrvácená struna z mojí kytary, od který vedlo několik – teď už černejch, i když původně zřejmě rudejch – otisků dlaní; nejspíš jak se Lily pokoušela odplazit o kousek dál. Postel byla rozházená, špinavá od prachu a celá nasáklá nahnědlejma skvrnama od zaschlý krve.

Při pohledu na to všechno se mi trochu roztřásly ruce. Už na první pohled bylo vidět, co všechno si tady musela Lils prožít a mě se z toho docela bolestně sevřel hrudník. Měl jsem tomu zabránit. Měl jsem ji najít, a hlavně jsem neměl dopustit, aby mi zmizela znova.

Proč jsem prostě radši nezůstal s ní? Věděl jsem přece, že není v pohodě, a stejně jsem ji tam nechal.

Rukama mi při prohlídce pokoje prošel i zpuchřelej brk a poloprázdná lahvička od inkoustu. Možná, že se tu pokoušela napsat nějakej dopis. Ten jsem ale nenašel, ačkoliv... Sáhl jsem pod uvolněný prkno pod postelí a vytáhl z něj svůj starej deník. Nebyl ani zdaleka tak zaprášenej, jak bych bejval čekal. Někdo se z něj totiž nemotorně pokoušel rukou otřít prach.

Váhavě jsem tu knížku otevřel a listoval stránku po stránce, až jsem nakonec narazil na písmo, který rozhodně nebylo moje.

Přeletěl jsem ty řádky očima několikrát za sebou, načež jsem deník odložil stranou. Složil jsem hlavu do dlaní a prsty přitom zabořil do vlasů, který jsem stisknul tak pevně, až to zabolelo. Najednou toho bylo až příliš. Už jsem nevěděl, co se sebou. Netušil jsem, jak se postavit ke svejm citům; k představě, že bych mohl bejt táta a už vůbec jsem nevěděl, kde bych měl Lily vlastně hledat.

Moji zoufalou litanii nakonec přerušilo až hlasitý prásknutí, který se ozvalo z místnosti pode mnou. Jasně jsem zaslechl, jak se roztříštilo několik talířů a jak někdo hlasitě zaklel. Stejně tak se ozval i Kráturův hlas, kterej se rozhodně nedal s ničím splíst.

A tak jsem zbrkle seběhl dolů do kuchyně, abych nakonec zůstal šokovaně stát ve dveřích a vytřeštěně přitom zíral na podivnou trojici stojící uprostřed místnosti.

Tohle přece nemohla bejt pravda. 


	22. XVII. Po stopách nálezů

_Ne každé zlato třpytívá se, ne každý kdo bloudí je ztracený. Stáří, když silné je, neohýbá se. Mráz nespálí hluboké kořeny. Z popela oheň znovu vzplane, ze stínů světlo vzejde náhle._

**– John Ronald Reuel Tolkien**

Občas se může zdát, že lidé dělají ty nejhorší věci ze sobeckých příčin – z nenávisti, ze zášti, ze žárlivosti. Pravdou ale zůstává, že ty nejděsivější činy se obvykle skrývají pod záminku ušlechtilosti a vyššího dobra.

Vždyť i Grindelwald chtěl osvobodit kouzelníky od útlaku a pronásledování trvajícího celá staletí, a stejně jako Voldemort prohlašoval, že svět patří magii. To se samo o sobě nedá považovat za sobectví; je to spíš otázkou zkreslené morálky. Nejspíš právě proto se vždy našlo tolik jejich následovníků, kteří byli ochotní udělat cokoliv, jenom aby vybudovali svět, po kterém toužili. Nejspíš věřili, že bojují za správnou věc.

A rod Blacků patřil právě k těm rodinám, jež byly přesvědčené o své vlastní nadřazenosti.

Vypalovali z rodokmenu obličeje svých členů, kteří se prohřešili proti rodinné ideologii, vystavovali hlavy vysloužilých domácích skřítků na zdech, dovolovali svým dětem sňatky jenom v kruhu čistokrevné osmadvacítky a nikdy neodpouštěli odlišnost.

Nenáviděla jsem celý ten jejich zpropadený dům na Grimmauldově náměstí, a přitom jsem znovu stála na jeho prahu a dívala se skrz dlouhou chladnou chodbu, vedoucí až do jídelny a společenské místnosti. Po celém těle mi naskočila husí kůže a dech se mi zadrhl kdesi v krku. Tohle místo mi popravdě nahánělo takový strach jako už dlouho nic.

Ruce se mi roztřásly a já se donutila udělat další krok jenom s velkým sebezapřením. Křečovitě jsem přitom svírala hůlku a očima neustále těkala kolem sebe.

Sídlo bylo ale úplně prázdné. Všichni ho očividně opustili ve velkém spěchu; zřejmě ve chvíli, kdy zjistili, že jsem pryč. Upřímně jsem doufala, že tu zůstal alespoň jejich domácí skřítek, protože právě on byl tím, koho jsem hledala s urputností sobě vlastní.

„Kráturo!" křikla jsem zkusmo a udělala další váhavý krok do místnosti s gobelínem na stěně.

Objevil se přímo přede mnou, oči přimhouřené a drobné ruce přitom tisknul v pěst.

„Mudlovská šmejdka tu nemá co dělat!" zabručel krákavě. „Moje paní Kráturovi nařídila, aby tohle místo hlídal!"

Jeho nenávistná slova mě až překvapivě potěšila. Znamenala totiž, že domácí skřítek je v celém domě opravdu sám, a že mi tu nejspíš vůbec nic nehrozí. Trochu jsem se díky tomu uvolnila a vytáhla přitom zpod mikiny masivní medailonek, který mi ještě stále visel kolem krku.

„Co je tohle?" dotázala jsem se nesmlouvavě, ač jsem věděla, že půjde o marný pokus.

Opravdu jsem nepředpokládala, že mi okamžitě vysype všechna rodinná tajemství, která tak pečlivě střežil, ale zkusit jsem to musela.

Skřítek vykulil oči do velikosti servírovacích talířů a zalapal po dechu.

„Kde tohle šmejdka vzala? Nesmí na to sahat svýma špinavýma rukama! To patří panu Regulusovi!"

Rychle jsem šperk skryla zpátky pod záhyby oblečení, aby se mi ho Krátura náhodou nepokusil vzít a nespouštěla jsem z něj přitom zkoumavý pohled.

„Možná zvážím, že bych ti ho mohla vrátit, ale první chci vědět, co je zač," zkusila jsem to ještě jednou po dobrém. Co kdyby náhodou.

„Krátura nic neřekne," zavrtěl navztekaně hlavou. „Krátura je dobrý skřítek. Střeží tajemství rodu Blacků přesně tak, jak se od něj očekává!"

„Nebudu žádat dvakrát," ušklíbla jsem se a rovnou vzdala jakékoliv další pokusy o vyjednávání, jenom jsem s ním ztrácela svůj drahocenný čas.

 _„Imperio_ ," šeptla jsem dřív, než mě domácí skřítek stihl zastavit svými vlastními kouzly.

Zoufale zatřásl hlavou, až mu uši pleskaly o tváře. Zřejmě se pokoušel odolávat účinkům mé kletby, ale nedařilo se mu to. Nakonec svůj marný souboj vzdal a upřel na mě své obrovské ukřivděné oči, ze kterých se začínaly valit potoky slz.

„Co je to za medailonek, Kráturo?" zeptala jsem se znovu a tentokrát už jsem doufala v přímou odpověď.

Skřítek několikrát praštil hlavou o příborník, potom si lehl na zem a se vzlykotem začal bušit pěstičkama do země, jelikož se nechtěl vzepřít vůli svých pánů, ač mu to moje kletba nakazovala. I přes hysterii se z něj ovšem překotně valila slova o Regulovi, o Voldemortovi, o medailonu a o tmavé jeskyni.

Nebyla jsem z toho dvakrát moudrá, ale o to víc jsem byla zvědavá. Znělo to jako něco, co mohlo být pro Řád užitečnější než cokoliv jiného. Jestli se Krátura dostal tak blízko k Voldemortovi, nemohlo jít o žádnou nedůležitou drobnost a její prověření rozhodně stálo za zvážení.

Dlouho jsem přemýšlela, jak postupovat dál, a nechávala přitom zhrouceného skřítka zoufale plakat na podlaze. Bylo mi ho sice trochu líto, ale teď nebyl čas se zaobírat jeho pocity, teď byly na pořadu dne daleko důležitější věci a já věděla, že to místo musím za každou cenu prozkoumat.

„Vezmi mě tam, Kráturo!" nařídila jsem nakonec a odhodlaně v ruce stiskla hůlku.

„Krátura nechce!" zakvílel znovu a ještě srdceryvněji. „Má strach. Je to zlé místo! Moc zlé!"

„Řekla jsem, abys mě tam vzal!" zopakovala jsem a natáhla k němu ruku.

Znovu se hlasitě rozvzlykal, ale přitom ke mně i on natáhl svou drobnou dlaň, uchopil mě za zápěstí a s hlasitým prásknutím jsme se společně přemístili pryč.

Ledový vítr se mi téměř okamžitě zařízl hluboko do těla a zběsile ho roztřásl. Slané kapky vln, tříštící se o černé útesy, okamžitě promočily naše oblečení a já se otřásla nebývalým chladem. Stáli jsme na okraji jeskyně vedoucí do temných skalních útrob a oba jsme při tom pohledu byli nejspíš vyděšení úplně stejně.

Teď ale nebyl čas váhat.

Možná jsem v sobě musela mít nějakou skrytou touhu zemřít, a právě proto jsem se vydala na tuhle sebevražednou výpravu, aniž bych vůbec tušila, po čem vlastně pátrám.

Je pravda, že smrti jsem se příliš nebála. Vždyť tam nahoře na mě čekal James. Ačkoliv tam kdesi v pozadí se mi do mysli neustále vkrádal pohled Siriových očí, který mi plnil hrudník příjemným teplem, i když se celé mé tělo třáslo zimou. V první chvíli mě napadlo, že to kvůli němu a Harrymu bych měla couvnout a vrátit se zpátky. Můj vnitřní Nebelvír se ale rozhodně nenechat zastrašit a spokojeně mi našeptával, že to celé je vlastně skvělý nápad.

Krátura se vedle mě roztřásl. Zimou, strachem a zřejmě i špatnými vzpomínkami na tohle místo.

„Neměj strach, jsem tu s tebou," řekla jsem a pohladila přitom skřítka laskavě po rameni. „Nenechám tě dělat nic nebezpečného."

V očích mu stále zářila zlost, ale zdálo se, že se mu čelo alespoň trochu přestalo krabatit. Stále byl nicméně pod účinky kletby Imperius a nezbývalo mu tak nic jiného než mě následovat mezi slizké černé kameny, vedoucí hlouběji do útesu.

„Tady nemůžeme být. To je zlé. Moc zlé," mumlal si Krátura rozrušeně, když mě vedl dál ke vchodu do tajné skrýše, které jsem musela věnovat pár kapek své vlastní krve, aby mě pustila dál.

 _„Lumos maxima!_ "

Monumentální vnitřek jeskyně ozářila světelná koule, která zůstala bez opory viset u krápníky pokrytého stropu. Její odraz pableskoval po rozlehlé černé vodní ploše, která uprostřed skrývala drobný ostrůvek.

„Tam to bylo?" zeptala jsem se Krátury a hůlku přitom neustále udržovala v pohotovosti.

„Tam, tam," přikývl roztřeseně. „Číhá tam smrt. Pod vodou. Bílá těla. Moc moc zlé. Stáhly pana Reguluse dolů a Krátura musel odejít bez něj. Dostal to příkazem."

Váhavým krokem jsem přešla přes několik kluzkých kamenů, trčících ze břehu vodní plochy, a zkoumavě se přitom rozhlížela ze strany na stranu. Měla jsem příšerný strach, ale odhodlání bylo silnější. Přece jsem věděla, co je tu špatně. Nebylo se čeho bát, nic mě nemohlo překvapit.

Nebo jsem si to aspoň myslela.

„Pozor-na-tu-vodu!" chrlil ze sebe skřítek a za ruku mě tahal dál od břehu.

Jenom kousek ode mě hlasitě šplouchla hladina a já leknutím couvla o několik kroků blíž ke stěně jeskyně. Srdce se mi zběsile rozbušilo a začínala jsem proklínat svůj hloupý nápad, který mě sem dohnal. Posunula jsem se o jeden krůček podél slizké zdi a ztěžka polkla. Tíha toho místa na mě začínala nepříjemně doléhat a já si v tu chvíli nic nepřála víc, než odsud zmizet. Možná bych se sem mohla později vrátit s někým z Řádu nebo dokonce přímo s Brumbálem. To by bylo nejrozumnější.

Pak se kolem mého kotníku ovinula vyzáblá ruka.

Vyděšeně jsem vyjekla, zavrávorala a spadla po zádech na zem. Hůlka mi přitom vyletěla z ruky a odkutálela se o několik metrů dál. Ostré kameny mi poškrábaly záda i boky, až jsem bolestně sykla. Nečekala jsem útok mimo vodu a podcenila nepřátelství zdejších obyvatel.

Druhá ruka se dotkla mého stehna a zaryla do něj dlouhé nehty, které prošly skrz tenkou látku kalhot až do kůže pod ní. Pohled do hlubokých propadlých očí útočníka mě k smrti vyděsil. Obličej měl potažený kůží tak průsvitnou, že připomínala pergamen a dlouhé tmavé vlasy měl slepené do nevzhledných chuchvalců, které mu zakrývaly výhled.

V duchu jsem se loučila životem.

„Kráturo!" křikla jsem, jenže ve chvíli, kdy jsem se přestala koncentrovat, zmizely i účinky mé kletby. Nebyla jsem v ní příliš zkušená, takže jsem ji nedokázala v takové situaci udržet.

„Nenechávej mě tu, Kráturo!" vyjekla jsem zoufale, jelikož jsem byla přesvědčená, že se skřítek okamžitě pokusí přemístit a nechá mě tu samotnou.

Neudělal to. Obrovské oči se mu ještě víc rozšířily, když je upřel na hubeného útočníka.

„Pane Regulusi," vydechl roztržitě a malýma ručkama si zakryl ústa.

„Cože?!" vyhrkla jsem překvapeně a upřeně se zadívala na lidskou schránku, která se mě stále pevně držela za obě nohy.

Nemohla jsem ho nazvat nijak jinak. Byl tak moc vyzáblý, že byl jenom stínem svého původního já. Musel na tomhle místě strávit víc než dva roky. Nechápala jsem, jak je možné, že byl ještě stále naživu, ale teď nebyl čas to zjišťovat. Teď potřeboval co nejdřív pomoct.

„Reggie! Reggie, slyšíš mě? To jsem já, Lily Evansová... ze školy," mumlala jsem a ztěžka se vyškrábala do kleku, abych ho mohla opatrně chytit za ramena. „Dostaneme tě odsud, ano? Neměj strach. Kráturo!" křikla jsem znovu po domácím skřítkovi, který nervózně poskakoval kolem a cosi si mumlal pod vousy.

„Pan Regulus je naživu. Paní bude mít takovou radost," drmolil si a po ostrých kamenech došel až k nám.

„Dostaň nás hned zpátky, jasné?" nařídila jsem mu nekompromisně, přičemž jsem Regulovi co nejopatrněji ovinula ruku kolem hrudníku a nechala ho, aby se na mě zavěsil celou svou – teď už docela nepatrnou – vahou.

Za celou dobu neřekl jediné slovo, ale svíral mě tak pevně, až jsem se bála, aby mě dočista neudusil. Ruce i nohy se mu třásly a sám by se na nich nikdy v životě neudržel. To už nás ale Krátura chytil za boky a temná jeskyně najednou zmizela, aby ji nahradila kuchyně na Grimmauldově náměstí. Tentokrát už mi pomohl bez donucení.

Pod Regulem okamžitě po dopadu povolila kolena já se i s ním svalila na jídelní stůl, ze kterého se sesypaly talíře a roztříštily se o zem. Nedokázala jsem ho udržet a na chvíli ztratila koncentraci a rovnováhu. I já byla ještě příšerně zesláblá po zásahu Bellatrix.

„Pomozte mu přece! Pomozte panu Regulovi!" krákal Krátura a tahal mě přitom za předloktí, když se mě pokoušel stáhnout ze stolu zase dolů a postavit nás oba zpátky na nohy.

Jenom s vypětím posledních sil jsem zabrala a za pomoci skřítka jsem se společně s Reggiem zase zvedla. Vůbec jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli nás oba zvládnu bezpečně přemístit k Mungovi, ale musela jsem to zkusit. Potřeboval co nejrychlejší pomoc.

To už jsem ale ve dveřích zahlédla Siria, který se šokovaně zastavil na místě a zíral na nás jako kdyby nevěřil svým vlastním očím.

Musela jsem ho probrat až hlasitým výkřikem: „Přestaň civět a pomoz mi!"

Tehdy se konečně probral a bez jakýchkoliv otázek co nejrychleji chytil Reggieho pod druhým ramenem, načež se s námi přemístil rovnou na chodbu ke Svatému Mungovi. Krok za krokem jsme ho tak společně vedli rovnou k recepci, když se Sirius náhle naklonil a zamračil se na mě.

„Proč jsi mi to neřekla, Potterová?" zeptal se trochu upjatě.

Vůbec jsem netušila, o čem to mluvil. O tom, že jsem odešla? O Regulovi? Pro Merlina, jak jsem měla vědět, co přesně měl na mysli, jsem snad vědma? Navíc mi to nepřišlo jako úplně nejlepší místo a situace pro vážnou konverzaci.

„Co jsem ti jako měla říct?" zeptala jsem se nakonec unaveně.

„Že jsi těhotná!"

„Cože jsem?!" vykřikla jsem hlasitě, až se na nás obrátila půlka místnosti.

Díky tomu si nás ale všimli i lékouzelníci, kteří okamžitě přispěchali a začali se vyptávat na podrobnosti, mezitím co si mladého Blacka převzali pod svá křídla. Oba jsme tak na chvíli vypustili z hlavy naše hašteření a soustředili se jenom na personál nemocnice.

Sirimu, jakožto jedinému rodinnému příslušníkovi, dokonce dovolili odejít s nimi, aby jim mohl sdělit celou rodinnou anamnézu, takže jsem na chodbě nakonec osiřela.

Využila jsem volný čas k tomu, abych poslala členům Řádu patrona s naléhavým vzkazem, načež jsem začala nepřítomně přecházet chodbou z jednoho konce na druhý a přemýšlet nad Tichošlápkovými slovy.

 _Těhotná_.

Když jsem si všechno zpětně procházela, dávalo to smysl. Sváděla jsem únavu, nevolnosti i potíže s periodou na stres. A proč taky ne, vždyť jsem s tím měla problémy během celého roku od Jimmyho smrti. Nenapadlo mě, že by to mohlo mít jakoukoliv jinou příčinu. Teď to do sebe nicméně všechno zapadlo jako jednotlivé dílky skládačky.

Jak to ale u Merlinových vousů zjistil Sirius?

Neměla jsem bohužel příliš mnoho času na zpracování téhle informace. Netrvalo totiž dlouho a na chodbě u Munga se začali scházet jednotliví členové Řádu – každý chtěl vědět, co se stalo a většina z nich reagovala na zprávu o Regulovi s až překvapivým nadšením. I oni ihned viděli v informacích, které nám mohl poskytnout, zlomový okamžik, jenž mohl ovlivnit celou naši budoucnost.

Všichni se tak nakonec sesedli do jednoho chumlu a začali rozvíjet nejrůznější teorie, jednu nepravděpodobnější než druhou. Očividně se u toho ale velice dobře bavili, tak jsem jim do nich nijak nezasahovala.

Byla jsem vlastně úplně jediná, kdo zaujatě nedebatoval spolu s nimi. Raději jsem postávala u okna na konci chodby a dívala se skrz sklo na sychravé listopadové počasí. Obě ruce jsem měla položené na vlastním břiše a srdce mi přitom svírala neuvěřitelná nejistota.

Kdy se vlastně všechno tak moc zkomplikovalo? Připadala jsem si trochu jako ve zlém snu, jenže zároveň s tím jsem byla neskutečně šťastná. Vždycky jsem si přála mít alespoň dvě děti, ale se ztrátou Jimmyho jsem se té myšlenky vzdala. Nechtěla jsem si vůbec představovat, že bych kdy byla s někým vůbec schopná založit další rodinu.

Jenže osud se nás obvykle neptá, co si přejeme. Zkrátka koná.

Z hlubin vlastních myšlenek mě vyrušilo až hlasité dusání těžkých kožených bot, které se rozléhalo dlouhou nemocniční chodbou. Ani jsem se nepotřebovala ohlédnout, abych věděla, o koho šlo. Poznala bych zvuk Siriho kroků na míle daleko.

Ve skutečnosti jsem se mu možná dokonce tak trochu bála podívat do očí. Vždyť my dva jsme se nedokázali poprat ani s vlastními pocity a najednou bychom spolu měli řešit dítě? To rozhodně nemohlo dopadnout dobře. Vlastně jsem očekávala další nepříjemnou hádku, která by nejspíš zase skončila v slzách, a nic jsem si v tu chvíli nepřála méně.

Dlouho jsem ale nevydržela předstírat, že o něm nevím. Několikrát jsem se zhluboka nadechla a konečně se k němu otočila čelem. Zuby jsem si nervózně stiskla spodní ret, když jsem na něj zvedla provinilý pohled a čekala salvu výčitek, která měla přijít.

Nepřišla.

Sirius se dokonce ani nemračil. Sice byl očividně dost rozrušený, ale nebylo se čemu divit – vždyť se mu právě vrátil bratr, kterého dva roky považoval za mrtvého, a k tomu všemu zjistil, že z něj bude otec. To by nejspíš zamávalo i s daleko silnější osobností, než byl, občas trochu nevyrovnaný, Black.

Andromeda se ho po cestě pokusila zastavit, protože chtěla okamžitě vědět, jak je na tom Reggie, ale on se jí ani nenamáhal odpovědět. Vlastně si nevšímal nikoho. Prakticky nedal najevo, že by je vůbec viděl. Jenom se mezi nimi propletl, došel až ke mně, zabořil mi obě ruce do vlasů a s překvapivou naléhavostí mě políbil.

Zaskočil mě natolik, že jsem ho v první chvíli chtěla odstrčit, velice brzy jsem si to ale rozmyslela.

Nejspíš mi v tom zabránilo vlastní srdce, které se rozbušilo tak bláznivě jako kdybych právě seděla na horské dráze, nebo možná pocit bezpečí, který mě spolu s ním objal do své hřejivé náruče. Moje ruce si tak místo vláčného odporu samy našly nežnou cestičku kolem jeho krku a nic na světě by mě v tu chvíli nedonutilo odtrhnout se od horkých rtů toho bláznivého kluka, který naučil mou děravou duši znovu milovat, aniž by to vůbec tušil.

Byl to on, kdo nakonec přerušil náš polibek, i když se odtáhl sotva o pár centimetrů. Stále jsem cítila jeho horký dech na tváři a srdce se mi ještě ani nestihlo uklidnit. Mé tělo se ještě stále lehce třáslo, když se Sirius nadechl, aby mohl promluvit.

„Opovaž se mi teď říct, že tohle nemůžeš, Blacku," zamumlala jsem do jeho rtů a o něco pevněji se k němu přitiskla.

Pobaveně se uchechtl a jeden koutek povytáhl do pokřiveného úsměvu.

„Ve skutečnosti jsem se chtěl omluvit, víš?"

Prsty pravé ruky mi odhrnul několik pramenů vlasů za ucho, načež ztišil hlas do šepotu, když si opřel svoje čelo o to mé.

„Promiň, že jsem ti nevěřil. Mrzí mě, že jsem tě zklamal. Omlouvám se předem i za všechno, čím tě ještě během dalších let naštvu, protože přísahám, že se mě už nikdy nezbavíš, Potterová."

Nestihla jsem mu ani odpovědět, jelikož nás přerušil hlasitý potlesk, který z ničeho nic zaplnil celou nemocniční čekárnu. Upřela jsem zmatený pohled na členy Řádu, kteří se zdáli být až nepochopitelně nadšení. Někteří z nich si mezi sebou začali vyměňovat z ruky do ruky galeony, protože jsme byli očividně předmětem nejedné sázky.

Na oko jsem se zamračila na Alici, která zrovna od Franka s nadšením přijala několik zlatých mincí. Nevinně pokrčila rameny a se širokým úsměvem zvedla do vzduchu oba palce, až jsem se při pohledu na její nadšení musela zasmát.

„Jak já vás všechny nenávidím," ušklíbl se na ně Sirius podrážděně, načež obrátil svou pozornost zpátky na mě a znovu uvěznil naše rty v polibku – tentokrát něžném a trochu váhavém; přesně takovém, jaký dokázal v jednom jediném okamžiku zároveň rozechvět srdce i zahojit duši.

Nakonec kolem mě znovu ovinul ruce a obličej mi zabořil do rozpuštěných vlasů.

Rty se lehce otřel o moje ucho, když zašeptal: „Reggie se z toho prý časem dostane. Přivedlas mi zpátky mýho malýho brášku, Lily."

Křečovitě mě sevřel a celý se roztřásl. Těch posledních pár dnů a týdnů před něj život nakladl hned několik zkoušek a on jimi všemi statečně prošel až do cíle. Byla jsem na něj tak moc hrdá. Postavil se ke všemu čelem a já si byla už tehdy naprosto jistá, že z něj jednou bude ten nejlepší táta na světě.

Navíc jsme oba dostali cennou lekci. Konečně jsme pochopili, že na to nemusíme být sami. Stačí se jenom obejmout.

A tak jsme tam v pevném objetí stáli společně, jako tichá podpora tomu druhému, protože jestli mohla někdy nějaká náruč zahojit všechny moje rány, byla to rozhodně ta jeho.

A svět byl najednou, aspoň na tu pomíjivou chvíli, v naprostém pořádku.


	23. × Po psích stopách - Vol. 5 ×

_Přítel vás může mít rád pro vaši inteligenci, milenka pro váš půvab, ale rodina vás miluje bez důvodu... A přece vás může rozhněvat jako žádná jiná lidská skupina_.

**– André Maurois**

Většinu svýho dospělýho život jsem si v hlavě nosil jenom špatný vzpomínky na rodnej dům i celou naši divnou famílii. Pamatuju si hlavně křik, výčitky a neustálý ponižování stran matky, jenže jsem už úplně zapomněl, že to tak nebylo vždycky.

Do svejch jedenácti, než se mě Moudrej klobouk rozhodl zařadit do Nebelvíru a zničit tím všechny matčiny iluze, jsem měl vlastně vcelku spokojený dětství. Určitě ne o nic moc horší než většina děcek.

S Reggiem jsme byli jedno tělo, jedna duše – věčně jsme se proháněli domem, hráli na schovávanou nebo předstírali, že jsme Grindelwald s Brumbálem a místo kouzel po sobě metali polštáře. Rodiče sice nesnášeli hluk a dost často nám připomínali, že takhle se aristokrati nechovaj, ale to nám moc nevadilo. Když se doma křičelo, prostě jsme si zalezli do mýho pokoje a četli si strašidelný knížky nebo snili o Bradavicích.

Jakmile se ale ze snu stala realita a já vážně nastoupil do školy, všechno se změnilo. S bráchou jsme si byli rok od roku vzdálenější a vzdálenější. On byl totiž vzornej Zmijozel, chlouba naší rodiny a příkladnej synek, kdežto já byl jenom Sirius – bílá ovce v černý rodině.

Čím víc ve mně rostla zášť a čím víc Walburga bratra popichovala proti mně, tím horší jsme měli vztah. Když jsem se rozhodl utýct z domu a brzo na to zjistil, že se můj drahej bratříček přidal ke smrtijedům, přesvědčil jsem sám sebe, že mi ten zmetek rozhodně nebude chybět.

Pak ale přišla zpráva o tom, že zběhl ze služeb Pána zla a umřel. Bolelo to víc, než bych si byl kdy ochotnej přiznat. Zase jsem si totiž vzpomněl na toho malýho kluka, co se mi chodil schovat do náruče, když ho vyděsil matčin křik, a vyčítal jsem si, že jsem ho před tím vším měl ochránit, místo abych ho hodil přes palubu.

A teď byl zpátky.

Seděl jsem na posteli u Munga a sledoval, jak mýmu malýmu bráškovi ostříhali urousaný vlasy, jak na něj naskládali kupu pokrývek, aby ho trochu zahřáli a jak do něj nalili lektvar, po kterým jeho obličej konečně získal trochu barvy. Teprve potom jsem si k jeho lůžku přisunul židli a váhavě ho chytil za ruku.

Pořád jsem tomu nemohl uvěřit; tohle jsem si nedokázal představit ani v těch nejdivočejších snech. Regulus na mě otočil hlavu a s unaveným pohledem se dokonce usmál.

„Siri-usi," dostal ze sebe chraplavě a několikrát si odkašlal, aby alespoň částečně našel ztracenej hlas. „Vypadáš pořád stejně blbě."

Pobaveně jsem zavrtěl hlavou a rty přitom roztáhl do širokýho úsměvu, ačkoliv mi přitom do očí samovolně vyhrkly slzy. Zdálo se, že to byl pořád můj pitomej brácha, i když bych ho na první pohled ani nepoznal.

„Hlavně že ty vypadáš jako vystřiženej z Týdeníku čarodějek," odvětil jsem.

Místo odpovědi se lehce uchechtnul, ale to už ho zmohl kašel, kterej ani za nic nechtěl přestat. Vážně vypadal naprosto děsně a já byl bezmocnej. V tomhle případě asi nejspíš vážně nezbejvalo nic jinýho, než věřit lékouzelníkům a dopřát tomu všemu dostatek času.

„Ta holka co–" Znovu zakašlal, napil se trochy vody a opřel si hlavu zpátky o polštář. „–co mi pomohla, to byla ta primuska z Nebelvíru? Ta, co si vzala Pottera?"

Kejvnul jsem a na chvíli se odmlčel, než jsem vůbec mohl pokračovat: „Jo, to je ona. James je mrtvej, Reggie. Voldemort ho zabil a pak se pokusil zabít jejich syna. Obrátila se proti němu jeho vlastní kletba a on zmizel. Je to něco přes rok, co je pryč."

Regulus překvapeně zamrkal a bylo vidět, že si dává všechno pomalu ale jistě dohromady a pokouší se zpracovat tu spoustu novejch informací, který se na něj valily.

„A Dorcas?" zeptal se trochu roztřeseně.

Váhavě jsem zavrtěl hlavou. Vzpomněl jsem si, že na ni můj bratr už ve škole přes stoly civěl jako na svatej obrázek a nikdy nevynechal příležitost, aby si s ní mohl promluvit. Jediná mezikolejní výjimka, který byl tehdy na škole schopnej. Bolelo mě, když jsem mu musel říct, že nepřežila válku.

Pevně stiskl víčka k sobě a zuby silně skousl vlastní ret, jak se pokoušel nezačít brečet.

„Byl jsem takovej idiot, Siriusi. Věřil jsem mámě a chtěl, aby na mě byla hrdá, jenže když jsem zjistil... když jsem přišel na to, co je Pán zla zač, už se to zkrátka nedalo vzít zpátky. Doufal jsem, že ho zničím; byl jsem ochotnej pro to klidně umřít."

„Jak jsi na tom místě vůbec mohl tak dlouho přežít?" šeptl jsem nakonec.

Nedokázal jsem si vůbec představit, jaký to muselo bejt, trčet tam sám takovou dobu. Nebyl jsem si vůbec jistej, jestli bych něco takovýho zvládnul. Byl daleko silnější, než bych kdy býval tušil.

„Pořád jsem měl svoji hůlku. Nějakým zázrakem se mi povedlo dostat ze spárů těch bestií a vyškrábat se na břeh, jenže ta pitomá jeskyně mě nechtěla pustit ven. Myslím, že se jedna krev dá použít jen na jednu cestu a zpátky už ji musí darovat někdo jinej. Tak jsem tam žil o dešťový vodě, co stejkala po zdech, a o rybách a žábách, co jsem dokázal ulovit, aniž bych probral ty mrtvoly pod hladinou. Už jsem to pomalu vzdával, už jsem fakt neměl sílu pokračovat, když se tam Lily s Kráturou objevili. Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit," zavrtěl hlavou a dlaň si přitom položil na obličej, abych neviděl jeho slzy, který se mu proti jeho vůli valily z očí při vzpomínce na to místo.

„Hele," povzbudivě jsem mu stisknul druhou ruku, „teď už seš zpátky, jasný? Seš zase doma a všechno bude dobrý. Postarám se o tebe, dokud nebudeš v pohodě."

„To bys fakt udělal? Po tom všem?" zamumlal Regulus trochu zlomeně a konečně na mě upřel svý uslzený oči.

„Jasně, že jo. Seš snad můj brácha nebo ne? Krom toho potřebuju, abys občas pohlídal svoji neteř, když se mě zrovna nebude chtít," uculil jsem se.

„Cože?" nadzvedl se překvapeně na loktech a vykulil na mě oči. „Jakou neteř? Ty budeš mít děcko? Ty?"

„Zbožňuju, jak o mě všichni mluvíte upřímně a bez příkras," ušklíbl jsem se a založil ruce na hrudníku.

Neměl jsem sice moc času tu myšlenku o otcovství zpracovat, ale to první šílený zděšení hodně rychle vyprchalo, aby ho nahradila až překvapivá radost. Sice jsem nikdy mít děti nechtěl, ale příroda očividně rozhodla za mě a ani já nebyl až takovej idiot, abych se otočil zády k vlastní dceři. Co bych to byl vůbec za člověka?

„Svatá Morgano," vyhrkl najednou brácha a upřeně se na mě zadíval. Nejspíš si přehrával všechno to, co se kolem něj dělo tady v nemocnici, a teprve teď to celý pochopil. „Ty ho máš s Lily."

„Zakřič to ještě víc, reportéři ve vestibulu tě nejspíš neslyšeli," sykl jsem tiše a rozhlídl se kolem, jako kdybych čekal, že na mě zpoza závěsu vyskočí Rita Holoubková.

„Reportéři? Páni, jste slavný," uchechtl se, načež znova zakašlal a na chvíli zavřel oči.

„No, myslím, že ty teď budeš taky," odvětil jsem pobaveně a bratrsky mu rukou přejel po hlavě. „Prospi se trochu, brácho. Zajdu za ostatníma, pak se zase vrátím."

„Nespěchej," pousmál se a vděčně se zavrtal do přikrývek, aby během pár následujících vteřin usnul.

Ještě chvíli jsem tam jen tak stál a upřeně sledoval jeho vyzáblej obličej. Pořád jsem měl trochu problém to všechno vstřebat. Bylo to tak překvapivý, že nebejt toho incidentu v sídle Malfoyů, možná bych dokonce došel i za matkou, abych jí tu radostnou zprávu osobně sdělil.

Místo toho jsem ale vyrazil za Lily, abych konečně udělal to, co jsem měl udělat už dávno. Teď jsem si byl nicméně konečně jistej sám sebou a věděl, že bez tý holky po svým boku bych snad ani nikdy nemohl bejt šťastnej. Morgana aby vzala všechny a všechno, záleželo přece jenom na nás a nejspíš jsme si vážně zasloužili bejt po tom všem spolu a spokojený. Nezbejvalo než se smířit s cejchem přeživších a naučit se s ním žít. Ve dvou to šlo koneckonců vždycky líp.

Najednou bylo až překvapivě lehký hodit všechno ostatní za hlavu a soustředit se jenom na svoje nejbližší. Pátrání po Bellatrix jsem nechal na bystrozorech a Řádu, ačkoliv ani oni v tom nebyli příliš úspěšný. Dočista se po ní slehla zem a já si byl jistej, že radši zmizela někam za hranice a shání informace o Voldemortovi na vlastní pěst. Občas mi to způsobovalo menší vrásky na čele, ale stejně jsem se na to pokoušel nemyslet. Naštěstí jsem měl na práci až moc věcí na to, abych se ještě stíhal honit za přeludama.

Trvalo další měsíc, než Reggieho konečně pustili od Munga a Lily mu nabídla, že může zůstat u ní, dokud nebude úplně v pohodě. Teda vlastně spíš u nás; měl jsem tou dobou v Godrikově dole většinu svejch věcí a do bytu jsem chodil jenom když jsem měl náhodou Potterový plný zuby, což bylo – jen tak mezi náma – docela často.

Kvůli bratrovi do domu totiž neustále courali zástupci Řádu a vyptávali se ho na ten medailonek, na Voldemorta a diskutovali s ním další kroky. Lily to občas lezlo pěkně na nervy a dokázala bejt dost nepříjemná. Ve skutečnosti si ale myslím, že si to v hloubi duše užívala. Mohla totiž kohokoliv komandovat a všichni radši udělali, co po nich chtěla, aby od ní měli aspoň na chvíli pokoj.

„Albusi!" zaslechl jsem ji křiknout přes celou jídelnu a rychle jsem zvedl do náruče Harryho, abychom mohli takticky vyklidit bitevní pole. „Kolikrát jsem vám říkala, že mi tu nemáte chodit v botech, když jste předtím prošel merlinví čím!"

Brumbálovu smířlivou odpověď a omluvu už jsem slyšel jenom dost tlumeně, protože jsme se s prckem oba vyplížili na zahradu, kde se to zdálo bejt o chloupek bezpečnější.

Alespoň na chvilku, než si nás Lily našla i tam.

„Siriusi!" ozval se její hlas jenom kousek ode mě a rozhodně nezněl mile a mazlivě.

„Co?" dotázal jsem se nevinně.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč držíš mého syna vzhůru nohama?"

„Hrajeme si," vysvětlil jsem okamžitě a zhoupnul prcka ze strany na stranu. Hlasitě se rozhihňal a křičel, ať ho houpu ještě vejš.

„Pro Merlinovy fusekle, Siriusi!" povzdechla si a krátce si prsty promnula oči. „Je jako čuně, můžeš ho jít umýt a převléct? Za chvíli přijde Narcissa."

„Proč přijde Narcissa?" zamračil jsem se a postavil Harryho na nohy.

Několikrát zavrávoral, načež spadnul na zadek, protože se mu trochu zamotala hlava. Ale co, aspoň se trochu zocelí.

„Vždyť jsme o tom mluvili. Chci ji požádat, aby šla malé za kmotru."

„Cože?!" vyhrkl jsem a založil ruce na hrudníku v odmítavým gestu. „O tom jsme teda nemluvili!"

„Tvoje odpověď zněla: _Jo jasně, jak myslíš_. Nemůžu za to, žes mě neposlouchal!" odvětila podrážděně a několikrát poklepala nohou do země.

„Chci, aby jí šel za kmotra Remus!"

„Zachránila jí život, Siriusi. Myslím, že bychom se měli Narcisse nějak odvděčit," ztlumila hlas a pokusila se vyjednávat.

„Tak kup třeba čokoládu," ušklíbl jsem se.

Ta představa se mi vůbec nelíbila. Ač se má sestřenka zachovala pro jednou správně, stejně jsem jí nevěřil ani nos mezi očima. Lidi se neměněj; většinou.

„Koneckonců, Remuse jsem pozvala taky, tak se můžeme domluvit všichni společně jako dospělí lidi, ne?" odpověděla smířlivě a ten její tón se mi nezamlouval. Vzdala to nějak moc rychle, a to bylo vážně podezřelý.

„Proč bys je zvala oba, když – ó můj Merline – to nemyslíš vážně. To jim tady jako domlouváš rande nebo co? Tak za prvé: Fuj. Za druhé: Je o pět let starší než on a za třetí: Dvakrát fuj."

„Docela si rozumí," pokrčila nevinně rameny a vykouzlila na tváři takovej úsměv, že jsem jí prostě nedokázal spílat dál.

Něžně jsem ji objal a políbil na čelo. „Jsi blázen, víš to? Ale pokud vážně chceš," povzdechl jsem si a v duchu napočítal do pěti, „nechám tě teda vybrat kmotra pro malou."

„Vážně?" odpověděla překvapeně, ale hned na to mi ovinula ruce kolem krku a vytáhla se na špičky, aby mě mohla za mou nezměrnou oběť odměnit polibkem. „Možná jsem blázen, ale do tebe, Siriusi Blacku."

„A co já?" ozvalo se u našich kolen, kde celou tu dobu stál Harry a upřeně nás sledoval. „Já ci taky vybílat!"

„Tak a je to jasný, Potterová," zazubil jsem se na Lily a rozcuchal přitom prckovi už tak dost střapatý vlasy. „Je to na Harrym."

„To zní fér," přikývla nakonec a opřela si o mě s úsměvem hlavu. „A teď oba sypejte do té sprchy!"

Kompromisy. Nikdy bych bejval neřekl, jak něco na první pohled tak moc banálního, může bejt ve skutečnosti tak moc složitý. Přísahám, že naučit se občas ustoupit a nestát si pokaždý za svým až do posledního dechu, byla snad ta úplně nejtěžší součást našeho vztahu. Tentokrát to ale nebylo jen ve mně, to samý se totiž musela naučit i Lily. Během toho procesu jsem mimochodem začal podezírat Jamese, že musel bejt celkem slušnej podpantoflák.

Naše hádky v prvních tejdnech ze všeho nejvíc připomínaly přestřelky na divokým západě. Dokázali jsme se do krve hašteřit kvůli úplně čemukoliv – od pohádky, kterou jsme chtěli večer přečíst Harrymu, až po to, jestli Harpyje během zápasu v sedmdesátým devátým vážně zfaulovali protihráčova chytače nebo ne. Nehádal jsem se s ní rád, ale zároveň jsem si nemohl pomoct a vážně jsem miloval ten její temperament. Byla horkorkevná a vášnivá a já do ní byl i přes to všechno den ode dne větší blázen. A jestli jsem myslel, že už ani víc bejt nemůžu, tak jsem se šeredně spletl.

Sedmadvacátýho března, přesně na Jamesovy narozeniny – Lily celej ten den probrečela a prcek už to nejspíš nechtěl dál poslouchat – jsem se totiž stal tím nejšťastnějším člověkem na planetě.

Nic se už nikdy nevyrovná pocitům, jaký jsem měl, když jsem poprvý držel svoji dceru v náručí. Byla tak malá, tak křehká a já už od první chvíle věděl, že nikdy nebudu nikoho miloval tolik jako ji. Celej svět se smrsknul jenom na ten malej plačící uzlíček a na její mámu, která byla v ten moment v mejch očích, i přes všechnu únavu, pot i krev, tou nejúžasnější ženskou pod sluncem.

„Co ty slzy, drsňáku?" zamumlala ochraptěle, ale přitom s hravou jiskrou v očích.

„Je tu dost suchej vzduchu," odvětil jsem s vážnou tváří, ale její chápavej úsměv mě okamžitě donutil nevinně pokrčit rameny a přisednout si vedle ní na postel.

„Je hrozně maličká. Nemohlo to bejt tak náročný, jak se říká," poznamenal jsem a zachytil přitom nevěřícnej pohled zelenejch očí, kterej mě donutil k tichýmu smíchu. „Promiň, samozřejmě jsem si dělal srandu."

„Seš blbec, Blacku," zavrtěla pobaveně hlavou a opatrně si vzala malou k sobě.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko," zašeptala a přejela přitom prstem po drobný tvářičce, „táta s mámou se na tebe moc těšili, víš? Jenom musíš tatínkovi vysvětlit, že děti se po zahradě nenosí za nožičky."

„Dokud jim nejsou aspoň dva roky," dodal jsem a byl si přitom jistej, že kdyby mohla, okamžitě mě nakopne. „Dobře, dobře; nejspíš je to jen chlapská záležitost. Schovám si to pro Harryho."

„Merline, do čehos to duši dal?" protočila oči, načež se zadívala kamsi ke stropu. „Ale stejně díky, žes mi ho poslal do života. Když už nic jinýho, aspoň je to fešák."

Se smíchem jsem ji něžně pohladil po zpocenejch vlasech, abych odhrnul všechny zbloudilý prameny, který se jí přilepily na čelo.

„Pořád sis to jméno nerozmyslela?"

S letmým úsměvem zavrtěla hlavou a znova se zadívala do tváře toho drobečka.

„Je naprosto perfektní; hodí se k ní."

„Aurora Violet Potterová. Máš pravdu, je to celá ona," Vytáhl jsem koutky do spokojenýho úsměvu, kterej mi ale prakticky hned zamrznul, když dala znova najevo svůj nesouhlas.

„Ne, Siriusi," přerušila mě okamžitě a já se zamračil. Tušil jsem, co mi chtěla říct a vůbec se mi to nelíbilo. „Ona je přece Blacková. Dovol jí začít psát novou a lepší kapitolu vaší rodiny. Dlužíš to i sám sobě."

Odmlčel jsem se. Nechtěl jsem to takhle. Nepřál jsem si, aby si někdo moji dceru spojoval s naší rodinou, jenže to nic neměnilo na faktu, že jí v žilách tak jako tak kolovala naše krev. Možná měla Lily pravdu, možná byl vážně čas něco změnit a jestli právě tohle nebyla nová naděje pro rod Blacků, pak už nás nejspíš nemohlo zachránit vůbec nic.

A tak jsem souhlasil a pojmenoval svoji holčičku po lidech, který jsem z velký části nenáviděl, a přitom doufal, že její život bude jenom šťastnej, a že nikdy nezažije nic z toho, co jsem musel prožívat já nebo Regulus.

I Lily věřila, že se stane naší nadějí na světlejší zítřky. Právě proto jí vybrala jméno, který symbolizuje _polární záři_. Ta sice nepatří do žádnýho souhvězdí, po kterejch pojmenovávaly děti celý generace Blacků, ale přitom dokáže rozzářit noční oblohu jasnějc, než všechny hvězdy dohromady.

A i kdyby ne, můj život rozjasnila určitě. 


	24. XVIII. kapitola - Po stopách rodiny

_Chci současně obývat malé, bezvýznamné tělo a ohromný nezbadatelný vesmír. Chci si odžít svůj nezbadatelný čas a chci se pokusit žít věčně. Chci jíst a spát a pracovat a založit si rodinu a umřít, ale zároveň nechci být nikdy víc tělem nežli duchem._

– **William Saroyan**

Říká se, že se nemáme bát tmy, protože i po té nejdelší noci nakonec vyjde světlo.

A ono vážně vyšlo.

Netvrdím, že jsem zapomněla na Jamese, ani že mě po nocích občas neprovázely hrůzy minulosti; teď už jsem na ně jenom nebyla sama. Každé ráno jsem se probouzela vedle svých dětí a člověka, který dokázal jediným objetím zahnat všechny moje noční můry. Nebe se najednou zdálo být modřejší, tráva zelenější a slunce zase svítilo o něco jasněji. Stačilo k tomu jenom sledovat, jak Sirius na zahradě vypouštěl z hůlky barevné obláčky a bavil tím jak Harryho, tak malou Rory.

Ze začátku jsem měla sice trochu obavy, aby Tichošlápka při prvních starostech nezlákala jeho bohémská povaha a nezpanikařil, jak bývalo jeho dobrým zvykem, ale nejspíš jsem ho trochu podcenila. Z nezodpovědného kluka postupně vyrostl dospělý muž, který přestal utíkat před problémy a stál při mně vždycky, když jsem ho potřebovala.

I celý kouzelnický svět se dost změnil.

Přibližně rok a půl po konci války, ve chvíli, kdy byla většina smrtijedů buď mrtvá nebo v Azkabanu, byl Bartemius Skrk starší jmenován ministrem kouzel. Ne každý sice schvaloval jeho mnohdy až brutální potírání zločinu, ale nikdo mu nemohl upřít zásluhy na míru.

Barty rozhodně nelenil a během pár měsíců dosadil na Arthurovo staré místo svého syna. Alastor měl sice důvodné podezření, že byl Skrk mladší zapletený se smrtijedy, ale nikdy se ho nepodařilo obvinit, ani mu nic dokázat, takže mohl klidně zastávat poměrně vlivnou funkci v čele oddělení pro zneužívání mudlovských věcí, kde se to obvykle černou magií jenom hemžilo. Bylo to sice znepokojující a trochu nám to prohlubovalo vrásky na čele, ale nezbývalo než se s tím smířit. Nemohli jsme to změnit.

Já i Sirius jsme v průběhu roku dostali nabídku pracovního místa na oddělení bystrozorů, které o nás projevilo až nebývalý zájem.

Ani jeden z nás ji nepřijal.

Měli jsme dost války, bolesti i strachu. Nechtěli jsme každý večer čekat a doufat, že se ten druhý vrátí domů v pořádku. Myslím, že jsme pro náš národ krváceli už dost a obětovali víc než většina ostatních. Teď byl čas, abychom udělali sobecky něco jenom sami pro sebe a pro naše děti. Byl čas začít zase žít.

První věcí, která byla velkým důvodem k oslavě, byly křtiny naší malé princezny.

Narcissa s Remusem se navzájem tak dlouho přesvědčovali, že by měl být kmotrem ten druhý, až jsem jim tu odpovědnost nakonec položila na ramena oběma. Neprotestovali a zdáli být s mým rozhodnutím docela spokojení.

Jméno Violet, které jsme pro naši dceru na křest vybrali, bylo vlastně holdem vzdaným právě Narcisse – jediné ze sester Blackových, jež nebyla pojmenována po hvězdách – stejně jakožto i mé matce, která pro obě své dcery zvolila květinová jména. Moc mě mrzelo, že moje maminka nikdy neměla šanci vidět ani jedno ze svých vnoučat. Jsem si totiž jistá, že by z ní byla naprosto úžasná babičky, a že by si to užila jako nikdo jiný na světě.

Všechny chmury ale zažehnala skromná oslava, která následovala po obřadu. Pozvala jsem na ni všechny, kteří mi kdy byli blízcí a pomohli mi přežít nejhorší období mého života. Moje dcera byla totiž prvním poválečným dítětem, které se v naší početné skupině přátel narodilo. Stala se tak symbolem naděje v rovnováhu světa a v lepší budoucnost, po které jsme všichni tak moc toužili.

A tohle byl její den.

Každý z hostů jí donesl alespoň malý dáreček. Nakonec se jich sešlo tolik, že se skoro nevešly na stůl. Narcissa navíc malé darovala nádhernou dřevěnou kolébku, kterou ten den s Remusem pečlivě ozdobila právě kvetoucími fialkami. Když jsme pak Rory položili dovnitř, vypadala dočista jako princezna. Přivábila dokonce i všechny děti, které se kolem nahrnuly a zvědavě se nad ní nakláněly.

„Je tak maličká," usmál se Bill a prstem opatrně pohladil miminko po hřbetu ruky.

Nymfadora změnila vlastní nos na prasečí rypáček a hravě na Auroru zachrochtala. Ta se okamžitě rozesmála a natáhla k ní obě ručičky. Očividně si užívala všechnu tu pozornost, kterou jí okolí pro dnešní den věnovalo.

„Já ci taky vidět! Ci taky vidět!" halekal v pozadí Draco a poskakoval co nejvýš to šlo, až ho nakonec Remus zvedl do náruče, aby si mohl svou malou příbuznou konečně prohlédnout. „Hmm... ploč je tak stlakatá?"

„Má jenom vyrážku, ty troubo!" odfrkl si Bill pobouřeně a upřel na mě přitom oči. „Mohl bych si ji pochovat?"

„Jasně, ale opatrně, ano? Posaď se na to," usmála jsem se a nejstarší z Weasleyovic dětí si okamžitě dřepnul na nejbližší volnou židli.

Vyndala jsem Rory z kolébky a položila ji do jeho zkušené náruče. Bill už choval tolik svých sourozenců, že jsem se ani v nejmenším nebála mu ji svěřit. Rty se mu roztáhly do širokého úsměvu, když mu malá okamžitě do pěstiček sevřela tričko a zakřenila se na něj bezzubými ústy. 

„Hele! Líbím se jí!" zvolal nadšeně a lehce s ní pohupoval, přičemž nespouštěl oči z její tváře. „Budu ti říkat Fialka, jo? Mám fialky moc rád."

„Já si ji ci taky podlžet!" poskočil si Draco a když ho nikdo neposlechl, zpupně dupl nožkou do země a natáhl ruku, aby na ni mohl alespoň sáhnout.

Malý Malfoy byl totiž ten typ dítěte, které chtělo mít všechno, co měli ostatní, a ideálně teď hned. Pro tohle chování ale jeho vrstevníci neměli příliš velké pochopení. Jako první zareagoval Harry, který do něj zezadu strčil, až se blonďák rozplácl jak dlouhý, tak široký na zemi.

„Nech ji, ta je moje!" křikl na něj a já už se chystala zasáhnout a vysvětlit svému synovi, že tohle chování rozhodně nebylo v pořádku. Cissa mě ale předběhla.

„Tak dost!" zamračila se, zvedla svého syna za ruku zpátky na nohy a za tu druhou chytila Harryho. „Už jste velcí kluci, tak se chovejte slušně!"

„Hmm!" zabručeli oba svorně a přes tvář jim přitom přelétl nesouhlas, který si ovšem netroufli dát najevo nahlas; na to se až moc báli trestu.

Všimla jsem si, jak se Sirius vedle mě zamračil a nadechl se k – jistě velice peprné – poznámce směřující k Narcissiným výchovným metodám vůči Harrymu. To už jsem ho ale loktem nenápadně dloubla do žeber, až sykl a obdařil mě vyčítavým pohledem.

Místo odpovědi jsem se na něj jenom nevinně zazubila, a ještě si přisadila: „Vidíš kolik má už teď tvoje dcera nápadníků?"

„Už jsem ti někdy řekl, jak moc mě štveš, Potterová?" ušklíbl se, ale přitom mi jednu paži ovinul kolem ramen a věnoval mi jemný polibek do vlasů. Následně přejel pohledem všechny zúčastněné; hlavně chlapce z Weasleyovic bandy.

„Varuju vás předem. Moje dcera je pro vás naprostý tabu!"

„Siriusi," zamračila se na něj Molly, „vždyť jsou to děti. Ještě z toho ani nemají rozum."

„Nikdy není brzo na trochu zdravýho respektu," ušklíbl se znovu a sledoval přitom Billa, který naší dceři zrovna něco zaníceně vyprávěl a ona na něj přitom valila své obrovské oči.

„Je nádherná," ozvalo se najednou za mými zády.

Překvapením mi skoro vypadla sklenička z ruky, když jsem se zbrkle otočila a zůstala stát tváří v tvář své vlastní sestře, které v ruce dokonce držela malý dáreček.

„Tuny," šeptla jsem, „ty jsi přišla."

„Jak bych si to mohla nechat ujít," odvětila s letmým úsměvem. „Chtěla jsem vidět první ženskou narozenou do naší rodiny."

Očividně se necítila úplně příjemně, jelikož se neustále nervózně rozhlížela kolem sebe. Kouzelnická společnost zřejmě nikdy nebude její šálek čaje, ale o to víc jsem si vážila jejího příchodu. Zahodila jsem proto veškeré dekorum, na které si má sestra tolik potrpěla, a zbrkle se jí vrhla kolem krku. Celá se napjala a nejspíš vůbec netušila, jak na to zareagovat. Nakonec kolem mě ale přece jen ovinula alespoň jednu paži a nejistě mě poklepala po zádech.

„Moc si vážím toho, že jsi tu, Tuny," zamumlala jsem dojatě do jejího ucha a přitiskla si ji k sobě ještě o něco pevněji. „Pojď, ukážu ti malou," vyhrkla jsem z ničeho nic nadšeně, chytila ji za ruku a, aniž bych ji dala šanci protestovat, jsem ji dotáhla přímo k Billovi, který ještě stále držel Auroru v náruči.

„Takže když jí umřel manžel, ani ses neukázala a teď s ní přijdeš slavit? Ať žije pokrytectví," ušklíbl se na ni Sirius nepřátelsky a prakticky jí zastoupil cestu k její vlastní neteři.

„Siriusi!" okřikla jsem ho okamžitě. „To od tebe není fér!"

„Jen ho nech," ušklíbla se Petunie povýšeně. Taktní jako vždy, že Blacku?"

„To je jeden z důvodů, proč jsem tak moc okouzlující, drahá Petunie," odvětil arogantně a já potlačila touhu protočit oči.

Tohle byly přesně okamžiky, kdy to byl pořád ten starý Sirius, který nevynechal jedinou příležitost někoho urazit. Copak jsem se na něj mohla zlobit? Zkrátka to k němu patřilo a já ho přece milovala právě proto, kým byl. Ve skutečnosti mě daleko víc zarazila skutečnost, jak familiárně se k sobě chovali. Zamračila jsem se a přejela oba pohledem.

„Vy dva se snad znáte?"

„V sedmasedmdesátým jsem ji vzal na projížďku na motorce," pokrčil Black nezaujatě rameny.

„Cože jsi?!" vyhrkla jsem šokovaně.

Okamžitě mě zaplavila až absurdní vlna žárlivosti, která mě zaskočila naprosto nepřipravenou. Představa těch dvou spolu mi na chvíli dočista zvedla tlak a já měla na zlomek vteřiny chuť vytrhat vlastní sestře všechny vlasy.

Naštěstí jsem se dokázala ovládnout a jen procedit skrz zuby další otázku: „Vzal jsi ji na projížďku svojí létající motorkou?! Pro Merlina, kdy a proč?"

„Ta motorka uměla létat?" vykulila Petunie překvapeně oči a na chvíli dokonce zapomněla i na svůj povýšený pohled.

„O prázdninách," pustil se Sirius do vysvětlování. „James mě poslal, abych tě vyzvedl u vás doma, jenže tys byla zrovna pryč a ona," mávl rukou k Petunii, jako kdyby byla nějaký obtížný hmyz, „mě začala nepokrytě balit. Jen jsem chtěl zabít čas."

„Petunie!" obrátila jsem se na ni. „Vždyť to bylo jen pár měsíců před tvojí svatbou!"

„Netušila jsem, že je od vás ze školy," ušklíbla se Dursleyová a netrpělivě přitom poklepala nohou do země. „Lidi z toho vašeho spolku přece na motorkách nejezdí! Nejspíš jsem se nechala trochu unést," odfrkla si pobouřeně, „příroda mu stejně očividně nenadělila ani špetku slušného vychování! Vernon se málem zbláznil, když se nám tenhle blázen loni objevil na prahu a začal mi vyhrožovat!"

Krátce jsem si promnula spánky, než jsem se nechápavě otočila na Siriuse: „Proč bys něco takového vůbec dělal?"

„Ty vole!" rozesmál se z ničeho nic Regulus, který už chvíli postával kousek od nás, a obrátil tím na sebe veškerou pozornost. „Jenom ty dokážeš posrat něco tak moc, že se to řeší ještě po letech, brácho."

„Regulusi!" okřikla ho okamžitě pobouřená Molly. „Pozor na jazyk, jsou tu děti!"

„Má upřímná omluva, Molly," vysekl Reggie menší poklonu, ještě se zakřenil na Siriuse, který ho probodával nenávistným pohledem, a otočil se na Doru s Charliem. „Pojďte, postavíme vzadu na zahradě pevnost! Kdo doběhne poslední, toho zavřeme do žaláře!"

S pobaveným úsměvem jsem sledovala, jak mu Nymfadora skočila na záda a pevně se ho chytila kolem krku, přičemž hlasitě povykovala a zakrývala mu oči, aby tak dala Charliemu šanci doběhnout do cíle jako prvnímu.

Regulus sice občas stále bojoval s úzkostmi a strachem, ale po fyzické stránce už byl tou dobou v naprostém pořádku. Ve skutečnosti jsem za něj byla vážně ráda – byl to úžasný a bezprostřední kluk, který si snad úplně poprvé začal naplno užívat vlastního života a všechno to nadšení přitom rozdával kolem sebe. A ze všeho nejdůležitější bylo, že tu byl pro Siriuse, který ho nakonec po týdnech nejistoty a nedůvěry znovu pustil do svého života. Konečně se zase stali bratry, kterými nebyli už řadu let.

„Lily," oslovil mě Sirius nejistě a donutil mě tím obrátit pohled zpátky na něj, „jen jsem si tenkrát myslel – po tom všem s Jamesem – že bys mohla potřebovat někoho blízkýho, víš? Možná jsem jen nezvolil úplně nejlepší formu."

„Nejlepší formu?" vykulila Petunie šokovaně oči, ve kterých jí blýsknul hněv. „Vyhrožoval jsi mojí rodině, že ji prokleješ. Jsi šílenec!"

„O tvůj názor se nikdo neprosil," odsekl Sirius příkře, aniž by spustil pohled ze mě. „Mluvím tu se svojí přítelkyní, když dovolíš, Petunie. Potterová, já přísahám, že pokud mě dneska i po tom všem pustíš domů, pokusím se v blízký budoucnosti nikomu nevyhrožovat."

„No, Siriusi, to bylo..." nadechla jsem se a chvíli přemýšlela, co mu na to říct, než se mi koutky samovolně zvedly do úsměvu, „...vlastně moc hezké. Děkuju."

„Bylo?" zeptal se Black zaskočeně; očividně takovou odpověď neočekával.

„Jo," přikývla jsem, „možná jsi to pojal trochu po svém, ale dělal jsi to pro mě. Mrzí mě, že jsem si kdy myslela, že jsi sobec. Nikdy jsi nebyl."

Místo spílání jsem k němu došla, objala ho rukama kolem krku a věnovala mu hřejivý polibek, po kterém jsem koutkem oka zahlédla vítězoslavný pohled, jenž vrhnul na Petunii.

Nakonec jsem stejně musela všechny odehnat pryč, abych si se sestrou vůbec mohla v klidu promluvit a ukázat jí svou dceru. Ač byla Petunie celou dobu trochu odtažitá a šetřila úsměvy, stejně jsem byla ráda, že přišla. Teď byl totiž ten správný čas, kdy by měla rodina držet pospolu a táhnout za jeden provaz. Když jsem se s ní pak večer loučila, věnovala jsem jí poslední sesterské objetí.

„Mám tě moc ráda, Tuny," usmála jsem se a pustila ji ze svého sevření. „Přeju ti v životě jen to nejlepší, sestřičko."

„Lily, možná bychom se mohly... jednou za čas vidět. Tedy když necháš doma hábity a hůlky," dodala upjatě.

Usmála jsem se. Víc jsem od ní nejspíš ani očekávat nemohla, a tak jsem souhlasila. Nevídaly jsme se sice nikterak často, ale stále jsme zůstávaly alespoň částečně v kontaktu. Posílala mi fotky, jak Dudley roste, a nikdy nezapomněla poslat pohlednici s přáním k Vánocům.

Když jsem se pak s daleko lepší náladou vrátila na zahradu, byla už tma. Většina dětí byla dávno zahnaná do postelí a na místě zůstávaly jen roztroušené skupinky dospělých, kteří ještě stále popíjeli a s očividným nadšením klevetili. Jediný, koho jsem nikde neviděla, byl Sirius.

Našla jsem ho po několika minutách, jak se opírá zády o kmen mohutného ořešáku a sleduje přitom svatojánské mušky, poletující nad hladinou našeho skromného jezírka. V ruce držel skleničku whiskey, ve které se už stihl rozpustit všechen led a na tváři měl přitom trochu ustaraný výraz.

„Co tu děláš?" šeptla jsem, abych ho příliš nevyrušila ze zamyšlení.

Ani sebou netrhnul; otočil na mě hlavu a lehce se pousmál. „Potřeboval jsem si po dnešku popovídat se svým nejlepším kamarádem."

Teprve tehdy jsem si všimla, že vedle něj v trávě stála ještě jedna nalitá sklenička. Byla přímo před pohyblivou zarámovanou fotografií, na které byl rozesmátý James, držící kolem ramen stejně veselého Siriuse. Oba se přitom opírali o létající motorku, kterou Black dostal ke svým sedmnáctým narozeninám, a vypadali jako nejšťastnější lidi na celém světě.

„Mohla bych se k vám přidat?" pousmála jsem a jakmile přikývl, přisedla jsem si vedle něj a položila mu hlavu na rameno. „Zdá se to být tak dávno, co?"

„To zdá," přikývl a dopil skleničku, aby ji mohl odložit. „Vzpomínám si na jeden letní večer těsně po škole. Seděli jsme s Jamesem přesně na tomhle místě a povídali si. Tehdy se mi svěřil, že tě chce požádat o ruku a neví jak na to. Víš, co jsem mu řekl?"

„Nedělej to?" dotázala jsem se lehce pobaveně.

„To sice zní jako já, ale ne," zasmál se tiše. „Zeptal jsem se ho, jestli to ví jistě – že jsme ještě moc mladý a on přece nemůže vědět, co přinese budoucnost. A víš, co odpověděl on? Řekl mi, že si nikdy nebyl jistější, a že bez tebe by jeho budoucnost stejně nestála za nic." Na chvíli se odmlčel, než pokračoval. „Nechápal jsem ho. Myslel jsem si, že je šílenej."

Hrdlo se mi těžce sevřelo a já si nebyla jistá čím přesně. Jestli vzpomínkou na Jamese a na noc plnou lásky, kdy mě požádal o ruku, nebo strachem, kam tím vším Sirius vlastně mířil. Bála jsem, že je to další z jeho slabých chvilek, kdy se ve svých vlastních očích není schopen vyrovnat Jamesovi. Občas ho pořád zmáhaly výčitky a nejistota, ale naštěstí se obvykle projevovaly jenom po pár panácích whiskey.

„Co tím chceš říct?" šeptla jsem nakonec nejistě a očekávala v odpovědi naprosto cokoliv.

Otočil na mě hlavu a chvíli pohledem mlčky propátrával každý detail mojí tváře, než se svými prsty jemně dotkl mé čelisti, odkud pokračoval něžně a opatrně až k uchu.

„Chci tím jen říct," začal váhavě, „že teď už konečně chápu, jak to myslel."

„Takže už si nemyslíš, že byl cvok, když se mnou chtěl strávit zbytek života?" zeptala jsem se s nepatrným úsměvem a zadívala se přitom nahoru na nebe, kde zářila obrovská kupa hvězd jako nekonečná světla naděje. „Až dokud nás smrt nerozdělí."

„Ani zbytek života nezní jako dost dlouhá doba," odpověděl a z jeho hlasu jsem poznala, že tentokrát nevtipkoval.

Nebyl v tom ani náznak jeho obvyklého tónu, a to mě přimělo poslouchat ho ještě o něco pozorněji.

„Lily, víš – já – nejsem James a nikdy nebudu jako on, ale přísahám, že – že – pro Merlina, je tohle vůbec možný? Vidíš, co se mnou děláš? Ani vymáčknout se neumím," uchechtl se a nejistě si prsty projel vlasy.

„Na škole ti to nikdy nedělalo problémy," uculila jsem se. „Tam jsi skládal komplimenty jak na běžícím páse."

„Taky jsem je ale obvykle nemyslel vážně," pokrčil nevinně rameny, „teď je to jiný. Chtěl jsem tím vším jenom říct – že bych chtěl, abys – mám tě vážně moc rád a..." zhluboka se nadechl a zaváhal, načež zavrtěl hlavou a sáhnul po druhé plné skleničce, která doteď ležela před fotografií. „Zapomeň na to, je to blbost."

„Siriusi Blacku," usmála jsem se a vzala mu z rukou pití, abych z něj mohla upít. „Pokoušel ses mě právě požádat o ruku?"

„Ne," vyhrkl až příliš rychle; jako dítě, které chytíte při nějaké lumpárně. „Každopádně – samozřejmě čistě hypoteticky – kdybych měl něco takovýho v plánu, co bys mi tak asi mohla odpovědět?"

„No... čistě hypoteticky... ti povím takový příběh, hm?" obrátila jsem na něj pohled a znovu svlažila jazyk v troše ohnivé whiskey.

„Kdysi jsem ve škole poznala dva kluky. Byli to arogantní spratci, kteří měli sebevědomí tak vysoko, že se skoro dotýkalo nebes. Jeden byl přesvědčený, že dobude svět famfrpálem a ten druhý si myslel, že když má dokonalé vlasy a cvočky na kožené bundě, může všechno na světě. Jak já je oba nenáviděla, to si ani neumíš představit. Časem jsem ale přišla na to, že to nebylo v nich, ale ve mně. Nikdy jsem se totiž neobtěžovala je doopravdy poznat. Teprve když jsem jim dala šanci, jsem pochopila, jací ve skutečnosti jsou – skvělí kluci, kteří zkrátka jenom žili na plný plyn. Život se s nimi totiž nikdy nemazlil a nezeptal se jich, co by vlastně chtěli; oni ho ale brali přesně takový, jaký byl. Hrdě, s nadhledem a s věčným úsměvem ve tváři.

Pak jsem o jednoho z nich přišla.

Mohla jsem dělat cokoliv, ale změnit jsem to nedokázala. A ve chvíli, kdy jsem si myslela, že je všechno ztracené, mi někdo nabídl pomocnou ruku. Někdo, kdo tu šílenou noc přišel o část srdce stejně jako já. A tenhle kluk, ač to byl pořád tak trochu spratek s přehnaným sebevědomím, se mi nakonec dostal hluboko pod kůži. I přes všechny svoje chyby v sobě má totiž něco, čeho si ohromně vážím – je to skvělý kamarád, úžasný táta a člověk, který dal mému životu zase smysl. A to je dluh, který nedokážu nikdy splatit. Budu se o to ale snažit... až dokud se nezřítí obloha, Siriusi. A ani potom nepřestanu."

„Až dokud nevyhasnou hvězdy, Potterová," pousmál se a krátce přitiskl rty k mému čelu. „Vážně si myslíš, že mám dokonalý vlasy?"

„Myslím, že jsi dokonalý pako, ale i tak tě miluju," zavrtěla jsem pobaveně hlavou. „A víš ty co?"

„Co?" zeptal se překvapeně, když jsem hbitě vyskočila na nohy a za obě ruce ho vytáhla za sebou, přičemž jsem couvla na dřevěné molo jezírka, ze kterého Harry tak rád krmil rybičky. „Chystáš se mě utopit? Měla bys vědět, že tě pak budu chodit každej den strašit a už nikdy se mě nezbavíš!"

„Tak jednoduché to mít nebudeš," uculila jsem se a klekla si před ním na jedno koleno. „Siriusi Blacku, vezmeš si mě?"

„Pro Merlina, Potterová," povzdechl si, „můžeš se občas aspoň tvářit, že u nás doma nosím kalhoty já?"

Nevinně jsem se uculila a zvedla se zpátky na nohy.

„Tak nic, propásl jsi svou šanci."

„Občas bych tě nejradši proklel," zavrtěl hlavou a došel těsně ke mně, až jsem ucítila jeho horký dech na tváři. „A víš, co bude to největší prokletí? Bejt členem naší rodiny. Ještě ti pak s radostí řeknu: Já tě varoval."

Sklonil se níž, až rty lehce přejel po těch mých, přičemž mi položil dlaně na boky. Zavřela jsem oči a očekávala polibek, který ale nepřišel. Sirius do mě místo toho strčil, až jsem zavrávorala a zapadla po zádech do studeného jezírka.

„Hej!" křikla jsem na něj okamžitě, když jsem se postavila na nohy a voda ze mě přitom tekla proudem, až jsem se roztřásla zimou.

„To víš, bejt Black není žádnej med. Je čas začít si zvykat." S pobaveným úšklebkem sebral ze země skleničku s pitím, kterou jsem tam odložila, a dřepnul si na kraj mola. „Rád bych ti podal pomocnou ruku, ale bohužel jsem pořád jenom spratek s přehnaným sebevědomím."

Narovnal se a rozešel se pryč, aniž by mi pomohl ven. Nakonec se ale otočil čelem ke mně, udělal několik kroků vzad, přičemž na jediné loknutí dopil whiskey, aby nakonec zeširoka roztáhl ruce ve vyzývavém gestu.

„Ale i přesto, že jsi tak nesnesitelně panovačná, tě taky miluju. Spolu se bát stínů nemusíme... Blacková."

S pokřiveným úsměvem na mě hravě mrkl a bez dalšího slova odešel.

Nechal mě tam stát samotnou v ledové vodě – promočenou a zmrzlou na kost, ale přesto dokonale šťastnou. Všechno tohle totiž bylo důkazem, jak dobře mě znal. Věděl, že nepotřebuji jeho pomoc za každou cenu, a že se o sebe umím postarat. Nikdy jsem v jeho očích nebyla ta slabší polovička, ale rovnocenná partnerka, která nepotřebuje, aby s ní za každou cenu jednal v rukavičkách.

Život s ním byl zkrátka jako jízda na horské dráze – nepředvídatelný, nezapomenutelný a nespoutaný ve všech ohledech. Nikdy jsem nelitovala jediného dne, který jsem strávila po jeho boku a z celého srdce doufám, že mě jich ještě mnohem víc čeká. Jsem si jistá, že si to po tom všem oba zasloužíme.


	25. XIX. Po stopách budoucnosti

_Budoucnost patří těm, kdo věří svým krásným snům._

– **Eleanor Roosvelt**

Občas přemýšlím nad tím, jestli jsou naše cesty opravdu předem dané a nemůžeme je ovlivnit, anebo všechno ve skutečnosti závisí jen a pouze na našich činech a rozhodnutích. V prvním případě bychom totiž nemuseli trávit čas lítostí a výčitkami; bylo by jednodušší brát život přesně takový, jaký je.

Ať už je ale pravda kdekoliv, můj svatební den rozhodně nepatřil k událostem, kterých bych kdy měla litovat.

Na obloze se ten večer začaly objevovat první hvězdy a okolí ozařovala světla stovek mihotajících plamínků, které poletovaly volně v prostoru. Vzduch byl prosycený vůní letní noci a květin, které tvořily barevný koberec v mírně vlhké trávě rozlehlé louky. Cvrkání stovek cvrčků doprovázelo dlouhé tóny kytary a houslí, které nám poskytovaly zábavu skrz celé odpoledne až do pozdních hodin.

„Smím prosit, švagrová?" zazubil se Regulus a vysekl ukázkovou poklonu hodnou jeho původu.

„Ale jistě," uculila jsem se v odpovědi, přijala jeho ruku a nechala se odvést do moře barevných kvítků, do kterých už padla osvěžující rosa.

Zebala mě do bosých nohou, ale jenom krátkou chvíli, než si kůže zvykla na osvěžující kapičky, postupně se vsakující do látky lehkých bílých šatů.

Regulus měl své černé dorůstající vlasy spletené do množství drobných copánků, ověnčených zvonky a sedmikráskami, které mu na hlavě během dne vytvořila malá Dora. Tvář mu zdobil upřímný úsměv, když mě několikrát protočil pod rukou, načež mě zaklonil dozadu tak moc, že jsme oba málem zapadli po hlavě do mokré trávy.

„Nejspíš je čas přestat pít tu fialkovou vodku," zasmál se, když jsme společnými silami zase našli ztracenou rovnováhu. „Svatá Morgano, nikdy bych netušil, že se tohohle dožiju. Můj brácha se fakt oženil, a ještě k tomu si mě vybral za svědka. Celej svět je vzhůru nohama."

„Přece to s ním nemohlo být až tak hrozné," usmála jsem se a objala ho kolem krku, když kapela zpomalila do dlouhých a táhlých rytmů. „Jaký byl jako dítě?"

Regulus se na chvíli odmlčel, aby se mu nakonec na rtech objevil sentimentální úsměv.

„Vždycky byl zodpovědnej, ochranářskej a měl tolik kuráže, kolik neměli oba rodiče dohromady. Zkrátka velkej brácha. I v době, kdy jsme si už nebyli blízký, se za mě vždycky postavil, i když jsem si to vůbec nezasloužil. Cynika z něj udělal až život a nejspíš za to můžu hlavně já. Postavil jsem se na stranu mámy a podrazil ho. Fakt jsem to tenkrát zkurvil."

„Netrap se s tím," usmála jsem se povzbudivě. „Sirius ti to už určitě odpustil. Každý si přece zaslouží druhou šanci, ne? Myslím, že jsi za svoje chyby pykal dost. Teď už bys měl prožít jen to hezké."

„Každej den chápu víc a víc, proč tě brácha tak moc miluje, Lily," usmál se.

V tomhle nikdy nebyl jako Sirius. Na rozdíl od svého staršího bratra byl otevřený, neměl problém mluvit o svých pocitech a vlastně byl až překvapivě empatický.

„Naši mu vždycky jen přípomínali, že není dost dobrej, že na něj nikdo nikdy nebude hrdej, a že pro každýho bude vždycky jenom zklamáním. A on tomu nakonec sám začal věřit. Ale ty... ty prostě ve všech vidíš to nejlepší. Nutíš člověka cejtit se výjimečně, víš?"

„Páni, díky. Vsadím se, že on by mi to nikdy takhle hezky nepodal," zazubil jsem se. „Měl by ses stát jeho mluvčím. Zkusím ti to zařídit!"

„Ále, on se to časem naučí," uchechtl se Black pobaveně, „stačí, že si tě hlídá jako oko v hlavě."

Pochybovačně jsem se otočila ke stanu, pod kterým se shromáždila většina mužských, kteří byli přítomní naší svatbě. Všichni stáli v kruhu kolem Franka a hlasitě skandovali jeho jméno. Longbottom stál na lavičce a u pusy měl velký korbel piva, který se očividně pokoušel vypít na ex. Slavil, jelikož mu Alice před dvěma dny oznámila, že čekají druhé dítě, a on byl ještě stále radostí celý bez sebe. Moc jsem jim to přála.

„Ten je teď v jiném světě, Reggie," zasmála jsem se. „Možná dokonce zapomněl, že tu má ženu."

„Vsadíme se?" uculil se na oplátku. „Do dvou minut bude tady."

„Nikdy nevynecháš možnost ho popíchnout, co?" zavrtěla jsem pobaveně hlavou a nechala ho, aby si mě za pas přitáhl o něco blíž.

„Mám rád, když se vzteká. Je jako malý dítě," uchechtl se Regulus a krátce si opřel bradu o moje rameno; nebyl totiž o moc vyšší než já. Skrz rty mu ale brzy utekl ustaraný povzdech, když mě sevřel ještě o něco pevněji.

„Co tě trápí, hm?" zeptala jsem se tiše, přičemž jsem se přestala pohupovat do rytmu hudby.

„Občas mi připomínáš Dorcas," zamumlal, „pořád mi moc chybí. Myslíš, že je jim dobře? Však víš... ať jsou kde jsou. Ona, James, Marlene."

„Určitě," přikývla jsem a o kousek se odtáhla, abych mohla očima vyhledat jeho pohled. „Jsou někde, kde už není bolest ani strach a navíc... jsou tam všichni spolu. Ale jestli doufáš, že to zvláštní prázdno zmizí, tak nezmizí; jenom se s ním naučíš žít. Měj trpělivost, zase bude líp, Reggie."

Vděčně se usmál, aby se nakonec zaposlouchal do noci, přičemž se mu na rty vrátil pobavený úsměv, když se mi naklonil k uchu a zašeptal: „Tři... dva... jedna!"

„Co kdybys mi tu přestal osahávat ženu, brácho! Radši vezmi na parket Emmeline, určitě to ocení," ušklíbl se Sirius.

Tmavě modré sako už někde dávno odložil, bílou košili měl rozepnutou o pár knoflíků níž, než by se slušelo na společenskou událost, a i on byl pod pohrůžkou dětského násilí donucen přijmout alespoň jednu kopretinu do neuspořádaného drdolu.

„Dlužíš mi výhru, švagrová," zasmál se Regulus a hravě se otočil na svého staršího bratra. „Jasně, mohl jsem ti prostě jen říct, že se máš místo hraní her chvíli věnovat svojí ženě, ale uznej sám... tohle byla o něco větší zábava."

„Tys ještě neodešel?" naklonil Sirius netrpělivě hlavu na stranu.

„Jasně, vzít Emmeline na parket, to bych zvládl," přikývl mladší z Blacků, líbnul mě na tvář a odběhl pro pití, které během chvilky donesl k Emm.

Sirius si ležérně zastrčil ruce do kapes od kalhot a zadíval se na mě s něčitelným výrazem, až jsem mírně znejistěla. Ač jsem ho dobře znala, občas mě dokázal svým chováním vyvést z rovnováhy a on to moc dobře věděl. Myslím, že mě v tu chvíli tak trochu trestal za koketování s Regulusem, i když mu bylo jasné, že to byla jenom hra.

„Mám se ti vrhnout kolem krku nebo začít utíkat?" zazubila jsem se nevinně a hravě se zhoupla na špičkách.

„Zkus to a uvidíš."

Přes tvář mu přeběhl škádlivý úšklebek, který mě donutil o několik kroků couvnout, ve snaze dostat se z jeho dosahu. Chytil mě dřív, než jsem se vůbec stihla pokusit o útěk, a drze si mě přehodil přes rameno. Rozešel se po louce směrem k lesu a vůbec přitom nevnímal mé hlasité protesty.

„Siriusi! Notak, postav mě zpátky. Přísahám, že už budu hodná. Prosím, Siri," smlouvala jsem úpěnlivě, ale naprosto marně.

Sundal mě na zem až v lese, za zvuků tichého zurčení vody, vycházející z potůčku vlévajícího se do hluboké tůně. Všude kolem nás bylo až nepřirozené světlo, jehož zdroj jsem odhalila až ve chvíli, kdy jsem si pečlivě porovnala šaty a rozhlédla se po okolí.

„Siriusi," vydechla jsem překvapeně, když můj pohled padl na desítky přenosných plamínků, pečlivě umístěných do kruhu kolem čiré vody, ze které stoupala hutná pára.

Obě ruce jsem si položila na obličej a pokoušela co nejrychleji mrkat, abych zahnala slzy, deroucí se do očí. Tichošlápek nikdy nebyl romantik a nepotrpěl si na velká gesta ani něžná vyznání, takže jsem si v tu chvíli připadala jako v Jiříkově vidění. Tohle mu totiž nebylo ani v nejmenším podobné.

Dřív, než jsem se na něj vůbec stihla otočit a poděkovat, mě zezadu sevřel ve svém hřejivém objetí. Na tváři mě zašimralo pár pramínků jeho tmavých vlasů a já krátce zavřela oči, abych mohla alespoň na chvíli mlčky vstřebávat jeho přítomnost.

„Jsi šťastná?" zašeptal nejistě.

Opřela jsem si tvář o jeho a ještě víc se schoulila do pevné a bezpečné náruče. "Víc, než bych si kdy dovolila doufat, Siriusi."

Cítila jsem, jak se mu ústa roztáhly do širokého úsměvu, když mi rukou něžně odhrnul vlasy ze zátylku.

„Přísahám, že udělám všechno pro to, aby to tak i zůstalo... Blacková."

Jeho horký dech přitom dopadl na mou holou kůži, následovaný rty, jež mi přejely po celé délce šíje, až mi po celém těle naskočila husí kůže.

„K tomu mi stačí, abys byl se mnou," zašeptala jsem v odpovědi, než jsem se na něj otočila a věnovala mu první z mnoha polibků té noci, která se v mých vzpomínkách stala nesmrtelnou.

Náš svatební den nám přinesl mnohem víc, než jenom snubní prstýnek a společné příjmení. Navždy spojil naše životy upřímně vyřčenými sliby, kterým jsme měli v budoucnu ještě mnohokrát dostát.

Netvrdím, že jsme nikdy nepochybovali, netvrdím, že jsme nikdy nezaškobrtli, netvrdím dokonce ani, že jsme se k sobě pokaždé chovali s úctou a pochopením, ale jedno vím jistě – štěstí našich dětí, stejně jako toho druhého, pro nás vždycky bylo na prvním místě. Ať se dělo cokoliv.

A teď, po všech těch letech, stojíme zase tady – na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě – na místě, kde kdysi všechno začalo. Přesně tam, kde jsem ve svůj první školní den poznala oba dva muže svého života, aniž bych to vůbec tušila.

Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme došli tak daleko.

Život před nás postavil spoustu zkoušek. Mnohé z nich nás zahnaly až na pokraj sil, otestovali naši víru, odhodlání i vzájemný respekt, ale každá z nich nás někam posunula; naučila nás vydržet, věřit a milovat.

Jenom díky nim jsme se stali lidmi, kterými jsme teď. Jenom díky nim jsem teď mohla sledovat svého syna, stojícího před nablýskanou černo červenou lokomotivou. Oči za kulatými brýlemi mu zářily nadšením a ústa měl pootevřená v němém úžasu. Za ruku přitom držel svou mladší sestru, která stejně jako on sledovala bílý kouř stoupající z komína expressu s nábožnou úctou.

Při pohledu na ty dva jsem se se sentimentem zamyslela nad tím, jak moc se oba podobali svým otcům. Harry jako kdyby z oka vypadl Jamesovi, chyběly mu jenom oči v barvě hořké čokolády, kterými se Jimmy díval na svět kolem sebe. I Aurora byla téměř dokonalou kopií svého tatínka. Měla husté černé vlasy, splývající ve vlnách přes ramena, šedé pichlavé oči ověnčené tmavými řasami a – bohužel pro mě – podědila i jeho temperament.

Naivně jsem se těšila na princeznu, která bude snít o nadýchaných šatech a princích na bílých koních, ale místo toho jsem měla doma neřízenou střelu, která bez mrknutí oka strčila svou o rok mladší kamarádu do blátivé kaluže, nebo se s neskrývaným nadšením nechala dvojčaty Weasleyovými zlanařit k žertíkům, které byly nejčastěji mířeny proti Nevillovi.

Rozhodně jsme se s nimi doma nenudili.

Teď se ale moje malá holčička křečovitě držela svého bratra a tvář měla zkřivenou přicházejícím pláčem, když zamumlala: „Harry, vezmi mě s sebou!"

„Víš, že to nejde," usmál se a hravě ji cvrnknul do nosu. „Ještě musíš počkat, ale slibuji, že to uteče jako voda!"

„Jo, budeme tobě a Ginny klidně posílat pojednání, kdybyste se chtěly dopředu procvičit," prohodil Ron, který právě se zbytkem rodiny dorazil na nástupiště. Nadšeně se zazubil na Harryho a drcnul do něj ramenem. „Měli bychom si jít najít místa, abychom nemuseli sedět s Malfoyem. To bych asi nepřežil."

To už je ale přerušilo výsknutí Rory, která v davu zahlédla kštici dlouhých zrzavých vlasů stažených do culíku.

„Billy!"

Slzy byly v tu ránu ty tam, když se nadšeně vrhla na nejstaršího ze sourozenců, který ji okamžitě zvednul do vzduchu a zatočil s ní ve vzduchu.

„Viděl jsi tu lokomotivu? Je obrovská!"

„Přijde mi rok od roku větší a větší. Až pojedeš do Bradavic ty, ani neuvidíš komín, Fialko," zazubil se Bill a postavil ji zpátky na zem, načež vzal kolem ramen mě a věnoval mi polibek na tvář.

Z toho malého kluka, který mi kdysi nosil květiny, už byl sice dospělý mužský, ale ze svého šarmu za ty roky neztratil vůbec nic.

„Jakpak se má moje nejdražší?"

„Weasley," upozornil ho Sirius s letmým úšklebkem, „už si v tom Egyptě konečně najdi nějakou babu a přestaň mi laskavě oblbovat manželku."

„Snad se nebojíš, že by podlehla kouzlu mladšího opáleného šviháka," zazubil se Bill provokativně, ale Siri jen pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou, moc dobře věděl, že si ho zrzek jenom dobírá.

„Lily ví, že Weasleovic mužský jsou jenom pro zlost," zazubila se za jeho zády Nymfadora, jejíž mikádo mělo momentálně žvýkačkově růžovou barvu. Přišla sama, s rukama v kapsách a očima přitom těkala po celém nástupišti.

„Charlie nepřijel?" zeptala jsem se překvapeně, když jsem se rozhlédla a nikde neviděla Billova mladšího bratra, který s Dorou posledních několik let chodil.

Tonksová se jenom lehce ušklíbla, než odvětila: „Charlie zůstal na východě s těmi svými draky a já v Rumunsku žít nechci. Rozešli jsme se."

„To mě mrzí," odpověděla jsem zaskočeně. Ve skutečnosti jsem čekala spíš zprávu o svatbě než o rozchodu, ale cesty osudu jsou zřejmě vážně nevyzpytatelné. „Třeba ještě dostane rozum."

„Nemyslím si," zavrtěla hlavou, „nejsme spolu už půl roku, jen jsme to nikomu neřekli. Mohlo by být hůř."

Zapátrala očima v davu, když se jí oči i úsměv rozšířily nadšením a zamávala nově příchozím.

„Ahoj Remusi, ráda tě vidím. Narcisso. Draco," vesele mrkla na blonďáka, postávajícího po boku svojí matky. „To už máme všechny letošní prvňáčky!"

„Ještě chybí Neville!" upozornil ji Harry okamžitě.

„Jak komu," ušklíbl se okamžitě Draco. „Nejspíš zapomněl, že je prvního září. Nepatří zrovna k nejbystřejším."

„Hlavně, že ty jsi mistr světa, Malfoyi," odvětil můj syn uštěpačně.

Ti dva spolu nikdy nevycházeli příliš dobře. Ač dokázali spolupracovat a občas se i dobře bavit, čím starší byli, tím víc se mezi sebou hašteřili. Zřejmě proto, že byli oba stejně paličatí a umínění a obvykle měli na všechno úplně jiný názor. Po několika letech selhání jsme se zkrátka přestali snažit dělat z nich skvělé přátele, kterými očividně nikdy nebudou.

„Tak to už jsme dva, co si to myslí. Díky," odvětil blonďák okamžitě, až Harry zrudl v obličeji a nadechl se k další odpovědi.

„Draco!" přerušila je Rory bez váhání a nahrnula se mezi ně. „Musíš mi napsat, až uvidíš poprvé zmijozelskou společenskou místnost! Strejda Regulus tvrdil, že se tam prý plazí hadi po zdech. Myslím, že si vymejšlí, ale musíš to ověřit!"

Malfoy povytáhl obočí, ale nakonec se na mou dceru zazubil a odpověděl: „To si piš! Pošlu sovu ještě dneska večer!"

„Skvělý," zvolala Rory nadšeně. „Ale nesmíš na mě zapomenout, slibuješ? Na malíček!" nabídla mu ve vzduchu vztyčený prst a Draco se ho téměř okamžitě chytil svým.

„Na malíček," potvrdil s upřímným úsměvem, který mu bez váhání oplatila.

„Aury!" vyjekl další hlas, který nám okamžitě prozradil, že už dorazili i Longbottomovi.

Drobné blonďaté děvče, které bylo jenom o necelý rok mladší než moje dcera, se na ni totiž zrovna nadšeně vrhlo a pevně ji sevřelo v náručí, během čehož zběsile brebentilo.

„Vidělas tu lokomotivu? Je obrovská! A ta přepážka. U Merlina, bála jsem se, že nás nepustí skrz. Umíš si to vůbec představit? Že by se jako nedala projít a zlomily bychom si o ní nos? To by bylo hustý!"

„Páni, to mě nenapadlo!" Vykulila Rory překvapeně oči. „Myslíš, že se to může stát? Mami, může se to stát?"

„Nemyslím, zlato," zavrtěla jsem pobaveně hlavou a obrátila svou pozornost na Alici, která právě pečlivě kontrolovala obsah kufru svého syna.

Neville stál vedle a nejistě sledoval, jak jejíma rukama prošel hábit, kotlík, hůlka i několik učebnic.

„Já jsem vážně nic nezapomněl, mami," upozornil ji nespokojeně. „Večer jsem to všechno kontroloval."

„Neodmlouvej přece mamince, Longbottome," utrousil Draco uštěpačně, ale okamžitě zmlknul ve chvíli, kdy zahlédl Remusův varovný pohled. „Promiň," procedil nakonec se značným přemáháním skrz zuby, „zřejmě jsem podcenil tvůj osobitý smysl pro pořádek."

„Dělejte, prcci, vlak už bude odjíždět!" halekala ze dveří vagónu zrzavá dvojčata a mávala na prvňáčky, ještě stále stojící v kruhu kolem nás. „Nechcete přece do Bradavic šlapat pěšky!"

Harry, Ron, Draco i Neville si rychlostí Kulového blesku posbírali všechna svá zavazadla a bez jediného ohlédnutí se nahrnuli k vlaku.

„Tak děcka," křikl za nimi Sirius, „to se ani nerozloučíte?"

„No jo," protáhl Ron dlouze, než spolu s ostatními alespoň zamával, „vždyť se uvidíme na Vánoce!"

„Jestli čekáte od dětí slzy a vděk, nedoočkáte se jich. To už je břemeno rodičovství," zasmála se Molly a přitiskla si k sobě za ramena alespoň Ginny; poslední Weasleyovou, která jí ještě zůstávala doma.

„Ahoj mami," zavolal ještě Harry z okýnka kupé, které si spolu s ostatními našli. „Měj se, tati. Ahoj Rory! Napíšu ti, sestřičko!"

Pak se vlak rozjel a brzy nás zanechal daleko za sebou.

Nenápadně jsem hřbetem ruky setřela zbloudilou slzu, která opustila koutek oka, aby ukázala světu, že mi můj syn bude moc chybět. Sirius mě přitom objal kolem ramen a přitiskl si mě blíž k tělu, aby mi dopřál tolik potřebnou útěchu.

Nic jsem si v tu chvíli nepřála víc, než aby byly moje děti šťastné.

Modlila jsem se k Merlinovi, aby nikdy nemusely zažít hrůzy, které jsme viděli my a chtěla jsem, aby věděly, že naše náruč pro ně bude vždycky otevřená, ať už jim život přichystá cokoliv. Domov by totiž měl být bezpečným přístavem, kde se mohou skrýt před bouří i před ostrými skalisky.

My tam na ně vždycky budeme čekat.

Společně.

Se srdcem plným lásky, která nikdy neumírá. 


End file.
